É só comigo!
by flor do deserto
Summary: Azarada esta é Higurashi Kagome, tudo acontece com ela, e o motivo? Ela simplesmente é azarada. E quando as coisas pareciam não poder piorar surge Taisho Inuyasha, um hanyou grosseiro e mau-educado que a segui para todos os lados!
1. O aluno novo

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. não me pertencem, ainda porque um dia pelo menos o Kouga será meu!**

_Mente vazia oficina do capeta._

É só comigo.

.

O aluno novo.

.

Era uma manha ensolarada na cidade de Tókio, e no templo Higurashi todos já estavam acordados tomando o café da manha na cozinha, com exceção de Higurashi Kagome.

Kagome estava dormindo esparramada em sua cama, a perna direita pendia ao lado da cama, fazendo a ponta de seus dedos, encostarem-se ao chão frio, a cabeça estava virada para o lado com a boca aberta, os cabelos cor do céu a meia-noite, estava espalhados por todo o travesseiro, e ambos os braços estavam um de cada lado da cabeça sobre os fios de cabelo, a camisola azul transparente havia subido até a altura dos seios, o cobertor cor-de-rosa não lhe cobria muito, apenas os quadris a até o joelho da perna esquerda que ainda estava sobre a cama.

O som alto e estridente do despertador ecoava por todo o quarto mais Kagome não fazia menção de que iria acordar então o despertador calou-se, o silencio reinou no cômodo.

Passaram-se dois minutos até que de uma só vez Kagome abriu ambos os olhos, e da mesma forma sentou-se sobre a cama, e olhou para o criado mudo, seus olhos se arregalaram quando viu a hora: 07h32min da manha.

*.*.*.*

_ESTOU ATRASADA! – o grito vindo do andar de cima, ecoou na cozinha.

_Parece que a Kagome acordou. – o avô comentou sem dar muita importância ainda lendo seu jornal.

Logo barulhos de coisas caindo e passos pesados e apressados, correrem por todo lado, como se quisessem derrubar a casa, começaram a ser ouvidos.

_É parece que sim. – falou Souta olhando para o teto como se pudesse ver a irmã correndo de um lado para o outro, no andar de cima, em seu quarto, e sem desviar a atenção do teto levou uma garfada de omelete a boca.

_Pobrezinha vai se atrasar para a escola de novo. – comentou a senhora Higurashi colocando duas torradas na torradeira.

_A culpa é dela por só acordar tarde. – falou o avô.

_Mais por que será que ela só acorda, quando o despertador para de "berrar"? – perguntou Souta ainda olhando para o teto como se pudesse ver a irmã.

_Isso é por que um espírito maligno se apossa do corpo de sua irmã, enquanto ela dorme! – o avô falou com tom sério olhando para a filha por cima do jornal.

Ele acreditava em tal coisa desde que viu Kagome dormindo no sofá de modo totalmente esparramada, e murmurando coisas incompreensíveis.

_Papai. Pare de dizer bobagens. – A senhora Higurashi repreendeu colocando um prato com omelete em um espaço vazio na mesa.

_Não é bobagem, aquela menina esta possuída! – ele falou voltando a ler seu jornal. – Ouça só todo esse barulho, eu não me surpreenderia se entrássemos lá agora e ela estivesse levitando sobre a cama e com coisas sendo atiradas para todos os lados! – completou.

Então os barulhos pararam, e novamente o silencio reinou, nem sequer um ruído se era ouvido. Souta levou uma garfada de sua omelete à boca, e olhando novamente para o teto perguntou:

_Ela morreu?

_Não. – a senhora Higurashi respondeu simplesmente, pegando as torradas que haviam acabado de ficar prontas.

_Se ela tiver morrido, posso ficar com a omelete dela? – perguntou tomando um gole de seu suco de laranja em seguida.

_Sua irmã não morreu, Souta querido. – respondeu novamente colocando o prato com duas torradas, ao lado do prato com a omelete.

_Tem certeza? – voltou a perguntar, voltando mais uma vez sua atenção ao teto, já imaginando o corpo da irmã jogado no quarto.

Antes que a senhora Higurashi responde-se, o barulho do chuveiro sendo ligado se foi ouvido, e logo em seguida mais um grito de Kagome, esse mais curto e agudo como uma reclamação.

_Pobrezinha, a água do chuveiro deve estar tão fria... – falou a senhora Higurashi, com a mão direita sobre a boca, olhando com uma expressão de pena para o teto, quase podendo ver Kagome azul e tremendo de frio debaixo do chuveiro.

_Talvez isso sirva para exorcizar o espírito maligno que... – o vovô Higurashi começou a falar.

_Papai!

O barulho de água parou e os barulhos de coisas caindo e quebrando, juntamente ao de passos apressados e pesados, correndo por todo lugar, voltou a ser ouvido, e se seguiu por quarenta e cinco segundos, até serem substituído por sons de passos descendo as escadas as pressas.

Logo Kagome apareceu na cozinha, vestida com uma saia azul céu rodada com pregas que ia até a altura de seu joelho, com um laço azul na parte de trás do mesmo tom e tecido da saia, um sutiã rosa de rendinhas, uma escova de dentes na boca repleta de espuma, um pé estava calçado com uma pequena meia branca, que lhe ia até quatro dedos acima do tornozelo com a borda dobrada, e o outro estava descalço enquanto ela dava pulinhos por toda a cozinha tentando colocar a meia nele sendo seguida pelos olhares de seu avô e irmão, e uma camisa branca pendurada no ombro esquerdo e que milagrosamente não caia, enquanto ela pulava por toda a cozinha, seus cabelos encharcados, e despenteados lhe estavam grudados nas costas enquanto respingavam molhando toda a cozinha e a ela mesma.

_Mamãe por que não me acordou? T.T – Kagome perguntou em uma voz não mais alta que um murmúrio, mais a escova de dentes na boca e os pulinhos fizeram a frase se tornar incompreensível

_O que disse querida? – a senhora Higurashi perguntou colocando suco de laranja em um copo.

Kagome finalmente conseguiu colocar a meia, então parou de pular e pegou a camisa de seu ombro a vestindo logo e seguida.

A camisa era branca, nem colada nem larga com mangas compridas, tinha a gola semelhante ao de um uniforme de marinheiro, azul céu, com duas finas listras brancas, nas bordas das mangas também eram azul céu com duas finas listras brancas em cada, e um grande laço vermelho, mais que levantava a te acima de seu umbigo se ela levantasse os braços. Era um típico seifuku* japonês.

*seifuku: uniforme escolar japonês.

_Perguntei por que não me acordou? T.T – voltou a perguntar com uma voz que parecia que ia chorar, enquanto movimentava a escova dentro da boca escovando os dentes.

_Oh, mais eu tentei querida – a senhora Higurashi falou, colocando um pote de geléia de uva próximo ao prato de torradas – Eu a chamei, até gritei por você e a sacudi mais você não deu sinal de vida. – terminou de falar colocando um pote com geléia de morango ao lado do pote com geléia de uva.

Kagome ainda escovando os dentes correu pela cozinha, balançando os cabelos para fora da camisa, molhando ainda mais tudo ao redor, foi até o armário e com a mão que antes sacudia o cabelo pegou um copo de vidro dali de dentro, depois foi até a geladeira e o encheu de água.

Ao invés de beber a água Kagome a usou para enxaguar a boca, e fazer um gargarejo logo em seguida, correu até a pia da cozinha e cuspiu a água lá, logo em seguida limpando a espuma da boca e lavando a escova, deixando-a junto com o copo de vidro na pia.

_Mana, é nojento escovar os dentes na pia da cozinha! – Souta reclamou.

Como resposta Kagome lhe mostrou a língua e saiu correndo da cozinha dizendo um "até logo", mais antes que pudesse chegar á porta sua mãe a chamou:

_Higurashi Kagome, você não vai sair para a escola sem tomar café da manha _de novo._

Kagome voltou correndo para a cozinha feito um relâmpago, escorregou no chão, em uma possa de água que havia sido criada por seus cabelos, e levantou-se pegando o copo de suco com certo desespero, bebeu todo o conteúdo do copo na velocidade da luz, e chegou a se engasgar dando pequenas tapas no próprio tórax, e com uma torrada na boca voltou a sair da cozinha.

Parou próxima a porta para calçar seus sapatos: um par de pequenos bem engraxados e brilhantes sapatos pretos sem salto, que formavam um "X" no peito do pé.

_Mana espera. – ouviu Souta a chamar.

_Não posso Souta estou atrasada! – falou de boca cheia, tirando a torrada da boca, já com a marca de uma mordida e saiu correndo, voltando a colocar a torrada na boca.

_Mana espera! – Souta voltou à chama - lá, parado na porta de casa enquanto ela chegava ao topo das escadas do templo que dariam para a rua.

_Nos falamos a noite Souta! – ela gritou de boca cheia em resposta, tirando a torrada da boca mais uma vez, já com a marca de uma segunda mordida, acenando sem nem ao menos se virar para olhar para o irmão, já descendo as escadas com extrema pressa.

Souta contrariado correu até o topo da escada pegando uma pedra no caminho, fez mira e... A pedra atingiu a cabeça de Kagome, que acabou rolando os quinze degraus restantes, perdendo a torrada durante a queda, e caiu estirada no chão com as pernas e os braços abertos, e a cara afundada no cimento.

As pessoas que por ali passavam nem ligaram, pois todos já conheciam a fama da menina Kagome.

"Essas coisas só acontecem comigo!"– Kagome pensou sem desgrudar sua face do cimento da calçada.

Souta veio descendo calmamente, com uma pequena mochila azul escura jogada por cima do ombro esquerdo, e parou no terceiro degrau, contando debaixo para cima.

Kagome ergueu a parte da frente do corpo usando os braços, e furiosa olhou para Souta, enquanto um grosso filete de sangue lhe escorria pela testa.

_Que é?

_Você esqueceu sua mochila. – falou calmamente dando de ombros, em seguida jogou a pequena mochila azul escura na cabeça de Kagome.

Com a pancada da mochila o rosto de Kagome voltou a afundar no cimento da calçada.

_E aliais sua testa esta sangrando. – falou e depois voltou a subir as escadas, enquanto Kagome resmungava coisas que possivelmente nem ela estendia, Souta olhou para ela por cima do ombro e disse – você não falou que estava atrasada?

_AH É MESMO! – Kagome gritou erguendo a cabeça do chão.

De forma desengonçada Kagome se levantou rapidamente, e saiu correndo pela rua, segurando firmemente com as mãos nas alças da mochila em suas costas.

Souta ficou olhando sua irmã se afastar cada vez mais, correndo de forma desengonçada e desesperada, atropelando e esbarrando em pessoas, até sumir de suas vistas, então com as mãos juntas nas costas voltou a subir a escada do templo calmamente.

_E ela esqueceu o lanche. – comentou para si mesmo.

*.*.*.*

Kagome corria pela rua atropelando todo e qualquer um que cruzasse seu caminho, a certo ponto deu um pulo olímpico sobre a cabeça de uma criancinha pouco menor que Souta, que assustada começou a chorar, ela olhou para traz e gritou um "desculpa" sem deixar de correr, e não percebeu quando correu sobre uma possa de lama, manchando seus sapatos e meias, ambos antes empencáveis.

Deu um salto mortal ao dobrar a esquina, para se desviar de um cão perseguindo um gato que cruzou o seu caminho, uma velhinha que regava suas flores na frente de casa acabou molhando a blusa de Kagome sem querer, a tornando transparente, mais Kagome não deixou de correr.

Depois de mais vinte minutos de corrida ela chegou ofegante a frente do colégio, com as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos, o suor lhe escorria pelo rosto, e pingava no chão, assim como o sangue que não deixara de escorrer da testa, e ambos se misturavam no chão.

O cabelo de Kagome havia secado na corrida, mais por não ter sido penteado se assemelhava a uma esponja, e tinha algumas folhas secas presas a ele.

Ela praguejou baixo quando notou que o pátio da escola estava vazio, e retomou sua corrida, seguindo para dentro do colégio por seus corredores desertos, subiu as escadas logo em seguida e continuou por outro longo corredor, bem iluminado por várias grandes janelas, então se lembrou que sua sala era para o outro lado e deu meia volta,

Abriu a porta da sala com força estrema mais ninguém deu atenção, para Kagome chegar atrasada e naquele estado à sala de aula, era tão comum quanto ela tirar notas vermelhas, ou respirar.

_Higurashi para a enfermaria agora! – o professor que estava sentado em sua mesa falou sem nem ao menos desviar sua atenção de um livro que lia.

Kagome suspirou, e fechou a porta, saindo caminhando desanimada pelo corredor, apesar de todo o esforço não havia chegado a tempo para a primeira aula... Olhou em seu pulso e viu que havia esquecido o relógio, mais uma vez praguejou baixinho, subiu as escadas que davam para o terceiro andar tranquilamente, passou pela diretoria, pela vice-diretoria e pela secretaria, até que parou em frente à quarta porta, onde havia uma pequena cruz vermelha e logo a baixo escrito na mesma cor a palavra "enfermaria".

Suspirou cansada e levantou a mão em punho para bater na porta, mais antes que o fizesse, ouviu a voz de uma idosa senhora dizer:

_Entre menina Higurashi.

Kagome olhou confusa para a porta, e entrou, a idosa e sorridente enfermeira Kaede já estava à espera de Kagome, sentada em uma cadeira branca ao lado de uma maca com uma maleta de primeiros socorros em mãos.

_Ola Kaede obaa-san – falou com um sorriso amarelo já se sentando na maca.

_Ola menina higurashi – Kaede cumprimentou, e pegando um algodão umedecido começou a limpar o ferimento na testa de Kagome – o que aconteceu desta vez?

_Souta me acertou uma pedra na cabeça.

Kaede não pode evitar de começar a rir.

*.*.*.*

Ao toque da campainha do segundo horário Kagome entrou na sala, ao lado da professora, estava soada, molhada suja de lama, descabelada, e com um enorme curativo em sua testa mais isso já não era surpresa para ninguém em sua sala, seria surpresa se não acontecesse algum acidente com ela durante o dia todo.

Ela se dirigiu ao lugar em que costumava sentar: a terceira cadeira contando de trás para frente, próxima à janela, atrás de sua amiga Rin e ao lado de sua amiga Sango. Pois lá seriam poucos os que vissem suas trapalhadas.

Sentou-se na cadeira passando as mãos no cabelo tentando ajeita-los mais só piorou a situação, pois os estava deixando grudentos com o suor em suas mãos.

"Essas coisas só acontecem comigo!" – pensou pela segunda vez ao dia, desistindo de vez de seus cabelos.

_Muito bem, quero que todos deixem suas pesquisas sobre a era feudal, que eu pedi na semana passada aqui na minha mesa sobre ordem de chamada. – a professora falou.

Kagome gelou havia feito a pesquisa... Mais a pergunta era: havia trazido?

Abriu sua mochila as pressas tirando muitas coisas de lá de dentro: capa de chuva, mentas, lanterna, agenda com números de telefones importantes como do corpo de bombeiros ou da emergência, cartão de telefone, escova de cabelos, borrifado de água, caixa de grampos, pequeno travesseiro, cobertor, amuleto, garrafa de água, lenço, toalha de rosto, carteira, um par de havaianas pretas, um caderno, um estojo e dois livros.

Com desespero ela assumiu: o trabalho de história não estava ali.

Ela podia ouvir o riso abafado de Sango ao seu lado.

"Como ela pode rir do meu desespero?" – Kagome se perguntou chocada, mais isso não era novidade, Sango ria por qualquer coisa.

_Higurashi Kagome. – a professora chamou Kagome nem havia notado que ela já havia chegado à letra "H" – traga sua pesquisa.

Kagome sorriu amarelo, e olhou para a torre de tralhas ao lado de sua cadeira, esperando que como por milagre o trabalho fosse aparecer ali.

_Higurashi?

_Sabe o que é professora... – ela começou a falar mais foi interrompida.

_Esta aqui professora! – Rin ergueu a mão balançando o trabalho de Kagome.

_Muito bem... Traga aqui Srta. Nakayama

Rin foi saltitando até a professora e entregou o trabalho de Kagome, depois voltou a sua cadeira, e Kagome logo começou a cutucá-la com um lápis.

_Hei Rin. – ela chamou baixo.

_Que é? – Rin perguntou virando-se "discretamente".

_Como meu trabalho foi parar com você? õ.ô – Kagome perguntou desconfiada Rin lhe sorriu amarelo e voltou a sentar-se de frente.

Kagome continuou a cutucá-la durante alguns minutos até que recebeu uma bolinha de papel, no olho por parte de Sango, coisa desnecessária já que a dita cuja estava sentada ao seu lado.

Kagome abriu o bilhete e lá estava escrito o seguinte:

"_Kah._

_Eu e a Rin sabíamos que algo ia acontecer com você, já que tudo acontece com você mesmo, e para mantermos seu trabalho a salva nós passamos lá, a caminho do colégio e o pegamos._

_Ass. Sango._

_PS: Você esta perdendo dois quilos por minuto."_

Kagome arrancou uma folha de seu caderno e respondeu o bilhete:

"_EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊS PASSARAM LÁ E NÃO ME ACORDARAM!_

_Mais valeu por ter trazido meu trabalho, vocês são as melhores amigas do mundo. *.*_

_Ass. Kagome._

_PS: por quê?"._

Ela dobrou o papel em quatro partes e entregou a Sango, minutos depois veio à resposta: um aviãozinho preso no seu cabelo.

"_Desculpa, mais você dorme feito pedra!_

_Sua mãe te sacudiu tanto que quase que a cama quebrou mais você não acordou._

_Não foi nada sei que sou demais._

_Ass. Sango._

_PS: por que o aluno novo esta te secando."_

Kagome olhou confusa para Sango, que rindo um pouco apontou sem nem uma descrição para o garoto atrás de si, Kagome nunca o havia visto mais ele era bonito sem duvida.

Tinha cabelos prateados e olhos dourados, com uma mochila de estampa do exército jogada sobre um dos ombros.

Apenas de se olhar poderia saber-se que ele era rebelde, a camisa social branca estava para fora da calça, azul escura e também social, ao invés de usar um par de sapatos sociais pretos como o resto dos garotos, ele usava um tênis branco da Nike, não usava o casaco azul escuro obrigatório do colégio e usava um boné preto e vermelho virado para trás na cabeça.

Encarava Kagome como se ela fosse um copo de água no deserto, e ela acabou corando com isso.

"Será que sou muito feia?" – se perguntou – "ai é constrangedor ele ficar me olhando assim eu já sei que sou feia!" – ela deu mais uma olhada para trás e viu que o garoto continuava a encará-la – "a já sei!" – ela pensou – "ele é novato então ainda esta me estranhando." – olhou para a janela vendo seu próprio reflexo e constatando que mais parecia um alienígena do que um ser humano.

A segunda e a terceira aula passaram lenta e tediosamente até que o sinal do intervalo tocou, e Sango juntamente com Rin saíram arrastando a pobre Kagome e sua mochila em direção ao banheiro.

_Qual a História de hoje? – Sango perguntou contendo o riso enquanto pegava a escova de cabelos destro da mochila de Kagome.

_Foi o cachorro do vizinho de novo? – Rin perguntou, pegando uma caixa de grampos de cabelo na mochila e o borrifado de Kagome, já rindo ao se lembrar do dia em que Kagome chegou à escola sem os fundos da saia.

_Ou quem sabe, dois garotos estavam fazendo uma competição de cuspi a distancia, e na tentativa de tentar se desviar você bateu em um poste? – Sango perguntou lembrando-se do dia em que tal fato aconteceu.

_Souta me acertou uma pedrada na cabeça. – ela falou com cara de tédio sentando-se em um banquinho ali perto.

As duas não agüentaram mais e caíram na gargalhada.

Ainda rindo as duas se aproximaram de Kagome, tiraram-lhe todas as folhas do cabelo, em seguida Rin o molhou com o borrifado, enquanto Sango o escovava, passaram-se quinze minutos e elas o prenderam em um penteado que Kagome sempre usava: Duas bolinhas no alto da cabeça, deixando o resto do cabelo cair até a altura de seus ombros com as pontas enroladas.

_Bom ainda temos treze minutos de intervalo – Kagome falou já saindo do banheiro.

_Certo nós vamos ficar aqui mais um pouco. – Sango falou a ponto de rir e Rin lhe deu uma cotovelada nas costelas.

Kagome arqueou uma sobrancelha e colocou a mochila nas costas.

E ao sair do banheiro deu de cara com o garoto novo, estava comendo um sanduíche de qualquer coisa fazendo Kagome lembrar-se que havia esquecido seu lanche.

_Hei você! – ele a chamou.

Ela olhou para os dois lados e depois para trás, então voltou a olhar para ele e apontou para si mesma com cara de retardada, como se perguntasse: "quem eu?".

_É você mesma!

Kagome deu um passo à frente mais acabou tropeçando no ar (N/A: acontece muito comigo) e caindo de cara no chão, com o bumbum levantado.

_Feh, você é uma bruxa desastrada! – ele comentou levantando-se para ajudá-la a levantar.

_Não me chame assim! – ela falou levantando o rosto para vê-lo, porém sem sair da posição em que se encontrava.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, e lhe estendeu a mão, fazendo Kagome lhe olhar confusa.

_Você não vai levantar?

Kagome corou imediatamente ao se lembrar da posição em que se encontrava, e ao tentar se levantar acabou torcendo o pé, e caiu para frente mais foi amparada por fortes braços.

_Mais que droga! – ela resmungou.

Kagome sentiu-se levitando no ar, olhou para baixo e viu que o chão realmente estava afastado de seus pés "Santa Maria mãe de Jesus eu empacotei!" pensou quase chorando.

"Oh não senhor eu sou muito jovem, e, além disso, eu já sofri coisas piores que uma quedinha, por favor, não..." T.T ela pensava ainda olhando para o chão – "a minha vida foi tão curta e azarada mais não quero que ela acabe agora, não, não, não!" – olhou para o céu pela janela e sua vista foi ofuscada pelo sol, que iluminava os corredores ficando momentaneamente cega.

Logo depois que a cegueira passou e ainda com a vista embaçada ela pode ver uma cabeça flutuante, olhou para todos os lados em desespero, se mexendo freneticamente não querendo "parti dessa para melhor".

_Fique quieta ou você vai cair!

"Nossa Deus tem uma voz bonita." – ela pensou, então deu mais uma olhada e viu que não era Deus e sim o aluno novo. – Me largue agora!

Ele a largou mais em vez de encontrar o chão, ela foi de encontro à tão conhecida maca da enfermaria.

_O que aconteceu dessa vez? – Kaede perguntou sempre sorridente.

_Acho que eu torci o pé – Kagome respondeu com um sorriso amarelo.

_Ah ola menino Inuyasha, vejo que já conheceu a menina Higurashi. – Kaede sorriu para o garoto.

_Você o conhece Kaede obaa-san? – Kagome perguntou.

_Ah claro nós moramos na mesma rua.

_Hei bruxa! – ela olhou brava para ele. – Eu encontro com você na saída! – e saiu.

Kaede riu da cara que Kagome fez: ficou ali parada com a boca aberta como se fosse falar alguma coisa, imóvel feito uma estatua.

Aproximou-se de Kagome e lhe examinou o pé, no final ela apenas precisou passar um gel para mau jeito, e enfaixar o tornozelo, Kagome sorriu agradecida e saiu da enfermaria, com um pé normal e o outro enfaixado e com uma havaiana.

_Vejo você mais tarde. – Kaede disse.

_Sem duvida. – Kagome respondeu e logo saiu mancando pelos corredores, não havia duvidas que volte a enfermaria ainda aquele dia.

Chegou à escada e engoliu em seco "é agora que a vaca vai pro brejo!" pensou desesperada, olhou para ambos os lados no corredor e não viu ninguém que pudesse ajudá-la "virgem Maria me proteja!" deu o primeiro passo em direção a escada, quando sentiu alguém lhe segurar o braço.

_Você é louca? – antes que pudesse responder a "gentil" pergunta foi erguida no ar e colocada no ombro do estranho como se fosse um saco de batatas – Você já é desastrada por si só, com o pé quebrado vai rolar essas escadas.

_Eu rolaria as escadas de um jeito ou de outro – ela respondeu com tédio, já tendo reconhecido a voz, era do aluno novo – Hum... Como disse que se chama?

_Feh eu não disse! – eles acabaram de descer o lance de escadas e seguiram pelo corredor, porem ele não a colocou no chão.

Ela revirou os olhos e disse:

_Então diga agora oras.

_Taisho Inuyasha!

_Hum... Eu sou Higurashi Kagome.

_Feh eu sei bruxa desastrada!

_Então pare de me chamar assim!

_Feh!

_E bote-me no chão!

Ele ficou calado, mais não a colocou no chão ao invés disso começou a descer as escadas em direção ao primeiro andar, Kagome olhou para cima e depois para baixo, então começou a se mexer freneticamente.

_Mais que droga bruxa, você se mexe igual um peixe na cueca!

_A sala é lá no segundo andar!

_Feh, eu sei disso!

_Então para onde esta indo? – ela continuava a se mexer.

_Você não pode assistir aula assim! – ele saiu no pátio do colégio e a luz do sol ofuscou os olhos de Kagome.

_Eu posso sim! – ele nada falou deu um salto pulando o muro do colégio e saiu andando pela calçada – você nem sabe onde eu moro!

Ele parou.

_Er... Onde você mora?

_Não digo!

_Certo eu descubro sozinho!

E saiu andando a passos pesados com um Kagome-saco-de-batas, jogada em um ombro e a mochila no outro, pelas ruas da grande Tókio.

"É só comigo!" T.T – foi o ultimo pensamento de Kagome antes de ambos virarem a esquina.

*.*.*.*

**Não tenho foco para humor, minha prima mesmo já disse que esta uma porcaria, mais eu só de birra postei assim mesmo.**


	2. Passeio nos ombros

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. não me pertencem, ****ainda**** porque um dia pelo menos o Kouga será meu!**

_Mente vazia oficina do capeta._

É só comigo.

.

Passeio nos ombros

.

_Escuta você não quer me levar de volta para o colégio? – Kagome perguntou pela quinta vez em dezessete minutos de caminhada.

_Não!

_Se quer cabular aula cabule sozinho, agora me deixe voltar para o colégio!

_Não!

_Mais eu preciso. T.T – ela choramingou.

_Você não pode estudar com o pé quebrado. – ele retrucou.

_Não esta quebrado, eu só torci... Na verdade foi só um mau jeito.

_E como sabe isso? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha – É medica por acaso?

_Não, mais em meus curtos e azarados quinze anos de vida, desde que me lembro eu já: quebrei o braço esquerdo três vezes, e o direito sete, também quebrei a perna direita duas vezes, e uma vez a perna esquerda, já tive inúmeros torcicolos e queimaduras leves, já quebrei o tornozelo esquerdo quatro vezes e o direito duas, torci ambos incontáveis vezes, e tive mais de trinta maus jeitos, por todo o corpo, sem contar dos aranhões e hematomas. Por tanto sou muito bem capaz de saber se quebrou ou não.

_Feh!

_Agora pode me levar de volta ao colégio?

_Não. – ele respondeu sem pensar duas vazes, e sem deixar de caminhar.

_Mais eu preciso voltar – ela começou a se desesperar – O meu boletim está com tanta nota vermelha, que já até usaram para dar cartão vermelho em uma partida de futebol, e a minha mãe disse que se ela ver mais uma nota vermelha, ela vai sentar a colher de pau em mim! Ela parece calminha e dócil mais deixa só ela ver minhas notas! Vou ficar sem sentar por uma – ela gritava balançando as pernas exageradamente, enquanto dava uma série de soquinhos nas costas de Inuyasha. – Ou então ter que colocar uma almofada bem fofa para me sentar.

_Pare de gritar!

_Não paro não!

_Bruxa doida! E escandalosa!

_Garoto chato!

"Só pode ser uma bruxa mesmo para, ser tão atrapalhada, escandalosa e mesmo assim me chamar à atenção logo que a vi!" – pensava Inuyasha. – Você nem presta atenção na aula!

_É claro que presto! – ela protestou.

_Ah é? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

_É!

_Deixe-me lhe dizes umas coisas: primeiro na primeira aula você nem estava presente! Segundo na segunda aula você ficou remexendo sua mochila...

_Estava procurando meu trabalho de história! – ela o interrompeu.

_Depois ficou cutucando sua amiguinha tampinha, e então passou a trocar "discretamente" bilhetinhos com sua amiga risonha – ele continuou a falar a ignorando – Depois ficou olhando de mim para janela, ai você ficou pescando então...

_Pescando?

_É sabe... Dorme e não dorme – ele explicou.

_Ah.

_E só acordou de vez no intervalo quando aquelas duas amigas suas te levaram para te arrumar no banheiro, depois que eu falei para elas que queria falar com você.

_Você o que?

_Por acaso é surda também?

_Não – ela emburrou mais então um sorriso estranho apareceu em seus lábios – E por que estava me observando tanto?

Inuyasha corou imediatamente, e deu graças a Deus por Kagome não poder ver isto.

_Eu não a estava observando! – falou rápido.

_Ah não?

_Não!

_Então como sabe cada mínimo detalhe de movimento que eu fiz?

_Feh! Vai me dizer ou não onde mora?

Só então Kagome se lembrou que ainda estava sendo carregada pelas ruas de Tókio, no ombro de um garoto como se fosse um saco de batatas.

_Não. Agora me coloque no chão!

_Você não pode andar por ai com esse pé!

_Eu vou pulando em um pé só!

_Do jeito que é desastrada vai quebrar o outro pé!

_Não vou não!

_Tem razão, vai quebrar a perna de vez!

_Não sou tão desastrada assim!

_Claro que não – ele falou em tom sarcástico – Você tropeçou no ar!

Kagome bufou irritada, não poderia desmentir.

_E pare de bufar, no meu cangote como se fosse um touro! – ele reclamou.

_Para onde estamos indo? – perguntou – Para minha casa é que não é. – concluiu, pois Inuyasha caminhava em direção aposta ao templo Higurashi.

_Estaríamos indo para sua casa, se você me dissesse logo onde ela fica!

Kagome bufou irritada, então cruzou os braços e virando a cabeça para o lado falou:

_Nunca! Vai que você é um seqüestrador, e só quer saber onde moro para saber para onde mandar o bilhete de resgate!

_Você devia escrever livros de ficção – ele comentou a ouvindo bufar – E quem em sã consciência iria seqüestrar você bruxa? – Inuyasha arqueou uma sobrancelha – Você é um desastre ambulante!

_Isso não é verdade, eu... – a frase de Kagome foi cortada, quando ela sentiu algo despencar do céu e cair direto em sua cabeça – Céus, por favor, diga que não é o que estou pensando. T.T – choramingou. – O meu lindo penteado... T.T

Inuyasha torceu o nariz, e virou a cabeça o máximo possível para o lado oposto, ao ombro em que estava Kagome, então perguntou:

_Bruxa por acaso queria ir ao banheiro e não me disse?

_Não... Acho que um pombo passou por aqui.

_Então esse pombo está com diarréia, por que esse treco esta fedendo à beça! Acho que agora tem que me contar aonde mora querendo ou não, porque você precisa de um banho!

Mais uma vez ela bufou.

_Templo Higurashi!

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

_Está tirando uma com a minha cara, ou você quer que eu realmente acredite que você mora em um templo.

_É verdade.

_Certo, e onde fica? – perguntou ainda desconfiado.

_A meia hora de caminhada do colégio.

_Em que direção?

_A oposta que você seguiu!

Inuyasha revirou os olhos e deu meia volta, fazendo o caminho de retorno.

Vinte e cinco minutos depois de caminhar Kagome se viu passando a frente do colégio, sorrindo um sorriso travesso ela disse:

_Ah Inuyasha muito obrigado pela carona, pode me deixar aqui mesmo viu? ^^

_Boa tentativa bruxa! ¬¬ – Inuyasha continuou a andar em frente.

Kagome suspirou cansada murmurando um "essas coisas só acontecem comigo" e deixou que seus braços e cabeça, tombasse, dando a impressão para que quem a visse, pensasse que ela estava desmaiada ou coisa do tipo.

Cinco quadras depois do colégio, Kagome ergueu a cabeça e olhou para os lados, então falou:

_Atravesse a pista e dobre naquela esquina, então siga para o leste até chegar ao templo.

Inuyasha confirmou com a cabeça e seguiu as instruções de Kagome, assim exatamente meia hora depois de terem passado pelo colégio, Inuyasha chegou ao templo Higurashi.

Kagome se viu subindo escadas, e logo as reconheceu como sendo as escadarias do templo, pois viu a mancha de sangue que havia deixado aos pés da longa escadaria, quando rolou escadas abaixo depois que Souta lhe jogou uma pedrada.

Kagome levou a mão até a testa sentindo o curativo ali, e um pouco do coco do pombo que havia escorrido para sua testa, ela iria se vingar de Souta!

Logo avistou uma torrada com algumas mordidas, abandonada em um dos degraus da escadaria.

_Minha torrada! – T.T

Neste momento a barriga de Kagome roncou alta e ela corou.

_Ah quantos anos você não come bruxa? – ouviu Inuyasha pergunta e ficou ainda mais vermelha – Sua barriga grita mais alto que você mesma!

Inuyasha acabou de subir as escadarias e seguiu andando em direção a casa, abriu a porta e entrou como se já fosse de casa.

_Todaima!

Ela gritou enquanto Inuyasha tirava os sapatos.

_Okaeri-nasai – o trio de vozes ecoou pelo corredor em resposta.

_Kagome, filha, o que faz em casa tão cedo? – a voz da Sra. Higurashi se foi ouvida, e Kagome supôs que ela estava na cozinha.

_Sofri um acidente e... Um conhecido me trouxe até em casa. – falou hesitante – "é melhor dizer que me seqüestrou para trazer-me para casa ¬¬" – completou em pensamento.

_Um conhecido? – mais uma vez a voz perguntou.

Inuyasha deixou os sapatos abandonados ao lado da porta, e subiu o único degrau que separava o vão da porta, do corredor, seguiu pelo corredor indo à direção para onde presumiu que a voz vinha.

Abriu a porta e deparou-se com uma cozinha, onde sentados à mesa almoçando avia um senhor, um garotinho ao seu lado, e a sua frente um mulher que supôs se a mãe de Kagome.

_Boa tarde, sou Taisho Inuyasha – ele fez uma leve reverencia, pois Kagome ainda estava em seu ombro – Kagome torceu o pé e eu resolvi traze-la para casa. - falou polidamente.

O velho Sr. Higurashi girou os olhos.

_De novo Kagome.

Kagome sorriu amarelo mesmo que ele não pudesse ver, pois a única coisa que seus familiares podiam ver do ângulo em que estava era seu traseiro.

_E esse, quem é mana? – perguntou Souta de boca cheia, engoliu tudo de uma vez e continuou – É o seu namorado?

Kagome e Inuyasha coraram intensamente.

_Não somos namorados! – falaram ao mesmo tempo.

_Então por que estão vermelhos? – arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Ambos: Inuyasha e Kagome. Gaguejaram coisas sem nexo, porém nada saia de suas bocas.

_Que rapaz gentil. – A Sra. Higurashi falou docemente, e Inuyasha e Kagome pararam de gaguejar, apenas ficando calados. Ela limpou a boca com um guardanapo e levantou-se, e caminhou até Inuyasha botando seu rosto entre suas mãos – Que maravilha de genro você será. ^^

_Mãe!

_Que foi querida? – perguntou retirando suas mãos do rosto de Inuyasha.

Kagome abriu a boca para falar, mais o avô foi mais rápido:

_Talvez ela goste desse rapaz mais tenha vergonha. - Souta e a Sra. Higurashi olharam para o vovô.

_Então não podemos falar sobre esse assunto, quando ele – Souta apontou para Inuyasha, que ainda estava à porta da cozinha, sem nem uma descrição – estiver aqui? – completou a pergunta.

_É melhor não... – respondeu o avô e ele levantou o dedo indicador à altura do rosto, antes de continuar dando mais seriedade ao comentário – talvez estejam namorando e estejam com vergonha de assumir.

_Sendo assim... É melhor não falarmos nesse assunto na frente deles para não os constranger. – concluiu a Sra. Higurashi.

_Hei! – Kagome gritou balançando os braços – Parem de falar como se não estivéssemos aqui!

_Oh querida, desculpe nós esquecemos completamente de vocês. – desculpou-se a Sra. Higurashi.

_Percebe-se. ¬¬ – Kagome lembrou-se da posição em que se encontrava e corou constrangida – Inuyasha poderia me colocar no chão, por favor?

Inuyasha jogou a cabeça para trás, para ter uma visão melhor da garota em seu ombro, seus rostos ficaram perigosamente perto mais nem um deles pareceu notar, então ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada:

_E por que diabos eu faria isso bruxa?

_Esqueceu-te que preciso de um banho?

Inuyasha torceu o nariz.

_É claro que não bruxa, este fedor não deixa!

_Então me coloca no chão para eu ir tomar banho!

Inuyasha ficou com a cabeça normal, e colocou a mão livre no bolso, de olhos fechados com uma sobrancelha arqueada perguntou:

_E o banheiro por acaso é lá em cima?

_É sim, e daí?

_Não vou deixar você subir as escadas nessas condições.

_Oh, mais foi só um mau jeito, com um pouco de gelo sara, eu não estou morrendo! – ela bateu as mãos espalmadas nas costas de Inuyasha – Eu já subi e desci escadas em estado muito pior que esse!

_É verdade. – Souta confirmou. – E caiu todas às vezes.

_Souta! – o avô o repreendeu.

_Que foi vovô? – Souta olhou confuso para o avô.

O avô encostou dois hashi's* que segurava na mão direita no tórax de Souta e o olhando sério falou:

* hashi: são aqueles palitinhos que os japoneses utilizam como talheres

_Em briga de marido e mulher ninguém mete a colher!

_Vovô! – Kagome repreendeu o avô.

_Que foi Kagome? – o velho senhor olhou por cima do ombro do neto, para ver Kagome, ou melhor, seu traseiro e suas pernas, já que era a única coisa que se podia ver do seu ângulo.

_Não somos namorados, e muito menos marido e mulher! – ela falou alto balançando os braços e as pernas, mais antes que alguém dissesse algo ela completou – E eu não estou apaixonada por ele!

Inuyasha saiu da porta da cozinha e foi caminhando em direção as escadas.

_O que acha que está fazendo Inuyasha?

_Vou levar você até lá em cima.

Kagome bufou irritada e cruzou os braços.

_Já falei para você parar de bufar no meu cangote feito um touro, bruxa! – ele reclamou.

_E eu estou falando a mais de uma hora para me colocar no chão! – ela bateu as mãos espalmadas nas costas de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha não lhe deu ouvidos, e começou a subir as escadas, Kagome bufou.

_Que parte do "para de bufar no meu cangote feito um touro" você não entendeu bruxa?

_E você, que parte do "me coloca no chão" não entendeu? – ela lhe respondeu com outra pergunta.

_Feh!

Vovô e Souta colocaram a cabeça para fora da cozinha vendo os dois subirem as escadas enquanto discutiam.

_E depois dizem que não são namorados. – Souta falou.

_Huhun. – a avô murmurou e balançou a cabeça para dar ênfase a sua resposta.

*.*.*.*

**Não tenho foco para humor.**

**Sei que o nome do cap. ficou estranho mais...**

_**Resposta as review's:**_

_**P-Chan: que bom que alguém gostou :D**_

_**Minha prima é um pouco má mesmo, mais não liga é que ela não conhece Inuyasha e Cia.**_

_**Ah se não for pedir demais participe da minha enquête OK?**_

_**Beijão e até a próxima. ^^**_

_**Jh-chan: eu fico feliz que tenha gostado.**_

_**Tive medo que essa fic acabasse que nem a "A princesa youkai" + q bom q já começou com duas review's**_

_**E eu vou postando assim que vou acabando de digitar os cap.**_

_**Ah se não for pedir demais participe da minha enquête OK?**_

_**Beijão até a próxima. ^^**_

**Enquête FF. Quem é mais bonita Kikyou ou Kagome?**

**Mande uma review e responda.**


	3. Miroku

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. não me pertencem, ****ainda**** porque um dia pelo menos o Kouga será meu!**

_Mente vazia oficina do capeta._

É só comigo.

.

Miroku

.

Era o intervalo, no colégio de ensino médio Takeda, o refeitório estava cheio e tinha alunos de todos os tipos, em uma mesa isolada estavam Sango e Rin, sentadas lado a lado, de costas para a entrada, costumavam sentar só elas duas mais Kagome, mas até então ela não havia aparecido.

_Pelo jeito ela não vem hoje. – comentou Sango.

_O que acha que aconteceu? – perguntou Rin.

_Um cachorro muito grande, bravo, e com dentes afiados, muitos dentes mesmo! – as duas se viraram assustadas.

Kagome estava com os cabelos soltos e bagunçados, suja, soada, fedendo, pegajosa, ofegante entre varias outras coisas, logo atrás delas.

_Kagome você está horrível! – falou Rin.

_Muito obrigada Rin, meu dia virou uma mar de rosas agora! ¬¬

_Foi mau Kagome. – Rin encolheu-se contra a mesa.

_Tudo bem – Kagome suspirou.

_Bom dia bruxa!

Kagome virou-se com as mãos nos quadris e de olhos serrados falou:

_Já disse que me chamo Kagome! Entendeu? K-A-G-O-M-E.

_Feh, eu sei.

_Então por que continua a me chamar de bruxa?

Ele encostou o dedo indicador a sua testa, e a empurrou de leve dizendo:

_Combina com você.

_Eu não acho! – ela bateu o pé no chão.

_E então Rin, acha que dá namoro ou amizade? – Sango perguntou com cara de tédio para Rin, apoiando o rosto sobre uma das mãos.

_Pra mim é casamento. – Rin respondeu dando uma mordida em sua maça.

_Quantos filhos acha que eles terão?

_Não sei. – Rin deu de ombros.

_Talvez um casal – falou Sango pensativa.

_É, e podem se chamar...

_Ei vocês duas! – Kagome as chamou.

_O que? – perguntaram.

_Do que diabos vocês estão falando? – dessa vez quem falou foi Inuyasha.

_Do jeito que brigam vão acabar casando. – Respondeu Sango, pegando a maça das mãos de Rin.

_E tendo uma penca de filhos. – completou Rin – Sango devolve minha maça!

_Você vai engordar se continuar comendo desse jeito Rin-chan. – Sango falou com pouco caso dando uma mordida na maça.

_Ora como assim EU vou engordar? – Rin perguntou indignada – Se uma de nós três for engordar, vai ser a Kagome! – Rin apontou para Kagome.

_Hei! – Kagome protestou.

_Por que a Kah? – perguntou Sango.

_Ela come pelo menos uma caixa de bombom por dia!

_Alô eu estou aqui! – Kagome começou a balançar os braços tentando chamar a atenção das duas, mais não adiantou.

_Pensando bem. – Sango falou pensativa – Ela come feito um cavalo!

_Como nada! – outro protesto da parte de Kagome. – Eu como feito um passarinho!

_Lembra-se daquela vez, em que ela tomou dezesseis milk shake's, de uma vez? – perguntou Rin.

_E como não iria lembrar? Quem pagou a conta fui eu! – exclamou Sango – Como será que ela faz pra nunca engordar?

_Talvez... – Kagome não pode ouvir o que Rin disse a seguir, pois Inuyasha a puxou para fora do refeitório pelo pulso.

_Aonde vamos? – perguntou.

_Eu acho que suas amigas tem sérios problemas mentais. – Inuyasha comentou – Já pensou em levá-las a um psicólogo?

_Você não respondeu a minha pergunta ¬¬

_Pra mim, elas sofrem de falta de atenção.

_Hei! Pra onde vamos? – voltou perguntar.

Kagome tropeçou em algo, mais não caiu, pois Inuyasha ainda a segurava, e só então percebeu que ambos, estavam subindo as escadas em direção ao segundo andar.

_Acho que elas têm um problema com atenção.

_Acho que todo mundo decidiu me ignorar hoje ¬¬ – resmungou Kagome.

_Eu conheço um ótimo psicólogo.

_Está me ouvindo?

_Acho que ele deve ter uma hora vaga na agenda dele para elas.

_Legal ele não está me ouvindo! – falou sarcástica – Posso falar qualquer besteira!

_Quer que eu dê o numero dele para elas? – indagou.

_Vou colocar um alargador na orelha!

_O escritório dele é no centro.

Ambos acabaram de subir as escadas, e seguiram pelo corredor.

_Vou fazer uma tatuagem na testa.

_Me lembre mais tarde de dar o numero dele para elas.

_Vou me vesti de barney sem a cabeça, e sai com uma plaquinha por ai escrito "me assista nos domingos de manha".

Kagome acabou tombando com alguém e caindo sentada no chão, e cinco livros foram espalhados pelo chão.

O rapaz em quem ela esbarrou, possuía bonitos olhos azuis escuros, cabelos negros presos em um pequeno rabo de cavalo, e três pequenas e discretas argolinhas de ouro na orelha esquerda, usava um uniforme escolar de outra escola: uma blusa branca social de mangas curtas, com um bolso no lado esquerdo, e um símbolo roxo no mesmo, juntamente com uma calça preta, e um par de tênis da mesma cor. Ele também havia caído sentado no chão.

_Perdão Srta. Eu não estava olhando por aonde ia. – se desculpou, colocando-se de joelhos para pegar os livros.

_Oh, a culpa não foi sua. – Kagome apresou-se em dizer, lançando um olhar feio a Inuyasha.

_Feh!

_Deixe-me ajuda-lo. – ela falou educadamente, mais ao pegar um dos livros acabou lhe rasgando a capa – Ai meu Kami-sama, por favor, me desculpe! – pediu roendo as unhas segurando apenas a capa do livro, enquanto o próprio jazia estatelado no chão.

_Bruxa desastrada! – exclamou Inuyasha.

_Bruxa? – o garoto olhou de Kagome para Inuyasha, e então de volta para Kagome. – Se me permiti dizer você não se parece em nada com uma bruxa Srta.

Kagome corou.

_O-o-o-obrigado.

_Por nada. – ele levantou-se sorrindo com os cinco livros a mão. – uma garota bonita como você deve está sempre ganhando elogios. – sorriu galante.

_Na-na verdade – ela gaguejava ao falar, estava nervosa decidiu mudar de assunto – Este livro era muito caro? – ela apontou para o livro que acabara de rasgar e que agora estava nos braços do garoto.

_Não se preocupe, um pouco de fita e estará novinho em folha.

_Mais se houvesse algo que eu pudesse fazer. – Kagome juntou as duas mãos e fez uma reverencia.

Miroku olhou Kagome dos pés a cabeça e sorriu.

_O que acharia de ser minha namorada? – ele perguntou segurando as duas mãos de Kagome com uma só.

Como uma muralha, Inuyasha ergueu-se entre Kagome e o rapaz, lançando um olhar raivoso e assassino em direção ao rapaz, que deu um passo para trás involuntariamente, dando um sorriso amarelo.

_Perdão eu não sabia que eram namorados. – falou pensou um momento e completou – Afinal já era de se esperar que uma moça tão bonita já tivesse namorado.

_Não somos namorados! – falaram ao mesmo tempo.

_Não são?

_Não! – mais uma vez falaram ao mesmo tempo.

_Então... – ele deu um passo à frente mais Inuyasha começou a rosnar e ele recuou mais uma vez. – "podem não ser namorados, mais ele gosta dela sem duvida" ^^ - pensou sorrindo nervoso.

_Eu me chamo Higurashi Kagome, e esse aqui é o Inuyasha. – Kagome falou de trás de Inuyasha, que não a deixava sair dali.

_Prazer eu sou Nakayama Miroku. – Miroku sorriu nervoso.

_Nakayama? – Kagome perguntou por cima do ombro de Inuyasha.

_Sim.

_Eu tenho uma amiga com esse sobrenome.

_Nakayama Rin?

_Essa mesma.

_Ela é minha prima.

_Sua prima?

_Sim hoje de manha, ela trouxe os meus livros para a escola por engano, e eu vim trazer os livros certo. – explicou.

_Ai meu Kami-sama, eu rasguei um livro da Rin! – Kagome arregalou os olhos – vou morrer mais cedo do que pensava! T.T

_Feh! Deixe de ser exagerada bruxa! – Inuyasha exclamou puxando Kagome pela mão, para o caminho de retorno que haviam seguido.

_Esperem. – Miroku os chamou, mais Inuyasha não parou então ele correu para alcançá-los – Vocês por acaso a viram?

_Quem? – indagou Kagome, andando ao lado de Inuyasha, não adiantaria ela lutar contra ele, pois ele era mais forte.

_Minha prima.

_Ah... Ela está lá embaixo no refeitório.

_No refeitório? – ele franziu o cenho.

_Sim.

_Que estranho... Eu acabei de passar por lá.

Inuyasha começou a descer as escadas ainda segurando a mão de Kagome, não havia gostado do jeito que aquele cara olhará para Kagome.

_Então... Você é de que escola? – Kagome perguntou tentando puxar assunto.

_Eu sou do colégio masculino de ensino médio "Kazaana". – Kagome abriu a boca para falar algo quando Miroku disse – Minha mãe achou que, não seria muito bom eu estudar em um colégio onde houvesse garotas.

Uma garota passou pelos três, e Miroku quase virou sua cabeça para as costas, para ficar observando os dotes traseiros da garota.

"Eu até posso imaginar o porquê" ¬¬'– pensou Inuyasha.

*.*.*.*

**Rir é o melhor remédio, me de um motivo para rir e mande uma review. :D**

**Não tenho foco para humor, mais é difícil se escrever uma comédia quando se está com depressão.**

_**Resposta a review:**_

_**Jh-chan: até que é uma boa idéia... Acho que vou colocar o Kouga sim na estória, afinal todo mundo sabe que uma fic fica mais legal com ele nela! ;)**_

**Enquête FF. Quem é mais bonita Kikyou ou Kagome?**

**Mande uma review e responda.**

**Resultados atuais: Kikyou 0 x 1 Kagome.**


	4. Kouga

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. não me pertencem, ****ainda**** porque um dia pelo menos o Kouga será meu!**

_Mente vazia oficina do capeta._

É só comigo.

.

Kouga.

.

Rin e Sango, ainda conversavam no refeitório, quando Miroku chegou por trás e beijou a bochecha de Rin, Inuyasha e Kagome estavam logo atrás, sendo que o rapaz ainda não havia largado a mão da garota.

_Ola priminha. – falou sorrindo.

Rin virou um pouco o corpo para ter uma visualização melhor de Miroku, e sorriu.

_Oi Miroku, o que faz aqui?

_Você trouxe os meus livros por engano para a escola, prima, eu vim trazer eles pra você.

Miroku sentou-se no meio, entre as duas garotas, colocando os livros na mesa, deixando o livro que Kagome havia rasgado em baixo, de propósito.

_Como você veio até aqui, não devia estar na escola?

_O muro é baixo. – Miroku deu de ombros.

Rin revirou os olhos e murmurou um "você não muda", apoiando a cabeça sobre a mão, virando o rosto para o outro lado, com cara de tédio.

TAP

_Hentai! – Sango gritou.

Quando Rin olhou, Miroku estava inconsciente no chão com a marca de uma mão no rosto, e Sango estava de pé fervendo de raiva, com os punhos cerrados, e dentes trincados olhando furiosa para Miroku.

_Rin esse seu primo, é um pervertido ele passou a mão em mim! – Sango gritou.

_Ai Sango, acho que você bateu muito forte. – Kagome soltou sua mão da de Inuyasha e sentou-se sobre as próprias pernas ao lado do rapaz.

_Ele mereceu!

_Será que ele ainda está vivo? – Kagome perguntou.

_Está sim – Rin respondeu pegando seus livros de cima da mesa – Vaso ruim não quebra.

_Se ainda ta vivo eu não bati tão forte assim. – falou Sango.

_Escute Kagome é melhor você se afastar dele, antes que ele passe a mão em você também. – alertou Rin se levantando.

_Se esse pervertido fizer isso eu acabo com a raça dele! – Falou Inuyasha com o punho cerrado e com os caninos a mostra.

_Não precisa ser tão violento Inuyasha! – Kagome repreendeu – Miroku você está bem? Ai por favor, acorda. – falava Kagome o sacudindo de leve pelos ombros.

Uma pequena multidão começou a se aglomerar ao redor dos cinco.

_O que estão olhando bando de babacas? – gritou Sango ainda nervosa – Saiam daqui se não quiserem acabar como ele! – ela balançou o dedo indicador na direção de Miroku.

Rapidamente a multidão se dissipou.

Kagome debruçou-se sobre o corpo do rapaz para lhe ouvir o coração, a mão de Miroku começou a se mover, e logo ela estava sobre o traseiro de Kagome.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAH – ela gritou levantando-se em um salto, e agarrou-se ao pescoço de Inuyasha com os olhos arregalados – Mata ele! Mata ele!

_Seu pervertido! – Inuyasha falou zangado, abraçando Kagome pela cintura com uma mão, e a outra em forma de punho. – Eu vou acabar com você!

Miroku sentou-se no chão com um sorriso amarelo, e falou:

_Perdão, mais é que minha mão tem vida própria, ela está amaldiçoada.

_Amaldiçoada? – perguntou Kagome sem se soltar de Inuyasha.

_Sim – ele olhou sério para a mão direita, com o cenho levemente franzido, mostrando irritação e frustração – Há cinqüenta anos, meu avô lutou com um youkai muito poderoso, mais ele acabou perdendo a batalha e o youkai lhe lançou uma terrível maldição em sua mão direita, e esta maldição passaria de geração em geração, até que o youkai fosse finalmente destruído, desde então...

A história de Miroku foi interrompida por uma Rin zangada, lhe levantando do chão o puxando pela orelha.

Rin estava com uma expressão brava, com uma veia azul lhe pulsando na testa e segurando os livros com o outro braço.

_Quantas vezes a titia já disse, pra você parar de contar essa estória pra boi dormir? – falou brava.

_Foi mau priminha. – Miroku falou com um sorriso amarelo sendo puxado pela orelha.

Uma gota apareceu na cabeça de Sango, Kagome e Inuyasha.

_Sabe de uma coisa priminha? ^^ – Miroku perguntou se desvencilhando das mãos de Rin – É melhor eu voltar para o colégio antes que dêem pela minha ausência. – ele colocou a mão no queixo pensativo – Principalmente por que o Sr. Yamamoto está de marcação comigo. – completou.

_Quem mandou você passar a mão na mulher dele? ¬¬

_Como, eu iria saber que era a mulher dele? – ele sorriu amarelo.

_Me deixa ver... – Rin pensou com sarcasmo – Talvez por que ela chegou pra você e disse: "com licença você viu meu marido, o prof. Yamamoto?" – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Miroku sorriu amarelo.

_É melhor eu voltar para o colégio.

Rin suspirou cansada não querendo perder a paciência com o primo e disse:

_Vai Miroku, vai logo.

_A gente se vê em casa prima. – ele virou-se para Sango, e pegando suas mãos disse – Espero vê-la em breve bela Srta.

_Se eu te ver outra vez na minha frente seu tarado, você vai levar muito mais que só um tapa! – Sango falou brava separando suas mãos das deles.

Miroku sorriu nervoso, e afastou-se um pouco de Sango, quando tentou se despedir de Kagome, Inuyasha a puxou mais contra si a abraçando com os dois braços e rosnando para ele.

_Bom então tchau. – ele falou rapidamente e saiu praticamente correndo.

_É melhor irmos logo para a sala, que o intervalo já vai acabar. – falou Rin quando perdeu o primo de vista.

*.*.*.*

Era hora da saída no colégio de ensino médio Takeda, Rin havia estado calada durante as três aulas seguidas do intervalo, depois de ter guardado os livros que Miroku havia trazido, Kagome já estava começando a ficar com medo, por isso andava firmemente agarrada ao braço de Inuyasha, até que Rin não agüentou mais:

_Eu vou matar ele! – Rin berrou assustando Sango, Kagome e Inuyasha que vinham logo ao seu lado.

_Vai matar quem Rin-chan? – perguntou Kagome apertando ainda mais o braço de Inuyasha, temendo a resposta.

_O Miroku! – foi à resposta de Rin, e Kagome quase suspirou aliviada.

_Ótimo eu ajudo você. – Sango socou a palma própria da mão com um sorriso maníaco.

_Sango! – Kagome repreendeu largando o braço de Inuyasha – Por que quer matar o seu primo Rin-chan?

_Ele rasgou meu livro de química!

_Feh, foi à bruxa que rasgou o seu livro e não o seu primo pervertido. – falou Inuyasha.

_O que? – Rin quase gritou – Kagome de novo?

_Bom é que... Foi culpa do Inuyasha! – ela apontou para Inuyasha que estava ao seu lado.

_Hei! Minha culpa por quê?

_Foi você que saiu me rebocando!

_Mais quem rasgou o livro foi você!

_Mais foi você que...

_CHEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – Rin gritou – Kagome já é o meu quinto livro em dois meses que você destrói! – falou brava.

_Mais Rin-chan, foi um acidente. T.T

_Foi um acidente das outras quatro vezes também! ¬¬

_É verdade – falou Sango – O primeiro, de algum jeito, você deixou cair dentro do lago, da praça. O segundo você se assustou, com sei lá o que, e lançou ele pela janela, ai um caminhão passou por cima. O terceiro você deixou cair refrigerante, e ainda não sei da onde tirou o refrigerante em plena aula de ginástica. O quarto pegou fogo na aula de culinária. E o quinto agora, de algum jeito, você rasgou – ela contava nos dedos em quanto falava.

_Ai Sango você não precisava relembrar tudo. – Kagome falou com um olhar amedrontado na direção de Rin se escondendo atrás de Inuyasha.

_Kagome eu vou... – Rin aproximava-se a passos perigosos de Kagome, com as mãos erguidas como se fosse esganá-la.

_Acabei de me lembrar, que tenho que lavar um lencinho de papel, é isso mesmo um lencinho de papel! – Kagome falou rapidamente antes de sair correndo.

*.*.*.*

Kagome já corria há sete minutos quando...

_Por que está correndo? – uma voz masculina perguntou ao lado de Kagome. – Não pode ser por estar atrasada para aula.

_Rasguei... Livro... Rin... Esganar. – ela respondeu arfando enquanto corria, suas mãos segurando firmemente as alças da mochila em sua costa.

_Outro livro?

_É.

_Qual foi dessa vez?

_ Livro... Química... – ela respondeu ainda arfando.

_Nossa, verdade? – a voz pareceu admirada, e Kagome confirmou com a cabeça sem deixar de correr – Eu tentei destruir aquela porcaria de livro de todos os jeitos, mais parece que até a prova de fogo ele é! Como você fez isso?

_Só... Rasgou. – ela dobrou a esquina.

_Pra destruir livros é com você mesmo. – a voz falou humorada.

_Isso vá em... Frente e ria... Da desgraça... Alheia. – Kagome falou Sarcástica.

_Certo, não precisa ficar brava, mais escuta, você não quer uma carona até o templo pra economizar a corrida?

Kagome parou, e seus pés fizeram um barulho de freio na calçada. Ao seu lado uma harley preta parou, o motorista da moto usava um jeans escuro, uma camiseta azul escura de mangas curtas que deixava seus músculos a mostra um par de tênis azuis escuro e um capacete negro, também havia um cauda marrom de lobo a balançar para fora, pela brecha entre sua calça e sua camisa. (N/A: lindo de morrer! *.*).

Ele retirou o capacete e seus longos cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo alto balançou com o vento e ele sorriu para ela a olhando com lindos olhos azul-céu.

Era Nomura Kouga, antigamente quando Kagome morava na Rua Shikon no tama Kouga era seu vizinho, e melhor amigo, oito meses mais velho, mais depois da morte de seu pai, Kagome se mudou junto com a mãe e o irmão para o templo do avô, o templo Higurashi, porém mesmo assim ela não perdeu o contato com seu melhor amigo Kouga.

_Então?

_Mais eu tenho medo de moto... Você sabe Kouga, elas não têm sinto de segurança, e a capota é a nossa cabeça! – ela falava com os olhinhos grandes e brilhantes, e as mãos fechadas em punho os pressionando contra os lábios balançando o corpo de um lado para o outro fazendo seu cabelo balançar junto.

_Então você não vem? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Kagome fechou os olhos e ainda na mesma posição, balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro de forma exagerada.

_Além disso, você ainda não tem carteira de motorista!

_Mais dirijo melhor do que muita gente que tem. – ele gabou-se.

_Você dirige como louco! – ela acusou.

_Se fosse assim por que meus pais me dariam essa belezinha natal do ano passado? – ele sorriu convencido dando pequenas tapinhas na harley.

_Talvez eles sejam mais loucos que você. – Kagome resmungou preparando-se para voltar a andar.

Kouga olhou para trás sorriu e disse:

_Não é ela vindo ali?

_Vamos logo! – ela saltou na garupa da Harley e ele lhe entregou um capacete – Rápido Kouga antes que ela me alcance! – falou desesperada colocando o capacete na cabeça.

Ele riu, e disse colocando o capacete novamente:

_Kagome quando você está desesperada, você faz até o ligeirinho comer poeira!

_Você vai logo, ou eu vou ter que ir à base da canela mesmo? – ela indagou desesperada.

Ele soltou uma alta gargalhada e arrancou com a moto empinada apenas na roda traseira, e Kagome teve que se segurar firmemente, não devia o ter provocado.

Kagome estava de olhos fechados, grudada as costas do rapaz, quando ouviu a risada dele.

"Ele vai rir de mim até quando?" – ela pensou.

_Hei Kagome. – ele a chamou mais ela não respondeu. – Hei Kagome, já pode me largar.

Kagome abriu os olhos confusa e quando viu que não estavam mais em movimento se separou lentamente do rapaz, olhou para o lado oposto ao que olhava antes e pode ver ali as escadarias do templo.

_Nossa não demorou nem dois minutos! – falou admirada.

_Na verdade foram três minutos e trinta segundos.

Ela riu e lhe deu uma tapa nas costas.

_Deixa de ser chato.

_Também te amo Kah.

_Bobo! – ela desceu da moto – Muito obrigada pela carona. – ela lhe entregou o capacete.

_Não foi nada. – Ele deu de ombros, ela virou-se para ir embora mais assim que colocou o primeiro pé no primeiro degrau da escada ele completou – Apesar de ter sido inútil.

_Como assim? – ela olhou para ele por cima do ombro.

_Ela sabe onde você mora, não sabe?

_AAAAAAAAAAH – ela gritou virando-se de volta para ele e começou a roer as unhas – O que eu vou fazer agora? – perguntou com os olhos grandes brilhando com lágrimas.

Ele riu.

_Não ria da desgraça alheia! T.T – ela sentou-se no primeiro degrau com a cabeça baixa – Vou ficar aqui e esperar a minha morte.

_Ah vamos pare com esse baixo astral. – ele falou – Vá lá em cima e troque de roupa.

_Pra que? T.T

_Pra gente sair um pouco.

_Por quê? T.T

_Assim quando ela vier te procurar em casa, você não vai estar, e amanha ela já vai estar mais calma.

_Você acha? T.T

_Mais é claro, ela ainda vai estar brava amanha, mais não vai mais querer te matar.

_Ah! – os olhinhos de Kagome brilharam com esperança e ela abriu um sorriso sonhador com as duas mãos unidas, em forma de concha, próximas ao rosto – Está certo eu já volto! – ela saiu correndo escadas acima.

*.*.*.*

Exatos vinte e três minutos depois Kouga já estava com o cotovelo apoiado no guidom da moto e o rosto apoiado na mão, juntamente com uma cara de tédio, o braço livre pendia enquanto segurava o capacete. Quando.

_Estou pronta. ^^ - falou Kagome descendo as escadas.

Kagome vestia um macaquinho azul bebê que lhe batia quatro dedos acima do meio da cocha, com um bolso na lateral de cada perna, e por baixo uma blusa branca sem mangas, sem decote e com capuz.

Nos pés usava um tamanquinho de plataforma baixo da mesma cor que o macaquinho.

Seus cabelos estavam presos em duas bolinhas no alto da cabeça, deixando o resto do cabelo cair até a altura de seus ombros com as pontas enroladas.

_Esta bonita. – ele elogiou entregando o capacete.

Kagome fez cara chorosa para o capacete e tocou uma das bolinhas que tinha na cabeça.

_Não adianta dizer que vai estragar seu penteado, Dona Higurashi, bote logo este capacete! – falou autoritário, mais ainda se era possível ouvir o tom divertido em sua voz.

_Mais...

_Nada de mais nem meio mais.

Ela suspirou e levou as duas mãos até as bolinhas tirando de lá três grampos de cada e seus cabelos caíram em cascatas até o meio das costas, lisos e ondulados nas pontas, então ela guardou os grampos no bolso esquerdo colocou o capacete e subiu na moto,

_Em minha opinião você fica mais bonita de cabelos soltos.

_O-o-o-obrigada – ela gaguejou em resposta e ele sabia que ela estava vermelha.

_Segura, que eu vou arrancar.

Kagome agarrou-se firmemente a Kouga, deitando sua cabeça em suas costas.

_Se você apertar mais, vamos virar siameses. – Kouga brincou.

_Idiota! – a ouviu resmungar e riu.

Kouga deu a partida na moto, e saiu dando um cavalo de pau na mesma.

*.*.*.*

_Duas horas e dezessete minutos mais tarde ás 16h23min_

Quando Kouga e Kagome voltaram ao templo, o vovô Higurashi estava varrendo a fachada da casa, e arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver o estado dos dois: Ambos estavam com os cabelos grudentos e molhados de refrigerante, os cabelos de Kagome estavam cheios de pipoca e sal, e cheirando a manteiga, e seu rosto também. A cara de Kouga estava suja com chocolate pipoca e sal, além de que quem tivesse um olfato apurado ou simplesmente se aproximasse, poderiam sentir o cheiro de manteiga que seu rosto emanava, de suas calças algumas pipocas caiam e em sua camisa uma mancha de chocolate que se parecia com uma mão desfigurada.

_O que aprontarão dessa vez? – perguntou parando de varrer.

_Eu estava com medo do filme de terror, que estávamos vendo no cinema, e o Kouga começou a fazer brincadeirinhas para me assustar... – Kagome começou a explicar.

_Então ela se irritou e pegou um punhado da pipoca, que estávamos dividindo, e tacou bem na minha cara...

_E ele como vingança, pegou o copo de refrigerante dele e, derramou todo no meu cabelo.

_Então ela revidou, pegou o copo de refrigerante dela e, fez o mesmo na minha cabeça.

_Ele não gostou e virou o balde de pipoca todo na minha cabeça.

_Ela ficou bem irritada, então tomou o balde de pipocas da garota ao lado dela e derrubou tudo dentro das minhas calças! – Kouga balançou um pouco uma das pernas, fazendo com que algumas pipocas caíssem dali.

O vovô Higurashi arqueou uma sobrancelha não gostando do que ouviu, aqueles dois tinham intimidada demais para o gosto dele!

_Ele não gostou muito da pipoca na calça, e pegou um punhado da pipoca da velhinha que estava a nossa frente e tacou na minha cara.

_Ela tossiu pipoca e fez uma cara muito engraçada, então se debruçou sobre mim e tomou a barra de chocolate do garotinho que estava do meu lado, e esfregou no meu nariz. – Kouga fungou sentindo que não respirava oxigênio e sim chocolate.

_É foi bem no focinho. – Kagome riu. – Daí nós fomos expulsos do cinema. – ela deu de ombros.

O avô revirou os olhos, sempre que os dois estavam juntos eles arranjavam um jeito de se lambuzar todos, e/ou arranjavam encrenca, mais o que podia fazer? Eles eram muito amigos, simplesmente inseparáveis, então simplesmente deu de ombros.

_E essa mancha de chocolate na sua camisa? – perguntou sem realmente dar muita atenção voltando a varrer a fachada da casa.

_Ah isso – Kouga sorriu amarelo e mostrou a mão que Kagome havia usado para sujar sua cara de chocolate, completamente lambuzada com o mesmo – Tem idéia de quanto ela aperta o abraço? – perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um tom divertido na voz alongando as costas em seguida, as estalando.

_Kagome tem medo de andar de moto. – o vovô Higurashi falou simplesmente – Não sei como você sempre a convence a andar na sua, principalmente você que manobra feito um louco! – ele olhou acusador para Kouga que sorriu amarelo.

_Eu não aperto tanto Kouga! – protestou Kagome.

_Se eu fosse um humano comum já tinha morrido sufocado. – ele brincou empurrando a testa de Kagome com o seu dedo indicador, e rindo da cara de emburrada que ela fez.

_Não fique emburrada pequena – ele beijou-lhe a testa a segurando pelos ombros – Sabe que eu te amo – ele piscou um olho para ela que logo sorriu.

_Hei Kouga, vamos entrar pra você lavar o rosto e os cabelos na pia do banheiro. – Kagome falou sorridente abraçando Kouga pela cintura.

_Está certo vamos. – Kouga abraçou Kagome com um dos braços pelos ombros.

_Eca Kouga! – disse Kagome percebendo algo, então soltou um dos braços do abraço e pegou a mão de Kouga que estava em seus ombros – Você lambuzou minha roupa de pipoca sal e manteiga!

_Ah é? – com a mão livre Kouga tirou a mão de Kagome de sua cintura, e arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver a mancha de chocolate em forma de mão, olhou para Kagome e ela lhe sorriu amarelo.

_Estamos quites então?

Kouga riu e respondeu:

_Sim como você quiser K-chan, estamos quites então.

Kagome sorriu e pegou a mão limpa de Kouga, com sua mão limpa, e o levou para dentro.

Ele se abaixou para tirar o tênis enquanto Kagome gritava:

_Todaima! – simplesmente adorava fazer isso.

_Okaeri-nasai. – a Sra. Higurashi foi à única a responder já que era a única em casa, pois Souta ainda não havia chegado da escola.

_Todaima! – falando no dito cujo...

Kouga se levantou e olhou de olhos cerrados para Souta, que olhou da mesma forma.

_Nomura. – cuspiu a palavra.

_Higurashi. – Kouga respondeu no mesmo tom.

_Então... Encontramos-nos novamente? – Souta perguntou colocando-se em uma pose de faroeste.

_Sim... – Kouga respondeu imitando o gesto de Souta.

_E eu quero uma revanche Nomura...

_Como quiser Higu...

_Nada de jogar videogame até você lava as mãos Kouga! – Kagome o cortou – Depois quem leva a bronca pelo controle lambuzado sou eu! – Kagome falou empurrando Kouga pelo corredor em direção as escadas.

_Kagome você estragou a cena. T.T – Souta ainda ouviu Kouga choramingar enquanto sua irmã o empurrava escadas acima.

*.*.*.*

**Rir é o melhor remédio, me de um motivo para rir e mande uma review. :D**

**Não tenho foco para humor, mais é difícil se escrever uma comédia quando se está com depressão.**

_**Namy: Sim uma caixa de bombom por dia, e dezesseis milk shake's de uma vez só, mais não se preocupe ela é humana sim. ^^**_

_**Muito obrigado por seu voto e também concordo com você no fato das duas serem bonitas... Mais eu também prefiro a Kagome \o/**_

**Enquête FF. Quem é mais bonita Kikyou ou Kagome?**

**Mande uma review e responda.**

**Resultados atuais: Kikyou 1 x 2 Kagome.**

**Aviso: está enquête esta sendo realizada em duas fic's até agora, por isso seus resultados serão as votações de ambas as fic's.**


	5. Um jeito de acordar Kagome

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. não me pertencem, ****ainda**** porque um dia pelo menos o Kouga será meu!**

_Mente vazia oficina do capeta._

É só comigo.

.

Um jeito de acordar Kagome.

.

Mais uma vez fazia uma manha ensolarada na cidade de Tókio, e no templo Higurashi todos já estavam acordados tomando o café da manha na cozinha, como de costume, e também como de costume Kagome dormia esparramada na cama enquanto seu despertador gritava na inútil tentativa de acordá-la.

A harley preta de Kouga parou em frente ao templo, naquela manha ele havia "caído da cama" e por isso decidiu que derrubaria Kagome da cama dela também, e foi até o templo sabendo que ela ainda estaria dormindo, com a desculpa de que estava passando a caminho do colégio e parou no templo para dar uma carona á Kagome. Coisa que seria pouco provável deles acreditarem, pois ele morava a oito bairros do templo Higurashi, e o templo não estava no caminho de sua casa para a escola, mais mesmo assim ele queria tentar.

_Vai que cola. – Murmurou para si mesmo dando de ombros e descendo da moto.

Kouga colocou o capacete em baixo do braço e se pos a subir os setenta e seis degraus da escadaria do templo, ele não poderia usar o uniforme do colégio em que estudava, de forma mais deslexada possível.

Ao invés de uma blusa branca social de mangas curtas, com um bolso no lado esquerdo, e um símbolo roxo no mesmo, ele usava uma blusa negra sem mangas e por cima usando como se fosse uma jaqueta ou algo do tipo o que deveria ser a blusa da escola, mais as mangas e o bolso haviam sido arrancados, estava totalmente aberta e com a gola levantada. Juntamente com uma calça preta, mais não a calça preta que o figurino da escola mandava, e sim uma calça jeans preta surrada e com muitos bolsos. E um par de tênis pretos com detalhes vermelhos, ao menos isso estava certo: os sapatos pretos! Quer dizer... Quase, por que na verdade os tênis eram mais vermelhos do que preto, e Kagome nunca entendera como a escola o deixava entrar com o uniforme naquele estado, na verdade nem mesmo Kouga entendia.

_Alguém em casa? – perguntou já entrando.

Como era amigo de Kagome há muitos anos, e ia ao templo constantemente, Kouga já se considerava "de casa" e os moradores dali, assim o tratavam.

_Estamos aqui Nomura-kun. – ele ouviu a Sra. Higurashi gritar da cozinha, em resposta.

_Bom dia – falou chegando à porta da cozinha com um imenso sorriso e fazendo uma leve reverencia com a cabeça.

_Bom dia. – responderam o vovô Higurashi e Souta ao mesmo tempo.

_Bom dia, Nomura-kun, o que faz aqui tão cedo? – perguntou a Sra. Higurashi sempre com um sorriso.

_Estava passando a caminho do colégio, e pensei em passar para dar uma carona para K-chan. – ele sorriu amarelo.

Nem um deles acreditou na desculpa de Kouga mais fingiram acreditar.

_Ela ainda está dormindo Nomura-kun. – A Sra. Higurashi tomou um gole de seu chá.

_Ainda? – Kouga perguntou fingindo falsa surpresa.

_Você a conhece a mais tempo que eu, devia saber que há essa hora ela ainda estaria dormindo. – falou Souta fazendo pouco caso.

_Será que posso acordá-la, Sra. Higurashi? – perguntou fazendo uma leve reverencia.

_Não sei se pode – vovô Higurashi respondeu no lugar da filha – Mais pode tentar.

Um sorriso diabólico surgiu nos lábios de Kouga e Souta o olhou intrigado, então Kouga deu meia volta e saiu da cozinha, mais Souta não tirou o olhar da porta como se Kouga ainda estivesse ali, sorrindo do mesmo jeito.

_Souta você poderia me dar uma ajudazinha? – Kouga o chamou.

Era tudo que Souta precisava, levantou-se em um salto da cadeira e correu para fora da cozinha, queria saber o que Kouga aprontaria.

*.*.*.*

Kagome dormia esparramada na cama, o braço direito pendia para o lado da cama fazendo a ponta de seus dedos encostarem ao frio chão de madeira, a cabeça virada para o mesmo lado estava bem na beira e com a boca aberta, o braço esquerdo estava sobre seu abdômen, e entre a pele nua do braço e a pele do próprio abdômen liso, havia apenas o fino tecido da camisola azul transparente que ela usava, as pernas estavam tão separadas, que nem pareciam pertencer ao mesmo corpo, enquanto a perna esquerda estava completamente esticada, a perna direita estava dobrada com o joelho erguido enquanto seus cabelos serpenteavam se espalhando ao redor de sua cabeça.

O travesseiro cor de rosa estava jogado no canto entre a cabeceira da cama e a parede do quarto, e o lençol, igualmente rosa, estava jogado por cima da cama abaixo do corpo de Kagome, completamente amarrotado.

Lentamente a porta do quarto de Kagome se abriu, e as cabeças de Kouga e Souta apareceram pela fresta.

Qualquer outro garoto teria ficado constrangido ao ver Kagome desse jeito, mais não Kouga, afinal ele já havia a visto em situações muito mais constrangedoras do que aquelas, e conhecendo-a a tanto tempo, já estava acostumado.

_Tem certeza que quer fazer isso? – Souta sussurrou.

_Tenho. – Kouga falou em um tom de voz normal, pois sabia que ele poderia berrar no ouvido de Kagome que ela não acordaria.

Eles caminharam até o lado da cama de Kagome e Souta desligou o despertador suspirando aliviado, mais ainda ouvindo um zumbido em seus ouvidos. Com cuidado Kouga recolheu Kagome da cama, a pegando em seus braços e a acomodando-a nos mesmos.

Com cuidado para não fazer barulho, Kouga e Souta começaram a se encaminhar em direção a porta, ambos sabiam que Kagome sempre acordava depois que o despertador parava de "berrar", Souta abriu a porta de vagar, e Kagome acabou se mexendo nos braços de Kouga, ambos congelaram, olhando de olhos arregalados para ela, mais Kagome apenas se aninhou ainda mais aos braços de Kouga, como se fosse uma criança pequena.

_Papai. – murmurou ainda dormindo, ambos suspiraram aliviados e finalmente saíram do quarto.

Souta abriu a porta do banheiro para que Kouga com Kagome nos braços pudesse entrar, e assim Kouga o fez, e Souta entrou em seguida parando ao seu lado, ambos estavam olhando para a banheira, cheia até a boca com água muito gelada e repleta de vários cubos de gelo. Olharam um para o outro com olhares firmes e sérios, como se perguntassem "Está pronto?" e ambos confirmaram com a cabeça, respondendo a pergunta silenciosa. Kouga olhou da água, visivelmente congelante, para Kagome. Ela parecia um anjo caído do céu, sua respiração estava tranqüila e suas bochechas levemente coradas, enquanto que sua pele era quente e macia, ele chegou a sentir um pouco de pena de jogá-la ali... Só um pouco.

Com um sorriso torto e diabólico Kouga deixou que Kagome caísse dentro da banheira, o que fez espirrar água nele e em Souta, e ambos sentiram calafrios, com os simples respingos da água, imagine então como Kagome não estaria embaixo D'água.

As bolhas de ar subiram à superfície da água, Kouga e Souta ficaram observando para ver quando Kagome acordaria, as bolhas foram parando de subir até que cessaram por completo, e ambos se encararam de olhos arregalados, Kagome morreria afogada ali mais não acordaria! Kouga deu um passo à frente para tirar Kagome dali, mais neste momento a própria Kagome se levantou em um solavanco na banheira e gritou:

_ESTÁ GELADOOOOOOOOO.

Kagome tentou sair em um pulo da banheira mais acabou escorregando e caindo de cara no chão o que fez os dois, Kouga e Souta, começarem a rir, os dentes de Kagome batiam um nos outros e ela estava tremendo muito, enquanto sua pele havia ficado tão azul que chegava a se confundir com seus olhos que estavam arregalados. Quando a mente de Kagome começou a raciocinar sobre o que havia acontecido, sua expressão se transformou por completo, e ela se levantou com os braços retos ao lado do corpo e os punhos cerrados. Os olhos de Kagome estavam fechados com força, seus dentes rangiam, e a raiva foi transformando o azul de sua pele em vermelho.

_Seus idiotas! – ela gritou jogando o primeiro que conseguiu para dentro D'água.

Kagome agarrou Kouga pelo colarinho e o lançou para dentro da banheira. Kouga foi pego de surpresa quando Kagome o jogou para dentro da água, mais ele acabou por agarrar os pulsos da garota e a levou junto com sigo, a água espirrou mais uma vez molhando Souta, e todo molhado e ainda rindo, Souta saiu correndo do banheiro antes que a irma o puxasse para dentro da água também. Kagome ficou de joelhos na banheira e com todo o seu peso, que não era muito, ela empurrava a cabeça de Kouga para dentro da água, Kouga ficou sentado com as mãos segurando nas bordas da banheira e a cabeça dentro da água, até que Kagome finalmente se cansou, sentindo seu corpo começar a ficar dormente por causa da água gelada, e libertou a cabeça de Kouga, sentando-se dentro da água sobre as próprias pernas. Kouga sentou-se na banheira e jogou seus longos cabelos para trás (N/A: Lindo! *.*) mais ele continuava rindo.

_Seu idiota! – Kagome falou brava socando o tórax de Kouga.

Kouga continuou rindo sem se importar com uma Kagome o fuzilando com o olhar, e que lhe dava uma série de socos no tórax, mais então a porta do banheiro de repente foi aberta.

_O que está acontecendo aqui? – quem perguntará fora o vovô Higurashi, que arregalou os olhos ao ver a cena.

Kouga e Kagome sentados um de frente para o outro na banheira, sendo que Kagome estava "semi-nua", pois sua camisola azul que já era transparente, agora estava ainda mais transparente a ainda por cima estava colada ao seu corpo por causa da água. Kouga e Kagome olharam para o vovô Higurashi seus rostos queimando de vergonha, os fazendo ficar mais vermelhos que tomates, e seus olhos viraram apenas dois pontinhos em seus rostos.

*.*.*.*

Kagome marchava zangada pela calçada, segurando as alças de sua mochila que estava em suas costas, agora estava seca usando o uniforme da escola e com os cabelos presos em seu penteado favorito, em quanto Kouga, ainda encharcado, a acompanhava em sua harley preta em uma velocidade quase parando.

_Kagome você não pode ficar brava comigo pela eternidade. – falou Kouga.

_Quer apostar? – ela retrucou olhando brava para ele enquanto marchava pela calçada em direção ao colégio.

_K-chan, você tem que ver pelo lado bom: não vai chegar atrasada na aula hoje. – ele sorriu amarelo.

Kagome bufou irritada e virou o rosto para frente.

_Seu idiota!

Kouga suspirou.

_Por favor, Kagome não fique tão zangada, você não sabe que água fria faz bem para a pele? ^^

_Idiota! – repetiu a ofensa marchando ainda mais rápido – Você não existe, e eu não estou te vendo e nem te ouvindo! – ela virou a cabeça para o outro lado fazendo bico.

_K-chan, não aja como uma criancinha birrenta. – ele pediu – Vamos ao menos olhe para mim – Pediu quando a garota continuou a ignorá-lo. – Me perdoa K-chan.

Kagome suspirou, nunca conseguia ficar brava com Kouga por muito tempo.

_Meu avô quase me deixou surda Kouga. – falou olhando para ele com pouco caso.

_Eu sei, para um velhinho ele tem bastante fôlego nos pulmões.

_Você sabe que eu ainda estou brava com você, não sabe? – ela perguntou voltando a olhar para frente.

_E que tal se eu lhe comprar um milk shake de morango, ainda vai estar brava comigo?

_Bom...

_Eu sei que você adora milk shake de morango – ele piscou.

_Não pode me compra com um simples milk shake! – ela virou o rosto para o outro lado.

_E uma caixa de bombons?

_Escuta aqui Kouga se você acha que pode me comprar com doces saiba que você... – ela começou a falar irritada mais Kouga a interrompeu.

_Então cinco caixas.

_Está completamente certo! *.* – Kagome completou a própria frase.

*.*.*.*

**Rir é o melhor remédio, me de um motivo para rir e mande uma review. :D**

**Peço desculpas pelo capitulo curto mais me deu um bloqueio de imaginação assim de repente, e agora ainda por cima peguei a mania de escrever umas cinco folhas pelo menos, ai achar que ficou muito sem graça e horrível, então apago e escrevo tudo de novo de uma forma que não tenha nada a ver com a primeira. E faço isso várias vezes seguidas -.-' **

_**Resposta as review:**_

_**Midory-chan: ola e obrigada por ler a minha fic e participar de minha enquête FF.**_

**Enquête FF. Quem é mais bonita Kikyou ou Kagome?**

**Mande uma review e responda.**

**Resultados atuais: Kikyou 1 x 3 Kagome.**

**Aviso: está enquête esta sendo realizada em duas fic's até agora, por isso seus resultados serão as votações de ambas as fic's.**


	6. Gorda?

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. não me pertencem, ****ainda**** porque um dia pelo menos o Kouga será meu!**

_Mente vazia oficina do capeta._

É só comigo.

.

Gorda?

.

_Você pediu cinco caixas de bombons de chocolate para perdoar o Kouga? – Sango perguntou sem acreditar.

Pela primeira vez em muitos anos Kagome havia chegado ao colégio, antes da aula começar, e agora estava sentada em sua cadeira conversando com Sango enquanto comia seus bombons de chocolate. Estavam praticamente sozinhas ali, tinha apenas mais três garotas conversando no canto da sala, e um garoto ouvindo musica no celular, segundo Sango Rin não viria à aula naquele dia, pois iria ao shopping com a mãe comprar novos livros, e Inuyasha ainda não havia chegado.

_Foi. – Kagome respondeu e logo em seguida jogou um bombom dentro da boca.

_E tem a cara de pau de dizer que não está tirando vantagem dele? – perguntou assombrada.

_Oh, Sango leve em consideração que ele me jogou numa banheira COM GELO. – Kagome tentou se desculpar jogando mais um bombom na boca. – Mais que delicia – ela suspirou comendo mais um bombom.

_Eu sei kah mais... CINCO caixas?

Kagome deu de ombros jogando mais um bombom dentro da boca.

_Você vai engordar.

_Hum... Que legal. – Kagome jogou outro bombom dentro da boca sem realmente ouvir o que Sango falava.

_Bom dia bruxa. – Inuyasha "comprimento" chegando à sala de aula e se jogando em seu lugar.

_Bom dia Inuyasha. – Kagome respondeu comendo outro bombom.

Inuyasha arqueou uma sobrancelha estranhando o fato de Kagome não ter começado a discutir com ele, por ter a chamado de bruxa.

_Está se sentindo bem, bruxa?

_Maravilhosa. – Kagome apoiou o rosto na mão e comeu mais um bombom.

Inuyasha franziu o cenho, pensando na possibilidade de Kagome estar bêbada ou drogada.

_Não se preocupe Inuyasha, é que ela está sobre o efeito dos chocolates. – falou Sango e Inuyasha a olhou confuso. – Quando ela está comendo chocolate você pode dizer que o cabelo dela ta pegando fogo que ela não liga.

_Bruxa estranha!

_Obrigada – ela comeu mais um bombom.

_Mais tarde quero falar seriamente com você sobre seu vicio por chocolate. – Sango comentou.

_Huhun. – Kagome comeu mais um bombom de chocolate.

*.*.*.*

_Três dias depois... Sábado à noite..._

_Mãe eu estou achando que a Kagome morreu afogada. – comentou Souta lendo uma história em quadrinhos deitado de bruços no chão da sala. – Ela já esta há quase uma hora naquele banheiro!

_Tenho certeza que ela esta bem Souta. – confirmou a Sra. Higurashi preparando o jantar.

_Mais por que aquela garota tem que passar tanto tempo no banheiro? – perguntou o vovô Higurashi assistindo televisão – Caso ela não se lembre, a outras pessoas nessa casa que também gostariam de usar o banheiro.

_Mãe ainda falta muito para o jantar ficar pronto? – perguntou Souta.

_Não Souta, talvez só mais vinte minutos. – respondeu a Sra. Higurashi.

_Então daqui a vinte minutos ela sai do banheiro vovô.

_Por que diz isso? – perguntou o avô.

_Assim que ela sentir o cheiro de comida ela sai correndo do banheiro só de toalha mesmo! ^^

_Hum... Isso é verdade.

_Ora vocês dois, Kagome não é tão gulosa assim. – A Sra. Higurashi repreendeu defendendo a filha.

_Não é tão gulosa? – perguntou Souta sem acreditar nas palavras da mãe olhando para está pela porta aberta que ligava a sala à cozinha – Mãe está falando da mesma Kagome? – perguntou se sentando no chão sobre as próprias pernas.

_NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO

Souta tampou os ouvidos e falou:

_Está certo mais não precisava ter gritado, que coisa! -.o

_Acontece que não fui eu quem gritou.

_Se não foi você... – ambos olharam para o vovô.

_Não olhem para mim, quem gritou foi aquela menina!

A Sra. Higurashi saiu correndo da cozinha preocupada e subiu as escadas, Souta e o vovô Higurashi a seguiram mais movidos pela curiosidade de saber por que Kagome havia gritado dessa vez, do que por preocupação.

*.*.*.*

Kagome saiu da banheira, usava apenas uma pequena toalha felpuda e cor de rosa, que deixava suas pernas de fora, ela aproximou-se do espelho e enxugou o rosto com uma toalha lilás, sorrindo para a própria imagem.

As pernas de Kagome eram longas e bem torneadas, os seios eram fartos e a cintura fina, seu ferimento na testa já havia cicatrizado e sumido por completo e por sorte, ela não tido mais nem um acidente grave, apenas alguns arranhões aqui e ali, mais nada que não sumisse do dia para a noite, também não tinha um rosto feio, seus olhos azuis eram até bem bonitos, e seus cabelos escuros contrastavam perfeitamente com a pele clara.

_Eu sou tão bonita. ^^ – falou para si mesma deixando o rosto descansar na mão que antes enxugava o rosto.

Ela deixou a toalha que antes usava para enxugar o rosto, em cima da pia, e admirou-se mais uma vez no espelho, estava se achando tão linda... Já estava saindo do banheiro quando se lembrou que era domingo, então voltou a fechar a porta do banheiro, porém sem trancá-la, e olhou para um pequeno objeto metálico no canto do banheiro: a balança.

Olhou por cima do ombro para o espelho novamente, a beleza que ela via refletida em seu reflexo a encorajava quase como se dissesse "Vamos você pode!" sorrio, sim ela podia, não podia ter engordado, o espelho mostrava que seu corpo estava maravilhoso, talvez até tivesse emagrecido.

Ela caminhou até a balança e colocou o primeiro pé, depois o segundo e ficou ali olhando a balança lhe pesar.

_NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO – ela gritou colocando as mãos na cabeça e sumindo em um fundo preto.

_O que aconteceu Kagome? – perguntou a Sra. Higurashi colocando a cabeça para dentro do banheiro.

_Eu... – Kagome estava sentada em cima da balança com as pernas ao lado do corpo e as palmas das mãos a frente do corpo cobrindo os números da balança.

_ Diga logo menina! – falou o vovô colocando a cabeça para dentro do banheiro a baixo da cabeça da filha.

_Eu... – ela olhou para os dois por cima dos ombros com os olhos marejados.

_Vai dizer ou ta difícil? – perguntou Souta também colocando a cabeça para dentro do banheiro a baixo da cabeça do avô.

_EU ENGORDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI – ela gritou jogando a cabeça para trás rompendo em prantos.

*.*.*.*

_Ora não se preocupe, quando somos jovens é muito mais saudável sermos gordinhos. – falou o vovô Higurashi tentando consolar a neta.

_É verdade – confirmou a Sra. Higurashi.

Kagome agora já estava seca e seus cabelos presos em seu penteado favorito, ela usava uma blusa de mangas compridas e gola alta da cor rosa bebê, e um short curto jeans verde escuro, sentada à mesa de cabeça baixa com as mãos sobre os joelhos, e a sua frente estava o vovô e a Sra. Higurashi, enquanto que Souta estava em cima de uma cadeira pegando um biscoito no pote que ficava em cima da geladeira.

_Isso aconteceu por que você é gulosa irmãzinha! – Souta alfinetou descendo da cadeira e se apoiando com uma mão na mesa, e logo em seguida deu uma mordida no biscoito.

_Quem sabe precise fazer mais exercícios. – comentou o avô.

_Você não estuda, só fica comendo... – começou a Sra. Higurashi.

_Tinha que engordar. – falaram o três ao mesmo tempo.

Kagome fungou – Não precisavam ter sido tão diretos – ela jogou a cabeça para trás e voltou a chorar – EU ESTOU MUITO GORDAAAAAAAA NÃO DEVO MAIS COMER! – então saiu correndo da cozinha com as mãos no rosto, subiu as escadas correndo entrou em seu quarto e se jogou na cama afundando o rosto no travesseiro ainda chorando.

_Chorar não vai adiantar nada – ouviu a voz de Souta lhe dizer quando este entrou em seu quarto e tirou a cabeça do travesseiro para vê-lo.

Souta sentou-se em sua cadeira frente à mesa que ela deveria usar para estudar de costas para ela, pegou um lápis e um papel e se pos a rabiscar alguma coisa, então começou a falar enquanto rabiscava:

_A partir de agora, tente não comer demais.

Kagome fungou e se sentou na cama, enxugando com a costa da mão uma lágrima de seu rosto:

_Huhun – murmurou.

_Faça um pouco de exercícios e...

_O que está desenhando?

Souta girou a cadeira 180° ficando de frente para Kagome e sorrindo orgulhoso mostrou um desenho onde havia uma garota bem gorda com o penteado de Kagome e vestindo roupas parecidas a que ela usava no momento.

_A Kagome daqui a seis meses! ^^ – respondeu.

*.*.*.*

_SOUTA EU NUNCA VOU TE PERDOAR POR ISSO. – da sala o vovô e a Sra. Higurashi ouviram o grito de Kagome.

_AI! – seguido do grito de Souta.

*.*.*.*

_No dia seguinte..._

Kagome vestia uma blusa branca sem decote ou gola, de mangas curtas e bufantes, e por cima uma blusa azul esverdeado clara sem mangas e decote em forma de "U" com um delicado desenho de flor branca com quatro pétalas e que ia até o final dos quadris e uma pequena bolsa branca presa no mesmo, deixando aparecer apenas três dedos de seu short marrom amarelado, e nos pés um par de sapatilhas azuis esverdeadas no mesmo tom da blusa, com uma delicada florzinha branca com quatro pétalas, igual a da blusa, em cada. E havia prendido os cabelos do mesmo jeito que sempre prendia.

_Estou pronta! – falou ao sair de casa.

_Pronta para que? – perguntou o vovô que varria a fachada da casa.

_Para emagrecer! – falou determinada.

Ela pegou sua bicicleta e saiu do templo, mais não sem antes rolar escadas abaixo juntamente com a bicicleta, que caiu em cima dela no final, mais ela apenas teve um aranhão superficial no cotovelo esquerdo.

*.*.*.*

_Gorda! Gorda! Gorda! Gorda! Gorda! Gorda! – Kagome repetia sem parar, com sua voz ficando cada vez mais fina e incompreensível, pedalando cada vez mais rápido em sua bicicleta.

Passou feito um raio em frente a uma sorveteria, das onde duas certas garotas a viram.

_Aquela foi a Kagome? – perguntou Rin que vestia um macacão laranja e por baixo uma blusa cor de rosa de mangas compridas que ficavam quatro dedos acima do pulso, e nos pés uma par de sapatos laranja com meias rosa com pequenas bolinhas brancas.

_Acho que sim – respondeu Sango que usava uma blusa branca com uma jaqueta lilás e uma saia da mesma cor que batia um palmo acima do joelho, nos pés um par de meias brancas que chegavam até os joelhos e um par de sapatilhas pretas.

_Mais o que ela fazia pedalando naquela velocidade? – perguntou Rin e Sango deu de ombros.

*.*.*.*

_Gorda! Gorda! Gorda! Gorda! Gorda! Gorda! – ela continuava a repetir empinando cada vez mais o traseiro para o alto e quase batendo o rosto no guidon da bicicleta.

Um pouco a frente um rapaz caminhava na mesma direção em que ela ia, e por estar de costas não teve tempo de se desviar quando um Kagome-maluca-sobre-duas-rodas o atingiu.

POW

_Sua louca o que pensa que está fazendo... Ah é você bruxa! – exclamou Inuyasha se levantando.

Inuyasha vestia uma blusa marrom clara quadriculada, de mangas compridas com os três primeiros botões abertos mostrando a blusa branca que havia por baixo e uma jaqueta vinho sem manga e aberta, na cabeça uma banda na também vinho com uma calça jeans e um par de tênis brancos.

_Inuyasha? – Kagome perguntou ainda meio zonza.

_Não o bozo – ele revirou os olhos – Claro que sou eu!

_Me desculpa por ter... Batido em você. – ela se desculpo levantando-se.

_E onde é o incêndio?

_Incêndio?

_É do jeito que você estava correndo...

_Ah não é nada disso! ^^ – Kagome coçou a cabeça nervosa – Eu estava praticando exercícios para emagrecer.

_Emagrecer?

_Sim é que ontem à noite, descobri que engordei – ela explicou e se abaixou para pegar a bicicleta, mais acabou se atrapalhando e caindo por cima desta – Ai.

_Feh, você não precisa emagrecer bruxa! – ele cruzou os braços e olhou para cima à direita.

_O que? – ela perguntou voltando a se levantar ficando de quatro.

_Se você emagrecer mais, vai acabar sumindo! – ele estendeu a mão e a pegou pela gola da blusa a levantando.

_Verdade? – ela perguntou levantando a bicicleta.

_É lógico! – ele respondeu virando de costas e se pondo a caminhar.

Kagome apressou o passo com a bicicleta ao seu lado e quando alcançou Inuyasha falou:

_Nossa muito obrigada Inuyasha.

_Feh! – ele virou o rosto para o outro lado com as bochechas rosadas – Você já é linda do jeito que está!

_VIVAAAAA – ela gritou – Isso que dizer que eu posso comer! \o/

Ela gritou lançando os braços para cima e largando a bicicleta que caiu em cima de Inuyasha, e este por não esperar, perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu sentado com a bicicleta em cima de si.

_Ei bruxa, aonde vai? – gritou ao ver que Kagome corria para longe.

Kagome não respondeu apenas entrou dentro de uma confeitaria, alguns metros à frente, Inuyasha franziu o cenho e falou:

_Bruxa afobada!

Ele se levantou juntamente com a bicicleta e foi caminhando em direção a confeitaria, mais ao se aproximar desta, Kagome saiu com uma sacola de papel nos braços e um sorriso radiante no rosto.

_O que tem ai dentro?

Kagome remexeu a sacola e de lá de dentro tirou um bolinho – Bolinhos! ^^ – falou feliz dando uma mordida no mesmo. – Estou tão feliz de poder comer novamente, eu não como nada desde ontem. ^^ – falou feliz começando a andar na direção em que ia antes e dando mais uma mordida no bolinho.

_Por acaso planejava morrer de fome bruxa? – Inuyasha perguntou acompanhando Kagome e levando a bicicleta junto.

_É claro que não – ela deu mais uma mordida no bolinho – Apenas queria emagrecer... Mais deixe pra lá, que agora não tenho mais que me preocupar com isso! – ela deu a ultima mordida e pegou outro bolinho na sacola. – Nossa estão gostosos – ela deu uma mordida no segundo bolinho – Pela minha idade é até normal que eu engorde. ^^ – deu mais uma mordida.

_Quantos bolinhos vai comer?

Kagome olhou de olhos cerrados para Inuyasha, dando mais uma mordida no bolinho, dessa vez com raiva e falou de boca cheia:

_O que quer dizer com isso? ¬¬

_Sugiro que não coma demais, ou vai ficar parecida com uma almôndega.

Kagome colocou o que sobrava do bolinho tudo dentro da boca então jogou a sacola com bolinhos dentro da cesta da bicicleta e a tomou de Inuyasha:

_Seu garoto grosseiro!

Inuyasha colocou as mãos nos bolsos e deu de ombros.

_Estou apenas dizendo a verdade. – então seguiu caminhando.

_Não se meta na minha vida! – ela gritou pegando um bolinho na sacola e jogando com força em direção a cabeça de Inuyasha.

Sem nem ao menos se virar ou fazer algum esforço Inuyasha pegou o bolinho no ar.

_Que pegada! – exclamou para si mesmo então deu uma mordida – Obrigada.

_Ah cala a boca! – ela falou brava subindo na bicicleta

_Se comer um a menos não engordará tantos quilos não acha?

_ Idiota! Sujeito antipático! – praticamente gritou dando um cavalo de pau na bicicleta e indo embora em alta velocidade. – E eu só vou voltar para a escola quando eu emagrecer! – gritou quando já estava longe.

Inuyasha deu uma olhada para trás por cima do ombro.

_Só vai volta quando emagrecer? – se perguntou.

*.*.*.*

Kagome chegou ao templo furiosa, e nem percebeu o esforço que fez para subir os degraus da escadaria do templo com a bicicleta, e ao chegar ao pátio do mesmo viu que Souta brincava com Buyo, o gordo gatinho e mascote da família, que ela quase nunca via por este está quase que o tempo todo dormindo em baixo do sofá, assim que Buyo bateu os olhos em Kagome deu um alto miado e seus pelos se arrepiaram todos, então saiu correndo para dentro da casa pela porta aberta.

Souta olhou da porta aberta por onde Buyo havia entrado, para Kagome e perguntou:

_Por que está tão furiosa mana?

_Não estou furiosa! – ela quase gritou marchando enquanto levava a bicicleta para a cabana velha onde havia um poço antigo, e que ela usava para guardar a bicicleta.

_Você está sim, tanto que o Buyo saiu correndo de você feito o diabo fugindo da cruz! – ele alfinetou a seguindo com as mãos no bolso.

_Aquele garoto estúpido! – ela falou brava, mais para si mesma do que para Souta – Como ousa dizer que eu vou virar uma almôndega? – ela abriu a porta da cabana com um chute e entrou – GRRRRRR.

_Quem disse isso? – perguntou Souta parando na porta da cabana.

_O Inuyasha! – ela tirou a sacola de papel da cesta e pegou outro bolinho o comendo de uma vez – Disse que eu vou virar uma almôndega!

Souta cruzou os braços e deixou a cabeça tombar para o lado de olhos fechados.

_Pois eu acho que ele está certo. – deu de ombros.

Kagome colocou mais um bolinho inteiro na boca e perguntou – O que?

_Coma dois e engordara 2K500gr coma quatro e vai ficar igual ao desenho! – explicou.

_Souta se você não sair da minha frente agora eu vou te levar a uma daquelas fabricas que fabricam catchup e te jogar numa daquelas panelonas gigantes que tem lá!

Souta arregalou os olhos e saiu correndo antes que a irmã decidisse cumprir o que falou.

_Hum... Eu como dois bolinhos e engordo 2K500gr... E eu comi... – Kagome pensava em voz alta contando quantos bolinhos havia comido nos dedos, enquanto subia as escadas. – Eu comi dois bolinhos... Mais três no caminho... E mais dois quando cheguei aqui... Isso quer dizer que eu comi... Sete bolinhos... – ela acabou de subir as escadas e fechou a porta distraída – Sete bolinhos quer dizer que... – ela continuava a contar nos dedos – Eu vou virar um barrilzinho! T.T

*.*.*.*

**Rir é o melhor remédio, me de um motivo para rir e mande uma review. :D**

**Tive um surto de imaginação e o capitulo acabou saindo rápido. ^^**

**Enquête FF. Quem é mais bonita Kikyou ou Kagome?**

**Mande uma review e responda.**

**Resultados atuais: Kikyou 1 x 3 Kagome.**

**Aviso: está enquête esta sendo realizada em duas fic's até agora, por isso seus resultados serão as votações de ambas as fic's.**


	7. Beijo acidental

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. não me pertencem, ****ainda**** porque um dia pelo menos o Kouga será meu!**

_Desculpem a demora, justificativas no final do capitulo._

_Mente vazia oficina do capeta._

É só comigo.

.

Beijo acidental

.

Já era noite quando Inuyasha chegará da rua, e logo tirou a bandana da cabeça e massageou as orelhas, sentindo o conforto imediato, não gostava de cobrir as orelhas, mais elas lhe entregavam como hanyou perante a sociedade, e ele sabia o quanto a sociedade tinha preconceitos contra hanyou's, e por isso preferia se ocultar como um... Embora isso enganasse apenas humanos e alguns youkais, já que youkais de faros apurados poderiam saber pelo seu cheiro que ele era um hanyou.

Sem nem um aviso prévio Inuyasha entrou no escritório do pai, mais quem estava lá dentro não era o próprio pai, e sim seu meio-irmão mais velho: Sesshoumaru. Ele entrou com cara de tédio e fechou a porta atrás de si, mais antes de tirar a mão da maçaneta, pode ouvir Sesshoumaru falar.

_Espere um momento, por favor. – falou ao telefone, tampando a parte pela qual falava e o afastando do ouvido em seguida – O que quer _agora_ Inuyasha?

Os lábios de Inuyasha se entortaram sendo repuxados para cima, formando um sorriso cínico, e ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos antes de dizer:

_Você parece uma adolescente histérica, grudada no telefone – Sesshoumaru permaneceu calado com sua expressão sempre fria diante da provocação de Inuyasha, mais Inuyasha o conhecia há dezesseis anos, então sabia que por dentro ele estava fervendo de raiva, sendo assim continuou a provocar. – Essa garota deve ser bem especial não é?

_Saia!

Inuyasha deu de ombros – Não pode me expulsar esse escritório não é seu e sim do papai. Mais voltando ao que falávamos antes... Ela deve ser bem especial mesmo, pra você ficar horas pendurado no telefone a noite, e ainda por cima se esconder no escritório de papai... Então... O que há de tão especial nela ã?

_Saia agora Inuyasha – Sesshoumaru falou com a voz controlada e firme.

_E se eu não quiser? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Uma pontinha de um sorriso, que apenas uma pessoa "bem treinada" como Inuyasha poderia notar, surgiu no canto dos lábios de Sesshoumaru antes dele dizer:

_Eu tenho pleno conhecimento que cabulaste aula, no primeiro dia de aula em sua escola nova, _irmãozinho._

_Feh, e daí? – perguntou tentando esconder o nervosismo.

_E daí que Izayoi, não sabe disso, e eu não acho que ela gostaria de saber.

Inuyasha oprimiu um rosnado em sua garganta, quando Sesshoumaru disse isso.

_Feh! – ele virou-se de costas e abriu a porta para sair mais antes que saísse do escritório do pai, sesshoumaru falou:

_E nem pense em escutar pela extensão.

_Feh. – Inuyasha saiu do escritório fechando a porta atrás de si, e colocando os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça seguindo em direção as escadas – "Será que a bruxa não vai mesmo à escola, até que emagreça?" – não evitou pensar, e franziu o cenho ao perceber no que estava pensando e balançou a cabeça – Feh! – ele abriu a porta do quarto em um chute nada delicado e entrou.

O quarto de Inuyasha era todo nas cores vermelho e preto era até arrumado para um quarto de um garoto, a cama estava meio bagunçada havia algumas roupas espalhadas pelo chão, e se olhasse debaixo da cama poderia ver alguns entulhos ali, mais razoavelmente arrumado para um quarto de garoto.

_Feh é claro que ela vai! – ele abriu a janela e se sentou na mesma com uma perna balançando para o lado de fora, e a outra dobrada – Por que eu vou buscá-la em casa e a levar para a escola nem que seja carregada nos ombros! – falou para si mesmo decidido.

*.*.*.*

Inuyasha subia a escadaria do templo, pulando de cinco e cinco degraus, depois da escadaria deu um pulo direto para o centro do pátio e de lá para a janela de Kagome, seus movimentos foram tão rápidos que olhos humanos eram incapazes de acompanhar, apenas um vulto, era tudo o que simples olhos humanos veriam.

Ele podia ouvir o barulho ensurdecedor do despertador do lado de dentro do quarto, e suas orelhas se contraíram, dentro do boné, ele bateu delicadamente no vidro da janela, com as juntas dos dedos, mais não houve resposta.

"Com todo esse barulho lá dentro, aquela bruxa não poderia me ouvir mesmo!" – pensou.

Sabia que ela estava lá dentro, pois podia sentir o cheiro dela emanando do quarto, então ele simplesmente abriu a janela.

_Essa bruxa estúpida nem sequer tranca a janela! – reclamou entrando.

Inuyasha pousou graciosamente de forma animalesca no chão. O barulho era ainda mais alto e incomodo ali dentro, ele levou a mão rapidamente até o boné, o pressionando contra a cabeça, como que para abafar o irritante som que invadia seus ouvidos, e a outra mão foi rapidamente em direção ao despertador. Fechou a mão em punho em volta do barulhento objeto, o amansando por completo e fazendo-o se calar. Nunca gostará de despertadores eram todos muito barulhentos, diferente de sua mãe, que simplesmente puxava as suas cobertas o derrubando da cama na maioria das vezes, para acordá-lo, mais mesmo assim ele ainda preferia o jeito de sua mãe de acordá-lo do que o daquela máquina barulhenta.

As orelhas de Inuyasha relaxaram, e ele tirou o boné, só então se virou para Kagome, colocando o boné de volta, não queria correr o risco de que ela visse suas orelhas.

Kagome vestia uma camisola branca que ia até o meio das coxas, mais que no momento estava no meio das costas, com estampa de vários ursinhos fofos e com caras sonolentas usando gorros de dormir e agarrados a cobertores azuis escuros, com um decote, mínimo, redondo, de alças largas, e com babadinhos azuis escuros na ponta da camisola e nas alças.

Deitada de bruços, os pés estavam onde a cabeça devia estar, sendo que a pontinha dos dedos do pé direto estava para fora da cama e a cabeça estava onde os pés deviam estar, com o travesseiro sobre o abdome, e a cabeça afundada por entre os dois braços cruzados, e seus cabelos mais parecia uma massa escura do que cabelos.

*.*.*.*

O vovô Higurashi acabou de subir as escadarias do templo, havia ido buscar o jornal aos pés da mesma, mais estranhou ao não ouvir o barulho, mesmo que distante, do despertador da neta, sendo que a casa, e por tanto o quarto de Kagome, estavam apenas alguns metros à frente, apenas ouvia o canto dos pássaros.

_Devo estar ficando velho – falou para si mesmo – Estou a apenas alguns metros de casa e já não consigo escutar aquele despertador barulhento de Kagome. – ele deixou a cabeça cair para o lado coçando o ouvido esquerdo com o dedo mindinho, então seus olhos bateram na janela do quarto de Kagome, estava aberta! Franziu o cenho e colocou as mãos no quadril – Garota teimosa! Quantas vezes já não lhe falei para fechar a janela quando for dormir? Algum espírito maligno pode entrar e se apossar de seu corpo! – ralhou como se Kagome estivesse ali a sua frente, então colocou ambas as mãos atrás do corpo, ainda segurando o jornal em uma delas e se pos a caminhar em direção a casa – Se é que isso já não aconteceu.

*.*.*.*

_Hei acorde... Vamos acorde bruxa. – ele começou a chamá-la baixo, lhe cutucando o ombro.

Mais Kagome apenas fez se encolher agarrando-se ao travesseiro, virando uma espécie de "bolinha", deitada de lado e de costas para Inuyasha.

_Vamos bruxa preguiçosa acorde logo! – Inuyasha falou um pouco mais alto, balançando Kagome pelo ombro.

Kagome resmungou algo incompreensível e se mexeu na cama, ficando de costas para o colchão enquanto o braço esquerdo ainda segurava o travesseiro cor de rosa, o braço direito viajou pelo ar até jogar o boné que estava na cabeça de inuyasha para longe sem que este percebesse. Inuyasha irritado aproximou perigosamente o rosto do de Kagome e de olhos serrados falou:

_Está brincando com minha paciência!

Então Kagome moveu-se mais uma vez, de tal forma que seus lábios grudaram aos de Inuyasha. O rapaz ficou estático e arregalou os olhos sem sair do lugar, enquanto que os olhos de Kagome se abriam com lentidão e sonolência mais logo estes também se arregalaram. E em questão de segundos seus lábios se separaram fazendo um som de beijo, Kagome foi de encontro à parede sentada na cama, com as costas eretas e as mãos ao lado do corpo apertando os lençóis da cama ainda com os olhos arregalados. Enquanto que Inuyasha caiu sentado e se afastou batendo a cabeça na cadeira de Kagome.

*.*.*.*

_HETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI.

Com o grito de Kagome, Souta acabou acordando assustado e na tentativa de se levantar da cama, seus pés se enroscaram no cobertor e ele acabou caindo de cara no chão.

_Ai, por que ela tem que gritar tão alto? ¬¬ – se perguntou massageando a cabeça.

*.*.*.*

_SOCORROOOOOOO – gritou Kagome.

_Hei bruxa n... – Inuyasha tentou falar mais recebeu uma travesseira da na cara.

_TEM UM TARADO NO MEU QUARTO. – ela gritou de novo gatinhando rapidamente pela cama para pegar algo mais para jogar em Inuyasha.

_Bruxa eu não sou... – ele parou de falar saindo rapidamente do local a tempo de se desviar de um despertador quebrado que foi jogado em sua direção.

_SOCORROOOOOOO – gritou mais uma vez esticando o braço para pegar algo no chão e jogar em Inuyasha que estava abrindo a porta para fugir.

_Bruxa pare de gritar eu... – Inuyasha tentou novamente falar mais se abaixou quando um livro passou voando por cima de sua cabeça. – Me escuta! – mal acabou de falar e uma lixeira lhe atingiu o queixo fazendo sua cabeça ser jogada para trás, e ele cair sentado no corredor.

_Mana por que você está gritando tanto? – perguntou Souta colocando a cabeça para fora de seu quarto que era ao lado do quarto de Kagome. – AAAAAAAAAAH – gritou quando algo o puxou.

_SAI JÁ DE TRÁS DO SOUTA SEU TARADO! – gritou Kagome segurando sua cadeira acima da cabeça, pronta para bater em Inuyasha.

_SUA BRUXA MALUCA EU NÃO SOU TARADO ALGUM! – Inuyasha gritou em resposta encolhido atrás de Souta.

Kagome abaixou a cadeira e olhou interrogativa para o ser atrás de Souta.

_Inuyasha?

_É claro que sou eu!

_AAAAAAAAAAAH O INUYASHA É UM TARADOOOOOOO! – gritou levando a cadeira acima da cabeça mais uma vez.

_Pare de gritar bruxa que eu não sou nem um tarado! – falou Inuyasha se levantando.

_Não? – perguntou Kagome voltando a abaixar a cadeira.

_É claro que não!

_Então o que estava fazendo no meu quarto?

_Tentando te acordar para você ir para a escola!

_Eu já disse que só vou para escola quando emagrecer! – falou irritada batendo o pé no chão.

_Você vai largar os estudos mana? O.O – perguntou Souta.

_Calado! – disse Kagome fazendo Souta se encolher assustado.

_Sua idiota por acaso acha que eu vou deixar você faltar aula por um motivo tão estúpido como esse? – falou Inuyasha.

Com uma cara assustadora e de dentes trincados Kagome voltou a erguer a cadeira acima da cabeça, fazendo Inuyasha se sentir pequeno e indefenso.

_Motivo estúpido é? – ela estava pronta para bater nele com a cadeira quando notou o par de orelhinhas caninas no topo da cabeça do garoto – O que é isso na sua cabeça? – perguntou botando a cadeira no chão novamente.

_Isto o...? – Inuyasha levou a mão até a cabeça e arregalou os olhos ao perceber que estava sem o boné, então levou as duas mãos até a cabeça para cobrir as orelhas – Não é nada!

_É sim me deixa ver! – falou Kagome deixando a cadeira de lado e indo até Inuyasha, fazendo uma viajem de três passos, com a mão estendida para frente.

_Sai bruxa fica longe! – falou Inuyasha se afastando um passo ainda com as mãos na cabeça.

_Não! Eu quero ver! – falou birrenta puxando as duas mãos de Inuyasha.

_SAAAAAAAAAI. – gritou Inuyasha quando Kagome passou a usar as duas mãos para tentar tirar uma de suas mãos da cabeça.

*.*.*.*

_Então você é um hanyou cachorro? – indagou vovô Higurashi.

_Feh! – resmungou Inuyasha cruzando os braços e virando a cabeça para o outro lado.

_Taisho-kun não precisa ficar constrangido por ser um hanyou. – falou a Sra. Higurashi colocando um prato com uma fatia de bolo a frente de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha estava sentado ao lado de Souta na mesa da cozinha, e na cabeceira da mesma estava o vovô Higurashi lendo seu jornal, enquanto a Sra. Higurashi cortava fatias de um bolo para o café da manha e Kagome tomava banho no andar de cima.

_É... – concordou Souta pegando um pedaço do bolo de Inuyasha. – Eu tenho uma amiga que é uma hanyou morcega.

Souta ainda estava usando pijama com os cabelos bagunçados, e ainda não havia escovado os dentes, pois como Kagome havia acordado mais cedo, não dera tempo dele ir ao banheiro.

_Souta tenha modos! – repreendeu a Sra. Higurashi colocando um prato com um pedaço de bolo em frente à Souta.

_Desculpa mãe. – falou Souta comendo um pedaço de seu bolo – Eu prometo que não faço mais – falou de boca cheia.

_Certo. – ela concordou virando-se de costas para pegar mais fatias de bolo.

_E você rapaz! – chamou o vovô Higurashi, olhando de olhos cerrados para Inuyasha – O que estava fazendo no quarto da minha neta? ¬¬

_Ele estava garantido que a mana não ia largar os estudos! – Souta respondeu antes que Inuyasha tivesse tempo.

_Como assim Souta? – perguntou a Sra. Higurashi colocando um prato com uma fatia de bolo em frente ao vovô Higurashi e voltando a se virar de costas para pegar mais fatias de bolo.

_Ela disse que queria largar os estudos. – respondeu colocando mais um pedaço do bolo na boca.

_Como é? – perguntou se virando com uma colher de pau na mão – Largar os estudos? – inconscientemente bateu a colher de pau na palma da própria mão – Mais isso é que não! – falou irritada.

_Não foi isso que ela d... – Inuyasha foi interrompido pelo som de algo rolando as escadas, terminando com um baque e um gemido de dor, então se levantou rapidamente da cadeira para ir ajudar Kagome mais Souta lhe segurou o pulso.

_Não se preocupe – disse – Ela cai tantas vezes que já até é amiga intima do chão.

Inuyasha olhou em volta e como ninguém parecia estar preocupado voltou a se sentar na cadeira.

_Você quer ver o desenho que eu fiz dela? – perguntou Souta.

_Um... Desenho?

_É – e Souta mostrou um papel enrolado que até então Inuyasha não havia reparado que estava em sua mão, e o estendeu sobre a mesa, mostrando o desenho de uma Kagome obesa – O que você acha? – perguntou com um sorriso.

Inuyasha olhou o desenho mais de perto e disse:

_Acho que esta bem parecida.

_Mamãe! – chamou Kagome aparecendo na porta da cozinha usando só uma pequena toalha felpuda e cor de rosa, que deixava suas pernas de fora, e outra exatamente igual enrolada nos cabelos – Onde estão minhas meias?

_Bom... – a Sra. Higurashi começou a dar leves batucados no queixo com a colher de pau pensando na resposta – Sei que três dos cinco pares eu coloquei para lavar.

_E os outros... – Kagome bateu os olhos na mesa e suas bochechas ficaram rosadas pelo constrangimento havia se esquecido que Inuyasha estava ali, mais logo seus olhos bateram no desenho que estava sobre a mesa e ficou vermelha de raiva – Souta... – falou brava de olhos fechados e rangendo os dentes.

_C-calma mana! – falou Souta se levantando da cadeira e dando passos cuidadosos para trás com as mãos a frente do corpo.

_Vem aqui garoto! – gritou Kagome irritada correndo na direção de Souta com uma das mãos segurando a toalha para que esta não caísse.

_SOCORROOOOO – gritou Souta saindo correndo pela porta que ligava a cozinha a sala.

_Vem aqui! – gritou Kagome correndo atrás – Eu prometo que não vai doer... Muito!

_MÃEEEEEEE SOCORRO A KAGOME QUER-ME PEGAAAAAAAAAAR – gritou correndo para fora da casa.

_Papai – chamou a Sra. Higurashi colocando duas fatias de bolo frente a dois lugares vazios, e o vovô fez um sinal de que estava ouvindo – Eu vou lá em cima ver se eu acho os dois pares de meia restantes de Kagome.

_Huhun – confirmou virando a pagina do jornal enquanto a filha saia da cozinha.

*.*.*.*

_Volta aqui seu peste! – gritou Kagome correndo atrás do irmão pelo pátio do templo.

_Não mana eu prometo que não faço mais! – gritou Souta correndo em direção as escadas.

_Você disse isso da ultima vez que fez um desenho meu e saiu mostrando para todo mundo! – ela gritou irritada correndo atrás do irmão.

_AAAAAH DESCULPAAAA – gritou descendo as escadas.

_Só desculpo depois que eu ti der um bom cascudo moleque! – ela respondeu descendo as escadas atrás.

Kagome acabou tropeçando-nos próprios pés durante a descida e rolando escadas abaixo, levando Souta no caminho e batendo o braço direito em um dos degraus durante a queda, e no final Kagome caiu estirada e Souta por cima dela, formando uma espécie de cruz. Souta se levantou e tentou sair correndo mais Kagome lhe segurou o tornozelo fazendo o garoto cair de cara no chão, Souta girou no chão, ficando de costas para este, e Kagome sentou em cima dele com uma perna de cada lado do corpo do garoto, o segurando com uma mão pela gola do pijama e a outra erguida em punho no alto.

Mais então ela percebeu que estava _só de toalha no meio da rua,_ corou sentindo seu rosto em chamas e seus olhos se transformaram em dois pontinhos no rosto. Levantou-se rapidamente em um pulo olhando para todos os lados agora com as duas mãos segurando a toalha, vendo que várias pessoas a olhavam e alguns rapazes até mesmo tiravam fotos com seus celulares.

_Ah que vergonha! – exclamou ficando vermelha da unha do pé até o ultimo fio de cabelo e subiu as escadas do templo correndo enquanto que Souta se erguia sobre os cotovelos, agradecendo mentalmente pela "magia" dos celulares com câmeras. – Por que essas coisas só acontecem comigo? – se perguntou entrando em casa as pressas.

Como um raio Kagome subiu as escadas e entrou em seu quarto fechando a porta atrás de si, ofegante ela ainda segurava a toalha com as duas mãos.

_Nunca mais vou sair de casa! – exclamou indo até a janela e a fechando juntamente com a cortina – Nunca mais!

*.*.*.*

Kagome até tentará cumprir sua promessa de só voltar à escola só depois que emagrecesse, ou a de nunca mais sair de casa, mais contra a colher de pau de sua mãe não havia conversa, ela teve que ir de qualquer jeito! Já uniformizada e usando seu penteado favorito ela seguiu acompanhada de Inuyasha em direção ao colégio, mais seguiu todo o caminho de cabeça baixa e sem dirigir uma só palavra ao rapaz, pois ainda estava envergonhada pelo rapaz (e mais metade da rua pelo menos) tê-la visto apenas de toalha.

Ao chegar à sala de aula fora logo ao encontro de Sango e Rin, que conversavam animadamente sobre um assunto qualquer, mais assim que avistaram a amiga foram logo indagando, com sorrisos travessos, o motivo de Kagome chegar cedo a escola e junto com Inuyasha. Encurralada, Kagome não teve outra alternativa senão contar a história, começando a partir do momento em que descobrirá ter engordado alguns quilos, na noite anterior, mais quando chegará à parte em que fora acordada...

_Ele te acordou com um beijo? – perguntou Sango que estava sentada na mesa da cadeira que ficava atrás do lugar de Kagome.

_Bom... – Kagome começou constrangida, ela estava sentada de lado em sua cadeira – Foi apenas um acidente – ela olhou com as bochechas rosadas de Sango para Rin e então para Inuyasha – Não foi?

Inuyasha que estava "jogado" no lugar de Sango com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça, e os pés cruzados sobre a mesa olhando para o teto fez um "sim" com a cabeça, sem dar muita atenção.

_Ah que romântico! – falou Rin que estava de joelhos em seu lugar com o tórax de frente para as costas da cadeira apertando seu rosto entre as mãos com olhinhos brilhantes. – Você foi acordada com um beijo igual à bela adormecida!

_A diferença é que a "Bela adormecida" é uma princesa bonita e a bruxa... – Inuyasha cortou a própria frase ao sentir uma aterrorizante e gigantesca sombra erguer-se sobre si.

A sombra era gigantesca e aterrorizante, tinha olhos flamejantes arregalados e furiosos e tinha os dentes trincados.

_O que você disse? Ò.Ó – falou Kagome.

Inuyasha se sentiu pequeno e indefeso pela segunda vez no dia, seus cabelos ficaram todos em pé, seus olhos se arregalaram de forma amedrontada, e ele levou as mãos à altura do rosto com os dedos: mindinho, indicador e polegar. Esticados para o alto.

_Eu acho que se a Kagome fizesse essa cara mais vezes, o Inuyasha parava de vez de chamá-la de bruxa – cochichou Sango para Rin.

_Huhun – confirmou Rin.

*.*.*.*

**Rir é o melhor remédio, me de um motivo para rir e mande uma review. :D**

**Ta eu sei que ficou uma porcaria! Mais fazer o que? É a vida.**

**Esse cap. Era para ter saído no dia 17/10/10 mais por uma tragédia do destino... Quem eu quero enganar? Eu sou azarada e ponto! O telefone foi cortado por atraso no pagamento... E junto com ele foi-se minha internet! T.T**

**A Noticia boa é q até o cap 12 já esta pronto mais eu não vou colocar tudo de uma vez. **

_**Resposta a review:**_

_**Dreime: você também? Eu acho que eu prefiro brigadeiros... Eu sabia que você ia votar nela por isso te pedir para votar! ^^'**_

_**Lina-Chan s2 n.n**__**: sabe... Você é a primeira pessoa que diz "você tem talento para humor" para mim, acho que eu nunca vou esquecer essa frase... *drama***_

_**Andei lendo seu profaile (É assim que se chama né? o.O) e vi que somos muito parecidas... Só que eu sou um pouco mais dramática. E vou te mandar um convite para o MSN. ^^**_

_**Se eu não estiver abusando de você poderia, por favor, participar de minha enquête? ^^**_

_**N**__**ane-chan3**__**: Muito obrigada, eu achei que as pessoas não iam gostar, e comecei a portar por pura teimosia. (Se quiser entender do que estou falando leia a nota da primeira charper)**_

_**E se não for pedir muito poderia, por favor, participar de minha enquête?**_

_**Eulalia Arantes: Pode deixar que eu vou continuar. E muito obrigado por participar de minha enquête.**_

**Enquête FF. Quem é mais bonita Kikyou ou Kagome?**

**Mande uma review e responda.**

**Resultados atuais: Kikyou 1 x 5 Kagome.**

**Aviso: está enquête esta sendo realizada em duas fic's até agora, por isso seus resultados serão as votações de ambas as fic's.**


	8. Pés

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. não me pertencem, ****ainda**** porque um dia pelo menos o Kouga será meu!**

_Mente vazia oficina do capeta._

É só comigo.

.

Pés.

.

Kagome, Sango, Rin e mais outras garotas estavam no vestiário feminino colocando seus uniformes de Ed. Física: uma blusa branca de mangas compridas, sem decote com duas finas listras vermelhas na gola, e um short bem curto (N/A: que meu irmão insiste em dizer que é uma calcinha!) vermelho.

_Eu odeio essa aula! – reclamou Kagome tentando colocar sua camisa mais não achando o buraco por onde deveria colocar a cabeça.

_Por que Kagome? – perguntou Sango que já estava uniformizada e calçando seus tênis de Ed. Física: um par de tênis brancos com flores rosa nas laterais. Amarrando seus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto.

_Sempre acontece algo de ruim nessas aulas. – respondeu finalmente achando o buraco para colocar a cabeça, mais não conseguindo passa-la por lá, por causa das duas bolinhas de seu penteado.

_Kagome... – chamou Rin também totalmente uniformizada e amarrando o cadarço de seus tênis laranja.

_Sim? – respondeu finalmente colocando a blusa.

_Sempre acontece alguma coisa ruim com você – disse com uma gota na cabeça.

_O pior é que é verdade – suspirou vestindo o short.

_Kagome nós já vamos indo, encontramos você na quadra? – perguntou Sango já com a mão na maçaneta da porta.

_Claro, vou apenas colocar meu tênis. – informou pegando um par de tênis brancos de seu armário.

_Então até Kagome. – se despediu Rin saindo com Sango.

_Até. – respondeu se sentando para calçar os tênis.

Kagome se sentou para colocar o tênis, mais assim que colocou o primeiro pé, seus olhos se arregalaram cheios de lágrimas e sua boca se enrugou toda, até que ela finalmente gritou:

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.

*.*.*.*

_Ai! Ai! Ai! – reclamava Kagome chorando alto e virando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, sentada na maca da enfermaria.

_Pare de berrar tanto bruxa, é só um furinho no pé! – reclamou Inuyasha sentado em uma cadeira giratória em frente a uma escrivaninha tampando as orelhas, com o boné em cima da escrivaninha.

Kaede e Kagome, ambas sabiam que ele era um hanyou, portanto não havia necessidade para esconder suas orelhas ali.

_Não é você que esta com um buraco no pé! – ela falou irritada olhando para ele de dentes trincados.

_É só um caco de vidro!

_Idiota! – resmungou virando o rosto para o outro lado – Ai! Kaede obaa-san já pensou em ser açougueira? T.T

_Eu conheço criancinhas de três anos de idade que não reclamam tanto quanto você – Kaede comentou tirando com uma pinça um caco de vidro com menos de meio centímetro.

_Afinal como é que um caco de vidro foi parar no seu tênis de Ed. Física? – indagou Inuyasha com o corpo debruçado apoiando o cotovelo sobre o joelho e balançando, de cabeça para baixo, uma banda do tênis de Kagome para confirmar se não havia mais nada lá.

_Eu não sei. – respondeu Kagome enquanto Kaede lhe limpava o pequeno ferimento na sola do pé.

_Acabei – informou Kaede colocando um ban-dad no machucado.

_Ah muito obrigada Kaede obaa-san! – agradeceu Kagome com olhinhos brilhantes balançando o pé a frente do corpo.

Foi então que a porta foi aberta em um estrondo e com o susto Kagome acabou caindo para trás, batendo a cabeça na parede no caminho para o chão.

"Quem é idiota agora?" – perguntou a si mesma em pensamento.

_Viemos assim que soubemos! – falou Sango entrando desesperada na enfermaria.

Logo atrás de Sango uma pequena e também desesperada, Rin emergiu correndo na direção de Kaede obaa-san, pegou-lhe as duas mãos colocando-se de joelhos com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

_Oh Kaede obaa-san, por favor, por favor, não deixe nossa amiga morrer! – implorou desesperada.

_Salve nossa amiga Kaede obaa-san! – exclamou Sango rompendo em prantos e se jogando de joelhos abraçando Kaede e Rin.

_Alô? – chamou Kagome – Eu estou aqui e não estou à beira da morte.

_Kagome! – exclamou Sango correndo até Kagome rodeando a maca – O que esta fazendo ai? – indagou a levantando.

_Descansando. – respondeu sarcástica sentindo a cabeça doer.

_Kagome quantos dedos tem aqui? – perguntou Rin por cima do ombro de Sango, colocando três dedos na cara de Kagome, fazendo com que a mesma ficasse vesga e depois tonta.

_Ai eu não sei Rin... Mais você me deixou tonta – respondeu colocando a mão na cabeça e se sentando, não só pela tontura mais também pela dor de cabeça.

_Pelo amor de Deus Kagome, não vá para luz! – Rin falou desesperada a sacudindo pelos ombros – Está me ouvindo? Não vá para a luz!

_Pare de sacudi-la menina Rin – falou Kaede entre risos.

_Oh desculpa. – sorrio amarelo.

_Alias eu não estou à beira da morte, foi só um caquinho de vidro que me furou o pé.

_Nunca se sabe – falou Rin em tom sério, então colocou uma mão no quadril e levou o dedo indicador da outra mão à altura do rosto – Isso pode virar uma infecção séria, e infeccionar todo o seu pé e ai...

_Vão ter que amputar seu pé! – exclamou Sango levando as duas mãos à boca,

_Oh não! coitadinha da nossa k-chan. – choramingou Rin se abraçando a Sango.

_Sim pobrezinha – Sango choramingou retribuindo o abraço.

_Kaede obaa-san? – chamou Kagome com uma gota na cabeça.

_Sim? – respondeu Kaede também com uma gota na cabeça.

_Pode me dar uma aspirina? Eu estou com dor de cabeça.

_Está bem. – Kaede se dirigiu até sua escrivaninha onde havia uma pequena caixinha branca.

_Elas são sempre assim? – indagou Inuyasha com uma gota na cabeça colocando seu boné enquanto olhando para Sango e Rin abraçadas e se acabando em lágrimas.

_Sempre, sempre e sempre. – respondeu Kaede com voz desanimada.

*.*.*.*

_Kagome você ainda vai demorar? – perguntou Sango segurando um pequeno embrulho retangular verde com bolinhas brancas.

_Só um minuto Sango eu já vou achar! – respondeu remexendo sua mochila.

_Se você não colocasse tantas tralhas na sua mochila não ia demorar tanto para achar seu lanche. – comentou Rin segurando um embrulho também retangular azul com flores amarelas.

_Só um minuto Rin eu já vou achar. – falou ainda remexendo a mochila.

Sango e Rin se entreolharam e deram um suspiro.

_Ou ela esquece o lanche... – começou Sango abaixando a cabeça desanimada.

_Ou ela simplesmente perde ele dentro da mochila – completou Rin imitando o gesto de Sango.

_Vocês duas não fiquem ai esperando ela achar o lanche, ou vão morrer de fome! – falou Inuyasha se sentando na mesa de sua cadeira com um embrulho vermelho e retangular no colo.

_Achei! \o/ – gritou Kagome levantando acima da cabeça um embrulho retangular cor de rosa com coelhinhos brancos.

_Finalmente! – exclamou Sango já andando em direção à saída da sala.

_Já estava na hora. – comentou Rin seguindo Sango.

_Ei me esperem! – chamou Kagome apressando o passo para alcançar as amigas que já haviam saído da sala.

_Ande logo bruxa! – apressou Inuyasha indo logo atrás de Kagome.

_Oras não me apresse seu menino grosseiro! – ela reclamou olhando para trás e lhe mostrando a língua.

Pó está olhando para trás Kagome não viu a cadeira a sua frente e acabou dando uma "topada" com o pé direito nela.

_Ai Ui Ai Ui. – reclamava pulando em um só pé segurando o pé machucado.

_Sua bruxa desastrada!

_Ah sim eu estou bem. Muito obrigada por se preocupar – falou sarcástica se sentando no chão e massageando o pé – Hoje não é meu dia – suspirou.

_Eu acho que nunca é. – falou Inuyasha estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a levantar.

*.*.*.*

_Olha lá aquelas duas! – falou Kagome apontando para Sango e Rin que comiam tranquilamente sentadas á mesma mesa de sempre – Traidoras nem me esperaram para lanchar!

_Se elas te esperassem iriam morrer de fome. – Inuyasha falou de boca cheia vindo logo atrás dela e comendo seu lanche em pé.

_O QUE VOCÊ TAMBÉM ESTÁ COMENDO SEM MIM? – gritou.

Inuyasha deu de ombros e continuou a comer.

_Traidor! – Kagome resmungou virando-se para frente novamente.

Foi quando uma garota um tanto... Cheinha passou e pisou nos dois pés de Kagome (N/A: acreditem isso dói muito!) Kagome ficou parada mordeu os lábios inferiores, e pressionou o lanche contra o tórax enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas.

_Algum problema bruxa? – Inuyasha perguntou de boca cheia parando ao lado de Kagome.

Kagome balançou a cabeça mordendo ainda mais forte os lábios inferiores.

_O que?

Kagome mordeu o lábio ainda mais forte, sabia que se abrisse a boca para falar iria abrir o berreiro.

_Diga logo de uma vez.

_AQUELA MENINA GORDA PISOU NOS PÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉS – gritou aos prantos jogando a cabeça para trás e caindo de joelhos – BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

*.*.*.*

_Nossa que dia. – Kagome suspirou na saída da escola.

_Verdade, primeiro tinha um caco de vidro no seu sapato – falou Rin caminhando ao lado esquerdo de Kagome.

_Depois você deu uma topada numa daquelas cadeiras – falou Inuyasha de trás de Kagome.

_E então veio aquela "baleia" e passou por cima de seus dois pés. – falou Sango caminhando ao lado direito de Kagome.

Foi quando uma linda mulher loira usando um vestido vermelho e óculos de sol passou em frente ao quarteto.

_E por fim, uma mulher loira de vermelho fez um buraco no mesmo pé que pisou num caco de vidro com o salto alto dela. – suspirou Kagome e os três olharam para ela.

_Quando isso aconteceu? – perguntou Rin.

_Agora! T.T – disse com voz chorosa.

*.*.*.*

**Rir é o melhor remédio, me de um motivo para rir e mande uma review. :D**

**Este cap. Esta pronto desde o dia 21/10/10 mais por uma tragédia do destino... Quem eu quero enganar? Eu sou azarada e ponto! O telefone foi cortado por atraso no pagamento... E junto com ele foi-se minha internet! T.T**

**Acreditem se quiser mais tudo isso que aconteceu a Kagome e muito mais já aconteceu com meus sofridos pezinhos... Não tudo no mesmo dia é claro.**

**E por ultimo mais não menos importante eu peço desculpas pelo cap. Curto.**

_**Resposta as review's:**_

_**Lina-Chan s2 n.n**__**: De nada, e muito obrigada por participar de minha enquête.**_

_**Dreime**__**: Ei calma lá, lembra, somos da mesma sala, então eu sofri o mesmo que você na aula de matemática. É isso ai sempre olhe pelo lado bom: os bombons!**_

_**Eulalia Arantes: Muito obrigada mesmo, jura o passeio nos ombros? É sobre o pombo foi engraçado.**_

**Enquête FF. Quem é mais bonita Kikyou ou Kagome?**

**Mande uma review e responda.**

**Resultados atuais: Kikyou 1 x 6 Kagome.**

**Aviso: está enquête esta sendo realizada em duas fic's até agora, por isso seus resultados serão as votações de ambas as fic's.**


	9. Rivais: O cão e o lobo!

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. não me pertencem, ainda porque um dia pelo menos o Kouga será meu!**

**Aviso importante: há uma grande probabilidade de que eu vá demorar muito tempo para colocar o próximo capitulo o motivo eu não quero e tenho vergonha de dizer. Espero que entendam**

_Mente vazia oficina do capeta. _

É só comigo.

.

Rivais: O cão e o lobo!

.

_Ah que bom que fomos liberadas mais cedo! – Kagome comemorou jogando os braços para o alto.

_Credo Kagome, desse jeito parece que você está feliz pela professora de Economia doméstica ter adoecido. – Rin falou incrédula.

_Não é nada disso Rin-chan. ^^'

_Pois eu estou bem feliz! – exclamou Sango fazendo Rin e Kagome a encararem confusas – Pensem só na grande injustiça: enquanto nós garotas estamos tendo aula de Economia doméstica os rapazes tem horário vago!

_Isso é verdade – Kagome concordou balançando a cabeça de olhos fechados e com os braços cruzados – É uma grande injustiça!

_O que é uma grande injustiça bruxa? – a voz de Inuyasha fez as três garotas se sobressaltarem assustadas.

_Inuyasha, você me assustou! – Kagome exclamou com a mão sobre o coração que estava aos saltos pelo susto.

_Feh!

_Olha a bola! – o grito veio distante e antes que Kagome percebesse já havia sido acertada na cabeça por uma bola de vôlei e desmaiado no chão com a pancada.

*.*.*.*

_Ei olhem ela está acordando! – ouviu a voz de Rin, porém está parecia muito distante.

_Kagome como está se sentindo? – fora a voz de Sango que perguntara, mais assim como a de Rin, também parecia muito distante.

_O que...? – murmurou tentando abrir os olhos mais estes pareciam muito pesados para tal ato, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia tudo rodar.

_Meninas saiam de cima dela, por que ela precisa de ar! – agora quem falará fora a voz de Kaede, só que estava ainda mais distante que as vozes de Rin e Sango.

_O que... Aconteceu? – perguntou de forma lerda abrindo os olhos e vendo borrões ao seu redor – Eu estou... Tonta.

_Mais? – Esta fora a inconfundível voz de Inuyasha, que parecia inexplicavelmente mais próxima e nítida que as outras.

_Deve ter sido a bolada, ou os remédios... Talvez os dois. – comentou vovó Kaede – Oh, por favor, menina Higurashi fique deitada! – pediu quando Kagome se sentou.

_Eu estou... – antes que pudesse terminar a frase voltou a cair para trás com seus olhos fechando contra a sua vontade.

_Kagome! – gritaram Sango e Rin juntas e exasperadas.

_Eu acho que ela ia dizer "bem" – falou Inuyasha.

_Isto não é hora para piadinhas menino Inuyasha! – Kaede repreendeu dando uma tapa no braço de Inuyasha que estava sentado em uma cadeira giratória em frente à escrivaninha de Kaede – Ela não pode ir só para casa neste estado.

_Mais... Eu me sinto bem – murmurou Kagome levando a mão à cabeça e sentindo a imensa gaze que ali havia.

_E quem vai levá-la para casa Kaede obaa-san? – indagou Rin e instantemente seu olha e o de Sango viajou direto para Inuyasha.

_Eu já liguei para o templo Higurashi, mais lá ninguém atendeu, então liguei para aquele amigo dela... – falou Kaede parando pensativa. – Como é mesmo que ele se chama? – indagou sem se lembrar.

_Kouga? – perguntaram as duas juntas.

_Este mesmo. – respondeu Kaede e logo depois todos ouviu três batidas serem dadas na porta. – Entre.

_Então... – Kouga colocou a cabeça para dentro da sala e olhou em volta até encontrar uma Kagome deitada na maca com uma gaze na cabeça – O que atingiu a Kagome desta vez? – perguntou entrando de vez na sala.

"Não gostei desse cara!" – pensou Inuyasha lançando um olhar torto ao recém chegado da sala.

_Um meteoro, Kouga. – respondeu Kagome ainda meio tonta.

_Foi uma bola de vôlei. – corrigiu Sango.

_Sempre odiei... Bolas... – murmurou Kagome (NA: eu também! ò.ó)

"Difícil de acreditar já que ela ta sempre usando esse penteado" – pensou Rin.

_O que é que está olhando? – Kouga bradou percebendo que Inuyasha o encarava.

_Essa sua cara feia é que não é! – Inuyasha respondeu se pondo de pé.

_Como é? – quase gritou.

_Por acaso é surdo lobo fedido? – exclamou sabendo pelo cheiro e pela cauda de Kouga que estava discutindo com um youkai lobo.

_Lobo fedido é? – falou zangado se colocando em posição de luta – Quer saber? Eu não gostei de você, porque você fede a _xixi de cachorro_, e eu não gosto desse cheiro, ele me dar dor de cabeça!

_Ah é? – Inuyasha disse também irritado também se colocando em posição de luta – Pois eu vou acabar com o seu problema... Eu vou cortar a sua cabeça!

_Eles tem o mesmo gênio. – Sango pensou em voz alta com uma gota na cabeça.

_Rapazes isto aqui não é hora e nem lugar para brigarem – tentou intervir vovó Kaede.

_Cai dentro fedido! – provocou Inuyasha ignorando Kaede.

_Pode crer cara de cachorro! – respondeu Kouga, também ignorando Kaede.

Foi quando um garotinho ruivo de olhos verdes e pouco menor que Souta entrou na sala. Vestindo uma calça comprida branca com duas finas listras azuis escuras na barra, uma camisa branca de mangas compridas, com duas finas listras azuis escuras na ponta, e gola semelhante a um uniforme de marinheiro, branca com duas finas listras azuis escuras, e uma "gravata" da mesma cor, na cabeça havia um chapéu "estilo marinheiro" branco com uma fita azul escura caindo na lateral, e seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e curto por uma fita azul escura. E viu quando Inuyasha deu um soco no maxilar de Kouga, e este revidou lhe dando uma joelhada certeira no estomago.

_Ei parem com isso!

Gritou, franzido o cenho quando foi ignorado sendo que os rapazes continuaram a lutar, então se meteu no meio dos dois de frente para Inuyasha, quase gritando, balançando os braços, bravo:

_A mamãe vai ficar muito brava mesmo, quando eu contar que você está arrumando confusão de novo!

_Mais acontece que você não vai contar nada pirralho! – Inuyasha exclamou pegando o garoto e esfregando a mão fechada em punho na sua cabeça. – E o que é que você faz aqui?

_Eu vou contar sim! – ele gritou se debatendo. – Eu peguei o metro errado para ir para casa, e desci na estação que sabia que era perto do seu colégio!

_Ei! – Kagome gritou ainda deitada chamando a atenção de todos – Será que eu posso ir para casa agora?

*.*.*.*

_Então você é o irmão caçula do Inuyasha? – Kagome perguntou agora um pouco mais lúcida enquanto Inuyasha a carregava nas costas para casa.

_Sou sim, o meu nome é Shippou e eu tenho nove anos. – respondeu o garoto andando ao lado de Inuyasha e Kagome.

Taisho Shippou, um youkai raposo ruivinho de olhos verdes, com uma cauda e dois pés de raposo, de sete anos de idade, porém muito pequeno para sua idade e irmão caçula adotivo de Inuyasha que desde o principio quando fora adotado aos sete anos implicara com Inuyasha.

_Sinto muito por você – comentou Kouga caminhando ao lado de Shippou.

_E por quê? – perguntou Shippou o olhando.

_Por você ter um irmão que fede a xixi de cachorro.

_Que é que você disse lobo fedido? – gritou Inuyasha ficando de frente para Kouga lhe fuzilando com o olhar.

_Foi isso mesmo que você ouviu cara de cachorro! – Kouga respondeu também fuzilando Inuyasha com o olhar.

_Parem vocês dois! – Kagome gritou – Vocês desviam ter vergonha, nem Shippou é tão infantil! – repreendeu.

_É! – concordou Shippou.

_Quer que eu te jogue no chão é bruxa? ¬¬

_V-você não faria isso.

_Quer apostar? – ele desafiou a largando fazendo Kagome se agarrar a ele enroscando os braços em seu pescoço, e as pernas em sua cintura.

_AAAAAAAAH Me segura de novo! Me segura de novo! – gritou desesperada.

_Não se preocupe K-chan, se este cara de cachorro te jogar no chão, eu mesmo te carrego para casa – falou Kouga.

_Neste caso ela vai ter que se preocupar em ficar fedendo a lobo! – provocou Inuyasha segurando Kagome novamente.

_Antes isso do que ficar fedendo a xixi de cachorro – Kouga retrucou

_Nada de brigas! – falaram Shippou e Kagome ao mesmo tempo, dando uma tapa nas nucas de Inuyasha e Kouga, também ao mesmo tempo.

_O que eu não entendo é por que tenho que te carregar nas costas até sua casa se você tem seu amiguinho lobo para isso. – reclamou Inuyasha.

_Se é assim o Kouga pode... – começou Kagome.

_Eu não quis dizer isso! – Inuyasha falou rapidamente.

_O que houve cachorrinho não agüenta o peso? – provocou Kouga.

"Ele me chamou de gorda?" ¬¬' – pensou Kagome.

_É claro que agüento! – respondeu Inuyasha puxando Kagome mais para si.

_Tem certeza? – Kagome perguntou sarcástica – Eu não sou muito gorda por acaso? ¬¬'

_Acho que vocês dois ofenderam a Kagome – Shippou cochichou para Kouga, que engoliu em seco.

_Da onde tirou está idéia estúpida bruxa? Você não é gorda!

_É bom mesmo, por que domingo eu dei duro para emagrecer! ¬¬

_Sei comendo bolinhos até explodir – Inuyasha falou sarcástico.

_Seu idiota grosseiro! – Kagome o xingou irritada.

*.*.*.*

Ao chegarem ao templo Higurashi constataram que não havia ninguém, Souta estava na escola e na geladeira havia um bilhete da Sra. Higurashi, dizendo que ela havia levado o vovô ao médico para um exame de rotina. Então Kagome serviu biscoitos com leite aos três, e, mesmo que com receio, subiu deixando os três sozinhos na sala.

_Só espero que o Shippou não deixe o Kouga e o Inuyasha se matarem. – Kagome pensou em voz alta entrando em seu quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si. – Tomara que os biscoitos sirvam para distraí-los até eu trocar de roupa. – falou tirando o uniforme do colégio e pegando de dentro do guarda roupa, um vestido listrado em dois tons de rosa claro, com decote quadrado de alças finas e que batia três dedos acima do meio da cocha, e o vestindo em seguida.

_Kagome... – Shippou chamou colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

_O que foi Shippou? – respondeu.

_Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – perguntou entrando de vez no quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si.

_Já fez. ^^ – ela brincou. – É brincadeira, pode sim Shippou. – respondeu.

_Que relacionamento você tem com o Inuyasha? – perguntou indo em direção à cama da garota e se jogando lá.

_Nós somos amigos. – ela respondeu se sentando na beirada da cama.

_Você deixa um amigo te carregar daquele jeito? – perguntou parecendo admirado.

"É verdade!" – Pensou Kagome ficando de bochechas rosadas – "Como eu pude deixar que um garoto, que nem é meu namorado, me carregar daquele jeito até em casa?" – perguntou-se com o rosto em chamas – "Para me segurar ele teve que apalpar meu bumbum!" – pensou exasperada levando as mãos ao rosto ficando completamente estática.

_Kagome? – Shippou chamou vendo que a garota estava imóvel. – Ah a Kagome virou uma estátua! – gritou assustado – Inuyasha, a Kagome virou uma estátua! – gritou saindo correndo para a sala.

Mais ao chegar à sala Shippou parou estático, com a cena de destruição: a sua frente uma guerra acontecia. Biscoitos voavam no ar para todos os lados, o chão estava gosmento por causa do leite nele derramado, e o pobre Buyo estava escondido em baixo da mesinha de centro, assustado com tudo aquilo.

_Mais eu só sair por dois minutos! – falou sem acreditar no que via – Parem a Kagome vai ficar muita brava com vocês! – gritou.

_Você não é páreo para mim cara de cachorro! – gritou Kouga ainda lançando diversos biscoitos, sem perceber, ou simplesmente ignorando, a presença de Shippou ali.

_Não aposte nisso lobo fedido! – Inuyasha gritou de volta, também lançando diversos biscoitos, igualmente não percebendo, ou ignorando a presença de Shippou.

Foi quando um dos biscoitos ricocheteou pelas paredes e moves da sala, fazendo um Shippou assustado encolhesse de baixo da mesa junto de Buyo, atingindo no fim um belo vaso de vidro repleto de gira-sóis artificiais, e flores vermelhas igualmente artificiais. O som alto estridente e agudo de um "crash" fez os dois pararem de brigar, quando várias flores e pétalas artificiais foram espalhadas por toda a sala.

*.*.*.*

O "Crash" chegou aos ouvidos de Kagome a tirando do transe.

_Oh não! – falou levantando-se da cama – Por favor, não tenham quebrado o vaso da mamãe! – implorou saindo do quarto – Tudo menos o vaso da mamãe! – implorou mais uma vez agora descendo as escadas. – Tenham quebrado um copo, um prato a televisão! Mais não...

Sua voz morreu na garganta quando ela viu a cena a sua frente: No chão havia leite derramado, que se misturava aos pedaços e migalhas de biscoitos, juntamente com vários cacos de vidro de todos os tamanhos e flores artificiais. Um verdadeiro desastre.

_...O vaso da mamãe. – Sua voz saiu fraca quando ela caiu de joelhos no chão. – Estás coisas só acontecem comigo. T.T

*.*.*.*

**Rir é o melhor remédio, me de um motivo para rir e mande uma review. :D**

**Esse cap. Era para ter saído no dia 02/11/10 mais por uma tragédia do destino... Quem eu quero enganar? Eu sou azarada e ponto! O telefone foi cortado por atraso no pagamento... E junto com ele foi-se minha internet! T.T**

**Aviso importante: dia 3/11 meu aniversário quero review's de presente! (mesmo que atrasado. ^^').**

_**Respostas as review's:**_

_**Eulalia Arantes: muito obrigada. E seja bem vinda ao grupo ^^'**_

_**Bjs pra você também.**_

_**Dreime**__**: Que bom que gostou (eu já percebi que você é difícil de agradar), no seu caso você conhecia a loira de vermelho esburacou o seu pé com o salto já eu...**_

_**Srta. kagome no Taisho: Valeu antes eu achava que eu não sabia fazer ninguém rir! ^^**_

_**É ela só da azar mesmo. E obrigada por colaborar com minha enquête (que foi criada com o propósito de irritar meu irmão).**_

**Enquête FF. Quem é mais bonita Kikyou ou Kagome?**

**Mande uma review e responda.**

**Resultados atuais: Kikyou 1 x 7 Kagome.**

**Aviso: está enquête esta sendo realizada em duas fic's até agora, por isso seus resultados serão as votações de ambas as fic's.**


	10. Desenhos de um kitsune

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. não me pertencem, ainda porque um dia pelo menos o Kouga será meu!**

**Aviso: Quem diria, eu pude postar mais cedo do que pensei! :D  
O que eu temia não aconteceu, pelo menos por enquanto, de qualquer jeito decidi postar logo, nunca se sabe ;)**

_Mente vazia oficina do capeta._

É só comigo.

.

Desenhos de um kitsune.

.

Sentados a mesa, estavam o Senhor e a Sra. Nomura, e seu filho: Kouga. Os três jantavam sobre um pesado silencio, com exceção de Kouga, que apenas "brincava" com sua comida sem comê-la.

A Sra. Nomura que estava sentada ao lado esquerda do marido, mexeu-se desconfortável em seu lugar e fez um som de limpar a garganta antes de perguntar preocupada:

_Kouga, filho, aconteceu alguma coisa? Está tão calado...

Ela era uma youkai loba de estatura média e magra, de pele clara, olhos azuis e longos cabelos da cor castanho azulado, cheios e ondulados, e vestia um vestido lilás, de decote quadrado e alças largas que batia em seus tornozelos.

_Não aconteceu nada não, mãe. – Kouga respondeu desanimado, com o rosto apoiado na mão e "brincando" com a comida, sentado em frente a sua mãe vestindo uma calça jeans azul clara, uma camisa preta de mangas curtas e gola em "V", e um par de meias brancas.

_Seja lá o que for, é melhor resolver antes do domingo. – aconselhou Sr. Nomura.

Ele era um youkai lobo alto de pele bronzeada levemente amorenada, que usava óculos de armação quadrada, com olhos negros, e cabelos também negros muito bem cortados e penteados para trás. Usava uma camisa social branca de mangas compridas, com uma gravata vermelha, uma calça preta social, e um par de meias brancas.

_Por que diz isso pai? – Kouga indagou olhando curioso para o pai.

Senhor e Sra. Nomura se entreolharam com pesados olhares cúmplices e por cima da mesa deram-se as mãos.

_Querido... Acho melhor contamos agora, para que ele tenha tempo de se despedir dos amigos. – Sra. Nomura falou temerosa para o marido.

_Contar o que? E por que tenho que me despedir? – indagou Kouga.

_Nós vamos-nos... – Sr. Nomura fez uma pequena pausa – Mudar.

_MUDAR? – gritou Kouga.

*.*.*.*

_Oh Inuyasha abre a porta! – Shippou chamou batendo insistentemente na porta do quarto do irmão.

Shippou vestia uma camisa verde de mangas compridas com a estampa de um garoto andando de skate, uma calça jeans escura, e seus cabelos estavam amarrados em um rabo de cavalo alto por uma fita verde.

_Não adianta chamar, o idiota do Inuyasha não está em casa. – falou Sesshoumaru saindo do quarto ao lado.

_E você sabe onde ele está Sesshoumaru-sama? – Shippou perguntou olhando para Sesshoumaru.

_Eu não sou babá daquele idiota. – ele respondeu saindo do quarto e indo embora – Mais acho que ele foi ver a namorada. – comentou descendo as escadas.

_Foi ver a namorada? – Shippou perguntou-se confuso olhando na direção que Sesshoumaru havia ido – Ele foi ver a Kagome! – exclamou animado quando entendeu.

*.*.*.*

Inuyasha abriu a janela do quarto de Kagome e entrou, já haviam se passado quatro horas desde que Kagome o expulsara de sua casa, esperava que agora ela estivesse mais calma, mais a garota não estava lá.

Ele vestia uma camisa vermelha sem mangas e uma bermuda laranja estilo surfista, e nos pés um par de havaianas laranjas.

_Onde é que aquela bruxa está? – se perguntou colocando-se de pé, passou os olhos pelo quarto da garota e viu uma maleta de primeiros socorros aberta na "mesa de estudos" dela – O que é que ela estava fazendo com isso?

_Ah Inuyasha! – Souta falou animado entrando no quarto e dando um susto no rapaz – A mana está lá embaixo lavando pratos, espera um pouco que eu vou chamar ela! – ele virou-se para sair do quarto mais Inuyasha o segurou.

_Não conte a ela que estou aqui! – pediu, pois ainda estava com receio de que ela ainda estivesse brava.

_Por que não?

_Por que é um segredo de homens! – respondeu o largando.

_Ah entendi.

_Por que é que ela está lavando pratos?

_Ela fez uma bagunça na sala, e quebrou o vaso favorito da mamãe, e agora vai ter que lavar pratos para pagar. – ele respondeu.

_Até quando?

_Me deixa ver – Souta pareceu pensar um pouco – O vaso custou duzentos ienes, e é um centavo por prato... Acho que até ela terminar a faculdade. – deu de ombros.

_Feh, então eu volto mais tarde! – Inuyasha falou saindo do quarto pela janela.

*.*.*.*

Inuyasha entrou em seu quarto da mesma forma que havia entrado no quarto de Kagome: "pela janela", seu primeiro plano era ir até lá para saber se ela ainda estava brava, mais depois do que o irmão dela lhe disse, pode concluir que ela deveria estar ainda mais brava do que antes.

_Eu não vou me arriscar a levar outra pancada com um taco de beisebol na cabeça! – resmungou passando a mão na parte de trás da cabeça.

Depois foi ate o meio de seu quarto e retirou a camiseta, a jogando em cima da cama, ia fechar a janela quando ouviu batidas na porta e revirou os olhos antes de ir abri-la.

_Que é que você quer Shippou? – Inuyasha falou grosso abrindo a porta do quarto de repente fazendo com que o garoto caísse de bruços para dentro do quarto.

Shippou olhou para cima sorrindo amarelo e perguntou:

_Então, já pediu desculpas para a Kagome?

_Não!

Shippou se levantou rapidamente e balançando o dedo indicador para Inuyasha falou – Você tem que perdi desculpas para a Kagome!

_Eu não vou pedi desculpas para aquela bruxa! – Inuyasha respondeu dando as costas a Shippou.

_Mais ela ficou muito brava com você – ele tentou argumentar.

_Eu não ligo! – ele retrucou se sentando na janela com uma perna para o lado de fora e a outra dobrada.

_Podíamos pedir ajuda para a Kaede obaa-san. – disse mais Inuyasha nada respondeu – Nós sabemos onde ela mora.

Inuyasha olhou para Shippou por cima do ombro de olhos cerrados e disse:

_Também não vou pedir ajuda para aquela velha! – então voltou a olhar para fora.

_Podemos pedir ajuda sem dizer pra quem é a ajuda. – Shippou sugeriu com um sorriso amarelo.

Inuyasha olhou novamente para Shippou por cima do ombro e disse:

_Sem dizer para quem é a ajuda?

*.*.*.*

Kaede estava sentada no sofá de sua sala vendo um programa de televisão qualquer, quando a campainha começou a tocar insistentemente.

_Mais quem será a essa hora? – se perguntou olhando para o relógio de parede em seguida – Já são dez e meia da noite! – falou desligando a televisão e se levantando – Já vai não precisa ser tão insistente! – gritou, pois a campainha não parava de tocar – Desse jeito vai quebrar a minha campainha! – falou ao mesmo tempo em que abria a porta – Meninos Taisho? O que foi?

_Viemos pedir ajuda. – respondeu Shippou entrando com alguns desenhos em mãos.

_Feh! Ele veio pedir ajuda, eu só vim garantir que não se perdesse. – falou Inuyasha também entrando.

_Se perder? – perguntou Kaede colocando a cabeça para fora da porta e olhando de um lado para o outro – Moramos na mesma rua. – comentou voltando a entrar e fechando a porta – Mais então Shippou, no que posso ajudá-los? – perguntou se sentando no sofá ao lado de Shippou.

_Ajudar ele, porque eu não preciso de ajuda nem uma! – Inuyasha falou, se jogando em uma poltrona.

_Eu quero um conselho para um amigo meu. – respondeu Shippou sorrindo.

_Está bem então.

_Mais primeiro preciso contar uma história.

_Estou ouvindo.

Shippou fez um som de limpar a garganta antes de começar a história entregando o primeiro desenho a Kaede:

_Era uma vez, uma gatinha que tinha dois amigos: um lobo e um cachorro.

O primeiro desenho era uma garota vestida com uma roupa cor de rosa de gatinha, segurando a mão de um garoto vestindo uma roupa vermelha de cachorro e de um garoto com rabo de cavalo vestindo uma roupa marrom de lobo.

_Mais acontece que os dois gostavam da gatinha, e por isso acabaram brigando. – continuou entregando o segundo desenho a Kaede.

O segundo desenho mostrava o "lobo" e o "cachorro" brigando envoltos em uma bola de poeira, e a "gatinha" um pouco mais atrás com cara de susto.

_Só que um dia a gatinha ficou doente – continuou entregando o terceiro desenho a Kaede.

O terceiro desenho mostrava a "gatinha" recebendo uma bolada na cabeça e caindo com olhos em forma de "X" e a língua para fora.

_E o lobo e o cachorro tiveram que levar a gatinha para casa. – continuou entregando o quarto desenho a Kaede.

No quarto desenho mostrava a "gatinha" desmaiada, sendo levada em uma maca para casa, segurada na frente pelo "cachorro" e atrás pelo "lobo".

_Mais quando chegaram à casa da gatinha, ela teve que ir ao quarto dela para trocar de roupa – continuou entregando o quinto desenho a Kaede.

O quinto desenho mostrava a "gatinha" no que parecia ser um quarto, segurando a frente do corpo uma roupa cor de rosa, de gatinha exatamente igual a que ela usava no momento.

_Só que enquanto a gatinha não estava o lobo e o cachorro acabaram brigando de novo. – Continuou entregando o sexto desenho para Kaede.

O sexto desenho mostrava o "lobo" e o "cachorro" brigando envoltos em uma bola de poeira no que parecia ser uma sala.

_E quando a gatinha voltou eles tinham destruído a sala da casa dela! – continuou entregando o sétimo desenho a Kaede.

O sétimo desenho mostrava a mesma cena do desenho anterior, porém agora com a "gatinha" parada na porta com uma expressão de susto.

_Então ela ficou muito zangada por que eles destruíram a sala da casa dela e expulsou os dois gritando: "saiam da minha casa!" – terminou de contar entregando o oitavo desenho a Kaede.

O oitavo desenho mostrava o "lobo" e o "cachorro" sendo expulsos da casa da "gatinha" que muito zangada segurava uma pedaço de pau na mão.

_Hum... – Kaede murmurou pensativa analisando os desenhos – Me parece que esse cachorro tem de pedir desculpa para essa gatinha. – concluiu.

_O QUE? – Inuyasha gritou irritado.

_Não estou falando de você, estou falando do amigo de Shippou – Kaede falou olhando para Inuyasha.

Inuyasha calou-se e cruzou os braços olhando para o outro lado com a expressão fechada.

_Mais acontece que o cachorro não quer pedir desculpas para a gatinha! – Shippou falou com certo exaspero.

_Então a gatinha e o cachorro tem de se encontrarem para conversar e assim voltarem a se entender. – respondeu em tom sábio.

_É isso! – Inuyasha gritou animado levantando-se em um pulo da poltrona, e saindo correndo em seguida.

Shippou e Kaede se entreolharam e piscaram um para o outro sorrindo.

*.*.*.*

Já era quase meia noite quando Inuyasha chegará ao templo Higurashi com as mesmas roupas de antes, porém agora descalço. Como não tinha mais dinheiro para o metro havia ido "na base da canela. Não querendo acordar ninguém ele abriu a janela de Kagome e entrou de forma silenciosa no quarto, seu plano era conversar com Kagome até ela esquecer que estava brava com ele, mesmo sem ele pedir desculpas, apenas esqueceu uma coisa: àquela hora Kagome também estaria dormindo.

Diferente do outro dia, desta vez Kagome não dormia de forma destrambelhada. Ao invés disso dormia de bruços em sua cama com o rosto virado para o lado oposto ao de Inuyasha, e as mãos uma de cada lado da cabeça, enquanto os sedosos cabelos cor de "meia noite" lhe caiam em cascatas pelas costas, e o lençol cor de rosa lhe cobria até a cintura.

"Ela é tão bonita" – Inuyasha pensou se ajoelhando ao lado da cama da garota, hipnotizado com sua beleza, tanto que não percebeu que a porta se abriu em uma pequena fresta e alguém se pos a espiar por ali.

_Inuyasha... – Kagome murmurou ainda dormindo e virando o rosto de frente para o rosto de Inuyasha que se surpreendeu.

"Ela está sonhando comigo!"

Pensou, vendo a garota franzi o cenho em seguida, como se estivesse irritada e murmurar:

_Idiota!

Ele ergueu-se sobre os próprios joelhos ficando quase em cima de Kagome, com os dentes trincados e a encarando com olhos furiosamente arregalados enquanto pensava irritado:

"Mais o que será que ela está sonhando?"

Foi quando sua atenção foi desviada para o novo despertador de Kagome, que de repente começou a tocar feito um louco, e seus olhos passaram de Kagome para o despertador, o qual ele logo pegou tentando abafar o som, do barulhento aparelho, no desespero não se lembrou que poderia desligá-lo. E muito menos percebeu que a porta do quarto se fechou e a pessoa que espiava se fora.

_Está bruxa programou este troço para tocar na hora errada! – ele falou irritado.

Viu quando Kagome franziu o nariz e o cenho, e desesperou-se ainda, mas.

Kagome passou levemente a mão esquerda pelo nariz e acabou por espirrar, e assim acordando, ergue-se sobre os cotovelos de forma sonolenta querendo saber que horas eram, e franziu o cenho ao notar a falta do despertador.

_Será que caiu?

Perguntou-se mais ao olhar no chão viu algo... Que não era seu despertador, desceu da cama e sentou-se sobre as próprias pernas ao lado do par de pegadas que ali estavam as contornando com os dedos: indicador e médio da mão esquerda.

_Será?

*.*.*.*

A primeira aula era de Economia doméstica para a turma de Kagome, mais como a professora ainda estava doente, a aula era vaga, sendo assim Rin estava sentada lendo um livro em um banco do pátio com uma Sango inquieta ao seu lado, sem mais conseguir ler, Rin revirou os olhos e fechou o livro dizendo:

_Pode falar!

_Eu acho que o Inuyasha e a Kagome brigaram!

_Por que diz isso? – Rin indagou e passou os olhos pelo pátio à procura de Inuyasha e o encontrou meio deitado meio sentado em um galho de uma árvore.

_Hoje de manha eu liguei para casa dela para saber se ela viria para escola hoje, sabe com a bolada que ela levou ontem...

_Prossiga.

_Bom o Souta disse que ela viria sim, e comentou que o Inuyasha havia estado duas vezes lá fazendo questão de que ela não soubesse.

_Que estranho – Rin comentou voltando a olhar para Inuyasha, com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça e um olhar vazio – É... Ele me parece meio triste. – comentou.

_Temos que dar um jeito deles fazerem as pazes. – Sango pensou em voz alta.

_Acho que não vai ser preciso – Rin falou com um brilho no olhar – Olhe Sango! – exclamou animada apontando para Kagome que acabara de chegar e estava indo até a árvore que Inuyasha estava.

_Ei Rin, o que você acha de irmos ouvir a conversa deles? – sugeriu Sango vendo Kagome se sentar abaixo da árvore.

_Acho que seria errado e uma coisa feia de se fazer. – Rin falou séria.

_É tem razão... É melhor ficarmos aqui e não nos intrometermos. – Sango falou desanimada abaixando a cabeça.

_Eu não disse isso. – falou Rin.

*.*.*.*

No caminho para o colégio Kagome apenas tropeçara no ar uma vez e ralará um pouco o joelho, por estar demasiadamente distraída pensando na possibilidade de Inuyasha ter estado em seu quarto durante a noite. As palmas de suas mãos estavam com diversos curativos, devido aos machucados que havia conseguido juntando os cacos de vidro do chão, e o galo que havia ficado em sua testa por causa da bolada no dia anterior, era pequeno além do que a franja o cobria fora isso estava bem.

Kagome parara em frente ao colégio, os cabelos arrumados em seu penteado favorito e de uniforme impecável. Sabia que a primeira aula seria vaga, por isso não tivera pressa sabendo que chegaria a tempo para a segunda aula.

Assim que entrou no pátio da escola, procurou Inuyasha com os olhos, daria a ele uma chance de pedir desculpa, do contrario ela o ignoraria até que ele lhe pedisse desculpas, exatamente como fazia com Kouga, afinal os dois eram tão parecidos e ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes... Kagome localizou Inuyasha em cima de uma árvore e caminhou até lá.

_Inuyasha. – O chamou, e o rapaz que antes estava com um olhar perdido, a encarou parecendo confuso.

Kagome lhe sorriu de olhos fechados com a cabeça tombada para o lado e segurando as alças da mochila em suas costas, então se virou de costas para ele e sentou-se na grama abaixo da árvore sobre as próprias pernas, respirando fundo e colocando as mãos sobre os joelhos. Logo Inuyasha desceu da árvore em um salto, e sentou-se perto de Kagome em uma posição canina. Ambos ficaram calados por poucos segundos sentindo a brisa que passava por ali, levando seus cabelos para trás, e Kagome inclinou-se para trás apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Inuyasha, o deixando com as bochechas rosadas. Inuyasha desviou o olhar olhando para o lado a esquerda e murmurou:

_Me desculpe.

Kagome separou-se dele o olhando surpresa, não achou que seria tão fácil, foi quando ele lhe estendeu a mão, com seu despertador desaparecido, pequeno, redondo e cor de rosa, com gravuras de borboletas no fundo, porém, totalmente amassado, como o que ele havia quebrado na segunda-feira, quando a beijou acidentalmente.

_Eu... Acho que quebrei. – murmurou ainda sem encará-la.

_É por isso que está me pedindo desculpa? ¬¬'

_E por que mais seria? – ele indagou a olhando confuso.

_Como pelo que? – ela quase gritou, erguendo-se sobre os próprios joelhos com as mãos fechadas em punhos – Por sua culpa eu vou ficar de castigo pelo resto da vida! – gritou de olhos fechados, fazendo com que Inuyasha e seus cabelos balançassem apenas com a força de sua voz.

_Por que é que está tão zangada comigo? – ele quase gritou também se erguendo sobre os próprios joelhos – Se a culpa foi toda daquele lobo fedido!

_Ora seu i...

_NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO – gritaram Sango e Rin, saltando de trás da árvore e interrompendo a fala de Kagome.

_Kagome, por favor, não fique brava com o Inuyasha – pediu Rin agarrando-se ao braço direito de Inuyasha.

_É ele ficou muito triste quando vocês brigaram e até foi a sua casa duas vezes sem que você soubesse – falou Sango agarrando-se ao braço esquerdo de Inuyasha.

_O QUE? – Inuyasha gritou olhando de Sango para Rin – Vocês andaram me espionando foi, suas fofoqueiras? – gritou se levantando de repente – Eu vou acabar com vocês duas! – ameaçou, mais quando tentou as pegar elas saíram correndo. – Voltem aqui! – ele gritou saindo correndo atrás.

Kagome olhou a cena de perseguição e deu um risinho abafado de olhos fechados.

_Querem lutar comigo? – Inuyasha gritou dando um salto para pegar às duas.

*.*.*.*

**Rir é o melhor remédio, me de um motivo para rir e mande uma review. :D**

**Esse cap. Era para ter saído no dia 04/11/10 mais por uma tragédia do destino... Quem eu quero enganar? Eu sou azarada e ponto! O telefone foi cortado por atraso no pagamento... E junto com ele foi-se minha internet! T.T**

_**Respostas a review's:**_

_**Eulalia Arantes: Muito obrigada, tanto pelo para bens atrasado quanto por aumentar minha auto estima dizendo que minha fic é engraçada! ^^**_

_**Srta. kagome no Taisho: É coitada dela, eu sei como é quebrar o vaso favorito da mãe. T.T**_

_**Você também? Pois eu já fui atingida por tudo que é bola, até peteca no olho!**_

_**Dreime**__**: Ei não foi engraçado! (embora minha mãe tenha rido bastante quando eu contei)**_

_**É ela ficou tão brava e desesperada que esqueceu de fazer isso.**_

**Enquête FF. Quem é mais bonita Kikyou ou Kagome?**

**Mande uma review e responda.**

**Resultados atuais: Kikyou 1 x 7 Kagome.**

**Aviso: está enquête esta sendo realizada em duas fic's até agora, por isso seus resultados serão as votações de ambas as fic's.**


	11. Uma triste noticia

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. não me pertencem, ****ainda**** porque um dia pelo menos o Kouga será meu!**

_Mente vazia oficina do capeta._

É só comigo.

.

Uma triste noticia.

.

Era o intervalo, no colégio de ensino médio Takeda, o refeitório estava cheio e tinha alunos de todos os tipos, em uma mesa isolada estavam Sango e Kagome, sentadas lado a lado, de costas para a entrada.

_Cadê a Rin? – indagou Sango.

_Foi ao banheiro. – respondeu Kagome colocando um canudinho numa caixa de suco.

_Eu te contei que ela está namorando? – falou calmamente, porém a informação fez Kagome se engasgar.

_Na... Na... – tentava falar.

_É pelo visto não te contei... – concluiu olhando para o lado oposto ao de Kagome, com o rosto apoiado na mão – Na verdade eu descobri por acaso, estávamos indo para casa de metro e ela estava revisando a matéria no caderno, como sempre, quando eu notei que havia um coração desenhado com um nome escrito no meio... E ai a pressionei até que ela contasse tudo – deu uma pausa para colocar um bolinho de povo na boca – Ela o conheceu quarta feira passada na livraria, parece que a tia dela já o conhecia de... – parou pensativa.

_Sango... – chamou quase sem ar levando uma mão tremula ao ombro de Sango.

_Ai Kagome não me agonie! – ralhou afastando a mão de Kagome – Ele é mais velho e apesar disso a tia dela aprova o namoro... – à medida que Sango falava Kagome ia ficando cada vez mais roxa – Só que ela estava com vergonha de nos contar.

Em um ultimo suspiro de ar, Kagome levou a mão fechada em punho até o estomago e se deu um forte soco permitindo-lhe respirar.

_Na... mo... ran... do? – indagou entre uma arfada e outra.

_Kagome você não ouviu nada do que eu disse! – Sango acusou olhando para Kagome indignada.

_Não ouviu o que? – perguntou Inuyasha se sentando em frente à Kagome com um saco de batas fritas em mãos.

_Que Rin está namorando – respondeu Sango ao mesmo tempo em que Kagome se debruçava sobre a mesa para pegar um punhado das batatas de Inuyasha.

_Namorando é? – indagou colocando uma batata frita na boca – Aquela tampinha não me parece do tipo que namora.

_E não é. – Sango respondeu, se debruçando sobre a mesa em seguida, para pegar algumas batatinhas de Inuyasha, mais recuou quando este começou a rosnar parecendo que iria mordê-la.

_Na verdade esse é o primeiro namorado dela. – Kagome comentou de boca cheia.

_Tem sorte de ele ser seu namorado – Sango resmungou no ouvido de Kagome.

_Ele não é meu namorado – retrucou de boca cheia.

_Então por que ele deixa você comer as batatas fritas dele?

Kagome deu de ombros e se debruçou mais uma vez sobre a mesa pegando outro punhado de batatas fritas e se sentando novamente, enquanto Inuyasha parecia não se importar e comia suas batatas fritas normalmente.

_Bah! Eu quero um namorado com batatas fritas! – resmungou apoiando o rosto sobre a mão.

_Por que quer um namorado com batatas fritas Sango-chan? – Rin perguntou se sentando ao lado de Inuyasha de frente para Sango.

Com um movimento de cabeça, Sango apontou para Kagome se debruçando mais uma vez sobre a mesa.

_Seu namorado tem batatas fritas Rin-chan? – indagou fazendo Rin ficar vermelha dos pés a cabeça.

_N-não – gaguejou – Mais ele tem carro.

_Antes um carro do que uma moto. – comentou Kagome colocando uma batatinha na boca em seguida.

_Está se referindo ao Kouga ter uma moto? – perguntou Sango e Inuyasha começou a rosnar com a menção do nome.

Kagome confirmou com a cabeça – Toda vez que ele, sabe lá como, me convence a subir naquela moto dele, ele me obriga a desfazer meu penteado para colocar capacete – terminou a ultima parte chorosa levando uma mão até a bolinha esquerda de seu penteado – E ainda por cima dirige feito um louco! – completou brava.

_Ciúmes? – Sango perguntou sorrindo travessa ao perceber que Inuyasha rosnava.

As bochechas de Inuyasha adquiriram um tom rosado com a pergunta – É claro que não! – respondeu rapidamente colocando mais batatas fritas na boca.

_Então por que ficou vermelhinho? – Rin perguntou com o mesmo sorriso de Sango.

_Feh! – resmungou virando o rosto e comendo o ultimo punhado de batatas fritas – Não estou com ciúmes! – falou zangado se levantando e saindo dali.

_Pra mim ele está com ciúmes. – Sango falou para Kagome.

_Você acha mesmo? – perguntou.

_Mais é claro – respondeu Rin – Não viu o jeito de como ele saiu daqui?

*.*.*.*

_Eu já disse alguma vez que essa é a minha hora favorita da escola? – Kagome indagou girando feliz com os braços para o alto.

_À hora da saída? – perguntou Sango com uma gota na cabeça.

_É! – ela respondeu com as mãos juntas em forma de concha a altura do rosto, os olhinhos brilhantes e com algumas lágrimas e um sorriso rasgado. – Chego a ficar emocionada.

_Deixe de maluquices bruxa! – falou Inuyasha dando-lhe um leve puxão pelo braço para que ela andasse.

_Que é que vocês acham de irmos ao fliperama? ^^ – Kagome perguntou animada jogando os braços para o alto.

_Que fliperama, bruxa? – indagou Inuyasha andando ao seu lado esquerdo, carregando sua mochila junto à dele.

_Um em que eu sempre vou – ela respondeu.

_Eu não sei... – falou Rin andando ao lado direito de Kagome.

_Ah vamos Rin, você sabe que eles sempre dão desconto para a Kagome lá. – argumentou Sango

_É que minha tia fica preocupada quando eu chego mais tarde. – falou.

_Então liga e avisa. – falou Kagome.

_Esqueci o celular em casa. – suspirou com uma gota na cabeça.

_Sem problema. – disse Sango indo até Inuyasha e mexendo na mochila de Kagome – A K-chan te empresta o celular dela! – falou jogando para Rin um pequeno celular abre e fecha de cor roxa, com um chaveirinho de cabeça de cachorrinho piscando um olho com a língua para fora e fazendo um "V" de vitória com a patinha.

_Ei! – Kagome protestou.

_Obrigado Kah, eu vou ligar para a minha tia e avisar. – Rin agradeceu já se afastando com o celular – Podem ir à frente que eu alcanço vocês.

_Mais...

_Vamos logo bruxa! – chamou Inuyasha a puxando pela mão.

*.*.*.*

Já estavam perto do fliperama quando Inuyasha de repente parou de andar e Kagome, que ele ainda segurava a mão, acabou caindo para trás sentada no chão.

_O que foi Inuyasha? – indagou se levantando.

_É que eu estou sentindo cheiro de lobo. – ele respondeu sério.

_Lobo?

Kagome indagou com o cenho franzido separando sua mão da de Inuyasha, e andando dois passos olhando ao redor com as mãos no quadril a procura do motivo, mais o motivo veio até eles quando Kouga veio correndo por trás do grupo e atropelou Inuyasha, o deixando estirado de cara no chão, com marcas de pegadas em suas costas, mochila e cabelo.

_Kagome preciso falar com você – Kouga falou pegando as mãos de Kagome – Mais antes, quero lhe pedir desculpas pelo que fiz a sua sala...

_Viu eu disse que a culpa foi toda dele! – Inuyasha gritou tirando o rosto do chão, erguendo a parte da frente de seu corpo sobre as mãos enquanto Rin e Sango se agachavam uma de cada lado, de Inuyasha, ambas preocupadas.

_...E espero que sua mãe não tenha se zangado muito com você. – Kouga continuou ignorando por completo Inuyasha.

_Você está bem? – Sango perguntou a Inuyasha.

_Na verdade, se zangou sim. – Kagome respondeu mostrando as palmas de suas mãos, repletas de curativos. – Digamos que juntar cacos de vidro do chão, não é meu forte! ^^

_Feh, eu estou ótimo! – Inuyasha respondeu se levantando.

As bochechas de Kagome adquiriram um tom rosado quando Kouga levou as palmas de suas mãos, até os lábios e as beijou.

_Com um beijinho sara, não é isso que você sempre diz K-chan? ^^

_Ah é, é sim – ela riu nervosa – "Mais já faz seis anos desde a ultima vez em que eu disse isso, Kouga" – Pensou ainda rindo nervoso e, agora, com uma gota na cabeça.

_K-chan... – Ele chamou melancólico aproximando as mãos de Kagome de seu tórax e abaixando o olhar – Nós precisamos conversar.

_Ah... Claro Kouga... – Kagome respondeu parando de rir nervosa – Mais porque está falando desse jeito?

_Você... Poderia vir comigo? – ele perguntou erguendo o olhar.

_Não! – Inuyasha respondeu antes que Kagome tivesse tempo, erguendo-se furioso como uma muralha entre os dois fazendo-os largarem as mãos.

_Ei cara de cachorro, eu perguntei para a Kagome e não para você! – Kouga falou irritado.

_Pos eu estou respondendo por ela, e a resposta é: Não! – Inuyasha falou no mesmo tom de Kouga. – Porque a Kagome vai ficar comigo!

(N/A: "comentário inútil" é a primeira vez que ele não chama a Kagome de bruxa nesta fic!).

_E o que é que te faz pensar, que ela vai preferir ficar com alguém que tem cara de cachorro, como você do que comigo?

Inuyasha ia retrucar quando Kagome disse surgindo por cima de seu ombro, abanando a mão frente ao rosto como se houvesse um mosquito ali:

_Não precisa de briga, Kouga me espere naquela lanchonete ali do outro lado da rua que eu já vou. ^^'

_Sim, claro K-chan – ele respondeu acenando com a cabeça antes de atravessar a rua.

_Ei porque é que você vai com aquele lobo fedido? – Inuyasha gritou zangado voltando-se para Kagome com as mãos fechadas em punhos.

_Ora porque ele é meu amigo, e não o chame de lobo fedido! – ela retrucou no mesmo tom batendo o pé no chão.

Sango e Rin se entre olharam e afastaram-se alguns passos fingindo não conhecer Kagome e Inuyasha.

_Agora você o está defendendo? – Inuyasha a acusou.

Kagome ia gritar mais alguma coisa, mais acabou por desistir da idéia e ao invés disso suspirou cansada, fechou os olhos colocando os dedos: indicador, médio e polegar, da mão direita, na testa, e colocando a mão livre no quadril falou:

_Sabe Inuyasha, às vezes você me cansa.

Toda a "pose" de irritado de Inuyasha desapareceu, e ele ficou mofino, ao dizer quase inaudivelmente:

_Você... Está cansada de... Mim? – e ele se sentou encolhido em posição canina, de cabeça baixa.

Kagome olhou para Inuyasha confusa, pois não havia ouvido o que Inuyasha falará, então perguntou:

_Ã... Mais o que foi Inuyasha? – ela inclinou-se na direção de Inuyasha com as mãos nos joelhos.

"_E o que é que te faz pensar, que ela vai preferir ficar com alguém que tem cara de cachorro, como você do que comigo?"_ – a voz de Kouga ecoou na cabeça de Kagome.

_ Ah Inuyasha, não precisa ficar assim só pelo que Kouga disse. – falou dando pequenas tapinhas no ombro de Inuyasha, tentando conforta-lo.

_Eu acho que ele ficou assim com o que você disse. – Comentou Sango se aproximando, com Rin, novamente.

_O que... Eu disse? – Kagome olhou confusa para Sango. – Bom não importa, eu vou falar com o Kouga.

Falou pegando sua mochila das mãos de Inuyasha e dando de ombros, mais quando fez menção de atravessar a rua, Inuyasha apareceu a sua frente com os braços erguidos e com a expressão fechada falou:

_Você não vai falar com aquele lobo fedido!

_Ah Inuyasha, não amole. – ela falou o empurrando para o lado e indo embora.

_Ei, Ei! – ele a chamou.

_Meu nome não é "Ei" – ela respondeu sem deixar de caminha ou se virar para olhá-lo.

_Ei você! – a chamou mais uma vez.

_Meu nome também não é "você".

_Bruxa pare ai! – gritou!

Ao invés de responder, Kagome simplesmente entrou na lanchonete.

_Oras... Aquela bruxa!

Ele exclamou mais quando fez menção de dar um passo para ir atrás de Kagome, Sango e Rin o puxaram pela gola da camisa dizendo ao mesmo tempo, com veias azuis pulsando nas testas:

_Vamos para o fliperama!

_Me soltem eu sei andar! – falou irritado se soltando das duas e marchando para longe com os braços cruzados a frente do corpo.

_O Inuyasha parece mesmo zangado você não acha? – falou Sango, começando andar com as mãos juntas nas costas olhando para Inuyasha que já estava a alguns metros de distancia.

_É porque o Kouga falou que ele tem cara de cachorro – respondeu Rin segurando as alças das mochilas em suas costas – Mais ele tem mesmo cara de cachorro. – comentou.

_O que você disse Rin? – Inuyasha gritou se virando para as garotas.

_Ah! Como ele ouviu dessa distancia? – ela gritou desesperada se escondendo atrás de um poste – Ele deve ter ouvidos de cachorro!

_Rin você vai ver, eu vou cortar sua língua! – Inuyasha gritou zangado batendo o pé no chão e balançando no ar a mão esquerda fechada em punho.

*.*.*.*

_Vai se mudar para Londres? – Kagome quase gritou sem acreditar no que ouvirá chamando a atenção de todos que estavam na lanchonete, mais não ligara para isso – Como? Por quê?

_Eu já lhe disse K-chan. – Kouga suspirou – A empresa em que meu pai trabalha o transferiu para lá.

_Mais vocês não podem ficar?

Kouga balançou a cabeça de um lado para outro desanimadamente, e de cabeça baixa explicou:

_Ele não quer perder essa oportunidade, de crescer na empresa.

_Mais e se seus pais forem e você ficar? – perguntou no auge de seu desespero.

_Kagome entenda: não tem como isso acontecer.

_Tem sim Kouga, tem sim! – ela insistiu – Você pode se mudar para o templo, afinal lá é bem grande!

_Kagome...! – Kouga a chamou, mais ela não o ouviu.

_Quem sabe dormir no quarto do Souta, não melhor: No meu quarto! Você lembra Kouga, quando éramos pequenos e morávamos na mesma rua? Você sempre ia dormir lá em casa, e meus pais achavam que você dormia naquele colchão no chão ao lado da minha cama, mais na verdade você dormia comigo na minha c...

_Kagome! – ele chamou mais alto, fazendo-a calar-se. – Eu... Não posso ficar. – falou abaixando o olhar.

Kagome também baixou o olhar desanimadamente, em sinal de derrota.

_Londres, é muito longe. – ela murmurou.

_Eu sei.

Ele suspirou erguendo o olhar para fita-la, mais apenas pode ver as duas bolinhas de seu penteado que estavam no alto de sua cabeça, então lhe pegou as mãos por cima da mesa e na tentativa de animá-la começou:

_Eu prometo que vou escrever e ligar para você sempre que p...

_Não vai ser a mesma coisa. – ela o interrompeu erguendo o olhar com os olhos marejados.

_Eu sei... – concordou desanimadamente levando uma das mãos ao rosto dela e enxugando uma única lágrima fugitiva de seus olhos.

_Kouga você vai voltar... Algum dia? – perguntou esperançosa.

Kouga desviou o olhar para a janela, antes de responder com sinceridade:

_Eu não sei.

_Kouga eu vou sentir muito a sua falta. – ela confessou apertando as mãos dele e mordendo o lábio inferior angustiada.

_Eu também minha Kagome – ele respondeu debruçando-se sobre a mesa e fechando os olhos ao beijar-lhe a fronte, fazendo-a também fechar os olhos com o gentil contato.

*.*.*.*

**Rir é o melhor remédio, me de um motivo para rir e mande uma review. :D**

**Esse cap. Era para ter saído no dia 11/11/10 mais por uma tragédia do destino... Quem eu quero enganar? Eu sou azarada e ponto! O telefone foi cortado por atraso no pagamento... E junto com ele foi-se minha internet! T.T**

_**Respostas as Review's:**_

_**Srta. Kagome no Taisho: Eu estava pensando no anime quando escrevi por isso saiu tão parecido. ^^'  
Sim, pobre Kouga.**_

_**Eulalia Arantes: Que bom que gostou, eu estava pensando no anime quando escrevi, por isso ficou tão parecido (além de ser um dos meus episódios favoritos).**_

_**Dreime**__**: Sim, pobre Kouga.**_

_**Não ele não tinha ido à praia, mais eu adoro essas bermudas de surfista e então decidir colocar um visual que combinasse. XD**_

_**É elas não tomam jeito.**_

_**lah15**__**: Seja bem vinda!**_

_**Que bom que adorou.**_

_**Bjos p/ você também. **_

_**P.S: Obrigado :D**_

_**Lina-Chan s2 n.n**__**: Obrigado *se curvando***_

_**nane-chan3**__**: Obrigado, e cá entre nós eu pensei que não ia consegui escrever uma comédia! **_

**Enquête FF. Quem é mais bonita Kikyou ou Kagome?**

**Mande uma review e responda.**

**Resultados atuais: Kikyou 1 x 7 Kagome.**

**Aviso: está enquête esta sendo realizada em duas fic's até agora, por isso seus resultados serão as votações de ambas as fic's.**

**Aviso ²: Está enquête só tem validade até o dia 31/12/10 por tanto quem ainda não voto apresse.**


	12. Kagome está doente!

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. não me pertencem, ****ainda**** porque um dia pelo menos o Kouga será meu!**

_Mente vazia oficina do capeta._

É só comigo.

.

Kagome está doente!

.

_Ai eu odeio ficar doente. – Kagome resmungou.

Ela estava encolhida em sua cama debaixo do cobertor, com uma camisola branca que ia até o meio das coxas com estampa de vários ursinhos fofos e com caras sonolentas usando gorros de dormir e agarrados a cobertores azuis escuros, com um decote, mínimo, redondo, de alças largas, e com babadinhos azuis escuros na ponta da camisola e nas alças. Tremia muito, estava com os olhos e o nariz avermelhado, com a garganta ardendo, tossindo e dando um ou dois espirros vez ou outra.

_A culpa de está doente é sua. – Acusou sua mãe entrando no seu quarto carregando uma bandeja onde havia uma caneca contendo um liquido borbulhante, alguns comprimidos e um termômetro – O que você tinha na cabeça para pegar toda aquela chuva? – ralhou.

Depois que Kouga lhe beijara a testa, Kagome dissera a ele que ia para casa, Kouga se ofereceu para levá-la, segundo ele sua harley estava em um estacionamento próximo dali, mais Kagome recusara a oferta e sairá sozinha da lanchonete, mais ainda pode ouvir Kouga pedir um café para a garçonete. Durante o caminho para casa uma forte chuva a pegou, mais Kagome não colocou sua capa de chuva, por não perceber que estava chovendo, pois seus pensamentos estavam longe, imaginando como seria a sua vida sem Kouga. E por isso ao chegar em casa, tanto ela como todo o conteúdo de sua mochila estavam encharcados.

_Ah eu estou doente e você briga comigo! – Kagome choramingou cobrindo a cabeça com o cobertor.

A Sra. Higurashi suspirou colocando a bandeja no criado mudo, ao lado do despertador e disse:

_Tome estes remédios que eu trouxe e coloque o termômetro, que daqui a pouco volto para chegar sua temperatura. – ela se dirigiu a porta do quarto mais quando colocou a mão na maçaneta adicionou – E descanse hoje você não irar a escola.

Assim que ouviu o som da porta batendo, Kagome se sentou em um salto e perguntou as paredes:

_Não vou à escola? – ela olhou para todos os lados como se realmente esperasse que as paredes lhe respondessem – Legal eu amo ficar doente!

Gritou jogando um braço para o alto, mais logo se arrependeu de ter gritado e tampou a boca com as duas mãos, olhando de olhos arregalados para porta, esperando que sua mãe voltasse. Ficou alguns segundos olhando para a porta até que decidiu deitar-se novamente cobrindo até o queixo, e ao virar-se na cama, notou ali a pequena bandeja em seu criado mudo, voltou a sentar-se pegando a caneca com um liquido borbulhante numa mão, e um comprimido na outra.

"Pergunto-me se isso é só um chá comum ou mais um dos remédios malucos do vovô." – pensou fazendo cara de nojo.

*.*.*.*

_Ei mamãe. – Souta chamou vendo sua mãe sair do quarto da irmã.

_Que foi Souta? – ela respondeu.

_Acha mesmo que a Kagome ta doente, ou ta só fingindo? – perguntou.

_Acho que ela está doente mesmo. – respondeu.

_Legal eu amo ficar doente! – ambos ouviram o grito de Kagome vir de dentro do quarto.

_Pois eu acho que ela está fingindo só para não ir a escola. – Souta falou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

_Sua irmã não seria capaz disso Souta. – falou indo embora pelo corredor.

_Mãe, será que você não aprendeu nada nesses quinze anos em que ela é sua filha? –Souta perguntou exasperado seguindo a mãe – Até hoje eu não sei se ela coloca o dedo na garganta, ou se ela tem uma receita de vomito falso muito boa!

_Ela está com febre. – comentou descendo as escadas.

_Ela também pode fingir que está com febre! – Souta falou ainda seguindo a mãe, e a ouvindo rir – Não é piada!

_Como se finge que está com febre Souta? – ela perguntou virando-se para ele.

_Uma vez ela colocou uma bolsa de água quente na cabeça, e quando você colocou a mão na testa dela para saber se ela estava com febre você acreditou! – respondeu.

_Então saberemos quando o termômetro apitar. – respondeu entrando na cozinha.

_Mais ela sabe como enganar o termômetro! – ele falou também entrando na cozinha.

_Isso é impossível filho. – Riu a Sra. Higurashi.

_Não é não, ela pode colocar o termômetro dentro do chá que você sempre dá para ela quando ela esta "doente" – insistiu Souta fazendo aspas no ar com os dedos – E outra vez ela colocou no sol até o termômetro esquentar!

_Acontece que ontem sua irmã pegou toda aquela chuva que caiu a tarde. – Falou abrindo o armário.

_Então ela está doente de propósito! – ele acusou.

_Hum... – Sra. Higurashi pareceu pensar, colocando uma caixa de cereais em cima da mesa – Eu não acho que seja isso.

_Como não? – Souta indagou.

_É que ela parecia não perceber o que acontecia ao seu redor... Como se estivesse inconsciente, mais ainda assim andando... Eu acho que os pés dela a trouxeram para casa sozinhos. – concluiu.

_Então ela só pode ter algum problema mental! – Souta falou pensativo para si mesmo, saindo da cozinha e entrando na sala, onde seu avô estava sentado no sofá lendo o jornal – Mas qual seria o problema? – se perguntou.

_O problema é este Souta. – seu avô respondeu mostrando o polegar da mão esquerda.

_O polegar? – perguntou confuso.

_Não Souta, é um menino. – ele respondeu.

_Um menino?

_Papai, pode ligar para a escola de Kagome e avisar que ela não irar a escola porque está doente? – Sra. Higurashi perguntou da cozinha.

_Já estou fazendo isso. – respondeu erguendo-se do sofá e pegando o telefone na mesinha ao lado do sofá.

_Obrigado. – agradeceu da cozinha – E Souta vai já para o banho!

_Ta bem mamãe. – respondeu saindo correndo da sala.

O senhor Higurashi digitou os números e esperou, após três toques atenderam:

_Diretoria do colégio de ensino médio Takeda, aqui e Yura, bom dia.

Yura era uma bela Youkai de cabelos negros e curtos, que usava roupas provocativas e uma fita vermelha no cabelo e possuía olhos da mesma cor que a fita.

_Alô, aqui é o Sr. Higurashi, eu liguei para avisar que minha neta, a aluna Higurashi Kagome não irar a escola hoje.

_Certo, não virá à escola. – ela repetiu anotando em um pequeno bloco de notas – E qual o motivo? – indagou.

_Ela está resfriada. – Vovô Higurashi respondeu.

_Pode me dizer a série e a turma dela, por favor? – pediu.

_Ah claro, ela está no primeiro ano, sala 2-B – ele respondeu.

_Está certo... – falou anotando no bloco de notas – Obrigada por avisar e tenha um bom dia. – agradeceu.

_Está bem, e bom dia para a senhorita também. – despediu-se desligando o telefone.

_Bom é melhor eu ir dar o recado. – Yura falou para si mesma ao colocar o telefone no gancho.

Yura saiu da sala, e caminhou pelo corredor até descer as escadas que davam no segundo andar, releu a sala que havia anotado no papel e foi andando na direção em que está ficava, bateu na porta da sala e logo veio a resposta da professora.

_Pode entra.

_Bom dia, professora Rodrigues – cumprimento entrando na sala sendo seguida pelos olhares de todos os garotos da sala e sorrindo internamente com alguns assovios que recebia.

_Bom dia D. Yura. – a professora de japonês comprimento de volta. – Garotos mais respeito com a D. Yura! – repreendeu.

A professora Rodrigues, era de origem espanhola e ensinava japonês ao primeiro ano. Aparentava ter em torno de quarenta e cinco anos era pequena e franzina, com cabelos curtos e negros, usava um par de óculos de armações retangulares que lhe estavam caídos até a ponta do nariz, vestindo um vestido jeans que ia até seus tornozelos com mangas curtas. Em suas mãos o livro de japonês e atrás o quadro em branco mostrando que ela havia acabado de entrar em sala.

"Se ela quisesse mesmo respeito, não se vestiria assim" – Inuyasha pensou com o rosto apoiado na mão e uma cara de tédio, vendo Yura deixar um bilhete nas mãos da professora e ir embora.

A professora Rodrigues fez um som de limpar a garganta antes de começar a ler o bilhete que lhe havia sido entregue:

_A aluna, Higurashi Kagome, não comparecerá a aula hoje, pois ela está resfriada.

"Resfriada?" – Inuyasha indagou-se mentalmente.

_E como eu dizia, amanha iremos fazer um teste valendo um quarto da nota de vocês, para saber o que vocês aprenderam durante a semana... – a professora continuou a dar a aula.

*.*.*.*

_Ei o que vocês acham de irmos visitar a Kagome? – Rin sugeriu feliz enquanto saia da escola junto de Sango e Inuyasha.

_Me parece uma boa idéia, afinal dessa vez é só um resfriado ela não quebrou uma perna, ou um braço, ou foi atropelada, então ela deve estar em casa. – concordou Sango.

_Podemos levar os biscoitos que fizemos na aula de economia doméstica! ^^ – Rin sugeriu.

_Então é ai que ela vai precisar de um hospital. – Inuyasha comentou.

_Grosso! – falaram as duas.

_Feh. – ele resmungou.

*.*.*.*

_Ah crianças que gentileza da parte de vocês, virem visitar a Kagome. – Sra. Higurashi falou contente deixando uma bandeja com três xícaras de chá em cima da mesinha de centro – Ela esta dormindo agora, mais tenho certeza que logo vai acordar.

_Obrigada Sra. Higurashi. – Rin e Sango agradeceram juntas pegando cada uma, uma xícara de chá.

_Eu é que agradeço. – ela respondeu ajeitando a saia e sentando-se na poltrona com as mãos sobre os joelhos – Não vai tomar seu chá Taisho-kun?

_Eu não gosto de chá. – ele respondeu sentado entre Sango e Rin com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça e olhando para o teto.

_Sango, Rin... Inuyasha... O que fazem aqui? – Kagome perguntou com voz falha entrando na sala ainda de camisola, mais agora usando um agasalho amarelo desbotado e um par de pantufas brancas de coelhos.

_Kagome! – as duas falaram felizes levantando do sofá em um pulo para abraçá-la. – Você está ardendo em febre! – assustaram-se.

_Ã? – Kagome levou uma das mãos até a testa – Só um pouquinho.

_Um pouquinho? – exclamou Inuyasha tocando a testa de Kagome – Dá pra fritar um ovo na sua testa!

_Literalmente. – completou Sango.

_Certo, porque não levam a Kagome de volta para o quarto? – sugeriu Sra. Higurashi.

_Ta bem. – as duas responderam colocando os braços de Kagome sobre seus ombros e a levando embora com Inuyasha as seguindo.

_E Kagome. – Sango chamou enquanto subiam as escadas.

_O que?

_Nós trouxemos biscoitos. ^^ – respondeu.

_Obrigada gente. – Kagome agradeceu se separando das amigas e entrando no quarto, pois a porta era estreita demais para as três passarem ao mesmo tempo.

_E como você se sente Kagome?

Rin perguntou se sentando na cadeira giratória de Kagome enquanto Sango se sentava na cama, e Inuyasha permanecia de pé, próximo a porta.

_Ah eu me sinto melhor do que de manha, só que a febre continua alta e eu estou um pouco tonta...

Kagome parou de falar quando começou a ter um ataque de tossi e colocou a costa da mão na testa sentindo seu corpo cair para trás, mais logo foi amparada por fortes mãos.

_Bruxa é melhor você deitar e não levantar mais! – Inuyasha falou grosso, mais Kagome sabia que ele estava preocupado.

_Está bem.

Kagome respondeu olhando com as bochechas rosadas, por causa da febre, para Inuyasha, então se separou dele e se sentou na cama ao lado de Sango, retirando as pantufas e se deitando de costas para os três, em seguida cobrindo-se até os ombros.

_Kagome, se você está doente, quer dizer que não pode ir ao fliperama para ganhamos descontos? – perguntou Sango.

_Acho que não Sango. – Kagome respondeu com voz fraca tossindo um pouco em seguida.

_É como diz o ditado: "O que vale é a saúde do cavalo". – suspirou Sango.

_Ei! – Kagome protestou se sentando na cama – Você me chamou de cavalo!

_Isso é só um ditado popular. – gota.

_Você me chamou de cavalo! – insistiu.

_O cavalo foi só uma suposição.

_Você me chamou de cavalo de novo! – irritou-se Kagome.

_Quer saber Kagome? – Sango também se irritou – Você é um cavalo! Mais com um "B" bem grande de BURRA!

_Ai, não vamos brigar gente. – pediu Rin.

_Kagome, você vai a escola amanha? – Sango perguntou mudando de assunto após um suspiro.

_Eu não sei. – Kagome respondeu fraca fechando os olhos lentamente e voltando a se deitar.

_É que se você não for à escola vai perder o teste de japonês. – justificou Rin.

Kagome abriu os olhos e se levantou em um solavanco – Teste? – quase gritou.

_Bruxa volte a se deitar. – mandou Inuyasha.

_Rin você precisa me ajudar a estudar! – Kagome pediu ignorando Inuyasha.

_Você tem certeza Kagome? – Rin perguntou temerosa se levantando da cadeira.

_Tenho, eu não sei nada! – Kagome respondeu levantando-se com a ajuda de Sango.

_Bruxa volte a deitar, você nem é estudiosa! – falou Inuyasha.

_Tem razão, eu não sou. – respondeu Kagome se sentando em sua cadeira – Mais da ultima vez que eu tirei nota vermelha, minha mãe me colocou para fora de casa por sete horas!

_Você não pode ir para escola doente! – Inuyasha argumentou irritado.

Kagome girou a cadeira até ficar de frente para Inuyasha e falou:

_Inuyasha se você disser mais alguma coisa eu te expulso do meu quarto!

_Feh! – Inuyasha resmungou sentando-se na cama de Kagome em posição de lótus com os braços cruzados e olhando para o lado oposto.

_Assim está melhor – Kagome falou mais calma virando-se novamente e pegando uma máscara na gaveta direita da mesa – Não quero que vocês também fiquem doentes. – explicou colocando a mascara – Agora vamos estudar! – falou determinada puxando o livro de japonês e o abrindo.

*.*.*.*

_Todaima! – Souta falou chegando da escola e retirando os sapatos.

_Okaeri-nasai. – respondeu sua mãe da cozinha. – Porque está chegando agora Souta? Devia ter chegado há uma hora atrás.

_É que eu dei uma passada no fliperama. – Souta respondeu indo para a cozinha. – Como é que esta a mana?

_Melhor eu acho – respondeu colocando uma bandeja com dois copos de suco de laranja e um prato cheio de biscoitos em cima da mesa – Pode levar esse lanche ao quarto dela?

_A mana tem visitas? – Souta perguntou – "Não tinha nem um par de sapatos estranhos na entrada." – pensou.

_Sim, é o Taisho-kun. – respondeu.

_Ah então o namorado veio vê-la.

_É, junto com Rin-chan e Sango-chan, mais elas já foram para casa tem umas duas horas.

_Ah, pode deixar que eu leve. – falou pegando a bandeja e subindo as escadas – Ô mana posso entrar? – perguntou batendo na porta com o joelho.

_Entra pirralho. – Inuyasha respondeu de dentro do quarto.

_Ta. – respondeu empurrando a porta com o quadril e entrando – O que vocês estão fazendo? – perguntou.

A frente de Souta, Inuyasha estava usando sapatos, debruçado por sobre o ombro de Kagome fuçando com um filhote de cachorro, enquanto Kagome estava debruçada sobre um livro.

_Eu estou estudando. – Kagome respondeu com uma veia azul pulsando na testa e ainda usando a mascara – Ou pelo menos tentando! – completou levantando-se da cadeira e puxando Inuyasha pela orelha.

_Ei bruxa o que deu em você, eu fique calado! – Inuyasha reclamou.

_É que é difícil estudar com alguém fuçando no teu cangote! – ela reclamou apertando ainda mais a orelha de Inuyasha.

_Ah é? – Inuyasha exclamou conseguindo se soltar e pegando seu boné e sua mochila de cima da cama – Pos então eu vou embora! – falou irritado abrindo a janela e pulando por esta.

_E não volte! – Kagome gritou debruçada sobre a janela, mais quando viu que Inuyasha já havia ido, suspirou caindo de joelhos no chão com os braços cruzados sobre a janela servindo de travesseiro para sua cabeça – Me sinto tão só.

_Meninas são ilógicas. – Souta falou a si mesmo com uma gota na cabeça.

*.*.*.*

Shippou estava deitado de bruços no chão, desenhando alguma coisa, enquanto Sesshoumaru estava sentado no sofá vendo televisão. Foi quando Inuyasha entrou abrindo a porta em um estrondo, assustando Shippou que pulou direto no colo de Sesshoumaru.

_O que é que te deu estrupício? – perguntou no mesmo tom de sempre com um Shippou traumatizado no colo.

_Não me atormente baka! – Inuyasha respondeu jogando o boné para um lado e a mochila pra o outro indo para a cozinha, sendo que a única coisa que a separava da sala era um enorme balcão.

_Me chamou de que? – Sesshoumaru serrou os olhos colocando Shippou no sofá.

_EU TE CHAMEI DE BAKA! – Inuyasha gritou abrindo os armários e tirando várias coisas de lá, jogando no balcão e na mesa.

_Inuyasha... – Sesshoumaru chamou com voz controlada indo à direção a cozinha, mais parou ao notar a bagunça que Inuyasha estava fazendo nesta. – Eu não acho que Izayoi vai gostar do que está fazendo na cozinha dela. – comentou debruçando-se sobre o balcão da cozinha.

_Cale a boca Sesshoumaru! – Inuyasha falou irritado colocando sobre a mesa da cozinha várias coisas cruas tiradas da geladeira.

_Nossa, eu não sabia que tinha tanta comida nessa casa! – Shippou falou admirado pendurando-se no balcão da cozinha. – Isso parece gostoso. – falou esticando um braço para pegar um pãozinho de queijo.

_Shippou se você pegar alguma coisa eu arranco sua mão! – Inuyasha ameaçou revirando os armários novamente e Shippou amedrontado puxou o braço para si rapidamente.

_Inuyasha não seja tão egoísta. – Sesshoumaru zombou pegando um pãozinho de queijo e indo embora.

_Ei Sesshoumaru me devolve este pãozinho! – Inuyasha gritou indo atrás de Sesshoumaru.

Shippou olhou da cozinha repleta de comida e "desprotegida" para onde Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha haviam ido, voltou a olhar para a cozinha e lambeu os lábios, mais se lembrou da ameaça de Inuyasha e suspirou desistindo e descendo do balcão.

_Ele não vai notar se eu pegar só um pãozinho. – falou para si mesmo e ao invés de ir embora ele entrou de vez na cozinha e pegou um pãozinho rapidamente. – Nossa que delicia! – Shippou falou com olhinhos brilhantes depois de dar a primeira mordida.

_Aquele Baka estúpido comeu! – Inuyasha resmungou irritado entrando na cozinha.

_Ah eu não mexi em nada! – Shippou gritou levantando as duas mãos a altura do rosto, mais então notou que uma de suas mãos ainda segurava o pãozinho e o escondeu rapidamente em suas costas.

_Não me amole Shippou! – Inuyasha exclamou Irritado, colocando água em uma panela e botando para ferver no fogão.

_Você fez toda essa bagunça na cozinha da mamãe só para ferver água?

_Shippou é melhor você calar a boca ou eu te jogo dentro da panela!

_Ah na panela não! – Shippou gritou assustado saindo correndo da cozinha.

_E agora... – Inuyasha falou para si mesmo encolhendo a manga da blusa e mostrando as garras – Vamos trabalhar!

*.*.*.*

Souta estava correndo pelo pátio do templo e chutando sua bola, mais por um erro de cálculos acabou chutando a bola forte de mais e esta saiu voando do chão.

_Ah não! – disse correndo para tentar alcançar a bola, pois sabia que ela iria escadas abaixo até parar na rua.

Mais o percurso da bola foi interrompido quando Inuyasha a capturou no ar, com uma só mão.

_Oi.

_Inuyasha? Você não tinha ido embora? – Souta perguntou parando a frente do rapaz.

_Tinha, mais voltei. – respondeu entregando a bola para Souta enquanto que na outra mão segurava uma bolsa de viagem verde em forma cilíndrica.

_Pra que essa mala, vai viajar? – perguntou pegando a bola.

_Eu vim passar a noite aqui. – respondeu.

_Legal, você pode dormir no meu quarto! – falou feliz puxando Inuyasha pelo pulso para casa e sem perceber deixando a bola cair no chão do pátio – Mãe, um amigo meu veio passar a noite aqui em casa, e vai dormir no meu quarto! – gritou contente.

_Quem? – Sra. Higurashi perguntou e logo a cabeça dela e a de vovô apareceram no corredor pela porta da sala – Taisho-kun, vai mesmo passar a noite aqui?

_Vou. – Inuyasha respondeu se abaixando colocando um joelho no chão – E eu trouxe uma coisa para a Kagome. – informou.

_O que é? – Souta perguntou curioso vendo Inuyasha retirar uma garrafa térmica de dentro da mala.

_É um remédio caseiro que minha mãe faz para mim quando eu fico doente. – explicou. – Para ela melhorar do resfriado.

_Me deixa ver. – Souta pediu pegando a garrafa das mãos de Inuyasha – Nossa isso fede! – exclamou afastando a garrafa o máximo possível de seu rosto – O que tem aqui dentro?

_Fígado de boi, fígado de galinha, fígado e cabeças de peixe, miolos de...

_Já chega. – interrompeu vovô Higurashi com o rosto esverdeado – Nós já entendemos.

_A mana ainda esta estudando, porque você não vem até meu quarto deixar as suas coisas lá? – sugeriu Souta.

_Está bem então. – Inuyasha respondeu se levantando com a mala.

_Ei você sabia que a mana fala dormindo? – Souta perguntou puxando assunto, indo pelo corredor em direção as escadas.

_Já tinha certo conhecimento. – Inuyasha respondeu seguindo Souta lembrando-se de que Kagome o chamava de "idiota" até em sonhos.

_E às vezes ela baba. – continuou agora subindo as escadas.

_É mesmo? – perguntou ainda seguindo Souta.

_É, e ela ainda tem medo de escuro. – falou entrando em seu quarto que era ao lado do de Kagome – Por isso que ela dorme com a luz acesa.

*.*.*.*

_Ai eu já estou cansada de estudar. – Kagome falou para si mesma deixando a cabeça cai por sobre o livro de japonês – E o pior é que eu ainda não sei quase nada, mesmo com as explicações que Rin me deu. – choramingou.

_É, e ela ainda tem medo de escuro. – ouviu a voz de Souta e levantou a cabeça com o cenho franzido – Por isso que ela dorme com a luz acesa.

_Ai ele não está fazendo isso. – falou exasperada levantando-se e derrubando a cadeira.

_Uma vez ela viu um sapo bem pequeninho e ficou azul de tanto gritar! – continuou a voz de Souta.

_Ah meu Deus ele está sim! – quase gritou saindo correndo de seu quarto e abrindo a porta do quarto de Souta em um estrondo – SOUTA! – gritou – Eu já disse que você não pode ficar contando essas coisas minhas para todos os amiguinhos seu que vem passar a noite aqui! – continuou gritando zangada.

_Ah mana não se zangue! – Souta disse assustado saltando para trás de Inuyasha.

_Como não vou me zangar, se você só falta abrir um jornal onde diga tudo que eu não quero que saibam e mostrar para todo mundo? – gritou.

_Eu prometo que não faço mais! – jurou.

_Você falou a mesma coisa da ultima vez. – gritou mais uma vez, agora arrastando Souta para fora do quarto pela gola da camisa.

_Ah, por favor, me larga! – Souta gritou se debatendo.

_Não, antes de você receber uma lição! – respondeu entrando no próprio quarto e jogando Souta na cama.

_O que vai fazer comigo? – Souta perguntou assustado se encolhendo contra a parede.

Kagome suspirou se acalmando e sentando-se na cama – Vou contar uma estória. – respondeu.

_Uma estória? – Souta perguntou confuso – "A febre deve ter atingindo o cérebro dela!" – pensou.

_Era uma vez... – Kagome começou.

_O típico "Era uma vez" – Souta revirou os olhos, mais se encolheu assustado quando Kagome o olhou zangada – Pode continuar. – murmurou.

_Como eu dizia... – Kagome continuou olhando de olhos cerrados para Souta – Era uma vez, um homem andava tranqüilo pela floresta, quando tropeçou em algo oco, e quando olhou viu que era uma caveira.

__Uma caveira na floresta? _– o homem perguntou a si mesmo, então só por brincadeira falou: __Ola caveira!_

E a caveira respondeu: __ Ola homem!_

O homem se assustou – _"uma caveira que fala, não pode ser"_ – pensou o homem, então só para confirmar decidiu tentar de novo, e perguntou: __Como vai caveira?_

E a caveira respondeu: __Tudo bem homem!_

O homem ficou eufórico com o que havia descoberto, e correu para contar ao rei, só que o rei estava dormindo, e ficou muito zangado por ter sido acordado, e falou para o homem: __Se o que dizes for mentira, eu vou cortar sua cabeça!_

O homem certo de que não teria sua cabeça cortada, levou o rei até a floresta, onde havia encontrado a caveira, então todo feliz falou: __Que dia bonito não é caveira?_

Mais a caveira não respondeu nada, então o homem tentou de novo: __Porque não fala alguma coisa caveira?_

Só que mais uma vez a caveira ficou calada, então o rei ficou zangado e ali mesmo sacou sua espada e cortou a cabeça do homem ali mesmo, então a cabeça do homem rolou até ficar ao lado da caveira, e quando o rei foi embora, a cabeça do homem perguntou: __Caveira porque você não disse nada?_

E a caveira respondeu: __Não estava com vontade._

Então a cabeça do homem perguntou: __Caveira porque você está jogada aqui nesta floresta?_

E a caveira respondeu: __Pela mesma razão que você: Minha maldita língua de trapo!_

_Então Souta... – Kagome começou ameaçadora com um sorriso macabro – A moral da estória é: se você não der um jeito na sua língua de trapo eu vou cortar sua cabeça! – concluiu fazendo Souta engolir em seco.

_Ei bruxa. – Inuyasha chamou entrando no quarto com uma caneca em mão – Tome é um remédio, que minha mãe faz sempre que eu estou doente, isso vai fazer você melhorar.

_Eu vou melhorar? – Kagome repetiu virando-se de frente para Inuyasha e dando as costas a Souta.

_Vai sim, então tome logo enquanto esta quente! – respondeu empurrando a caneca para Kagome.

_Isso fede! – exclamou Kagome afastando a caneca de si.

_O cheiro é pior que o gosto. – comentou entregando a caneca para Kagome – Pelo menos eu acho, é que minha mãe só usa ingredientes ressecados, mais os meus são frescos.

_Frescos? – Kagome perguntou olhando para o liquido de cor indefinida a borbulhar dentro da caneca – E do que isso é feito?

_É feito de... – Antes de Inuyasha responder ele avistou Souta atrás de Kagome balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro com os olhos fechados, murmurando sons negativos, com os braços cruzados em forma de "X" abaixo do queixo – Não importa do que é feito o que importa é que você melhore! – falou rapidamente.

_Ah está bem, se você diz. – falou virando a caneca e tomando todo o conteúdo o mais rápido que podia.

"Ela ta tomando!" – Souta pensou olhando sem acreditar para as costas da irmã – "E ta tomando tudo" – pensou ficando enjoado colocando logo em seguida as mãos sobre a boca e saindo correndo do quarto sem que Inuyasha e Kagome percebessem.

_Pronto acabei. – Kagome informou entregando a caneca vazia para Inuyasha. – Obrigada por se preocupar comigo Inuyasha. – agradeceu.

_Feh, só estou tentando evitar que você tenha um treco amanha na escola, já que insiste tanto em ir! – Inuyasha respondeu tomando a caneca das mãos de Kagome e a colocando no chão.

_Mesmo assim obrigada. – Kagome voltou a agradecer fazendo uma leve reverencia – De repente fiquei com sono – falou dando um bocejo e esticando os braços para o alto.

_É o remédio que já está fazendo efeito – informou Inuyasha – Agora é melhor você deitar e dormir vai ver como amanha acordará bem melhor.

_Esta bem. – Kagome concordou deitando-se de lado, de frente para parede, e cobrindo até acima dos ombros com o lençol – Boa noite Inuyasha.

_Boa noite. – Inuyasha respondeu rodeando a cama e se sentando ao lado de Kagome começando a passar a mão levemente pelo braço de Kagome.

_Inuyasha. – Kagome chamou sonolenta.

_O que foi Kagome?

_O que é isso que está fazendo? – perguntou – É carinho?

_É que minha mãe costumava fazer isso quando eu era pequeno. – respondeu ainda fazendo carinho.

_Ah... Entendi. – murmurou adormecendo em seguida.

*.*.*.*

**Rir é o melhor remédio, me de um motivo para rir e mande uma review. :D**

**Esse cap. Era para ter saído no dia 14/11/10 mais por uma tragédia do destino... Quem eu quero enganar? Eu sou azarada e ponto! O telefone foi cortado por atraso no pagamento... E junto com ele foi-se minha internet! T.T**

**Lá estava eu pensando no anime de novo quando escrevi o capitulo. ^^**

_**Respostas as review's:**_

**Srta****. Kagome no Taisho****: Pedido atendido! :D**

**Lina-Chan s2 n.n****: Liga não, isso é um habito que eu adquiri vendo animes e lendo fic's. ^^'**

**Que bom que gostou da parte das batatinhas! :D**

**lah15****: Obrigado! ^^**

**Dreime****: Você me conhece eu TINHA que botar ao menos uma pitadinha mínima de drama. ;)**

**Mais não precisa chorar não. :D**

**Eulalia Arantes: Que bom que gostou, e eu concordo a parte que ele diz isso foi realmente fofo! ^^**

**Enquête FF. Quem é mais bonita Kikyou ou Kagome?**

**Mande uma review e responda.**

**Resultados atuais: Kikyou 1 x 7 Kagome.**

**Aviso: está enquête esta sendo realizada em duas fic's até agora, por isso seus resultados serão as votações de ambas as fic's.**

**Aviso ²: Está enquête só tem validade até o dia 31/12/10 por tanto quem ainda não voto apresse.**


	13. A guerra das batatinhas!

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. não me pertencem, ****ainda**** porque um dia pelo menos o Kouga será meu!**

_Boas festas! XD_

É só comigo.

.

A guerra das batatinhas!

.

Como já era de costume, Kagome acordará em cima da hora para ir para a escola, mais por sorte, uma palavra que talvez não existisse em seu vocabulário, Inuyasha havia passado à noite em sua casa e por isso teria que voltar para casa com ela, para pegar suas coisas. E por isso não chegará atrasada a escola, pois Inuyasha havia lhe colocado em suas costas e com sua velocidade de hanyou corrido para escola, no meio dos carros, caminhões, motos, e bicicletas. De fato chegara bem na hora da primeira aula: Química.

A sala de química ficava no terceiro andar, era branca com fotos de animais espalhadas pelo lugar, além alguns recipientes contendo líquidos desconhecidos, e havia duas fileiras com cinco bancadas de três lugares cada. (N/A: Nunca vi uma sala de química na minha vida, pois ainda estou na sétima série, então se a sala não for assim vamos fingir que é).

Na primeira bancada a direita, estavam sentadas da esquerda para direita, Rin, Sango e Kagome.

Kagome estava acabando de prender o cabelo em seu penteado favorito, quando um pedaço amassado de papel chegou as suas mãos, e nele estava escrito o seguinte:

"_E ai? Pronta para o teste de japonês?"_

Kagome deu um longo e pesado suspiro arrancando uma folha de seu caderno, e respondeu o bilhete:

"_Não"_

Ela entregou o bilhete para Sango, e está riu um pouco ao ler a resposta, então rabiscou algo no papel e o devolveu a Kagome:

"_Então estamos no mesmo barco amiga."_

Kagome deu uma risadinha abafada e lançou uma piscadela a Sango, como se dissesse: "sempre estamos".

_Senhoritas, Kawashi e Higurashi. – chamou a professora de química dando as costas ao quadro e ficando de frente para as duas com os braços cruzados – Dá próxima vez que as pegar mandando bilhetinhos uma para a outra, e vou convidá-las a saírem de sala.

Ameaçou mais Sango e Kagome, sabiam que ela não faria isso, pois esse era o jeito da Srta. Natsume a professora de química, sempre sorrindo e bem humorada, ameaçava tirar alguém de sala mais nunca realmente o fazia. Srta. Natsume era alta e magra aparentava estar na facha dos vinte e seis para vinte e oito anos, tinha as unhas compridas pintadas em vermelho, cabelos ruivos em um meio termo entre o ondulado e o liso, que estavam sempre presos em um coque alto e mal feito com uma caneta, os olhos eram castanhos escuros e a pele alva, usava uma camiseta branca com um circulo vermelho a altura dos seios, que representava a bandeira japonesa, uma calça jeans colada cheia de brilhos e que ia até quatro dedos abaixo dos joelhos, um par de sandálias vermelhas de amarrar no tornozelo e com salto alto e um jaleco branco.

_Nos desculpe professora Natsume. – Sango e Kagome falaram em uníssono, ambas sorrindo amarelo. – Prometemos que não faremos mais.

_Falaram a mesma coisa da ultima vez que as peguei.

Falou com uma gota na cabeça voltando-se para o quadro mais uma vez, e continuando a escrever.

"_Isso não lembra um ditado popular?"_ – Sango perguntou a Kagome por meio de mais um bilhetinho.

Kagome pensou um pouco, batendo a ponta da caneta contra o queixo, antes de responder, com outro bilhetinho:

"_Qual?"_

Sango deu uma risadinha e a abafou com a mão sobre a boca enquanto escrevia a resposta, depois a entregou para Kagome:

"_Cão que ladra não morde."_

Kagome, assim como Sango, deu uma risadinha mais abafou colocando ambas as mãos sobre a boca.

_O que eu disse sobre bilhetinhos em minha aula? – a professora indagou sem deixar de escrever na lousa.

Sango e Kagome se entre olharam e riram ainda mais, um dia descobririam como a professora fazia aquilo.

_Agora copiem o assunto para que eu possa explicar e...

A professora auto interrompeu a frase quando percebeu certo aluno, de cabelos prateados, sentado sozinho na ultima bancada a esquerda, dormindo fazendo sua mochila de travesseiro e chegando até mesmo há babar um pouco sobre ela.

Deu um sorriso travesso e a passos felinos se encaminhou até o aluno, pegando o caderno de uma aluna qualquer no caminho, parou ao lado da bancada, e ainda com o mesmo sorriso, e sendo observada por toda a classe, ergueu o caderno acima da cabeça e...

BAM.

O som do caderno chocando-se contra a bancada foi tão alto e repentino, que fez com que Inuyasha se acordar em um sobre salto, e caísse para trás, batendo a cabeça na parede atrás de si e em seguida no chão.

_Sr. Taisho. – a professora chamou inclinando-se na direção de Inuyasha com o sorriso de uma criança que havia acabado de aprontar uma boa travessura – Posso lhe pedir uma coisa?

_Feh! – Inuyasha resmungou levantando-se do chão sem perceber que havia deixado cair o boné e colocando a mochila nas costas, imaginando que a professora o "convidaria" a sair de sala.

Com delicadeza a professora aproximou-se de Inuyasha e falou em tom brincalhão e baixo, porem alto o suficiente para que o resto da turma ouvisse:

_Poderia ficar de olho em meus alunos? Alguns costumam dormir durante minha aula.

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos quando o hálito de menta da professora chegou diretamente as suas orelhas, só então percebendo que estava sem o boné.

A professora pegou o caderno de volta e seguiu caminhando em direção ao quadro, deixando o caderno na mesa da aluna de quem havia pegado.

_Arrumem suas coisas assim que acabarem de copiar, só temos mais quinze minutos de aula. – informou após dar uma rápida olhadela pela janela. – Esqueci de dizer: o Professor Tamashiro, de artes não dará aula hoje, então vocês têm o segundo horário vago. – informou sentando-se em sua cadeira.

Mais Inuyasha não prestou atenção, estava ocupado procurando seu boné mesmo já sabendo que toda a turma já havia visto suas pequenas orelhas caninas, mais sua busca, foi interrompida, alguns estantes depois, quando uma pequena mochila azul escura, caiu pesadamente sobre sua bancada.

_Vamos Inuyasha. – Kagome chamou.

_A aula já acabou. – Sango informou parando ao lado de Kagome.

Inuyasha abriu a boca para falar algo, mais foi surpreendido, quando magicamente Rin apareceu logo atrás de si.

_Essas orelhas... – começou a falar aparentemente hipnotizada – Elas são de verdade?

_Mais é claro. – Inuyasha respondeu fazendo um leve movimento com a orelha esquerda, inconscientemente.

_Elas são tão fofinhas. – falou aproximando perigosamente a mão direita de sua orelha esquerda, mais como que por mágica, o boné de Inuyasha voltou a aparecer sobre a cabeça do mesmo, lhe cobrindo as orelhas. – Kagome por quê? – perguntou levemente irritada.

_Ele não gosta que toquem. – ela respondeu.

_Então você já sabia sobre as orelhas caninas? – perguntou Sango, vendo Inuyasha se levantar colocando a mochila dele e a de Kagome sobre o ombro.

_Já.

_E porque não falou nada? – Rin exasperou-se – Quantos dias em que eu podia está pegando nessas orelhinhas fofas eu pedir?

_Foi exatamente por isso que eu não contei. – Kagome murmurou com uma gota na cabeça.

_Vamos logo! – falou Inuyasha pegando a mão de Kagome e a levando para fora da sala.

_Ei Kagome, agora que você não está mais doente, eu posso te fazer uma pergunta que esta presa na minha garganta desde quarta feira. – Sango começou a falar com a voz controlada.

_O que? – Kagome perguntou temerosa.

_Porque você não foi ao fliperama na quarta-feira? – disparou – Como você não estava lá, o Houjo não deu descontos para nós!

Uma onda de desanimo baixou sobre Kagome e ela apertou um pouco a mão de Inuyasha.

_Aposto que o Kouga pagou para ela, um milk shake, ou um outro sorvete qualquer, ai ela esqueceu da gente e ele a levou para casa na moto dele. – comentou Rin sem perceber o repentino desanimo de Kagome.

_O que? – Sango exclamou indignada parando de andar – Se isso for verdade o Kouga vai me pagar caro, e em dinheiro!

_Então você vai ter que ir cobrar ele em Londres. – Kagome comentou descendo as escadas para o segundo andar, pois a sala de química, a sala de economia domestica, a sala de vídeo e a sala de artes se encontravam no terceiro andar.

_Londres? – Sango praticamente gritou correndo para alcançar os três. – Como assim?

_Ele e aos pais vão se mudar para Londres. – respondeu fingindo não se importar enquanto chegava ao segundo andar.

_Mais Kagome por quê? – perguntou Rin chegando ao primeiro andar.

_O pai dele foi transferido. – respondeu com pouco caso.

Rin e Sango se entreolharam, sabiam que Kouga era muito importante para Kagome.

_Kah, eu sinto muito. – falou Sango.

_Não é nada. – respondeu Kagome, mais era.

_E... Quando é que ele vai se mudar? – perguntou Rin.

_Eu não sei. – respondeu Kagome com um sorriso amarelo e uma gota na cabeça.

_Quer dizer que tem uma chance de ele já ter se mudado para Londres e você não saber? – Sango perguntou com uma gota na cabeça parando de andar.

_Tem sim. – Kagome respondeu ainda sorrindo amarelo.

_Beleza de melhor amiga você é. – Rin falou sarcástica com uma gota na cabeça.

_Já chega de falar, ou pretendem falar durante o horário inteiro. – Inuyasha reclamou.

_Já que você falou. – As três falaram ao mesmo tempo se entreolhando cúmplices.

_Nada disso! – protestou chegando ao pátio – Eu não vou ficar ouvindo fofoca de matraca durante uma hora inteira!

_Você não precisa ficar ouvindo. – falou Sango – Pode ir dar uma volta pelo colégio e fazer novas amizades, não é bom para a sua reputação andar acompanhado apenas de garotas.

_É. – concordou Rin.

Inuyasha olhou irritado pelo canto dos olhos para Sango e Rin, nem pensar que deixaria Kagome dando sopa naquele colégio cheio de cuecas!

_Ah Inuyasha me deixa ajeitar o seu boné! – Kagome falou rapidamente ao perceber o jeito raivoso que Inuyasha olhava para Sango e Rin.

_Ah... Está bem então. – Inuyasha concordou sem entender deixando Kagome mexer em seu boné.

_Olha tem uma turma do terceiro ano fazendo Educação física! – Sango falou animada.

_E daí? Nós também vamos fazer educação física no próximo horário. – falou Rin.

_Ah Rin vamos ver aqueles garotos sarados do terceiro ano fazendo exercícios! – Sango falou já indo aos pulinhos quase correndo, em direção a um banco debaixo de uma árvore, não muito perto nem muito longe de onde a turma fazia Educação física.

"Às vezes a Sango é tão pervertida quanto o Miroku." -.-' – Rin pensou. – Você e Kagome deveriam aproveitar esse horário vago para estudarem para o teste de Japonês. – comentou se sentando ao lado de Sango.

Sango olhou pelo canto dos olhos para Rin, como se ela houvesse falado uma simples idiotice e perguntou – Porque temos que estudar na escola a língua que falamos desde que somos bebê?* – Antes que Rin tivesse a chance de responder, Sango voltou sua atenção mais uma vez para os rapazes fazendo Educação física.

*Eu sempre me pergunto a mesma coisa nas provas de português.

Rin deu um longo suspiro desistindo de Sango, então lançou um olhar por cima do ombro para Kagome: Ela estava sentada na grama sobre os próprios joelhos em baixo da mesma árvore, mexendo em sua mochila parecendo procurar por algo, enquanto que Inuyasha estava sentado a sua frente em uma posição canina fungando e olhando para o interior da mochila de Kagome, com olhos curiosos.

Suspirou Kagome também não iria querer estudar naquele momento, pegou o livro que vinha lendo aos poucos bem devagar, não querendo que ele acabasse logo, desde quarta-feira, e o abriu na página que havia parado.

" _. Outros Pequenos Fatos ._

_Ás vezes eu chego cedo demais._

_Apresso-me,_

_e algumas pessoas se agarram_

_por mais tempo a vida do que seria esperável." *_

*Um trecho de "A menina que roubava livros" o meu livro favorito, e que no caso é o que a Rin está lendo.

*.*.*.*

_Eu não acredito que fui tão mal no teste de japonês! – lamentou-se Kagome saindo da sala andando com a cabeça e os braços pendendo para frente e arrastando os pés.

_E nem eu. – Sango falou saindo da sala de aula igualmente desanimada arrastando os pés com a cabeça pendendo para frente, porem suas mãos seguravam nas alças da mochila cor de rosa em suas costas. – Quanto você acha que tirou? – perguntou.

_Zero. – Kagome confessou tristemente.

_Você foi tão mal assim?

_Não.

Sango parou de andar, enrijecendo um pouco as costas, encarando Kagome de cenho franzido.

_Se não foi tão mal, como diz que tirou zero? – perguntou confusa.

_É que eu fui ainda pior. – Kagome lamuriou também parando de andar – Mais como a menor nota é zero...

_Ah, entendi. – com gota na cabeça – Mais não fique assim, o teste estava muito difícil mesmo. – tentou consola dando pequenas tapinhas na costa de Kagome.

_É mesmo. – Kagome falou mais conformada.

_Oi meninas! – Rin falou toda feliz, pulando nas duas e as abraçando pelos pescoços – O teste estava muito fácil né?

_Não! – as duas responderam juntas lançando um olhar macabro para Rin.

_Vocês não foram muito bem no teste não é? – perguntou amedrontada encolhendo-se contra a parede mais próxima.

_Não! – responderam em uni som e saíram marchando em seguida.

_Elas me assustam. – Rin sussurrou para si mesma.

_Vamos logo tampinha! – Inuyasha chamou irritado passando por ali com a mochila dele e a de Kagome no ombro direito, e arrastando Rin junto pela parte de trás da gola da camisa.

_Ei Inuyasha vai mais devagar que eu vou cair! – Rin falou tropeçando-nos próprios pés por estar andando tão rápido de costas.

"Para duas garotas deprimidas elas até que andam bem rápido!" – pensou Inuyasha franzido o cenho e largando Rin ao ter que apertar o passo, para alcançar as duas que já estava no pátio do colégio – Ei bruxa como é que você faz uma mochila tão pequeninha ficar tão pesada? – reclamou irritado quando as alcançou ficando entre as duas.

_Você também não foi muito bem no teste não é Inuyasha? – Sango perguntou encarando os próprios pés – É por isso que está tão irritado. – completou.

_Feh!

_Estamos todos no mesmo barco. – disse Kagome saindo do colégio.

_É... Um barco furado! – completou Sango.

_Acho que só uma coisa me animaria agora. – Kagome começou sentando-se em um banco em frente ao colégio – Uma caixa cheia de bombons de chocolate! – completou vendo Inuyasha se sentar ao seu lado colocando a mochila entre eles sem deixar espaço para Sango.

_Não! – respondeu rapidamente – É melhor você ir arranjar outro trouxa para lhe comprar bombons!

_Você é um idiota grosseiro. ¬¬ – Kagome resmungou puxando Inuyasha para perto por uma mecha de seu cabelo – E orelhudo!

_E você é uma bruxa desastrada e comilona! ¬¬ – Inuyasha retrucou.

"O amor desses dois é comovente" ¬¬' – Sango pensou sarcástica de pé ao lado de Kagome.

Foi quando um ronco de motor chamou a atenção dos três, e uma harley preta fez um cavalo de pau na esquina e veio "queimando asfalto" na direção deles, até finalmente parar frente a eles com um alto barulho de freio e deixando marcas de pneus no asfalto.

_Só há uma pessoa que dirija desse jeito... – falou Kagome admirada.

_Lobo fedido. – rosnou Inuyasha.

_Como vai cara de cachorro? – Kouga "comprimento" retirando o capacete com um sorriso convencido e um pequeno volume amarelo na mão esquerda.

_O que você veio fazer aqui? – Inuyasha disparou.

_Ver a K-chan, não é obvio? – Kouga respondeu revirando os olhos e descendo da moto.

_Kouga estou tão feliz em vê-lo! – Kagome disse com olhinhos brilhantes e as mãos juntas em forma de concha a altura do queixo, porém sem se levantar.

_Eu também K-chan. – Kouga respondeu parando em frente à Kagome após uma viagem de cinco passos – São para você. – informou entregando a Kagome um pequeno buquê de cinco pequenas flores amarelas amarradas por uma delicada fita branca.

_Feh, e quem ia gostar dessas ervas daninhas? – zombou Inuyasha.

_São lindas Kouga. – Kagome agradeceu pegando as flores – Mais eu pensei que já tivesse se mudado para Londres. – falou desviando seu olhar das flores para Kouga.

_Foi por isso que eu vim te ver, eu me lembrei que havia esquecido de lhe dizer quando eu vou.

_Então fale logo! – apressou Inuyasha – Para que eu possa fazer uma festa! – completou colocando distraidamente sua mão sobre a mão livre de Kagome.

_Ei não toque na minha Kagome! – Kouga gritou irritado.

_Se está com ciúmes tente nos separar! – Inuyasha provocou agarrando-se a Kagome.

_Larga ela! – Kouga gritou irritado puxando Inuyasha pelos cabelos apoiando um dos pés nas costas de Inuyasha.

_Me larga! – Inuyasha gritou irritado – Larga o meu pé! – falou quando Kouga passou a puxá-lo pelo pé esquerdo o obrigando a ficar apoiado sobre o joelho direito.

_O que foi que eu perdi? – Rin perguntou curiosa emergindo ao lado de Sango observando a cena a sua frente.

_Nada. – respondeu Sango.

_Ah... Kouga? – Kagome chamou fazendo Kouga largar Inuyasha.

_Sim? – respondeu rapidamente ficando em frente a ela.

_É que você me deu essas flores e eu não tenho nada para te dar. – falou envergonhada baixando o olhar.

_Seu sorriso já é o bastante. – respondeu galante fazendo o rosto de Kagome ficar em chamas e Inuyasha começar a rosnar.

_Mais mesmo assim... – ela pegando a mochila de Inuyasha a abrindo em seguida – Toma pode comer isto aqui. – disse entregando um pacote de batatinhas para Kagome.

_Ei essas batatinhas são minhas! – protestou Inuyasha.

_Kagome muito obrigada por se preocupar comigo. –Kouga agradeceu pegando a mão de Kagome.

_Ah é que... – falou nervosamente.

_Kagome você não pode dar essas batatinhas pra ele! – reclamou Inuyasha se levantando e afastando Kouga de Kagome.

_Quem é você para dizer isso? – falou Kouga dando um soco em Inuyasha logo em seguida.

_Maldito! – disse Inuyasha pegando as batatinhas em um movimento rápido.

_Ei isso é meu! – Kouga falou puxando as batatinhas de volta mais Inuyasha a segurava com as duas mãos.

As batatinhas escaparam das mãos de Kouga, e Inuyasha as pegou no ar esticando a perna para chutar Kouga, que se curvou para trás, as batatinhas escapuliram das mãos de Inuyasha e Kouga as chutou para o alto e depois pegou com uma só mão.

_A Kagome me deu! – Kouga falou rapidamente.

Então Inuyasha as agarrou com uma das mãos enquanto a outra impedia a segunda mão de Kouga de também pegarem as batatinhas.

_Elas são minhas!

_Você vai ver! – Kouga falou rapidamente.

Em um movimento rápido Inuyasha soltou a mão de Kouga e tentou puxar as batatinhas para si com as duas mãos, mais Kouga também as agarrou com as duas mãos,

_São minhas! – repetiu Inuyasha.

_Ei parem com isso vocês dois. – falou Kagome enquanto Rin e Sango sentavam uma de cada lado, fazendo Kagome colocar as duas mochilas no colo para dar espaço.

_Larga! – falou Kouga.

_Escuta Kagome porque nós não vamos nos despedir de Kouga no aeroporto quando ele for para Londres? – falou Rin.

_No aeroporto? – Kagome falou sem entender.

_Vou acabar com você! – falou Inuyasha.

_É claro. Se ele vai se mudar para Londres, o mais lógico é que vá de avião. – Sango revirou os olhos – Ou você acha que ele vai de moto? – perguntou sarcástica.

_Cara de cachorro! – Kouga gritou pegando as batatinhas e dando um forte soco em Inuyasha. – Você tem cheiro de cachorro sujão!

_O fedido aqui é você! – Inuyasha respondeu dando um forte soco em Kouga e pegando as batatinhas.

_É me parece uma boa idéia. – falou Kagome colocando uma mão no queixo.

Inuyasha tentou dar outro soco em Kouga quando ele pegou as batatinhas de volta, mais este se desviou e Inuyasha acabou socando o chão que tremeu um pouco, e então na volta pegou as batatinhas.

_Volta aqui! – disse Kouga tentando dar um soco em Inuyasha que se abaixou.

_Só que eu ainda não sei quando ele vai embora. – Kagome disse ainda pensativa.

_Cachorro sujão! – Kouga xingou tentando da outro soco em Inuyasha que se desviou o fazendo socar o chão que mais uma vez tremeu.

_Ah seu lobo fedido! – Inuyasha xingou puxando as batatinhas.

_Isso já esta ficando muito batido. – reclamou Sango.

_Cachorro sujão! – xingou Kouga também puxando as batatinhas.

_Não se preocupe eu acho que daqui a pouco acaba. – disse Rin.

_Pois eu não. – murmurou Kagome em um suspiro com uma gota na cabeça. – Ai parem com isso vocês dois! Parecem crianças. – disse se levantando e correndo até eles que já estavam brigando praticamente no meio da rua, a sorte era que aquela rua não era muito movimentada.

Então ao chegar neles puxou uma das orelhas de Inuyasha, pois seu boné já havia caído há muito tempo, e o saiu arrastando de volta para a calçada, sendo seguida por um Kouga segurando as batatinhas e sorrindo vitorioso.

_Kagome... Por quê? – murmurou doloridamente enquanto era arrastado pela orelha.

_Por ter se recusado a me comprar os bombons!

_Malditos bombons – resmungou.

_Kagome vou guardar isso como símbolo do seu amor – Kouga falou correndo para frente de Kagome que largou Inuyasha – Muito obrigado.

_Não... É pra comer. – Kagome respondeu abanando a mão direita próxima ao rosto com uma gota na cabeça.

_Até logo. – ele despediu-se pulando em sua harley e colocando o capacete – E meu voou sai neste domingo às dez e meia da manha. – falou arrancando com a moto em seguida a empinando sobre o pneu traseiro.

_Já vai embora? – perguntou Sango mais Kouga já havia dobrado a esquina.

_É agora podemos ir para casa. – disse Rin e as duas se levantaram e saíram andando na mesma direção que Kouga havia ido.

_Eu vejo vocês no aeroporto então? – perguntou Kagome pegando sua mochila e suas flores no banco enquanto Inuyasha olhava em volta a procura de seu boné.

_Claro. – falaram juntas sem deixar de caminhar.

_Então até domingo. – despediu-se indo embora pela direção contraria.

Inuyasha finalmente achou seu boné e agachou-se para pega-lo, mais ao perceber que Kagome já estava longe rosnou irritado colocando o boné na cabeça pegando a mochila e correndo até ela.

_Espere sua idiota! – gritou.

*.*.*.*

**Hoje é natal que tal fazer uma autora feliz e presenteá-la com uma review? XD**

**E aqui está meu presente de natal para vocês queridas leitoras da FF, espero que tenham gostado. XD**

_**Respostas as review's:**_

_**Dreime**__**: Ops foi mal. ^^'**_

_**Acho que exagerei.**_

_**lah15**__**: Ah valeu ;)**_

_**Lina - Chan s2 n.n: Ah que bom que você amou! :D**_

_**É eu acho que exagerei nos ingredientes do remédio... ^^'**_

_**Foi mau.**_

_**KHTaisho**__**: Oi.**_

_**Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado tanto assim da minha fic. ^^**_

_**E obrigada por seu voto na minha enquête. :D**_

_***Não se preocupe eu também não gosto da kiky-bosta (valeu pelo novo apelido).**_

_***Sim nós somos duas! (muito mais do que apenas duas acredito eu)**_

_**nane-chan3**__**: Achou fofo? Mesmo? **_

_**Eu escrevi essa parte por escrever, não sabia que ela tinha ficado fofa. ^^**_

_**E eu ri escrevendo essa parte que a Kagome acha que a Sango a chamou de cavalo. XD**_

**Enquête FF. Quem é mais bonita Kikyou ou Kagome?**

**Mande uma review e responda.**

**Resultados atuais: Kikyou 1 x 8 Kagome.**

**Aviso: está enquête esta sendo realizada em duas fic's até agora, por isso seus resultados serão as votações de ambas as fic's.**

**Aviso ²: Está enquête só tem validade até o dia 31/12/10 por tanto quem ainda não voto apresse.**


	14. Sesshoumaru

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. não me pertencem, ****ainda**** porque um dia pelo menos o Kouga será meu!**

_Feliz aniversário Dreime-san!_

É só comigo.

.

Sesshoumaru.

.

_Dois dias depois... Domingo de manha._

Naquela manha de domingo, Inuyasha havia acordado cedo para ir ao templo Higurashi, o que havia surpreendido seus pais, pois nem Shippou era capaz de acordá-lo cedo, em um domingo de manha.

_Sabe eu não entendo, por que você vai ao aeroporto comigo, se você nem sequer gosta do Kouga. – Kagome comentou, descendo as escadas do templo Higurashi.

Kagome vestia um vestido verde com estampas de girassóis de amarrar no pescoço e que batia quadro dedos acima do meio da cocha, que seguia colado no corpo até o final dos quadris e terminava em uma saia de folhinhos. Nos pés havia uma sandália verde de salto plataforma, e os cabelos estavam presos em seu penteado favorito.

_Feh! – Inuyasha resmungou descendo mais atrás com a bicicleta de Kagome nos ombros.

Ele vestia uma camisa cinza de mangas compridas uma calça jeans escura um par de tênis brancos com detalhes prateados, e na cabeça uma bandana branca.

_E ainda por cima vai de mau humor! ¬¬'

_E você, porque vai de bicicleta, para o aeroporto ao invés de pegar um ônibus, ou um táxi como uma pessoa normal? – reclamou Inuyasha.

_Eu tenho experiências ruins com ônibus. E não tenho dinheiro para táxi – Kagome, que estava mais a frente, respondeu também descendo as escadarias do templo. – Além do mais, o aeroporto não é tão longe daqui.

_Você não tinha dito, que o namorado da tampinha passaria aqui para nos buscar? – ele indagou.

_Não, eu disse que o namorado da Rin, viria ME buscar. – ela corrigiu.

_Feh, que seja. – ele retrucou.

_Acontece, que nós combinamos que ele pegaria Rin na casa dela as sete da manha, Sango as sete e meia e eu as oito. Mais já são nove horas e eles ainda não apareceram. – terminou de explicar parando no segundo degrau e de lá pulando direto para a calçada, fazendo a saia de seu vestido levantar.

_Ei! – Inuyasha chamou zangado – Não fique pulando com esse seu vestido curto! – ralhou.

Kagome virou-se para Inuyasha colocando uma mão no quadril e fazendo uma careta, puxando o olho direito para baixo e mostrando a língua para ele.

_Chato!

_Bruxa! – ele retrucou acabando de descer as escadarias e colocando a bicicleta no chão ao lado de Kagome.

_Nossa, você é realmente forte. – Kagome disse impressionada – Essa bicicleta não é pesada?

_É claro que não. – ele respondeu convencido. – Ei! – chamou mais uma vez, ao ver Kagome fazer menção de subir na bicicleta.

_O que? – ela respondeu confusa.

_Você não pode subir nessa bicicleta com esse vestido!

_Por que não? – As bochechas de Inuyasha adquiriram um tom rosado e só então Kagome entendeu – Ah, fique tranqüilo. – disse levantando levemente a saia do vestido para mostrar um micro short amarelo, do mesmo comprimento do que ela usava para fazer Ed. Física na escola – Vê?

O rosto de Inuyasha estava em chamas.

_Então vamos. – Kagome chamou subindo na bicicleta.

_Não há o perigo de você perder o controle da bicicleta e bater em uma árvore ou coisa do tipo? ¬¬ – ele perguntou ao recuperar-se encarando diretamente a garupa da bicicleta.

_Não, por que se há uma coisa que eu sei fazer, é andar de bicicleta. – Kagome falou estufando o peito com orgulho, colocando a mão fechada em punho sobre o coração enquanto a outra segurava no guidon da bicicleta. (N/A: Sorte sua amiga, eu sou um desastre! T.T)

_É bom mesmo. – disse se sentando de lado na garupa da bicicleta.

E enquanto Inuyasha se acomodava na garupa, Kagome se pos a pedalar, até que de alguma forma, ele conseguiu se sentar na posição de lótus, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e recostando sua cabeça nas costas de Kagome.

_Ah Inuyasha, eu adoro andar de bicicleta aos domingos de manha. – Kagome suspirou. – Sinta só o cheiro das flores – ela aspirou forte – É maravilhoso! – exclamou animada jogando os braços para o alto e largando o guidon – Você não concorda Inuyasha? – perguntou voltando a segurar o guidon – Inuyasha? – chamou quando ele não respondeu, olhando levemente por cima do ombro. – Ele dormiu. – Sussurrou ao contemplar o rosto do hanyou adormecido em sua garupa – Sendo assim é melhor eu ir com muito cuidado. – sussurrou para si mesma diminuindo o ritmo das pedaladas – Com muito cuidado, e bem devagar...

Porém Kagome estava indo tão devagar, e com tanto cuidado, que não percebeu quando sua bicicleta passou sobre uma pedra, fazendo sua garupa dar um salto, e Inuyasha voar longe caindo na calçada de cabeça no chão.

_Bruxa estúpida! – Inuyasha rosnou sentando-se na calçada, massageando a cabeça e vendo Kagome se afastar lentamente com sua bicicleta.

*.*.*.*

"_. Um momento espetacularmente trágico._

_Um trem se deslocava depressa._

_Abarrotado de seres humanos._

_Um menino de seis anos morreu no terceiro vagão."*_

*Outro trecho de "A menina que roubava livros".

_Rin. – Sesshoumaru chamou interrompendo a leitura de Rin..

Ele vestia uma simples camiseta azul clara com mangas curtas, uma calça jeans clara e um par de tênis azuis assim como a camisa.

_Tenho certeza que ela não vai demorar. – Rin sorriu nervosa fechando seu livro.

Ela vestia uma blusa simples branca de alças finas, uma min saia preta rodada de pregas, uma sandália salto plataforma branca e no cabelo havia uma "chuquinha" presa por uma chucha preta (o mesmo penteado que ela usa no anime).

Sesshoumaru nada respondeu a não ser por um leve aceno de cabeça. Já fazia mais de duas horas que os dois, ele e Rin, estavam esperando com o carro parado em frente aquela casa branca de três andares com uma cerquinha também branca, e não havia nem sinal de vida de Sango, a amiga de Rin.

"Onde será que a Sango se meteu?" – pensou Rin olhando nervosa pela janela do carro.

_Vamos Rin. – ouviu a voz de Sesshoumaru e olhou desesperadamente suplicante para ele.

_Vamos esperar mais uns minutos. – pediu.

_Não.

Rin olhou mais uma vez para a casa, e logo sorriu ao ver Sango saindo correndo de dentro da casa.

_Olha! – disse animada.

Sango usava seu cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo alto e vestia um short jeans branco, uma blusa rosa com um decote não muito grande em "V" de mangas ¾, com um par de meias brancas e um par tênis vermelhos.

_Desculpe pelo atraso – disse rapidamente se jogando no banco de trás do carro.

_Eu acho que você tem passado muito tempo com a Kagome. – Rin comentou deixando seu livro no banco, saindo do carro e voltando a entrar pela porta de trás assim se sentando ao lado de Sango.

_Demorei tanto assim? – o carro começou a andar.

_Combinamos que viríamos te buscar as sete e meia da manha. ¬¬ – falou Rin.

_ Já são nove e meia. – comentou Sesshoumaru.

Sango lançou um olhar pelo canto do olho para o espelho retrovisor, por onde se podia ver o reflexo de Sesshoumaru, ele era alto e bonito, aparentemente mais velho. Com longos cabelos prateados extremamente lisos, se ele fosse uma garota ela perguntaria qual shampoo ele usava, tinha pele clara com uma meia lua roxa na testa, inconscientemente ela levou a mão direita até a própria testa, e marcas também roxa nas laterais do rosto, mais os olhos dourados e frios, lhe enviaram arrepios.

_Rin esse é o seu namorado? – ela cochichou para a amiga se inclinando na direção dela.

_É. – Rin cochichou de volta, apesar de não saber por que elas estavam falando tão baixo, poderiam falar o quão baixo quisessem e Sesshoumaru ainda as ouviria.

_E quantos anos ele tem?

_Dezenove.

_DEZENOVE? – Sango exasperou-se – RIN VOCÊ SÓ TEM QUINZE ANOS!

_Shhhhhhhh Sango! – Rin inutilmente tentou fazer Sango calar-se.

_ISSO É PEDOFELIA!

_Sango! – o carro parou no sinal vermelho e Rin foi impulsionada para frente caindo em cima de Sango – Não é para tanto eu já vou fazer dezesseis!

_É. DAQUI A OITO MESES E TRÊS SEMANAS!

_Shhhhhhhh. – Rin colocou as duas mãos por sobre a boca de Sango, que começou a se debater e tentar tirar as mãos dela de lá lhe segurando pelos pulsos.

_Rin. – Sesshoumaru chamou, e Rin olhou para ele exasperada, ele podia ter simplesmente falado seu nome, mais ela sabia que aquilo queria dizer que ele estava a ponto de jogar Sango para fora do carro que havia recomeçado a andar.

_Sango não exagere tanto. – suplicou.

_RIN VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBE, VOCÊ É SÓ UMA ADOLESCENTE E ELE... – Sango recomeçou a gritar, ao se livrar das mãos de Rin, mais logo voltou a ter sua boca tampada.

_Escuta Sango, eu te solto se você prometer que vai para de gritar, certo? – Sango fez que sim com a cabeça, e Rin suspirou aliviada tirando as mãos da boca de Sango.

_RIN VOCÊ NÃO TEM CONSIENCIA DOS SEUS ATOS OU... – Rin voltou a pular sobre Sango lhe tampando a boca quando ela recomeçou a gritar.

_Você prometeu! – ralhou.

_Hu hu hu hu – Sango tentava falar se debatendo.

_Você não tem porque ficar assim! – exclamou Rin – A minha tia aprova!

_O QUE A SUA TIA TEM NA CABEÇA? – Sango conseguiu gritar livrando-se das mãos de Rin que rapidamente voltou a calá-la.

_Cérebro e censo de gritaria! ¬¬'

Sango parou de se debater e por de baixo das mãos de Rin sorrio amarelo.

O carro mais uma vez parou, e Sesshoumaru saiu do carro, no banco de trás as duas se sentaram entreolhando-se confusas e em seguida olharam pela janela do carro.

_Uma farmácia? – perguntou-se Rin.

_Vamos é a nossa chance de escapar! – sussurrou Sango pegando a mão de Rin.

_O que? Não espere Sango.

_O que foi Rin? – Sango passou os olhos pelo carro e avistou o pequeno volume branco no banco do carona – Ah o seu livro! – ela esticou o corpo e o braço para pegar o livro e o jogou para Rin.

_Ai. – resmungou Rin esfregando a testa por cima da franja, onde o livro havia atingido.

_Pegue e vamos, antes que... – a porta do carro se abriu e Sesshoumaru voltou a entrar no carro.

_O que você foi fazer na farmácia sesshy? – Rin perguntou doce deixando o livro sobre suas pernas.

_Fui comprar aspirinas. – ele respondeu dando a partida no carro – Sua amiga tem uma garganta de ouro.

_Garganta de ouro? – Sango curvou-se o máximo que pode no banco do motorista – Eu não acho que eu tenha garganta de ouro, só que... – ela parou abruptamente de falar e ficou com o olhar vidrado na janela aberta do lado do motorista.

Rin fez menção de revirar os olhos, mais ao invés disso suspirou, sabia que provavelmente Sango havia visto algum garoto bonito.

_Senta, Sango. – disse puxando a amiga pelo ombro, pelo menos agora ela não ia mais gritar.

_Nossa que gatinho! – Sango exclamou grudando-se a janela do seu lado do carro.

_Rin. – chamou Sesshoumaru. – Não deixe ela babar no meu carro!

*.*.*.*

_Inuyasha, você sabe que eu não fiz de propósito. Não sabe? – disse Kagome pedalando em sua bicicleta.

_Feh! – Inuyasha resmungou irritado, ele estava sentado de lado na garupa da bicicleta com uma perna dobrada e a outra a balançar enquanto os braços estavam cruzados a frente do corpo e ele olhava para a direção oposta as costas de Kagome – Não sei como me convenceu a sentar aqui de novo!

Kagome suspirou.

"Pergunto-me, quem me dará bombons quando Kouga for embora" – pensou então um sorriso travesso brincou em seus lábios e ela olhou para Inuyasha por cima dos ombros ainda com o mesmo sorriso – "Talvez... Só talvez...".

Mesmo não olhando para Kagome, Inuyasha percebeu está sendo observado e olhou para ela confuso.

_O que foi?

_Eu estava pensando. – ela respondeu voltando a olhar para frente, e inclinando a bicicleta para o lado ao dobrar.

_No que?

_Nada.

_Vamos diga no que estava pensando. – Inuyasha insistiu.

_Já disse que não era nada!

_Era naquele lobo fedido, não era? ¬¬' – Quando Kagome deu por si Inuyasha estava agachado em seu guidon.

_Não!

_Então porque não diz no que estava pensando?

_Ah Inuyasha como você me irrita!

Ela freio a bicicleta bruscamente e Inuyasha saiu voando para longe. Então recomeçou a pedalar, agora mais rápido que antes.

_Sua bruxa estúpida, porque fez isso? – Inuyasha gritou furioso para uma já distante Kagome, erguendo-se sobre os cotovelos.

_Você mereceu! – Kagome gritou em resposta.

_Volte aqui! – Inuyasha gritou colocando-se de pé em um salto.

Uma Ferrari 360 spider prata parou em frente à Inuyasha e ele franziu o cenho reconhecendo o veiculo. Foi quando a janela de trás baixou, e lá dois conhecidos rostos femininos apareceram.

_Oi Inuyasha – cumprimentaram juntas.

_Tampinha? Sango? – Ele se aproximou – O que fazem ai?

_O namorado da Rin está nos dando uma carona para o aeroporto. – respondeu Sango e Rin confirmou com a cabeça.

"Namorado?" – espantou-se Inuyasha.

_Nós passamos no templo, mais o Souta falou que a Kagome e você já tinham saído há um pouco mais de meia hora.

Explicou Rin, mais Inuyasha pareceu não ouvir e se dirigiu à janela da frente.

_Sesshoumaru! – chamou batendo com a junta dos dedos no vidro da janela.

O vidro da janela do carona abaixou e Inuyasha sorriu ao ver o meio irmão no banco do motorista.

_Ora, ora, quem diria. – ele enrijeceu a coluna estufando o peito olhando para Sesshoumaru por cima do nariz com um sorriso zombeteiro – O grande lorde Taisho Sesshoumaru, chofer de duas _humanas._

_Eles se conhecem? – Sango perguntou a Rin, e ela igualmente confusa deu de ombros.

_E o pior. – continuou Inuyasha – Namorado de uma delas!

_Entre logo nesse carro filhote de cachorro imbecil. – Sesshoumaru falou com voz controlada.

Inuyasha gargalhou abrindo a porta da Ferrari e se jogando no banco do carona.

_Pensei que odiasse essa "raça inferior" Sesshoumaru. – zombou enquanto Sango e Rin ajeitavam-se em seus lugares.

_Cale-se! – o carro começou a andar.

_Definitivamente eles se conhecem. – Rin sussurrou para si mesma e Sango confirmou com a cabeça.

_Só quero ver a cara de papai, quando ele souber que o gosto dos homens da família por mulheres humanas é hereditário! – continuou Inuyasha.

_Vocês são parentes? – perguntou Sango notando a semelhança entre Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru.

_Meio-irmãos. – respondeu Sesshoumaru a contragosto.

_Espere só até eu contar isso a sua mãe! – continuou Inuyasha, então se virou o máximo que pode para encarar Rin diretamente e disse – Então é por sua causa que a conta do telefone esta indo as alturas!

Rin corou violentamente enquanto Sango gargalhava.

_Calado. – disse Sesshoumaru dando uma tapa na nuca de Inuyasha com as costas da mão parando o carro em frente ao aeroporto.

_He he! – riu Inuyasha saindo do carro.

Sesshoumaru saiu logo após Inuyasha e abriu a porta de trás para ajudar Rin a sair do carro.

_Sesshy, você está bem? – Rin perguntou notando algo azul pulsando na testa de Sesshoumaru por debaixo da franja enquanto ele rosnava baixo.

_É Sesshy, você está bem? – zombou Inuyasha apoiando os cotovelos no capo do carro e colocando o rosto entre as mãos.

_Ah meu Deus, Rin eu acho que essa veia azul pulsando na testa do seu namorado vai estourar! – exasperou-se Sango fazendo com que Inuyasha desse uma alta gargalhada jogando a cabeça para trás.

*.*.*.*

**Rir é o melhor remédio, me de um motivo para rir e me mande uma review XD**

**Respostas as review's:**

_**Eulalia Arantes: Que bom que amou, e obrigada eu acho que já estou pegando o jeito.**_

_**Lina-Chan s2 n.n**__**: fico feliz que você riu e adorou a parte da prova. :D**_

_**Dreime**__**: Nihau. ^^**_

_**Pergunta: se não está em casa no seu computador como você mandou uma review? o.O **_

_**É o inu dormindo é engraçado, mais tem aula que não dá para segurar. ^^**_

_**Agora que você falou, realmente lembra mesmo. *pensativa***_

_**O capitulo de hoje é seu presente de aniversario, (Sabe que não tenho dinheiro para coisas materiais) eu sei que você ama o Sesshoumaru. E o capitulo treze foi seu presente de natal (para você e todas as outras leitoras da FF)**_

_**nane-chan3**__**: É eu concordo.**_

_**lah15**__**: É esses dois realmente parecem crianças. -.-'**_

_**Mais concordo o inu é fofo com ciúmes. XD**_


	15. Despedida

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. não me pertencem, ****ainda**** porque um dia pelo menos o Kouga será meu!**

_Feliz 2011! \o/._

É só comigo.

.

Despedida.

.

Depois de ter devidamente "estacionado" sua bicicleta, colocando uma corrente com cadeado, para ter certeza de que ela não seria roubada (embora com a sorte que tinha não acreditava que aquilo fosse impedir de ágüem roubar sua bicicleta) Kagome entrará no aeroporto e olhará em volta na esperança de que Kouga estivesse lá, mais ele não estava. Suspirou.

_Idiota, como ele acha que eu vou achar ele? – resmungou – Esse lugar é enorme!

Ela começou a andar, olhando para todos os lados o procurando, mais não encontrou.

_Muito bem Kagome, se quiser achá-lo você tem que ser racional! – falou para si mesma parando de andar – Ele deve estar em um lugar que sabe que seria um dos primeiros que eu procuraria... E que seriam... A sala de jogos... Onde estão as revistinhas em quadrinhos e nas lanchonetes... – ela recomeçou a andar e parou em frente a um painel onde estava o mapa do aeroporto – Onde eu procuro primeiro? – se perguntou correndo o dedo indicador pelo mapa.

Como estava sempre se perdendo nos shoppings desde que era pequena, ela já estava muito bem acostumada a ler aqueles mapas.

Foi quando sua barriga roncou, lamuriando-se de fome. E ela colocou uma mão sobre a mesma, fazendo cara de morta de fome.

_Ai. Com certeza vou procurar primeiro nas lanchonetes.

E ela saiu caminhando, arrastando os pés com a mão sobre a barriga e uma cara de morta de fome. Mais seus olhos arregalam e seu rosto corou violentamente quando sentiu algo lhe apalpando o bumbum.

_HENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAI. – gritou virando-se bruscamente e dando uma perfeitamente forte bofetada no rosto do hentai que lhe apalpava.

O rapaz caiu sentado no chão com os olhos fechados e uma marca vermelha no rosto.

_Srta. Kagome, alguém já lhe disse o quanto você bate forte? – Miroku perguntou.

Miroku vestia uma camiseta roxa sem mangas uma calça jeans surrada e um par de sapatos all star.

_Miroku? – Kagome piscou confusa vendo o rapaz acariciando a face. – Você tem um jeito bem estranho de dizer um simples "oi" sabia? – disse sarcástica colocando as mãos nos quadris e arqueando uma sobrancelha.

_Peço mil desculpas Srta. Kagome, mais não pude resistir quando vi você com esse vestidinho curto. ^^' – explicou se levantando.

_Pervertido! ¬¬' – acusou – Você veio com a Rin? – perguntou esticando o pescoço para saber se Rin, não viria logo atrás de Miroku.

_Rin? – perguntou Miroku – Vocês combinaram de se encontrar aqui?

Kagome fez que sim com a cabeça.

_Rin tem umas amigas estranhas. – comentou cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça – Quando ela saia para se encontrar com as amigas aos domingos, eu sempre pensei que era em algum shopping ou coisa do tipo mais... – ele olhou em volta – um aeroporto?

_Não é isso Miroku. Acontece que meu melhor amigo esta se mudando hoje e nós combinamos de virmos nos despedi. – explicou.

_Verdade? – ela fez que sim com a cabeça e saiu andando, mais Miroku a seguiu – Que coincidência, meu melhor amigo também vai se mudar hoje! – exclamou.

_Não brinque Miroku. – disse descrente.

_Mais é verdade! – ele insistiu – Nós nos conhecemos ano passado na sala de detenção.

_Não vou nem perguntar por que estavam lá. – gota.

_E eu combinei com ele de encontrá-lo no Mac' Donald. Só que estou atrasado! ^^'

_Hoje o dia está cheio de coincidências. – ela comentou olhando para o alto – Eu também estou atrasada. Só que não sei onde encontra-lo! ^^'

_E como vai achá-lo? Esse lugar é muito grande.

_Bom, imagino que ele deve estar em um lugar que saiba que será um dos primeiros que eu vou procurar.

_E que seriam?

_Nas salas de jogos, onde vendem revistinha e, é claro, nas lanchonetes! – exclamou orgulhosa.

_Sei – gota – E aonde você vai primeiro?

Kagome abriu a boca para responder mais sua barriga foi mais rápida ao fazer um barulho alto em claro tom de reclamação, ela colocou a mão sobre a mesma com as bochechas rosadas e sorrindo constrangida.

_Que dizer que vamos para o mesmo lugar então? – ela fez que sim e Miroku riu divertido – Vamos então.

_Mais nem tente passar a mão em mim de novo! – ela advertiu. – Do contrario Rin terá um primo a menos. – ameaçou.

_Não precisa se preocupar Srta. Kagome. – riu Miroku.

_Mais é ai que eu me preocupo. – Kagome murmurou para si mesma – Mais e esse seu amigo?

_Ã? O que tem ele?

_Por acaso ele é um pervertido assim como você? ¬¬'

_A não, claro que não. – Miroku riu coçando a nuca – Na verdade ele ta mais é para delinqüente.

_Delinqüente? – repetiu imaginando um garoto de cabelo colorido em um corte moicano, cheio de tatuagens pelo corpo, pierces no rosto e um alargador em cada orelha. – Credo! – Arrepiou-se.

_O que foi?

_Nada. – sorriu amarelo – A olha lá meu amigo! – ela mentiu apontando para uma direção qualquer – Eu vou indo ta! – acenou para Miroku já se afastando.

_Srta. Kagome – riu Miroku puxando Kagome de volta pelo braço – Eu duvido muito que seu amigo seja aquele velhinho com cara de bisavô!

_É que... – Kagome sorriu constrangida.

_E além do mais, quando eu digo "delinqüente" é no bom sentido.

"E como se pode ser delinqüente no bom sentido?" -.-' – perguntou-se Kagome.

*.*.*.*

_Maldição! – praguejou Inuyasha farejando o chão sendo observado por vários olhares curiosos – Para onde aquela bruxa pode ter ido?

_Que cachorrinho ciumento que a Kagome foi arranjar pra namorado. – comentou Rin, que estava agarrada ao braço de Sesshoumaru, se aproximando de Inuyasha.

_Me pergunto como ele ficaria se descobrisse que o Kouga foi o primeiro garoto que beijou a Kagome. – Sango pensou em voz alta também se aproximando de Inuyasha.

_COMO É? – berrou Inuyasha. – Maldição agora mesmo que eu tenho que acha-la! – disse voltando a farejar no chão – Aqui tem tantos cheiros... Maldição! – reclamou.

_Calma inuyasha, não precisa ficar farejando o chão para achar a Kagome, eu e Rin sabemos exatamente onde ela está. – disse Sango se agachando e dando pequenas tapinhas nas costas de Inuyasha.

_Onde? – ele sentou-se em posição canina.

_Em uma lanchonete é claro! – respondeu sorrindo com os olhos fechados erguendo o dedo indicador a altura do rosto.

_Como vocês duas podem ter tanta certeza de que ela estará em uma lanchonete? ¬¬' – perguntou Inuyasha.

_Simples: gulosa do jeito que é, as lanchonetes vão ser os primeiro lugares que ela vai procurar pelo Kouga. – explicou Rin sem largar o braço de Sesshoumaru.

_E aquele lobo fedido sabe disso? ¬¬ – perguntou Inuyasha.

_Sem duvida. – disse Sango se levantando – Afinal ele a conhece há muito mais tempo que nós.

_Então... – o olho esquerdo de Inuyasha começou a tremer quando ele começou a imaginar uma cena, um tanto incomoda.

_*Imaginação do Inuyasha*_

__Kagome, eu tenho uma pequena surpresa para você. – falou Kouga pegando as mãos de Kagome. _

__Qual? – perguntou Kagome._

__Eu tenho uma passagem a mais, e vou levá-la junto comigo para Londres. – disse a pegando no colo._

__Que bom! \o/ – Kagome comemorou atirando os braços para o alto._

__NÃO ELA É MINHA – gritou Inuyasha vindo correndo._

__Sinto muito cara de cachorro, mais essa você perdeu, porque a Kagome vem comigo! – respondeu Kouga._

__Adeus Inuyasha. – disse Kagome acenando para ele._

__ONDE VOCÊ PENSA QUE VAI ESTÚPIDA?_

__Eu vou cuidar dela melhor que você cara de cachorro. – retrucou Kouga dando as costas._

__ESPERE SEU IDIOTA MEDILCRE!_

_*Fim da imaginação do Inuyasha* _

_Ah mais isso é que não! – Inuyasha gritou para si mesmo erguendo-se com um olhar determinado e furioso.

_O que houve Inuyasha? – Rin perguntou piscando confusa.

_Eu vou atrás daquela bruxa estúpida! – ele falou apertando o passo e empurrando todos que estavam em seu caminho.

_Inuyasha vai mais devagar! – falou Sango.

_Feh, vocês são muito lentas! – ele retrucou.

_Ele não quer deixar a Kagome nem um minuto sequer sozinha com Kouga. – disse Rin.

_Parece até que ele tem medo que o Kouga leve ela para Londres dentro da mala. – disse Sango com uma gota na cabeça.

*.*.*.*

Kouga olhou em seu relógio de pulso 09h57min.

_É melhor eu ir. – suspirou levantando de seu lugar na mesa do Mac' Donald em que estava – Do contrário o avião vai voar sem mim. – ele deixou o dinheiro em cima da mesa e saiu. – Meus pais já devem esta na sala de embarque me esperando...

_Kouga! – Kagome gritou aparecendo repentinamente. pulando sobre Kouga e o abraçando pelo pescoço.

_Kagome? – ele olhou-a confuso – K-chan! – exclamou alegremente a rodopiando no ar – Pensei que não viria mais!

_A culpa é sua! – ela acusou enquanto ele a colocava no chão – Não me disse onde encontra-lo, sabe o quanto esse lugar é grande?

_Achei que não ia precisar – ele cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça olhando para o alto – Gulosa como você é, eu sei que aqui seria o primeiro lugar em que me procuraria. – sorriu zombeteiro.

_Eu não sou gulosa. – Kagome murmurou.

Kouga riu – Vem cá K-chan! – ele a puxou para um abraço.

_Ah, vejo que já se conhecem. – disse Miroku se aproximando dos dois.

_Nossa, mais você demorou cara. – Kouga disse olhando com cara de tédio para Miroku sem largar Kagome – Eu devia ter falado que o vôo saia às nove e meia!

Kagome separou-se alguns passos de Kouga.

_Como conhece o primo da Rin?

_Primo da Rin? – Kouga piscou confuso – A sua amiga baixinha?

_É.

_Eu não sabia que eles eram primos – ele coçou a cabeça olhando para o alto – Mais de qualquer forma o conheço porque estudamos no mesmo colégio.

_No mesmo colégio? – Kagome arqueou uma sobrancelha – Você não estudava naquele colégio do outro lado da cidade?

_Bom, acontece que eu fui transferido de lá no meio do ano passado, depois de explodir o laboratório de química.

_Você o que? o.O

_E não é só isso Srta. Kagome. – disse Miroku passando o braço no pescoço de Kouga de maneira sufocante e com a mão livre apontando para o rosto do mesmo – Só nesse tempinho em que ele esta estudando no Kazaana, ele "customizou" o próprio uniforme, arrumou três guerras de comida, quebrou a cesta de basquete da quadra de esportes, pinchou à carteira escolar e... – Kouga tampou a boca de Miroku.

_Kagome não acredite nesse pervertido! – Kouga deu um cascudo em Miroku que o fez cair sentado no chão – Ele fala demais.

_E tem mais. – Miroku agora sentado no chão massageando a cabeça continuou a falar – O diretor Miuga já advertiu que vai fazer de tudo para mandar o Kouga para um colégio militar interno caso ele não mude.

_Entendi o que quis dizer com "delinqüente". – ela estendeu a mão para ajudar Miroku a se levantar com uma gota na cabeça – Deve ser por isso que os pais dele estão tentando "fugir" do país a qualquer custo. – brincou.

_Você não pode acreditar no que ele esta dizendo! – Kouga a balançou pelos ombros.

_Você sempre foi encrenqueiro! ^^ – ela sorriu de olhos fechados – Não se lembra, uma vez quando éramos pequenos e você grudou chiclete no cabelo da Kagura?

_Ah então ele é assim desde pequeno? – brincou Miroku.

_Sim, e ao que parece ele só piorou com o tempo! – riu.

_Te achei! – uma mão pousou sobre o ombro de Kagome.

_Ah Inuyasha! – ela o olhou sorrindo por cima do ombro – Você demorou!

_Será que é porque alguém me jogou para fora da bicicleta? ¬¬'

_Você não está bravo esta? – ela riu nervosa.

_Que é que o cara de cachorro faz aqui? – disse Kouga.

_Para ser sincera eu não sei. ^^'

_Você já viu o lobo fedido Bruxa então vamos! – chamou Inuyasha sem tirar a mão do ombro de Kagome.

_Espera um pouco Inuyasha! – Kagome bateu na mão de Inuyasha para tirá-la de seu ombro e se aproximou de Kouga. – Kouga... – seus olhos brilhavam.

_Kagome... – ele pegou as mãos de Kagome.

_Larga as mãos dela! – protestou Inuyasha.

_Não interrompe Inuyasha! – ralhou Sango surgindo ao lado de Inuyasha e lhe socando o braço.

_Ah! – exclamou Miroku se aproximando – Que prazer em revê-la bela Srta. Sango!

_Miroku, o que faz aqui? – perguntou Rin.

_Depois explico – ele olhou para Sesshoumaru – Ah então esse é o seu namorado!

_Ei! – Kagome chamou os olhando zangada.

_Foi mal. – disseram Sango, Rin e Miroku.

Kagome suspirou e voltou a fitar Kouga, sem fazer questão de soltar suas mãos das mãos dele.

_Eu já disse para larga as mãos dela! – Inuyasha fez menção de se aproximar mais Sesshoumaru o puxou pela gola da camisa.

_Fique quieto inu-baka! – disse no mesmo tom de sempre, então soltou seu braço de Rin e lhe tampou a boca.

_K-chan, tem uma ultima coisa que eu queria lhe dizer antes de ir embora. – disse Kouga.

_O que...?

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos se debatendo, em vão, para se livrar de Sesshoumaru imaginando que Kouga levaria sua Kagome para Londres a qualquer momento.

_Aja o que houver, eu nunca vou te esquecer... – aos poucos ele se inclinou fechando os olhos para beijar Kagome.

_Eu também Kouga... – Kagome sussurrou, então em um repente largou suas mãos das de Kouga e abriu os braços para lhe dar um grande abraço – Nós seremos sempre bons amigos! – exclamou o abraçando feliz.

_Ai, você não entendeu o que eu quis dizer. T.T – choramingou Kouga, ouvindo as risadas de Miroku, Sango, Rin e Inuyasha no fundo.

*.*.*.*

**Rir é o melhor remédio, me de um motivo para rir e mande uma review. :D**

**E aqui estou eu, com o ultimo capitulo do ano!**

**Feliz 2011 para todos! *fogos de artifício***

_**Respostas as review's:**_

_**lah15**__**: É verdade, mais a briga desses dois são sempre hilárias!**_

_**Fico muito feliz por ter amado**_

_**P.S: para você também.**_

_**Eulalia Arantes: Obrigado, são comentários como os seus que me fazem continuar! ^^**_

_**Feliz 2011.  
**_

_**nane-chan3**__**: É ela é ingênua mesmo, e no final deste capitulo você pode ver outro exemplo de ingenuidade dela. ^^'**_

_****__**Lina-Chan s2 n.n**__**: Eu sei como é, todas nós amamos o sesshy ^^**_

_**sayurichaan**__**: Eu também sempre morro de rir com essas brigas deles.**_

_**Dreime**__**: Você acordou cedo? o.O**_

_**De nada, eu sei que você o ama! ^^**_

**Enquête FF. Quem é mais bonita Kikyou ou Kagome?**

**Mande uma review e responda.**

**Resultados atuais: Kikyou 1 x 9 Kagome.**

**Aviso: está enquête esta sendo realizada em duas fic's até agora, por isso seus resultados serão as votações de ambas as fic's.**

**Aviso ²: Está enquête só tem validade até o dia hoje (31/12/10) por tanto quem ainda não voto apresse.**


	16. Shopping

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. não me pertencem, ****ainda**** porque um dia pelo menos o Kouga será meu!**

_Feliz aniversario Eulalia Arantes! ^^_

É só comigo.

.

Shopping

.

_Tadinho do Kouga. – riu Sango enxugando algumas lágrimas dos lhos saindo do aeroporto juntamente com Kagome e Rin.

_Não entendo o que foi tão engraçado. – disse Kagome confusa com os braços cruzados à frente do corpo.

_Devia ter ficado calada Kagome. – Riu Rin.

_Mais do que estão falando? – Kagome olhou de Sango para Rin.

_Deixa pra lá. – Sango respirou fundo para parar de rir e olhou para Kagome ainda com uma expressão risonha na face – Você nunca entendeu sobre esses assuntos mesmo.

O som de um avião soou no céu e Kagome não pode evitar olhar na direção.

_Será que ele estava nesse? – perguntou mais para si mesma do que para as amigas com lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos.

_Certo, certo, vamos dar uma animada nesse clima triste. – falou Sango dando pequenas tapinhas nas costas de Kagome – Que tal irmos ao shopping?

_Ótima idéia Sango! – concordou Rin animadamente.

_Com apenas um problema: Não tenho um iene! T.T – disse Kagome.

_É eu também. T.T – disse Sango.

(N/A: bem vindas ao clube das "lisas")

_Sem problema. – Rin piscou apontando para dentro do aeroporto.

Kagome e Sango olharam na direção que Rin apontava, de lá vinham andando Miroku, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha com uma lata de coca-cola na mão, os dois últimos pareciam discutir algo, embora Sesshoumaru estivesse mais calmo. Miroku pareceu falar algo e os dois irmãos o olharam levemente irritados, por alguns estantes, depois simplesmente o ignoraram e passaram a discutir parados no mesmo lugar.

_O seu namorado pode pagar as coisas para você porque é seu namorado Rin. – gota – E quem paga pra mim?

_O Inuyasha é claro. – Sango girou os olhos cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça, como se houvesse dito uma coisa extremamente obvia.

_Mais o Inuyasha não é meu namorado. – Kagome retrucou.

_E quanto vocês vão me pagar? – perguntou ignorando por completo Kagome.

_Pagar? – Rin e Kagome falaram ao mesmo tempo, entreolhando-se confusas – Pagar pelo que?

_Por servir de castiçal e segurar vela para vocês duas no shopping. – E passou a fitar suas unhas pintadas de rosa – Não esperam que eu faça isso de graça né? – arqueou uma sobrancelha.

_Sango não precisa segurar vela. – Rin deu um estranho sorriso.

_Rin, não vá me dizer para arranjar alguém no shopping!

_Não era bem nisso em que eu estava pensando. – Rin sorriu travessa olhando para seu primo não muito longe e com dois galos na cabeça.

_Não! – disparou Sango – Eu não vou sair com seu primo _pervertido._

_Vamos Sango ele não é tão mal.

_É um pervertido!

_Mais ele gosta de você.

_Como gosta de todas as garotas. – colocou as mãos sobre os quadris.

_Não. Eu estou dizendo que ele _gosta_ de você. – insistiu Rin – Eu pelo menos não me lembro dele chamar uma garota de _bela _toda vez que a ver, não é mesmo _bela Srta. Sango? – _As bochechas de Sango ficaram rosadas – E é verdade que desde que ele tinha onze anos e eu dez que ele da em cima das minhas amigas, mais nunca me pediu o número de telefone de nem uma delas.

_E-ele pediu meu número? – gaguejou avermelhada.

_Três vezes. – respondeu mais Sango preferiu cruzar os braços a frente do corpo e desviar o olhar emburrada, mesmo que seu rosto estivesse em chamas.

_Olha como ela ta vermelha! – brincou Kagome, logo rindo juntamente com Rin.

_O que é tão engraçado? – perguntou Inuyasha, parando próximo as três meninas juntamente com Sesshoumaru e Miroku.

_É que a Sango ficou vermelha porque a Rin disse que... – Sango rapidamente tampou a boca de Kagome.

_Nós três estávamos combinando de irmos ao shopping. – disse rapidamente.

_Seis – corrigiu Rin.

_Cinco! – disse Sango.

_Decidam-se! – apressou Inuyasha puxando Kagome e a livrando das mãos de Sango.

_Podemos ir todos juntos. – Kagome falou animadamente puxando a lata de coca-cola de Inuyasha para si. – Com a condição de que Miroku não vá passar a mão nem em mim nem em Sango. – completou após tomar um gole.

_Está bem. – Miroku sorriu amarelo.

_Ele não vai! – Sango bateu o pé.

_Ai Sango. – Rin suspirou.

_Não se preocupe. – Kagome fez uma cara de tédio ao olhar para Sango – Se ele "aprontar" alguma coisa podemos jogá-lo na fonte do shopping.

Sango sorriu diabolicamente fazendo Miroku engolir o seco.

*.*.*.*

Depois que Kagome convencerá Sango e ficar no mesmo shopping que Miroku por algumas horas, Rin gastara alguns minutos para convencer Sesshoumaru não só de ir levar e buscar ela e as amigas no shopping, como a também ficar lá.

E Kagome falará para Inuyasha ir à frente de ônibus junto com Miroku, pois ela passaria primeiro no templo para deixar sua bicicleta e de lá iria para o shopping, juntamente com Sango e Rin, no carro de Sesshoumaru.

Porém Inuyasha e Miroku já estavam sentados nas escadarias do shopping esperando pelo resto do grupo a mais de duas horas.

_Porque demorou tanto? – Inuyasha perguntou bravo se levantando ao ver Kagome saindo do carro de Sesshoumaru, sendo seguida por Sango e Rin.

_É que depois de eu ter guardado a bicicleta Rin e Sango quiseram ligar para as casa delas e avisar que viriam ao shopping. Então mamãe e vovô quiseram que nós três, mas o Sesshoumaru ficássemos para almoçar. E eu ainda perdi algum tempo discutindo com Souta, porque ele estava bravo porque eu não contei a ele sobre Kouga ter se mudado para outro país e nem o ter levado comigo para se despedir de Kouga no aeroporto.

Kagome se surpreendeu quando Inuyasha lhe agarrou o pulso a trazendo para próximo de si, e corou com a perigosa aproximação, estava tão próximo que ela podia sentir a respiração dele em seu rosto.

_E me deixou aqui plantado. – os olhos de Inuyasha quase sumiram debaixo das pálpebras ao cerrar os olhos, quando Kagome corou ainda mais, Inuyasha percebeu o quão próximo estavam e arregalou os olhos também corando.

Os corações aceleram quando seus olhos se encontraram e depois desceram para os lábios um do outro, lentamente Kagome foi fechando os olhos e aproximando seu rosto ao de Inuyasha que assim como ela também começara a fechar os olhos, ainda sem lhe largar o pulso. Aquela altura os dois já haviam esquecido de Rin, Sango e Miroku, que a esta altura procurava seu celular no bolso para tirar uma foto. O carro de Sesshoumaru já não se encontrava ali, provavelmente havia ido estacioná-lo.

_Esse beijo é pra hoje? – Sango revirou os olhos com os braços cruzados a frente do corpo.

O comentário de Sango fez com que Kagome e Inuyasha voltassem à realidade e se afastassem bruscamente.

_M-mais do q-que estão falando – Kagome gaguejou o murmúrio vermelha como um pimentão olhando para o chão e brincando nervosamente com os dedos.

_Do fato de não termos o dia todo para você decidirem se beijam ou não. – respondeu Rin imitando o gesto de Sango.

Inuyasha fez uma cara amarrada, apesar de seu rosto estar em chamas, cruzando os braços frente ao corpo e olhando na direção oposta a de Kagome.

_Não sei do que estão falando!

_É... Devem estar imaginando coisas. – Kagome concordou juntando as mãos nas costas, igualmente com o rosto em chamas e olhando para a direção oposta a de Inuyasha.

_Se tivessem esperado mais um pouco para interromper, eu teria tirado uma boa foto. – Miroku suspirou guardando o celular no bolso novamente.

_Acredite Miroku. – Rin passou por entre Kagome e Inuyasha para se sentar ao lado de Miroku – A bateria do seu celular iria acabar antes deles se beijarem.

Kagome fez um som de limpar a garganta, sentindo-a seca.

_Estou com cede, Inuyasha me compra algo pra beber?

Inuyasha, que já não estava mais corado, a olhou pelo canto dos olhos.

_Está pensando que eu sou o que? ¬¬

_Ah deixa de ser chato! – ela passou por ele o puxando pela mão para dentro do shopping.

As bochechas de Inuyasha ficaram rosadas quando ele olhou para a delicada mão de Kagome segurando a sua.

_Me pergunto quando esses dois vão perceber que se amam. – Sango pensou em voz alta indo à direção a Rin e Miroku, mais passando direto por eles.

_Onde está o idiota de meu meio irmão? – Sesshoumaru perguntou se aproximando.

_Ele e a Kagome já entraram. – respondeu Rin, se levantando – Devemos procurá-los?

_Não. Ele pode se cuidar sozinho.

_Então o que vamos fazer? – Sango perguntou parada no topo do primeiro lance de escadas.

_A idéia de vir ao shopping foi sua. – respondeu Rin subindo o cinco degraus do primeiro lance de escadas – Diga você.

_Ã... – Ela cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça – Comer?

_Não tem nem uma hora que almoçamos.

_Eu estou com fome. – falou Miroku, mais foi ignorado.

_Que tal irmos ao cinema? – Rin sugeriu e em seguida olhou para Sesshoumaru buscando aprovação que fez um leve aceno com a cabeça. – Cinema então.

_Sei, e qual filme veremos? – indagou Sango já no terceiro degrau do segundo lance de escadas.

_Por favor, gente, não podemos comer primeiro. – implorou Miroku.

_Que tal "Meu monstro de estimação"? – sugeriu Sango quando Rin a alcançou.

_Eu prefiro almoçar. – Miroku insistiu.

_Já sei! – Rin juntou as palmas das mãos em frente ao rosto – "Shrek para sempre"!

Sango parou de andar e encarou Rin com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

_Isso é filme de criança!

_ "Meu monstro de estimação" também não é um filme muito maduro. – Rin retrucou colocando as mãos nos quadris.

Sango deu de ombros.

_Que venha o "Shrek para sempre" então.

_E um balde gigante de pipoca também. – choramingou Miroku.

*.*.*.*

_Você come feito um condenado. – Kagome comentou tomando o ultimo gole de sua garrafa de água enquanto observava Inuyasha, sentado a sua frente, acabar de devorar o sétimo hambúrguer.

_Eu não almocei! – justificou desembrulhando o oitavo.

_Sei... – ela olhou para a pilha de pelo menos dezesseis hambúrgueres restantes – Mais tudo isso que você está comendo me é o suficiente para o meu café da manha, almoço e janta de dois dias seguidos.

_Feh. – resmungou de boca cheia – O sujo falando do mal lavado.

_O que você quer dizer com isso? – ela cerrou os olhos o vendo colocar o ultimo pedaço de hambúrguer na boca e começa a desembrulhar o nono.

_Que você come como se não houvesse amanha.

_Não como não! – ela aumentou o tom de voz batendo com as mãos na mesa e fechando os olhos, mais então um hambúrguer surgiu em sua boca.

_Fale mais baixo! – ele ralhou desembrulhando o décimo.

Kagome o encarou furiosa, e arrancou com força um pedaço do hambúrguer, mastigando o mesmo raivosamente. Inuyasha ficou observando-a quase penalizado com o hambúrguer a enfrentar seu destino cruel nos dentes de Kagome, imaginando que a qualquer momento ele começaria a chorar e pedir por misericórdia de dentro da boca de Kagome.

Na terceira mordida Kagome parecia mais calma, e até deu uma risadinha.

_O que foi? – ele olhou confuso para ela – Você parece bipolar!

_É que estava pensando... – uma pequena pausa – Já que me deu um de seus hambúrgueres porque não um pouco do seu refrigerante. – ela apontou para o enorme copo de refrigerante próximo a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha revirou os olhos e empurrou o refrigerante para Kagome.

_Ah obrigado! – ela agradeceu pegando o copo com grande satisfação.

_Você não pretende me devolver isso após tomar alguns goles, pretende?

_Não pretendo. ^^ – ela balançou a cabeça em seguida tomando alguns goles pelo canudinho.

_Então... – em um movimento rápido a mão dele sobrevoou a mesa e capturou o copo trazendo para si – Eu pego a força!

Kagome se levantou sorrindo.

_Aonde vai?

_Vi uma loja com roupas muito bonitas quando estávamos a caminho daqui.

_Tem dinheiro? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha dando uma mordida em seu hambúrguer.

_Não. ^^ – respondeu capturando um dos hambúrgueres de Inuyasha em seguida, e saindo aos pulinhos dali.

Inuyasha não se atreveu a olhar para trás e ver Kagome saindo, pois sabia que a cada pulinho que ela dava a saia de seu vestido, provavelmente, levantava. Inuyasha pensou na possibilidade de comprar algo para Kagome, uma calça... Bem larga e comprida! Talvez desse jeito ela parasse de mostrar as pernas e tudo mais que aparecia com aquele vestido.

_Dez minutos depois..._

Mal chegara a área de lojas e Inuyasha logo ouviu a inconfundível voz de Kagome a gritar:

_Que lindo!

Ele olhou para o lado, lá havia uma "boutique" com duas grandes vitrines, onde havia manequins usando perucas e fazendo poses para exibir suas roupas, e no meio entre as duas grandes vitrines encontrava-se uma porta de vidro, por onde se podia ver claramente Kagome.

Decidiu então se aproximar.

Kagome estava segurando um vestido branco com detalhes negros, simulando vesti-lo, ele possuía um avantajado decote quadrado, um par de mangas curtas e bufantes e uma saia longa e armada, a qual ela segurava a ponta, rodopiando de um lado para o outro como se estivesse dançando.

Inuyasha fez uma careta, ela iria demorar mais ele não pretendia entrar ali para tirá-la de lá, nunca entrara em um lugar com roupas _só para mulheres_ e não pretendia fazer isso agora. A menos que sua mãe aparecesse e o arrastasse para lá. Ele estremeceu com o pensamento _impossível_ e recuou um passo. Tarde demais. Kagome o viu.

_Inuyasha venha cá.

Ela gritou acenando freneticamente com a mão, mais quando Inuyasha recuou ao invés de responder ela empurrou o vestido contra a vendedora e correu até ele, abriu a porta da boutique e lhe agarrou o braço.

_Inuyasha?

_O que é?

_Não me ouviu chamar?

_Ouvi.

_Então entra logo! – ela o arrastou para dentro da boutique, só conseguido por pega-lo de surpresa.

_Bruxa! – a xingou, porém ela o ignorou.

_Veja quanta coisa bonita! – disse o largando e correndo para pegar alguma coisa.

Inuyasha olhou em volta, roupas e mais roupas, nunca entendera como as mulheres ficavam tão eufóricas com aquilo.

_Olha Inuyasha. – Kagome estendeu a frente do corpo uma saia jeans negra mínima, que por alguns estantes Inuyasha pensou ser um cinto. – Mais que coisa maravilhosa! – gritou jogando a saia para qualquer canto e correndo para outro canto da boutique.

E lá ela agarrou um belíssimo vestido negro com pontos brancos, semelhante a um céu estrelado, que provavelmente lhe ultrapassaria os pés e tinha duas alças finas e um decote em "V".

_Senhor. – choramingou a miúda vendedora – Por favor, faça sua namorada parar de gritar... Ela esta espantando os clientes.

Inuyasha olhou para Kagome, que erguia o vestido acima da cabeça com um sorriso que mal lhe cabia no rosto.

_Ande logo bruxa, escolha alguma coisa para eu comprar para você e vamos embora!

Kagome paralisou. Deu as costas a Inuyasha encolhendo-se e pressionando o vestido contra si. Até que alguns segundos depois ela o olhou por cima do ombro com as bochechas rosadas.

_Não precisa me comprar nada Inuyasha. Já fico satisfeita só de poder olhar e tocar nessas roupas tão bonitas. – murmurou.

_Mais... Eu _quero_ te comprar algo. – Aquela era a chance de fazê-la vestir algo mais que aquele pedaço de pano que ela chamava de vestido!

*.*.*.*

_Inuyasha muito obrigado! – Kagome agradeceu saindo eufórica da boutique.

Kagome ainda calçava as mesmas sandálias mais agora vestia um vestido verde folha tomara que caia com uma fita no quadril do mesmo tecido e cor do vestido, que formava um laço na frente um pouco para o lado com uma saia rodada que batia no meio da cocha. Ele seguia colado ao corpo até chegar à fita, terminando na saia rodada. É claro que Inuyasha insistira para que ela continuasse a usar o micro short amarelo por baixo.

_Não é para tanto.

Mais atrás Inuyasha saia, carregando uma sacola com o logotipo da boutique onde carregava o vestido que Kagome usava antes, e com um suspiro guardou sua carteira praticamente vazia no bolso de trás.

Mais saiu rapidamente de seus devaneios quando Kagome repentinamente o abraçou pelo pescoço e lhe deu um estalado beijo na bochecha, que o fez corar tão violentamente que achou que estivesse com febre.

_Muito obrigado! – repetiu sem largá-lo.

Não era só seu rosto que estava quente agora, mais seu _coração_ também. E ele gostou da sensação.

***.*.*.***

**Tem gente fazendo niver hoje!**

_**Respostas as review's:**_

**lah15**_**: Sim você já disse isso mais pode repetir quantas vezes quiser, eu adoro! ^^**_

_**P.S: muito obrigado, e o mesmo para você.**_

**Eulalia Arantes**_**: Ei obrigada por avisar que seu niver é hoje, assim eu pude colocar um capitulo como presente de aniversário para você. Eu percebi que você gosta de momentos inu/kag (espero ter acertado) então espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo.**_

_**P.S: E de brinde uma enquête nova! ^^**_

**sayurichaan**_**: Que bom que esta rindo com a fic.**_

**Dreime**_**: Certo entendi. É e eu gostei de escrever essa parte.  
O mesmo para você.**_

**Resultado da enquête FF, "quem é mais bonita Kikyou ou Kagome": Kagome.  
Por: Kikyou 1 x 9 Kagome.  
Agradecimento a todos que votaram.**

**Nova enquête FF. Quem é o gato mais lindo do anime Inuyasha?**

**Sesshoumaru?**

**Inuyasha?**

**Miroku?**

**Kouga?**

**Bankotsu?**

**Mande uma review e responda.**

**Aviso: Você pode votar quantas vezes quiser no mesmo ou/e diferente personagens. E esta enquête é valida até o dia 31/03/11**


	17. Nota ruim

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. não me pertencem, ****ainda**** porque um dia pelo menos o Kouga será meu!**

_Mente vazia oficina do capeta._

É só comigo.

.

Nota ruim.

.

Kagome sentou-se na cama se espreguiçando, e depois de um bocejo olhou para seu criado mudo, na noite passada havia retirado do álbum de fotografias uma foto que ela havia tirado com Kouga no ano passado quando ele ganhará a moto, a emoldurado e colocado sobre o criado mudo.

_Vou sentir saudades. – disse fitando a foto mais seu olhar logo passou para seu despertador 7h35min. – Ah! – gritou caindo da cama – Eu não tenho tempo para sentir saudades agora, estou atrasada!

*.*.*.*

_Ah porque eu sempre saio atrasada de casa, para a escola?

Kagome perguntou a si mesma enquanto descia apressadamente as escadas com sua mochila nas costas que estava ficando cada vez mais encharcada devido ao seu cabelo solto e molhado.

_Bom dia mana. – Souta, que era o único na cozinha, murmurou de boca cheia quando viu a irmã entrar na cozinha. – Mamãe e vovô foram fazer compras.

_Bom dia Souta. – Kagome cumprimento rapidamente correndo até Souta e pegando o seu copo de Nescau.

_Ei! – protestou Souta.

_Estou atrasada! – justificou colocando o copo vazio na mesa e pegando três das quatro bolachas com manteiga do prato de Souta. – Tchau! – Kagome fez menção de sair correndo mais Souta a segurou pela saia – Me larga! – ordenou.

_Vá ajeitar sua roupa garota!

Kagome parou de puxar e olhou para própria roupa. Sua saia estava do avesso, sua blusa de trás para frente e nos pés havia meias de cores diferentes: laranja no pé esquerdo e azul no pé direito.

_Droga! – praguejou saindo da cozinha e subindo as escadas correndo.

_Ela comeu meu café da manha! – Souta reclamou, olhando para seu copo vazio sujo de Nescau e a bolacha única em seu prato, mais ao erguer os olhos ele viu o embrulho retangular cor de rosa com coelhinhos brancos: o lanche de Kagome. E Sorriu diabolicamente.

*.*.*.*

_Acho que vou começar a ir de bicicleta para escola! – disse Kagome enquanto corria para a escola, agora uniformizada corretamente e com os cabelos já secos, porém ainda soltos. – Opa! – exclamou quando um gato surgiu do nada em sua frente.

Para se desviar do gato Kagome deu um salto alto, dando duas piruetas no ar, e pousando no chão com a mão direita, e com a mesma deu outro impulso que a fez saltar mais uma vez e cair de pé no chão, assim voltando a correr.

_Mais de onde aquele gato veio? – Perguntou-se confusa.

Um trovão estourou no céu e Kagome olhou para cima assustada, e nessa pequena distração bateu em um poste.

_Ai. – murmurou massageando o queixo.

Grossas gotas de chuva começaram a cair e ela se levantou as pressas, e voltou a correr – Por quê? – choramingou. (N/A: quem já foi pego de surpresa por uma chuva a caminho da escola levanta a mão o/)

Por causa da pressa não olhou para os dois lados antes de atravessar a rua e um carro branco quase a atropelou.

BIBIBIBI (buzina de carro)

_Ta maluca, quer morrer? – os gritos irritados do motorista se fundiam com o insistente barulho da buzina do carro.

_Me desculpa. – Kagome gritou sem deixar de correr.

Ela entrou na escola mais o contato de seus sapatos molhados com as lajotas do chão da escola a fez escorregar e cair sentada no chão – Droga. – murmurou se levantando e voltando a correr.

Tamanha era sua pressa que só percebeu que havia passado das escadas alguns metros depois, e teve de dar um "cavalo de pau" derrapando um pouco no chão para voltar, e subiu as escadas com ainda mais pressa do que já estava. Chegou ao segundo andar e saiu correndo em direção a sua sala, mais uma porta de uma das salas do segundo ano se abriu e ela não teve tempo de parar, assim dando de cara na porta e "escorrendo" até o chão em seguida.

_É só comigo. – murmurou jogada tonta no chão com a testa vermelha. (N/A: quem já deu de cara numa porta levanta mão o/)

_Ah meu Deus! – A garota que havia aberto a porta se exasperou – Você esta bem?

_Sim. – murmurou em resposta vendo tudo ao seu redor girar enquanto se erguia sobre um dos cotovelos com a mão livre sobre a testa vermelha.

_É melhor você ir à enfermaria!

_É... Eu vou fazer isso. – Kagome levantou-se cambaleante ainda com a mão na testa enquanto que a outra estava apoiada na parede.

E com passos lentos Kagome seguiu na direção a enfermaria.

*.*.*.*

_Higurashi! – a professora da segunda aula chamou ao ver Kagome entrar, está com um curativo na testa parcialmente escondido pela franja – Está atrasada.

_Me desculpa professora. – pediu enquanto arrastava seus pés em direção ao seu lugar.

_Certo... – a professora fez um som de limpar a garganta – Nessa semana estudaremos a suposta história de um amor proibido que aconteceu durante a Era feudal... – começou a falar sem perceber que no fundo da sala Kagome retirava da mochila um pequeno travesseiro e um cobertor. – Conta à lenda que uma miko encarregada de proteger uma jóia muito valiosa, capaz de realizar desejos, se apaixonou por um hanyou e... – Seus olhos bateram na Kagome adormecida no fundo da sala – Higurashi! – gritou.

_Ah! – assustou-se Kagome.

_De castigo no corredor!

_Mais...

_Corredor! – berrou.

_Sim professora. T.T – lentamente Kagome recolheu suas coisas e se levantou para sair de sala. –Deus do céu, porque alguém tão simpática como eu tem que ficar de castigo? – suspirou encostando-se a parede e ouvindo a sua barriga roncar. – Estou morrendo de fome. – ela olhou de um lado para o outro no corredor, e ao não ver ninguém se abaixou e pegou seu lanche, ainda embrulhado – Ainda bem que meu lanche está uma delicia, obrigado mamãe. – falou desembrulhando seu lanche. – Eu não acredito! O pestinha do Souta comeu boa parte do me lanche. T.T

A porta ao seu lado abriu e de lá saiu sua professora.

_Mais o que esta fazendo? – perguntou brava.

_É que... ^^'

_As suas péssimas notas não me surpreendem nem um pouco! – ela balançou algumas folhas de papel grampeadas frente o rosto de Kagome, que logo reconheceu como sendo seu trabalho da Era feudal.

_O que? Três décimos!

_Isso mesmo!

Kagome pegou o trabalho das mãos da professora – Mais por quê? T.T

_Primeiro: Não podemos voltar para era feudal pulando no poço que a no templo que você mora! Segundo: Se você levar uma flecha no coração, não vai ficar lacrado em uma árvore sagrada até alguém lhe libertar! E terceiro: Não se pode ressuscita alguém usando o barro da sepultura e os ossos desse alguém!

_Eu nunca mais peço ajuda no dever de casa para o vovô! T.T

*.*.*.*

_Mais também, só cabeça sua Kagome, pra querer dormir na sala de aula! – Rin repreendeu vestida em seu uniforme de Ed. Física.

_Rin, de que lado você está? T.T – Kagome choramingou, também vestida com seu uniforme de Ed. Física usando um rabo de cavalo alto.

_Do lado da verdade!

_E eu pensando que fosse minha amiga. – Kagome escorregou até cair sentada no chão.

_Eu sou!

_Então pelo menos me apóie! – ela olhou suplicante para a amiga.

_Não! – ela bateu o pé – A errada da história foi você!

_Quanto você tirou no trabalho de história? – Kagome mudou de assunto.

_Ã? – uma pequena pausa – Dois e meio.

_Ah. – Kagome escondeu a cabeça entre os joelhos.

_Por quê?

_Eu tirei três. T.T

_Ai. – Rin afastou-se um passo – Mais não se preocupe Kagome, alguém mais além de você deve ter tirado uma nota ruim no trabalho!

_Tipo quem? – Kagome fitou Rin com os olhos cheio de lágrimas.

_A Sango? – sorriu incerta.

_Eu o que? – Como num passe de mágica Sango pareceu do outro lado de Kagome, também vestida com um uniforme de Ed. Física, e amarrando os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo alto.

_Quanto você tirou no trabalho de história? – choramingou Kagome.

Sango sorriu orgulhosa estufando o peito e colocando as mãos nos quadris antes de responder:

_Dois!

_É acho que só a Kagome que é burra. – Rin murmurou o pensamento.

_BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – Kagome desabou em lágrimas.

_Não amiga eu não quis dizer que você é burra não é só que... – Rin se agachou ao lado de Kagome.

_Rin você pode imaginar o que minha mãe vai fazer comigo? – Kagome a sacudia pelos ombros – Pode?

_Ei vocês três! – gritou a professora de Ed. Física (que ninguém tinha certeza se era realmente mulher) – Cinco voltas correndo agora!

*.*.*.*

_Até amanha Kagome. – se despediram Sango e Rin na hora da saída.

_Claro se eu ainda estiver viva... – Kagome resmungou sem muito animo se pondo a caminhar mais alguém lhe segurou. – O que foi? – quase chorou a pergunta ao olhar por cima do ombro para ver Inuyasha.

_Sua mochila. – ele respondeu entregando a mesma.

_Obrigado. – murmurou.

_O que você tem? – ela o ignorou e começou a andar arrastando os pés mais ele a seguiu – Adoeceu de novo?

_Quem dera. T.T

_Então o que você tem? – ela não respondeu e ele a puxou pelo braço virando-a de frente para si – Não esta com febre. – comentou colocando a mão em sua testa. – Mais se não está doente... O que você tem?

Kagome suspirou, Inuyasha não desistiria, tentou ignora-lo mais uma vez, então simplesmente não respondeu e continuou arrastando os pés, que lhe pareciam tão pesado, mais ele a seguia, e provavelmente a seguiria até o templo, desistindo da idéia de ignorá-lo ela parou, e de costas para ele murmurou:

_Eu não quero levar esse papel para casa.

_Que papel? – ele parou ao seu lado.

Insegura Kagome mordeu o lábio inferior retirando a mochila das costas e a vasculhando, até que finalmente encontrou o que procurava e entregou o trabalho a Inuyasha, e sem esperar para que ele lhe devolvesse seguiu seu caminho, na esperança de que ele não devolvesse e ela nunca mais visse aquele trabalho, muito menos o mostrasse a sua mãe.

_Nossa mais isso está horrível. – E lá estava Inuyasha a sua frente. – Se não me engano esse trabalho valia três pontos.

_Ah! – Kagome assustou-se dando um salto para trás. – Mais você não estava ali atrás? – ela olhava freneticamente para o ponto em que deixará Inuyasha e depois para onde ele estava agora.

_Estava. – Ele respondeu com simplicidade devolvendo o trabalho a Kagome.

_Você só pode ter algum poder sobrenatural! – acusou pegando o trabalho.

_O que?

_Nada. – ela fez uma bola de papel com o trabalho e o jogou para longe por sobre o ombro.

_Porque fez isso?

_Não quero mostrar minha nota para minha mãe.

_Então não mostre. – Ele passou por ela indo à direção à bola de papel abandonada na calçada.

_Como? – ela o seguiu com o olhar.

_Do mesmo jeito que eu: finja que não recebeu nota nem uma e esconda as provas – ele devolveu a bola de papel para Kagome – Queime se quiser.

_Se vou mesmo dá um sumiço no trabalho. – com certo esforço ela enfiou a bola de papel no bolso da saia – Porque leva-lo para casa?

_Boa pergunta. – Inuyasha cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça – E a resposta é: Caso sua mãe descubra, você entrega e diz que esqueceu.

_Mesmo se eu já tiver posto fogo?

_Ai você diz que você teve um "pequeno acidente".

Kagome riu – Como sabe tanto?

_É o que eu sempre faço.

_Faz?

_É... – Ele parou franzido o cenho como se si lembrasse de algo – Mais, se seu irmão for igual ao meu, é melhor tacar fogo nisso aqui mesmo!

_Porque diz isso?

_Quando Sesshoumaru descobre algo que não deveria sobre mim... – ele parou, mais continuou – Usa contra mim.

_Isso me lembra Souta. – Kagome concordou pensativa.

_Tem um fósforo? – Inuyasha brincou.

Kagome riu, mais decidiu entrar na brincadeira.

_Talvez. – ela entregou a mochila para Inuyasha e a abriu – Segura ai me deixa verificar!

Inuyasha riu. E com um suspiro Kagome sorriu para Inuyasha e respondeu: _Não, nem um fósforo.

_Acho que é melhor assim. – ele devolveu a mochila para Kagome – Do jeito que você é poderia colocar fogo no cabelo!

_Eu não colocaria fogo no meu cabelo. – Kagome murmurou ficando emburrada e fingindo está irritada, enquanto colocava a mochila nas costas – Agora vá para casa.

Inuyasha deu de ombros e colocando as mãos nos bolsos deu as costas a Kagome e seguiu o caminho que levaria a estação de metro. Kagome olhou para o lado, ali estavam às escadarias do templo Higurashi. Não estava pronta para enfrentar sua mãe.

_Inuyasha. – chamou, e quando o rapaz parou, ela correu até ele – Não gostaria de me pagar um milk shake?

_Pagar um milk shake para você? – repetiu piscando confuso.

_Ah obrigada pelo convite! – ela agarrou o braço dele da mesma maneira que Rin pegava o de Sesshoumaru, a diferença era que Kagome queria garantir que ele não fugisse, embora se Inuyasha realmente quisesse, ela não poderia impedi-lo – Eu aceito!

Sem ter mais o que dizer, Inuyasha seguiu caminhando juntamente a Kagome.

*.*.*.*

_Oi vovô. – Kagome cumprimentou ao avistar o velho senhor varrendo o topo da escada.

Tentaria seguir o conselho de Inuyasha: fingiria que não recebeu nem uma nota e esconderia as provas. E no intuito de tentar agir normalmente Kagome beijou a face do avô.

_Está cheirando a sorvete de morango. – ele fungou

_Milk shake.

_Pensei que Kouga tivesse se mudado para Londres.

_E se mudou.

O avô fez uma careta mais preferiu não comentar, então simplesmente voltou a varrer, seu passatempo, enquanto Kagome afastava-se em direção a casa.

_Todaima. – Kagome falou assim que entrou.

_Oi Kagome. – sua mãe apareceu a sua frente com um sorriso amigável, e uma colher de pau, não tão amigável em mãos, Kagome estremeceu – Chegou tarde, por onde esteve.

_Lugar nem um. – seus olhos estavam fixos na colher de pau, ou sua mãe não estava tão amigável quanto aparentava ou ela estava fazendo um bolo. Torcia para que fosse a segunda opção.

_Adivinhe. – Ainda com o mesmo sorriso amigável ela bateu a colher de pau na palma da própria mão – Hoje fui fazer compras no mercado e encontrei com Rin-chan.

Kagome engoliu em seco, às vezes Rin ficava um pouco nervosa na presença de sua _gentil_ mãe.

_Ela ainda estava com o uniforme da escola, então deve ter passado por lá antes de ir para casa. Ela me disse que a professora de história já deu o trabalho a todos. – ela deu um passo perigoso em direção a Kagome – E que ela tirou dois e meio!

_Rin linguaruda. – Kagome resmungou.

_E você Kagome? – Sua mãe olhou-a com um olhar que Kagome jugo demoníaco – Quanto você tirou?

_Bem...

_Quanto? – repetiu ainda mais próxima, batendo a colher de pau mais uma vez na palma da mão.

*.*.*.*

_COMO ASSIM VOCÊ TIROU TRÊS DÉCIMOS?

O velho Sr. Higurashi ouviu o grito da filha e olhou por cima do ombro, apenas para ver a mesma expulsando sua neta de casa com um chute.

_NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO MAMÃÃÃÃÃE. – Kagome berrou mais quando tentou entrar sua mãe fechou a porta.

_E FIQUE AI!

Kagome colocou-se de quatro, e com uma das mãos começou a bater sem para na porta, enquanto berrava e chorava em plenos pulmões:

_MAMÃE, POR FAVOR, ME DEIXE ENTRAR. – quando não ouve resposta ela continuou a berrar e chorar pela mãe.

O velho Senhor ficou tão entretido observando a força dos pulmões da neta, que não percebeu que seu outro neto acabará de chegar, apenas percebeu quando Souta aproximou-se de Kagome, ergueu o pé no alto e...

_AI! – Kagome gritou com ambas as mãos sobre o bumbum, Souta havia lhe chutado.

_De castigo de novo maninha? – Souta provocou – Ah como eu queria ter uma irmã inteligente. – fez uma ultima provocação, antes de abrir a porta de casa e entrar.

Kagome colocou-se de pé e batendo na porta gritou: _SOUTA VENHA JÁ AQUI PARA QUE EU POSSA TE DAR UM BOM CASCUDO!

Quando não houve resposta de dentro da casa, Kagome chutou a porta – Ai! Ui! Ai! – choramingava pulando em um só pé enquanto segurava o pé machucado.

Uma gota apareceu na cabeça do vovô Higurashi.

_Mamãe, por favor, me deixe entrar. – Kagome chorou, escorregando lentamente pela porta até cair de joelhos – EU ME MACHUQUEEEEEEEEEEI.

*.*.*.*

_Finalmente ela deixou-me entrar. – Kagome suspirou desabando de barriga sobre sua cama.

Depois de passar mais de três horas gritando e chorando, o avô de Kagome se sentira penalizado por ela, e convencera a Sr. Higurashi de deixá-la entrar.

_Ei mana! – Souta chamou, Kagome podia ter lhe lançado um olhar irritado mais estava cansada de mais até mesmo para olhar para porta. – Mamãe disse para você nem pensar em dormir porque vai ter que lavar os pratos do jantar! Não se esqueça que ainda está de castigo por quebrar o vaso favorito dela. – Então se foi.

_E eu pedir o jantar. – lamuriou-se, ao erguer o olhar pode ver a foto dela e de Kouga no criado mudo e estendeu o braço para pega-la. – Kouga. – suspirou colocando a foto próxima ao rosto e adormecendo.

*.*.*.*

**Rir é o melhor remédio, me de um motivo para rir e me mande uma review.**

**É oficial eu estou mais que empacada na fic. Não sai nada da minha cabeça e o que sai eu apago simplesmente por achar que está ruim! (peguei a horrível mania de escrever e apagar) então não fiquem bravos se o próximo capitulo demorar.**

**Partes desse episódio e do episódio seis "gorda?" foram baseadas em Sailor moon. Mais só fui me tocar disso enquanto conversava com Ádrya (conhecida aqui na FF como "dreime") pelo MSN. **

_**Respostas as review's:**_

_**lah15**__**: **__Legal que você amou. *.*_

_**Dreime**__**: **__Ah não se preocupe os meninos pagam tudo para elas. ;)_

_Eles tinham que dar certo em alguma coisa não é mesmo? ^^_

_Você fala isso só porque foi você que me ajudou a escolhê-lo._

_**Bell: **__Obrigado! ^^_

_E obrigado por votar._

_**Eulalia Arantes: **__Ah que bom que eu acertei! ^^_

_Mais é ai que você se engana você pode votar em todos sim! :D _

_Só que um de cada vez. ^^'_

_**Sayurichaan: **__Ah talvez isso demore um pouquinho. Eu ainda não sei ao certo._

_**Lina-Chan s2 n.n**__**: **__Bom que achou Kawaii e amou. Muito obrigada pelo voto._

**Enquête FF. Quem é o gato mais lindo do anime Inuyasha?**

**Sesshoumaru: 2**

**Inuyasha: 2**

**Miroku: 0**

**Kouga: 0**

**Bankotsu: 0**

**Mande uma review e responda.**

**Aviso: Você pode votar quantas vezes quiser no mesmo ou em diferentes personagens. E esta enquête é valida até o dia 31/03/11**


	18. Izayoi

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. não me pertencem, ****ainda**** porque um dia pelo menos o Kouga será meu!**

_Mente vazia oficina do capeta._

É só comigo.

.

Izayoi.

.

Uma mulher de longos e volumosos cabelos negros que chegavam até o meio das cochas, olhos chocolate e que vestia um robby lilás feito de ceda que lhe ia até os joelhos, abriu a porta e olho em volta: Uma bagunça!

Balançou a cabeça negativamente, ele nunca arrumava o quarto!

E entrou chutando algumas peças de roupa que havia no caminho da porta até a cama, que mais parecia um amontoado de travesseiros e cobertores.

_Inuyasha acorde. – Ela chamou balançando o volume sobre o cobertor com uma das mãos enquanto a outra segurava a frente do hobby. – Ou vai se atrasar! – Quando não houve resposta ela passou a sacudi-lo com as duas mãos – Vamos acorde logo seu preguiçoso. – Nada.

Irritada ela agarrou o cobertor com as duas mãos – Foi você quem pediu! – estava pronta para puxar o cobertor e provavelmente derrubar Inuyasha no chão quando.

_Não precisa me derrubar da cama hoje, mamãe. – Seu coração disparou e os olhos arregalaram, tamanho foi o susto, ela arfou antes de olhar na direção da voz do filho.

Lá estava Inuyasha encostado ao batente da porta do banheiro com a calça do colégio, os cabelos umedecidos, uma toalha branca em volta do pescoço e uma escova de dente na mão – Hoje eu cai sozinho! – Ele a olhava com um ar risonho.

_Mais como?

Inuyasha deu de ombros e então deu as costas para mãe e voltou a entrar no banheiro.

_Isso só pode significar uma coisa! – exclamou feliz.

Inuyasha cuspiu na pia – O que? – e ao virar-se sua mãe estava logo atrás de si, dentro do banheiro e lhe apertando as bochechas.

_Que meu filho esta virando um rapazinho!

_Mãe! – ele tirou as mãos dela de seu rosto.

_Você está ficando mais responsável inu. ^^ – Inuyasha arqueou uma sobrancelha com o comentário da mãe – Só esta semana, já é a segunda vez que acorda cedo. – quando Inuyasha franziu o cenho, ela pegou a ponta da toalha para tirar a espuma de seu rosto e explicou – Caso não saiba, domingo conta como o primeiro dia da semana. – Mais então, ela parou, franzido o cenho como se si lembrasse de algo – Você _nunca_ acordou antes das duas da tarde em um domingo de manha, antes!

_Mãe... – ele a estava afastando de si.

_O que o motivou tanto? – Inuyasha sabia onde sua mãe queria chegar, mais não permitiria.

_Tudo bem mãe, agora tenho que me arrumar. – e quase com delicadeza, ele foi a empurrando para fora do quarto.

_Mais...

_Eu desço em alguns minutos para o café da manha. – ele deu um rápido e estalado beijo na bochecha da mãe, e fechou a porta.

_Ai esse menino! – ela bufou irritada cruzando os braços a frente do corpo e batendo o pé no chão.

_O que ele fez agora, Izayoi? – a voz risonha a assustou a fazendo enrijecer a coluna.

_Inutaisho me assustou! – exclamou olhando para o marido encostado no batente da ultima porta do corredor com um roupão de banho azul.

Inutaisho era alto, de pele clara com longos cabelos prateados, que no momento estavam umedecidos e mais que bagunçados, e olhos dourados. Ele possuía marcas roxas nas laterais do rosto, uma meia lua da mesma cor na testa e um ar risonho grudado em sua face.

_Por acaso ele esta fingindo que está doente de novo para não ir para o colégio?

Izayoi franziu o cenho – Quando foi a ultima vez que ele fez isso?

Inutaisho passou a mão no queixo olhando para o alto – No começo deste mês eu acho.

Izayoi ergueu as sobrancelhas a tal ponto que elas se esconderam na franja – Inutaisho é isso! – sem dar tempo para o marido falar ela continuou – Oh Inutaisho, não percebe? – e continuou – É isso!

_É isso o que? – ele ria.

Izayoi correu até ele e o pegou pelas bordas do roupão o sacudindo levemente e fazendo-o se desencostar do batente da porta – Desde que colocamos Inuyasha nesse colégio ele já se fingiu de doente alguma vez para não ir?

_Na primeira semana inteira. – ele gargalhou.

_Depois disso! – ela insistiu.

_Não nem uma única vez. – risonho como sempre.

_Alguma relutância da parte dele em ir para o colégio?

_Não. – ele sorriu – Nem uma.

_Não vê Inutaisho? Não vê o que isso significa? – ela o sacudiu de novo.

_Que o colégio é bom e da uma boa motivação?

_Não! – ela se afastou dois passos colocando uma mão no quadril e com a outra apontando diretamente para o rosto dele – E nós dois sabemos que nem um colégio seria capaz de motivá-lo ao ponto dele não pedir para faltar, ou se fingir de doente nem uma só vez em quase um mês!

_O que você sugere então?

_Não é obvio? – ela falou e como resposta ele riu balançando a cabeça e voltando a se encostar-se ao batente da porta – Nosso pequeno Inuyasha está apaixonado!

_Apaixonado? – foi obrigado a jogar a cabeça para trás ao soltar uma sonora gargalhada – Inuyasha?

_Não, Sesshoumaru. – o tom de sarcasmo era claro em sua voz quando ela girou os olhos batendo o pé impacientemente no chão.

Ambos ouviram o som de uma porta abrindo, e seguiram o som com o olhar esperando que fosse Inuyasha saindo do quarto e dizendo que estava com fome. Mais a porta que se abria não era a do quarto de Inuyasha e sim a do lado. A porta do quarto de Sesshoumaru. Ele saiu de lá vestindo uma camiseta negra e uma calça jeans olhou para os dois adultos no final do corredor, fez um leve aceno com a cabeça, como se dissesse "bom dia" e seguiu pelo corredor para descer as escadas.

_Acha que ele nos ouviu? – Izayoi sussurrou.

_Talvez. – Inutaisho deu de ombros – Quem faz o café da manha hoje?

Izayoi ponderou por um momento, analisou as próprias roupas então as do marido – Você. – respondeu por fim – Está acordado há mais tempo. – completou entrando no quarto.

*.*.*.*

_Ai, estou com tanto sono. – Kagome bocejou, com o rosto apoiado na mão.

_Higurashi!

_Ah sim professora! – ela rapidamente ergueu a cabeça.

_Poderá sair mais cedo se terminar de uma vez os bolinhos de arroz. – ela girou os olhos – Céus é tão simples porque estão demorando tanto?

A sala de Economia doméstica ficava no terceiro andar, era branca com fotos de comidas espalhadas pelo lugar, além eletrodomésticos e acessórios usados na cozinha, e havia duas fileiras com cinco bancadas de três lugares cada. Kagome estava sentada na terceira bancada a esquerda, Rin na segunda à direita, e havia mais duas garotas cada uma na primeira bancada de cada fila. Apesar de Kagome gostar de comer, ela não sabia cozinhar.

A professora de Economia doméstica era robusta com cabelos ondulados e negros sempre presos em um coque, e olhos castanhos escuros, sempre com o par de óculos de armação vermelha em seu rosto, um vestido diferente e usando seu avental branco por cima.

_Olha professora acho que consegui! – Rin exclamou orgulhosa erguendo acima da cabeça algo enorme e branco.

_Mais o que é isso? – a professora ajeitou os óculos olhando mais de perto.

_Ã... Nada. – murmurou sentando-se envergonhada.

_Vocês vão demorar muito ai dentro? – Sango perguntou da porta.

_Srta. Kawashi, se interromper minha aula mais uma vez, irei lhe pedir para que volte para classe.

_Mais eu já fiz os bolinhos! O.O

_Eu sei disso! – a professora respirou fundo – E a senhorita terá de entender que nem todas têm o "dom" de cozinhar como você. – ela olhou pelo canto do olho para Rin lutando com a massa de arroz – Ou simplesmente não tentam. – agora seu olhar foi direto para Kagome.

_Então... – Sango sorriu nervosamente – Vou esperar no pátio junto com o Inuyasha.

_Junto com o Inuyasha? – Kagome bocejou olhando pela janela. Inuyasha estava sentado no muro em posição de lótus com os braços cruzados e olhando diretamente para ela.

_Higurashi!

_Ah sim os bolinhos. – Kagome se espreguiçou.

_Olha professora acabei! – gritou uma aluna de compridos cabelos laranja presos por uma fita em um rabo de cavalo alto.

_Deixe-me ver. – a professora analisou o bolinho – É parece certo. – Ela o pegou e deu uma mordida – Sim está certo, pode ir.

_Obrigado professora! – falou rapidamente saindo como um raio da sala de aula.

_E vocês três? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha olhando para Kagome, Rin e mais uma garota de cabelos negros e curtos.

Kagome bocejou, e seu rosto escorregou da mão, então ela bateu de testa na mesa – Ã... O que? – ela ergueu a cabeça piscando confusa.

A professora começou a bater o pé impaciente, e Kagome sorriu nervosa. – Higurashi. – rangeu os dentes em tom de aviso – Você ainda nem começou!

_Ah claro, me desculpe professora.

A professora arqueou uma sobrancelha e deu as costas para Kagome, que fez questão de dá um longo e pesado suspiro – "Está um dia tão bonito hoje, porque tenho que ficar nessa sala de aula?".

Ela olhou pela janela. O sol brilhava, os passarinhos cantavam, as folhas das árvores bailavam com o comando da mais singela brisa a passear. E não havia nem uma nuvem no céu. Outro suspiro.

"Quanto faltará para hora da saída?" – ela olhou seu relógio de pulso 13h40min, mais um suspiro, ainda faltavam vinte minutos para hora da saída – Vinte minutos desperdiçando minha vida ficando sentada aqui. – resmungou. (N/A: Minhas palavras diárias dos últimos minutos de aula desde a 3° série!).

_Higurashi você não está mesmo interessada em assistir minha aula não é mesmo? –Kagome não respondeu – Fora!

_O que...?

_Fora!

_Mais...

_Fora!

_Ta bem. – suspirou retirando o avental cor de rosa com babadinhos e o colocando na mochila, apenas não sabia se comemorava por está livre, ou chorava por que quando sua mãe descobrisse, _e ela iria_, provavelmente a colocaria para fora de casa mais uma vez.

_Mais não vá comemorando Higurashi. – a professora balançou a cabeça e Kagome engoliu o seco, então a professora sorriu diabolicamente entregando um bilhetinho – Detenção!

_É só comigo! T.T

*.*.*.*

_Nossa Rin, mais você demorou! – Sango girou os olhos desencostando-se do muro ao ver a amiga chegar minutos depois da campa da saída. – Ao menos conseguiu fazer os bolinhos de arroz?

_Inuyasha é melhor desistir. – Rin disse olhando para o garoto sentado no muro e ignorando Sango – A Kagome ainda vai demorar muito para sair.

_É ela não conseguiu. – Sango murmurou.

_E por quê? – Inuyasha não olhava para Rin, mais para o céu.

_Ficou na detenção.

Inuyasha franziu o cenho mais continuou a olhar para o céu – Como ela pode ter sido mandada para detenção na aula de economia doméstica?

_Estamos falando da Kagome. – Rin seguiu Sango para fora da escola.

_Você não vem? – Rin perguntou.

_Feh.

_Bem, vamos então Rin. – Sango a puxou pelo braço.

_Ta bem. – Rin acompanhou Sango – Até amanha então Inuyasha.

_Até. – Inuyasha esperou alguns estantes até que as duas dobrassem a esquina para saltar do muro e segui na direção contrária a que as duas seguiram.

*.*.*.*

Quando Kagome chegou a casa, já era próximo das 17h00min.

_Todaima. – falou desanimada, tirando os sapatos ao chegar a casa.

_Porque demorou tanto mana? – A cabeça de Souta apareceu no corredor pela porta da sala.

_Prefiro não comentar. – suspirou – Agora eu só quero tomar um banho quente.

_He he gatinho!

Arregalou os olhos ao ouvir a inconfundível voz vinda da sala, e mais do que rapidamente correu até lá empurrando Souta.

_Mais o que você esta fazendo aqui?

Inuyasha a olhou por cima do ombro – Feh! – Ele voltou sua atenção para Buyo, o qual segurava pelas duas patinhas traseiras – Vamos ver quem é mais forte gatinho! – e começou a balançá-lo.

_Mais o que...? – ela correu até Inuyasha e tomou Buyo de suas mãos – Deixa o coitadinho do meu gato em paz!

_Eu só estava brincando. – ele se colocou de pé.

_Mais eu não acho que ele estivesse se divertindo! ¬¬

_Ei vocês dois! – chamou o vovô Higurashi – Eu quero ouvir a TV!

_Vovô como pode deixar o Inuyasha maltratar Buyo desse jeito? – Kagome bateu o pé irritada.

_Esse seu gato gordo comeu minha barbatana de sereia – Kagome revirou os olhos – Além do mais, ele só estava brincando.

Kagome abriu a boca para falar mais alguma coisa, quando a porta que ligava a cozinha e a sala foi aberta.

_Kagome. – Chamou sua mãe – Não seja grosseira, além do mais o Taisho-kun ficará para o jantar.

_Vai o que? – Kagome virou-se bruscamente para mãe.

_Agora, por favor, vá trocar de roupa está bem.

_Ta. – respondeu a contra gosto – Mais o Buyo vai comigo! – e saiu da sala carregando o gato junto.

*.*.*.*

_Por onde esteve Inuyasha? – Izayoi perguntou da cozinha enquanto lavava pratos. – Já passam das oito da noite sabia?

_Eu estava por ai mãe. – ele se sentou em um dos bancos jogando sua mochila no balcão.

_E justo hoje que é o dia de você lavar a louça você chega tarde em casa – havia um ar risonho misturado ao sarcasmo na voz de Izayoi.

_Onde esta o papai? – mudou de assunto.

_Fazendo plantão no hospital de novo. – ela colocou um prato no escorredor – Sesshoumaru esta trancado de novo no escritório, e Shippou esta no quarto vendo televisão, embora eu tenha o mandado fazer o dever de casa. – ela desligou a torneira e virou-se para ele enxugando as mãos no avental – Você perdeu o jantar.

_Eu já jantei.

_Já?

_Já.

_Onde? – arqueou uma sobrancelha.

_Na casa de alguém. – se levantou.

_Que alguém?

_Lá da escola.

_Que alguém? – repetiu.

_Uma pessoa. – não queria responder, pois havia ouvido a conversa de seus pais pela manha. Gostava de Kagome, e a achava bonita mesmo desastrada como era mais não a esse ponto. Eles eram só amigos.

_Está bem. – Izayoi girou os olhos – Já que esse alguém fez a gentileza de convidá-lo para jantar...

"_Não convidou" – _pensou Inuyasha sorrindo ao lembrar-se da expressão surpresa de Kagome ao vê-lo em sua casa.

_Porque não convida esse alguém para jantar conosco? – ela tinha um sorriso luminoso no rosto.

_É melhor não.

_Ora e porque não? – Izayoi pareceu decepcionada.

_Com medo que Izayoi conheça sua namorada, inu-baka? – Sesshoumaru provocou saindo do escritório do pai e indo a direção as escadas. Inuyasha arregalou os olhos com a voz de Sesshoumaru.

_Namorada? – Izayoi olhou de Sesshoumaru, que agora subia as escadas, para Inuyasha, petrificado. – Ah eu sabia! – ela correu para rodear o balcão e abraçar Inuyasha, colocando-se na ponta dos pés para beijar-lhe a bochecha – Eu quero conhecê-la!

_Mãe! – Inuyasha a afastou – Kagome não é minha namorada!

_Kagome? – ela voltou a abraça-lo – Espero que sua namorada seja tão bonita quanto o nome.

Inuyasha fuzilou Sesshoumaru com os olhos, que estava parado no alto da escada assistindo a tudo.

_Sabe que não pode me perfurar com seu olhar não é? – o canto de seu lábio se ergueu, como a sombra de um sorriso.

Inuyasha cerrou os olhos, aquilo exigia vingança! – Se quer conhecer Kagome, porque não conhecer Rin também? – ele dava um sorriso vingativo em direção a Sesshoumaru.

_Rin? – Izayoi se afastou.

_A _namorada humana_ de Sesshoumaru. – ele fez questão de da ênfase as palavras "namorada" e "humana".

_Namorada... Humana?

_Isso mesmo.

_Ótimo então! – ela olhou para Sesshoumaru com o sorriso maior que o próprio rosto – Sesshoumaru a traga aqui amanha para que ela jante conosco!

_É melhor dormir de olhos abertos inu-baka. – Sesshoumaru rosnou sumindo do alto das escadas.

_E nada de desculpas para não as trazer você dois! – advertiu. – Eu tenho que ligar para o pai de vocês, para que ele não pegue o plantão de amanha! – exasperou-se correndo para o telefone.

Inuyasha sorriu, iria tomar algumas precações para dormir: trancaria a porta de seu quarto e colocaria algo grande e pesado na frente, além de trancar a janela, esconder as katanas que costumavam ficar na parede em cima da cabeceira da cama e colocar algo que lhe servisse de arma para defender-se, de baixo do travesseiro. Mais estava vingado.

*.*.*.*

**Ágüem me ajuda a entrar no MSN! \o/**

**Toda vez que eu tento entrar no MSN aparece essa mensagem:**

"_NÃO É POSSIVEL ENTRAR NO Windows LIVE Messenger._

_Falha ao entrar no Windows live Messenger. O serviço está temporariamente indisponível. Tente novamente mais tarde."_

**Mais eu estou tentando desde as 11h00min T.T**

_**Respostas as Review's:**_

_**Dreime**__**:**_ _É comigo também tinha faltado luz, ai eu dei de cara no porta do pátio._

_Bom como eu nunca tirei nota ruim, não tenho muita imaginação para dar desculpas por ter tirado nota ruim._

_Já sei não precisa repetir._

_**Sayurichaan**__**: **__É ela sofre!_

_**Eulalia Arantes: **__OK____então, pode votar de novo se quiser. ;)_

_**Lory Higurashi**__**: **__Seja bem vinda! ^^_

_Muito obrigado, sim eu era da sétima série, esse ano começo a oitava._

_Sim eu quis botar minhas cenas favoritas na fic. ^^_

_Acho que não demorei tanto quanto eu pensei que ia._

_Sim é claro que vale XD_

_Bjos._

_**RuffzK**__**: **__Sim ela é uma desastrada (além de azarada__**).**_

_**lah15**__**: **__Concordo a mãe dela foi má! E eu mais ainda por ter escrito. ^^_

**Nova enquête FF. Quem é o gato mais lindo do anime Inuyasha?**

**Sesshoumaru: 6**

**Inuyasha: 3**

**Miroku: 0**

**Kouga: 0**

**Bankotsu: 0**

**Mande uma review e responda.**

**Aviso: Você pode votar quantas vezes quiser no mesmo ou em diferentes personagens. E esta enquête é valida até o dia 31/03/11**

**Aviso ²: Está enquête esta sendo realizada em mais uma outra fic de minha autoria, por tanto os resultados da enquête serão as votações de ambas as fic's.**


	19. Convite

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. não me pertencem, ****ainda**** porque um dia pelo menos o Kouga será meu!**

_Mente vazia oficina do capeta._

É só comigo.

.

Convite.

.

_Taisho-kun, o que faz aqui tão cedo? – comprimento a Sra. Higurashi ao abrir a porta.

_Eu... – as bochechas de Inuyasha assumiram um tímido tom rosado.

_Kagome ainda esta dormindo. – ela arredou para o lado para dá passagem a Inuyasha.

_O que? – ele piscou confuso.

_É por isso que você veio não é? ^^

_É... – respondeu incerto.

_Pode subir. – ele a encarou – Vamos não tenha medo. Sei que você é um bom rapaz.

Inuyasha abaixou-se para tirar os tênis, e aproveitou para tirar as meias, nunca gostara de andar calçado – "Isso é meio estranho" – pensou, não era tão comum, uma mulher mandar um rapaz adolescente subir até o quarto de sua filha adolescente.

_Diga a Kagome que o café esta na mesa. – falou da cozinha.

_Certo... – Inuyasha ainda inseguro subiu as escadas, aquilo realmente lhe era estranho.

A primeira coisa que fez ao abrir a porta, foi pressionar o boné contra a cabeça, lá estava outra daquelas maquinas barulhentas! Correu ate lá e lhe deu um cascudo – Quieto! – resmungou para a amassada maquina.

Ele olhou para Kagome, dormia encolhida sobre o cobertor, e Inuyasha logo viu o porquê: Ela esqueceu de fechar a janela, e havia pegado todo o ar gelado da noite.

_Ei bruxa. – ele a balançou levemente pelo ombro – Acorde ou ira se atrasar.

Ela nem sequer se moveu, Inuyasha girou os olhos, seria melhor espera-la acordar, mais antes que ele se afastasse da cama, seus olhar viajou até o despertador da garota, ela não ia ficar nada feliz quando visse o que ele havia feito, em um movimento rápido, tirou seu boné e colocou sobre o despertador.

_Uma hora e meia depois..._

Kagome despertou esticando os braços e dando um longo bocejo usava apenas uma camisa larga de algum pijama, amarela de mangas compridas rosa, que lhe batia dois dedos acima do meio da cocha, estranho seu despertador não esta tocando.

_Ai porque tem que amanhecer tão cedo?

Bocejou mais ao abrir os olhos logo os arregalou, ali ao lado da porta, Inuyasha estava sentado em posição canina a encarando com curiosidade.

_O que...? – fechou os olhos os esfregando por alguns estantes, e então voltou a abri-los. Inuyasha continuava ali, mais agora coçava sua orelha direita com o pé.

_Oi. – ele disse simplesmente quando voltou a fita-la.

_Ah! – gritou puxando o cobertor até o queixo – Sai daqui!

_Não grite. – Inuyasha se levantou – Tenho orelhas sensíveis.

_Eu não estou nem ai. – voltou a gritar – Sai daqui!

_Deixe-me falar!

_Como entrou aqui? – berrou.

_A sua mãe.

_O que tem na cabeça daquela mulher. ¬¬' – resmungou.

_Eu só vim convidá-la para jantar na minha casa. – disse se sentando em posição de lótus na beira de sua cama.

_ Não se aproxime seu... Como assim jantar na sua casa? O.O

_Jantar. A mesma coisa que você faz na sua, só que na minha. – ele girou os olhos.

_Essa parte eu entendi mais... Por quê?

_Para você conhecer minha família. – mentiu sorrindo maroto.

_E pra que? o.O

_Ora, você não acha injusto eu conhecer sua família e você não conhecer a minha?

_Vale lembrar, que você conheceu minha família sem meu consentimento quando me trouxe carregada nos ombros feita um saco de batatas!

Ele deu de ombros – A verdade é que minha mãe quer conhecê-la. – ele cruzou os braços e olhou para o outro lado

.

_Me... Conhecer? – ela relaxou largando o cobertor e apontando para si mesma.

_Não, o Mickey mouse!

_Mais porque sua mãe iria querer me conhecer?

_Porque ela é uma velha intrometida, é por isso. – resmungou, e Kagome se sentiu obrigada a soca-lhe o braço – Itai!

_Não fale mal da mulher que te colocou no mundo seu ingrato!

_Feh. Você vai ou não?

_Não! – ela cruzou os braços fazendo um beicinho emburrado.

_Quantos bombons vai querer para aceitar.

Ela o olhou pelo canto dos olhos – O que o faz pensar que posso ser comprada com bombons?

_Seu hálito entrega você.

_O que? o.O

_Desde que te conheço sua boca cheira a chocolate. E isso quer dizer que você come ao menos um ou três bombons antes de ir para a escola, e mesmo agora que acabou de acordar ainda assim está com cheiro de chocolate na boca.

Ele parou de falar, e pelo canto dos olhos, assistiu Kagome soprar o hálito na própria mão e depois cheirar.

_Não tem cheiro de chocolate. – ela murmurou com o cenho franzido.

_Tem sim. – ele insistiu – Quanto bombom comeu antes de dormir? – ela não respondeu – Deve ter acordado durante a madrugada para comer alguns.

_Cinco caixas.

_O que?

_Para ir jantar na sua casa. – explicou – Quero cinco caixas.

_Não sei como não virá uma baleia cheia de espinhas. – comentou.

_Grosseiro! – Kagome parou, pareceu se lembrar de algo – De qualquer jeito, minha mãe não me deixaria ir. – ela jogou-se de volta na cama com os braços abertos.

_E porque não?

_Digamos que minha mãe não esta muito contente comigo. – Inuyasha arqueou uma sobrancelha – Ela ainda esta zangada pelo vaso...

_Foi culpa do lobo! – ele a interrompeu.

_Águas passadas – girou os olhos – E não está muito contente com a minha nota no trabalho de história.

_É o que dar ficar comendo em vez de estudar. – ele zombou.

_Se continuar a falar desse jeito. Vou achar que não esta falando a verdade. – mesmo deitada ela cruzou os braços emburrada – Grosso!

_Feh! – ele se levantou – Esteja pronta antes das 19h00min!

_Eu não disse que ia! – ela protestou se sentando.

Ele abriu a porta, mais antes de sair deu-lhe uma ultima olhada, que a fez corar intensamente – Você devia usar as calças do pijama.

Kagome voltou a puxar o cobertor até o queixo.

_Sai! – berrou.

_E é melhor levantar logo daí. Você esta atrasada! – e por fim saiu.

_Oh não!

*.*.*.*

_Não entendo porque quis me trazer para escola hoje. – Rin olhou pela janela quando o carro de Sesshoumaru parou em frente à escola. (N/A: Não reclama aproveita!).

_Rin. – Sesshoumaru chamou ao ver a garota abrir a porta do carro. – Precisamos conversar.

_Conversar? – ela acomodou-se novamente no banco.

_O que irar fazer hoje à noite? – ele a encarou diretamente.

_O de sempre. – ela corou – Falar com você no telefone, depois estudar e ir dormir.

_Izayoi, a mãe de Inuyasha, quer que eu a leve para jantar em casa para que ela possa conhecê-la.

_Quer? – baixou a cabeça constrangida.

_Posso vir buscá-la ao final das aulas para que falemos com sua tia. – sugeriu.

_Ta bem. – ela deu-lhe um rápido beijo na bochecha e saiu.

Sesshoumaru saiu com o carro, e Rin acenou sorridente, até que uma pesada mão pousou em seu ombro, fazendo-a petrificar.

_Rin. – Sango praticamente rosnou.

_Sango. – Rin engoliu o seco – Escute Sango seja o que for eu sou inocente. – Ela virou-se de frente para Sango, erguendo as mãos defensivamente.

_Então me explique como seu primo conseguiu meu numero sem que você seja culpada! – Sango a sacudiu pela blusa. – E desde ontem a noite já me ligou pelo menos oito vezes para me convidar para sair!

_Sabe como é né?* ^^'

* frase de todo mundo odeia o chris usada quando não se quer dizer a verdade mais também não quer mentir.

_Não Rin, não sei como é! ¬¬'

_Bom é que... A olha o sinal ai! – com certa agilidade ela livrou-se das mãos de Sango – Vamos entrar antes que atrasemos! – e correu.

_Rin volta já aqui! – Sango berrou correndo atrás de Rin.

*.*.*.*

Era intervalo, e Kagome e Inuyasha haviam cabulado a terceira aula e agora se encontravam no terraço da escola.

_Eu acho que não deveríamos ter cabulado aula. – Kagome comentou desembrulhando seu almoço.

_Como se você fosse muito estudiosa. – respondeu Inuyasha.

_Só não quero dar mais motivos para irritar minha mãe.

_Chegamos aos últimos vinte minutos da segunda aula, só nos deixariam entrar na terceira – ele capturou o almoço de Kagome – E era aula de japonês, teremos mais depois do intervalo – ele girou os olhos – Aposto que não perdemos nada!

_E eu aposto que minha mãe não gostaria tanto de você, se soubesse a quão má influência é para mim! – retrucou pegando seu almoço de volta – E por falar em mamãe, como a convenceu de me deixar ir jantar em sua casa?

_Eu pedi. – ele tentou recapturar o almoço de Kagome, mais ela o segurou de forma possessiva.

_Se _eu_ pedisse, ela me diria que com as notas que tiro não mereço ir à casa de amigo algum. E então falaria sobre eu não ter acabado de lavar todos os pratos que tenho que lavar para pagar o vaso que "eu" quebrei.

_Ela não me parece tão má. – comentou de boca cheia.

_Você nunca a viu brava. – ela deu as costas levemente, tentando ter a certeza de que ele não comeria mais de seu almoço sem que percebesse.

_Me parece uma mulher gentil. – ele cruzou os braços olhando para o céu.

_Aquilo é só uma mascara! – ela falou encostando os hashis* no tórax de Inuyasha.

*São aquele palitinhos que os orientais usam como talheres.

_Deixa de baboseiras e me de um pouco do seu almoço! – ele pegou o almoço de Kagome.

_Inuyasha me devolve! – protestou.

_Não seja gulosa bruxa! – ele estendeu a mão, para impedir que Kagome se aproximasse mais e ergueu a mão que segurava o almoço, para afastá-lo de Kagome – Eu sempre divido com você quando estou comendo.

Kagome abriu a boca para negar, mais não pode, era verdade e ela teria de aceitar – Está bem, eu divido com você. – suspirou – Mais não coma tudo! – colocou as mãos nos quadris irritada.

Só então Kagome se deu conta de onde a mão de Inuyasha estava, e corada olhou para a mesma, Inuyasha seguiu o olhar de Kagome e acabou por também corar.

*.*.*.*

_O que? – Rin ergueu a cabeça – Sango você ouviu?

Sango ignorou Rin por alguns minutos antes de responder, mal humorada – Ouviu o que?

_O grito da Kagome.

Sango deu uma mordida em seu sanduíche – Nós duas sabemos que ela não veio para escola hoje.

_Eu pude jurar que a ouvi gritando. – murmurou pensativa.

*.*.*.*

_Não se aproxime seu... Seu... – Kagome estava afastada de Inuyasha usando os braços para proteger os seios e com os olhos arregalados – HENTAI!

_Já disse que não foi minha culpa! – ele defendeu-se irritado com o desenho vermelho de cinco perfeitos dedos em sua bochecha esquerda.

_Fique longe! – Advertiu quando ele fez menção de se aproximar.

_Só quero devolver seu lanche sua estúpida!

_Pois pode comer ele todo!

_Mesmo? – piscou confuso.

_Mesmo! – quase gritou.

Inuyasha deu de ombros – Está bem então. – ele deu as costas para Kagome.

_Ai... – Kagome olhou faminta para as costas de Inuyasha – Ah não come tudo Inuyasha, me deixa um pouquinho vai! – e correu jogando-se nas costas de Inuyasha e lhe abraçando pelo pescoço.

*.*.*.*

_Não Miroku eu não vou sair com você! – Sango falou irritada ao telefone – E para de me ligar!

_Sango. – Rin chamou lhe puxando a blusa.

_E pare de me chamar assim! – quase gritou desligando o celular – O que é Rin?

_Olhe quem vem ali. – Sango olhou para direção em que Rin apontava e avistou Inuyasha e Kagome.

_Inuyasha você realmente não esperava ficar lá para sempre esperava? – ouviram Kagome falar aparentemente surpresa.

_Tem alguma coisa diferente no Inuyasha. – murmurou Sango.

_É claro que não, só até a hora da saída. – Inuyasha retrucou.

_Ele está sem chapéu! – Rin concluiu dando um passo a frente com olhinhos brilhantes – Eu quero pegar! *.*

_Mais é claro que não seu...! – Kagome parou de falar ao ver a cara de Rin – Que cara é essa Rin-chan?

_Eu quero pegar... – ela deu um passo com os braços estendidos para frente – Nas orelhinhas Kawaii. *.*

_Ei me deixe em paz sua maluca! – Inuyasha recuou um paço quando Rin avançou.

_Não! – Kagome se colocou na frente de Inuyasha aparentemente irritada – Não vai pegar em orelhinha kawaii nem uma!

_Ai Kagome. T.T – choramingou – Não seja egoísta!

_Como assim egoísta? – ela bateu o pé – Ele não gosta que toque nas orelhas só isso.

Sango começou a rir.

_Do que é que está rindo Sango? T.T

_Rin você não percebeu? – perguntou entre risos, parecia ter esquecido está brava com Rin.

_Percebeu o que?

_Que a Kagome tem ciúmes do Inuyasha. – Kagome ficou vermelha feito um pimentão com o comentário.

_Ah não é isso! – gritou constrangida.

_Vem Rin, vamos entrar, o intervalo já esta acabando. – Sango ignorou Kagome e ainda aos risos entrou na sala.

_Ei vocês duas, voltem aqui! – Kagome correu para dentro da sala atrás de Sango e Rin – Eu não estou com ciúmes e posso explicar!

*.*.*.*

**Acho que eu não demorei agora né? ^^'**

**Eu podia ter postado antes mais não tava afim... Sabe como é né.**

**E agora que eu não tinha nada melhor para fazer... Eu decidi postar.**

**Mais olhem pelo lado bom: eu já acabei de digitar até o capitulo 21!**

**O problema é a preguiça que eu estou de digitar o 22. **

**Não sei quando postarei o próximo isso depende da review's (eu sei que isso é chantagem).**

**Respostas as review's:**

_**lah15**__**: **__Eles não são maus talvez só... Ta legal eles são maus as vezes._

_Valeu._

_É que eu gostei de fazer isso com ela._

_**Eulalia Arantes: **__Ah foi mal, espero não ter demorado agora. ^^'_

_Sobre o que a kah pode sofrer em um jantar... Eu não tive muitas idéias mais acho que capitulo 20 ficou engraçado, eu pelo menos, ri em quanto escrevia._

_**Dreime**__**: **__Já tentei, mais como você sabe não adiantou, e agora o meu Orkut deu pra dar pit agora também. ¬¬'_

_Você vai ter que esperar pelo próximo capitulo pra isso. Eu sou enrrolona._

_**RuffzK**__**: **__Valeu! _

**Nova enquête FF. Quem é o gato mais lindo do anime Inuyasha?**

**Sesshoumaru: 6**

**Inuyasha: 3**

**Miroku: 0**

**Kouga: 0**

**Bankotsu: 0**

**Mande uma review e responda.**

**Aviso: Você pode votar quantas vezes quiser no mesmo ou em diferentes personagens. E esta enquête é valida até o dia 31/03/11**

**Aviso ²: Está enquête esta sendo realizada em mais uma outra fic de minha autoria, por tanto os resultados da enquête serão as votações de ambas as fic's.**


	20. jantar

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. não me pertencem, ****ainda**** porque um dia pelo menos o Kouga será meu!**

_Mente vazia oficina do capeta._

É só comigo.

.

Jantar.

.

_Ai vovô. – Kagome suspirou entrando em seu quarto.

Assim que chegará da escola, o vovô Higurashi chamara Kagome e sua mãe para uma "conversa séria", e dissera em um tom extremamente sério que não era bom que elas ficassem dando tanta liberdade a Inuyasha para que ele entrasse no quarto de Kagome quando bem quisesse, pois isso não era certo. E só havia permitido da primeira vez, pois Kagome havia torcido o pé e não estava em condições de andar.

E ameaçou que se soubesse que Inuyasha entrou outra vez no quarto de Kagome, ele o iria lacrá-lo na goshinboku! Mais Kagome e sua mãe sabiam que o máximo que ele poderia fazer contra Inuyasha era quebrar o cabo da vassoura na cabeça de Inuyasha.

_Isso seria engraçado. – Kagome riu baixo.

Foi então que avistou um dos "pergaminhos sagrados" de seu avô grudado em sua porta, e girou os olhos como se aquilo fosse capaz de impedir Inuyasha!

_E mesmo que fosse ele ainda pode usar a janela. – ela olhou para a mesma e só então reparou ali dois "pergaminho sagrado" de seu avô, voltou a rir.

Então ela viu, no criado mudo ao lado da cama: o boné de Inuyasha.

_Pensei que ele tinha esquecido em casa e não no meu quarto. – murmurou.

Caminhou até o criado mudo e pegou o chapéu, sorriu carinhosamente alisando o boné, e logo arregalou furiosamente os olhos quando percebeu o que o boné cobria: seu despertador amassado.

_EU VOU MATAR ELE! – berrou.

*.*.*.*

_Mais de cinco horas depois..._

Kagome estava sentada em sua cama escovando os cabelos, vestindo uma blusa branca de gola alta e sem mangas, uma saia rodada de três camadas que batia quatro dedos acima do meio da cocha, quadriculada em dois tons de azul, e um par de meias brancas que batiam quatro dedos abaixo do joelho.

_Porque está demorando tanto bruxa? – Inuyasha saltou para dentro do quarto

Inuyasha vestia uma camiseta vermelha de mangas curtas, uma calça jeans azul folgada com bolsos, e uma bandana vermelha na cabeça.

_Porque esta reclamando? Eu sei que estava se divertindo à custa do Buyo lá em baixo.

_Estou a mais de uma hora te esperando na sala!

_Oh me desculpa. – falou sarcasticamente o olhando por cima do ombro – Talvez eu soubesse a hora de me arrumar se _você _não tivesse quebrado meu relógio _de novo_.

_Feh! – ele fechou a janela – Se me lembro bem, você tem um relógio de pulso!

_Acontece que quebrou. – mentiu voltando a escovar os cabelos.

_Sei que está mentindo! – ele fez uma careta – Posso sentir no seu cheiro!

_Porque entrou pela janela ao invés de entrar pela porta como uma pessoa normal? – mudou de assunto.

_Porque o doido do seu avô, não quis me deixar chegar nem perto da escada.

_Ah. – murmurou lembrando da "conversa" que seu avô tivera mais cedo com ela e sua mãe.

Inuyasha avistou o pedaço de papel grudado na porta de Kagome.

_E o que é aquilo?

_É um "pergaminho sagrado" para impedir que você entre.

_Pergaminho sagrado? – ele arrancou o papel da porta – Parece um pedaço de papel inútil.

_E é. – ela começou a partir o cabelo ao meio – Mais vovô acredita que impedi a passagem de youkais, ou hanyous no caso.

_Ele sabe que eu posso entrar pela janela?

_Sabe. – fez um pequeno nó alto do lado direito de sua cabeça – E é por isso que colocou mais dois "pergaminhos sagrados" na janela. – colocou um grampo.

Inuyasha caminhou até a janela e arrancou os dois pedaços de papel grudados ali.

_Acho que não servem para nada. – ele comentou dobrando distraidamente os pergaminhos

_Não servem, mais não diga isso a ele. – ela colocou mais dois grampos e começou o mesmo processo do lado esquerdo.

_Seu avô está caducando bruxa. – continuou dobrando o papel distraidamente.

_Não está não. – ela colocou-se de pé e caminhou até seu guarda roupas – Mamãe disse que ele é assim desde que ela era criança. – deu de ombros tirando de dentro do guarda roupas um par de sapatos pretos estilo boneca.

*.*.*.*

_Ah que gatinha linda. – Rin admirou o desenho de Shippou onde havia uma garota vestida com uma roupa cor de rosa de gatinha, segurando a mão de um garoto vestindo uma roupa vermelha de cachorro e de um garoto com rabo de cavalo vestindo uma roupa marrom de lobo.

Rin vestia um vestido xadrez laranja e amarelo que batia no meio da cocha, de gola chinesa com uma fita verde na cintura. E seus cabelos estavam soltos com um chuquinha presa por uma chucha laranja.

_Essa ai é a Kagome. – Shippou respondeu sorrindo orgulhoso.

Shippou vestia uma calça jeans preta com cinto, uma camisa social de mangas três quartos, e um par de meias brancas, enquanto seus cabelos estavam perfeitamente penteados e preso em um rabo de cavalo alto por uma fita negra. Izayoi avia feita questão de arrumá-lo perfeitamente para causar boa impressão.

_Mesmo? – Rin piscou.

_É e esse é o inuyasha. – ele apontou para o garoto com roupa vermelha de cachorro. – E esse é o Kouga. – apontou para o garoto com roupa marrom de lobo.

_É se parece mesmo com eles. – murmurou olhando um desenho onde mostrava o "lobo" e o "cachorro" brigando envoltos em uma bola de poeira, e a "gatinha" um pouco mais atrás com cara de susto.

_A namorada de Sesshoumaru é realmente muito gentil, não é mesmo Izayoi? – perguntou Inutaisho.

Inutaisho agora tinha seus cabelos muito bem penteados e presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, vestia uma calça social e uma camisa social azul clara de mangas compridas, e estava debruçado no balcão da cozinha enquanto olhava sorrindo para Rin e Shippou sentados no sofá e sendo observados por Sesshoumaru sentado na poltrona. Já Sesshoumaru vestia uma camisa de mangas comprida verde clara e uma calça jeans preta.

_Espero que a namorada de Inuyasha também seja gentil desse jeito.

_E por falar em Inuyasha – Izayoi estava sentada desanimadamente a mesa – Onde acha que ele está? Afinal ele já saiu a mais de duas horas.

Izayoi vestia um macacão jeans cor de creme que batia dois dedos abaixo do meio da cocha.

_Daqui a pouco ele chega.

_Mais ele está demorando muito Inutaisho. – ela ergueu os olhos cheios de lágrimas – E se tiver acontecido alguma coisa com ele...

Antes que Izayoi acabasse de falar a porta começou a se abrir, e Izayoi atravessou a cozinha e depois a sala correndo, de forma que assim que Inuyasha colocou o pé dentro de casa ela pulou sobre ele o fazendo dar dois passos para trás quase se desequilibrando.

_Mãe! – exclamou – Já pedi para parar com isso, ou um dia vamos cair os dois!

_Inuyasha não seja rude, sua mãe estava preocupada. – Inutaisho sorriu se aproximando – Você demorou. – Inuyasha girou os olhos – Sesshoumaru chegou a mais de uma hora.

_Isso é porque Sesshoumaru tem um _carro_! ¬¬

_Já falamos disso inu. – Izayoi afastou-se um pouco do filho o segurando pelos ombros para fitá-lo nos olhos – Você não tem idade para dirigir!

_Feh!

_Onde está sua namorada? – mudou de assuntou olhando para além de Inuyasha.

_Eu não tenho.

_O que? T.T – Izayoi quase chorou.

_Então onde esteve esse tempo todo? – Inutaisho sorria cruzando os braços como se não acreditasse no que Inuyasha dizia.

_Fui buscar aquela bruxa estúpida.

_Não me chame de bruxa estúpida seu grande imbecil! – gritou em protesto uma voz vinda do "além".

_Onde...? – Izayoi esticou o pescoço forçando a vista – Onde ela esta?

_Atrás daquele carro se olhando no espelho retrovisor. – ele apontou com o polegar por cima do ombro para um carro estacionado na rua. – Sai daí sua estúpida eu já disse que seu cabelo está bom! – ele gritou para o "carro".

_Não está não! – insistiu a voz – Se não porque aquela garotinha do metro ficaria olhando para as bolinhas do meu penteado?

Inuyasha girou os olhos – Era para as minhas orelhas que ela estava olhando não para as bolinhas do seu cabelo!

_Porque não me avisou isso antes de eu desfazer meu penteado? – e uma cabeça de cabelos soltos e uma expressão indignada apareceu por detrás do carro.

_Você esqueceu que eu perdi minha bandana enquanto fugia do seu avô maluco?

_A culpa foi sua! – ela acusou saindo de detrás do carro – Devia ter saído pela janela ao invés de descer as escadas comigo!

_Feh! – resmungou entrando.

_E eu disse para não falar a ele que os pergaminhos eram inúteis! – ela bateu o pé parando frente a casa e só então notando o casal observando-a – Oh!

_Boa noite. – o homem parecia se segurar para não rir.

_Boa noite, devem ser o senhor e a senhora Taisho. – corou constrangida.

_Sim nós somos! – a mulher lhe deu um abraço de urso – Mais, por favor, não nos chame assim querida faz me sentir velha.

_Sim senhora. – murmurou sentindo seus ossos estalarem com o aperto.

_Izayoi largue a menina. – riu Inutaisho – Ela esta começando a ficar roxa!

_Oh me desculpa! – Quando Izayoi a largou Kagome cambaleou alguns passos para trás.

_Kagome não e? – Inutaisho sorriu.

_Sim. – murmurou enquanto a cor voltava ao seu rosto.

_Você é uma bela menina. – elogiou.

_Muito obrigado . – agradeceu.

_Inutaisho, por favor. – pediu risonho.

_Inutaisho. – Concordou.

_Mais não fiquemos aqui, fora, entre querida, vamos. – E em um piscar de olhos Izayoi já empurrara Kagome para dentro de casa e fechará a porta.

Foi nesse instante que Kagome avistou a familiar cabeleireira negra com a típica "chuquinha".

_Rin?

_Kagome! – rin a olhou sorridente – Achei ter ouvido sua voz!

_Então as duas adoráveis garotas já se conhecem? – Inutaisho sorriu encostado na porta com as mãos nos bolsos.

_Amigas de classe. – Kagome sorriu.

_Oh que ótimo então se acomode querida! – Izayoi eufórica e sem dar tempo para Kagome tirar os sapatos a empurrou até o sofá. – Como você e Inuyasha demoraram, terei de esquentar o jantar.

_Desculpe pela demora senhora... – balançou a cabeça – Izayoi!

_Não se preocupe. – Izayoi beijou-lhe a testa e saiu em direção à cozinha – Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha venham me ajudar!– chamou. Inuyasha se engasgou com a água que bebia, e Sesshoumaru que até então estava sentado na poltrona agora já estava no sexto degrau da escada – Inutaisho não deixe os meninos fugirem! – gritou quando Inuyasha correu para as escadas.

Inutaisho gargalhou e correu atrás dos filhos. Kagome encarou a cena com uma gota na cabeça.

_Não os deixe fugirem pela janela _de novo_! – Izayoi gritou de novo, levando alguma coisa para o forno.

_Kagome olhe só os desenhos de Shippou, são lindos.

Rin desviou a atenção de Kagome da confusão dos Taisho's para os desenhos de Shippou.

_Essa gatinha parece zangada. – ela pegou um desenho que mostrava um "lobo" e um "cachorro" sendo expulsos da casa de uma "gatinha" que muito zangada segurava um pedaço de pau na mão.

_Ela é você. – Shippou sorriu orgulhoso.

_Sou... Eu? O.O

_É. – Sorriu orgulhoso mais uma vez, entregando as outras folhas de desenho para Kagome.

_E você mostrou isso a mais alguém? – perguntou espantada olhando de desenho por desenho.

_Mostrei para Rin, para Kaede obaa-san, para o Inuyasha, para a mamãe e o papai, para todos os meus amiguinhos da escola, para o Sesshoumaru-sama... – à medida que Shippou falava, Kagome corava cada vez mais.

"Eu nunca mais vou poder dar as caras na cidade!" – exasperou-se em pensamento.

Mais então um som alto vindo do andar de cima chamou a atenção de Kagome e Rin.

_Aqueles dois sempre tiveram resistência em fazer serviços domésticos. – comentou Izayoi, tentando equilibrar sete pratos em seus braços.

_Não quer ajuda Izayoi? – perguntou Rin.

_Oh não querida, esta tudo bem. – respondeu sorrindo docemente, enquanto equilibrava os pratos e saia da cozinha.

_Toda vez que a mamãe, pede ajuda, o Inuyasha e o Sesshoumaru-sama fogem. – comentou Shippou.

_Mesmo? – Rin piscou.

_É.

_Não me atrapalhe seu filhote mijão imbecil! – a voz alta, porém séria de Sesshoumaru soou no recinto, sendo seguido do farfalhar de alguns galhos.

_É sempre a mesma coisa. – Izayoi balançou a cabeça colocando os pratos empilhados na mesa de jantar, que ficava a alguns passos do balcão. – Sempre que peço para eles me ajudarem, eles pulam a primeira janela que vêem pela frente!

_Verdade? – disse Kagome.

_Sim. – respondeu Izayoi voltando para a cozinha – E pelo farfalhar de galhos eu diria que eles pularam pela janela do quarto meu e do Inutaisho!

Ouviram-se vários latidos de cães aparentemente pequenos do lado de fora.

_E agora devem estar cruzando o jardim dos visinhos. – comentou Shippou – Eles têm cinco cães da raça chiuaua.

_Nossa. – admirou-se Rin.

O miado alto e esganiçado de um gato soou junto com o som de latas de lixo caindo.

_E agora eles despistaram Inutaisho nas latas de lixo. – disse Izayoi mexendo algo no fogão.

A porta se abriu, e ali surgiu um Inutaisho fedendo a lixo, com as roupas sujas, uma casca de banana na cabeça e um sorriso amarelo no rosto.

_Eles escaparam. – falou o obvio.

_Sim eu já percebi. – riu Izayoi – Vá tomar banho e se trocar. – fez uma careta – Por Deus você está fedendo homem!

Inutaisho gargalhou – Sendo assim acho que vou te dar um grande e apertado abraço antes!

_Nem pense nisso!

Depois de mais uma gargalhada ele subiu as escadas.

_Shippou você...? – antes de Izayoi acabar de falar, Shippou já havia desaparecido do sofá – Ai esses meus filhos. – suspirou.

_Podemos ajudar Izayoi. – Rin sorriu.

_Nada disso, vocês são convidadas. – ela sorriu docemente.

_Acha que devemos ir procurá-los Rin? – Kagome sussurrou no ouvido de Rin.

_Não precisa meninas. – disse Izayoi, espantando as duas meninas – Assim que aqueles três sentirem o cheiro do jantar, eles voltam!

_30 minutos depois..._

_Eu disse que eles voltavam, quando sentissem o cheiro do jantar! – riu Izayoi.

Eles estavam sentados na seguinte ordem: ao lado direito de Inutaisho, que estava na cabeceira da mesa estavam: Shippou, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, nessa mesma ordem, ao lado esquerdo de Inutaisho, estavam Izayoi, Rin e Kagome, nessa mesma ordem.

_Nossa quanta comida. – Kagome deixou escapar, olhando admirada para a quantidade de comida, nos pratos de comida de Inutaisho, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha.

_Sempre coloco uma porção a mais de comida para os três, caso eles fiquem com fome em quanto comem. – Izayoi respondeu bem humorada.

_O que é bastante comum. – completou Shippou.

_Quero pedir desculpas antecipadamente pelo pouco tempero na comida, meninas, mais esses três – ela fez um sinal de mão para apontar para Inutaisho, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha – Tem paladares muito sensíveis.

_Verdade? – Rin interessou-se.

_Oh sim – respondeu Izayoi parando um momento para comer uma pequena porção de seu prato – Você ficaria surpresa querida, se os visse comendo algo levemente apimentado.

_Choram como bebês. – falou Shippou – Principalmente o Inuyasha e o papai.

_É, o Sesshoumaru prefere disfarçar, mais se vocês prestarem atenção verão que o rosto dele vai ficando vermelho, e ele logo daria uma desculpa para se retirar da mesa, então...

_Mais chega de falar de nossos hábitos alimentares. – interveio Inutaisho sorrindo constrangidos.

Agora Inutaisho vestia uma camisa social preta de mangas compridas e uma calça jeans cinza.

_Há quanto tempo estão namorando com meus filhos? – mudou de assunto.

As duas meninas enrubesceram, enquanto Sesshoumaru Inuyasha e Shippou comiam fingindo não terem ouvido nada.

_Acho que duas semanas. – Rin abaixou a cabeça comendo depressa, enquanto seu rosto passava por vários tons de vermelho.

_Inuyasha e eu não estamos namorando. – Kagome sorriu amarelo ainda corada.

_Pena. – Inutaisho colocou uma porção de comida na boca, e após engolir completou – Porque você é realmente uma bela garota.

_Concordo – Izayoi sorriu – Imagine só Inutaisho, como seriam lindos nossos netos, se eles tivessem esses belos olhos azuis de Kagome.

Inuyasha acabou por se engasgar com o comentário da mãe, e agora Kagome começava a ficar roxa de tão vermelha.

_Não sei não Izayoi. – Inutaisho tomou um gole do conteúdo de seu copo – Eu prefiro que meus netos herdem as características da família Taisho: cabelos prateados e olhos dourados, como têm sido a gerações.

_Não seja antiquado Inutaisho. – ela colocou uma pequena porção de comida na boca.

_Parem...! – Inuyasha bateu na mesa apontando para os pais sem conseguir completar a frase.

_Não aponte inu querido, isso é feio.

_Parem de falar besteiras! – conseguiu falar.

_Besteiras? – Inutaisho arqueou uma sobrancelha – Izayoi estamos falando besteiras?

_Besteiras? – repetiu Izayoi inocentemente – Oh Inutaisho, eu não sei.

_E você Shippou, acha que estamos falando besteiras? – perguntou Inutaisho.

Shippou que até agora comia calado assistindo a tudo respondeu:

_Não me perguntem, eu sou só um telespectador ignorante.

_Como assim? – indignou-se Inuyasha – Shippou é claro que esses dois loucos estão falando besteiras!

Shippou olhou de Inuyasha para seus pais adotivos.

_Kagome. – choramingou por ajuda.

Nesse estante Kagome seguiu a idéia de Rin de baixar a cabeça e comer depressa, assim estaria com a boca cheia demais para responder qualquer coisa.

_Deixem o Shippou em paz. – interrompeu Sesshoumaru, fazendo pouco caso. – Até por quer, segundo as leis da genética, o mais provável é que os filhos desses dois tenham cabelos negros e olhos dourados.

Kagome se engasgou.

_O que? – quase gritou Inuyasha.

_Só espero que não herdem a estupidez do inu-baka. – continuou.

_Quem está chamando de estúpido seu estúpido?

E agora os irmãos se encaravam mortalmente.

_Não briguem na mesa de jantar, vocês dois. – falou Inutaisho, comendo calmamente.

_Sim, se lembrem que temos visitas. – concordou Izayoi. – Shippou, mastigue direito, por favor. – pediu.

_Quinze minutos depois..._

_Não quebrem nem um prato dessa vez. – Inutaisho falou risonho parado na saída da cozinha e assistindo os dois filhos mais velhos lavarem os pratos, assim impedindo a fuga deles.

_Porque nós estamos lavando? – reclamou Inuyasha – Hoje é dia de o Shippou lavar!

_As convidadas são de vocês não minhas. – replicou Shippou enquanto mexia em uma estante de aparência antiga, mais bem conservada.

_Acontece que...! – Inuyasha interrompeu seu protesto quando Sesshoumaru lhe deu uma tapa na nuca.

_Fique quieto, inu-baka. – rosnou – Ou quer que eles mandem-nos colocar o lixo para fora, também? – disse em um tom bem mais baixo para que apenas seu meio-irmão ouvisse.

_Acho melhor irmos agora, não é Rin-chan? – Kagome puxou Rin levemente pelo braço.

_C-claro. – gaguejou Rin.

_Ora o que é isso, tão cedo? – Perguntou Izayoi puxando as meninas de volta em direção ao sofá – Vamos fiquem mais um pouco. – pediu.

_Ei mãe, olha o que eu achei! – Shippou ergueu com um sorriso rasgado um álbum de fotografias.

_Que maravilha Shippou! – Os olhos de Izayoi brilharam de emoção – Traga aqui.

_Isso por acaso é o que estou pensando que é Izayoi? – Inutaisho perguntou risonho, olhando por cima do ombro para Shippou entregando o álbum de fotografias a Izayoi.

_É sim Inutaisho. – confirmou animadamente se sentado no sofá entre as duas garotas – O álbum de fotografias cômicas dos meninos!

Inutaisho assistiu seus dois filhos pararem de lavar os pratos e ficarem tensos.

Após folhear o álbum por alguns segundos Izayoi parou em uma foto:

_Olhem só essa meninas. – riu. – Ela foi tirada no natal de nove anos atrás, quando Sesshoumaru tinha dez anos e Inuyasha sete.

A foto que Izayoi mostrava, era uma em que retratava um Inuyasha zangado sentado no chão com os braços cruzados, enquanto Sesshoumaru estava de pé atrás do mesmo, com um sorriso diabólico amarrando uma fita vermelha ao pescoço de Inuyasha, com um cartão que dizia em letras garrafas: "Para qualquer um que queira!".

_Ah eu me lembro! – Riu Inutaisho debruçado atrás do sofá – Ele chegou a colocar um selo na testa de Inuyasha e depois tentar enfia-lo na caixa de correio!

Kagome escondeu o riso colocando a mão sobre a boca.

_Ei parem de ver essas fotos! – Inuyasha protestou.

_Então o Inuyasha é três anos mais novo que o Sesshoumaru... – Rin pensou em voz alta – Isso quer dizer, que se agora o sesshy tem dezenove, o Inuyasha tem dezesseis.

_Exatamente. – confirmou Izayoi.

_Então por que ele esta no primeiro ano? – franziu o cenho.

_É por quer o Inuyasha é muito burro e repetiu a segunda série! – disse Shippou.

Um rosnado vindo da cozinha, provavelmente de Inuyasha.

_Shippou, seu irmão não é burro. – sorriu Inutaisho.

_A olhe só essa foto aqui! – animou-se Izayoi – É de quando Inuyasha tinha quase um ano.

Agora Izayoi mostrava uma foto onde mostrava Sesshoumaru sentado no chão, passando a mão nos cabelos de Inuyasha, que dormia tranquilamente entre suas pernas com uma chupeta amarela na boca, e um cobertor verde cobrindo suas pernas.

_Kawaii! *.* – Rin e Kagome falaram ao mesmo tempo.

_Humilhante. – corrigiu Sesshoumaru..

_Não estrague nossa diversão! – Inutaisho respondeu risonho.

_Eu me lembro que nessa noite, Inutaisho estava fazendo plantão no hospital, e eu estava muito cansada do dia corrido que tive, então quando Inuyasha começou a chorar, eu não tive forças para me levantar, mais quando ele parou, fiquei preocupada e fui até o quarto dele. Quando vi a cena, corri de volta para meu quarto para pegar a câmera. – contou Izayoi.

_Verdade, e você fez questão de me mostrar assim que revelou a foto. – lembrou-se Inutaisho.

_Sim. – Izayoi confirmou – Olhe Inutaisho, lembra desta?

_E como não lembrar?

Rin e Kagome piscaram olhando para a foto. A foto mostrava um enorme cão branco com pelo menos um metro e meio de altura, olhos vermelhos e uma meia lua roxa na testa, carregando pelo manto um bebê recém nascido com orelhinhas de cachorro.

_Esta é a verdadeira forma de Sesshoumaru. – explicou Izayoi. – Nós o pegamos no fraga tentando se livrar do Inuyasha duas semanas depois que ele nasceu.

_Maldade. – murmurou Rin.

_Me de esse álbum Izayoi. – Sesshoumaru falou calmamente retirando o álbum das mãos de Izayoi, embora quase desse para ver o tom rosado em suas bochechas.

_Não seja estraga prazeres Sesshoumaru. – Inutaisho pegou o álbum das mãos de Sesshoumaru, e começou a folheá-lo.

_Sua diversão é a nossa vergonha papai. – retrucou Inuyasha parando no outro lado de Inutaisho e tomando o álbum.

_Deixa de ser chato! – protestou Kagome tomando o álbum das mãos de Inuyasha.

_Gostei dessa garota! – riu Inutaisho.

_E eu mais ainda! – respondeu Izayoi pegando o álbum e voltando a folheá-lo.

_Olhem está aqui! – intrometeu-se Shippou, fazendo Izayoi parar de folhear o álbum.

_Eles tinham cinco e dois anos na época.

A foto que Shippou mostrava era uma foto onde havia Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru sentados no chão, e entre eles uma tigela azul de cachorro, cheia pela metade com ração. Enquanto que Sesshoumaru estava sentado ao lado esquerdo da tigela, com uma cara de bravo, dentes trincados, os punhos cerrados e suas roupas sujas de ração. Inuyasha estava sentado ao lado direito da tigela, com uma cara birrenta, jogando ração em Sesshoumaru e as roupas igualmente sujas.

_Nesse dia, havíamos ido visitar alguns amigos da família... – Inutaisho começou a explicar.

_E eles tinham um cachorro. – adicionou Izayoi.

_Então é claro que eles não demoraram muito a armar confusão. – completou Inutaisho.

Sesshoumaru esticou o braço, fazendo menção de pegar o álbum novamente, mais Inutaisho segurou-lhe o pulso, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro com um sorriso no rosto.

_E vejam só essa daqui! – exclamou Shippou virando rapidamente as folhas repletas de fotografias.

Shippou parou em uma fotografia onde Sesshoumaru, estava abraçado possessivamente a um osso gigante com mais de meio metro, mostrando a língua para Inuyasha que chorava sentado no chão apontando para o meio irmão mais velho.

_Ah sim. – lembrou-se Izayoi – Isso foi quando eles tinham nove e seis anos, e Inutaisho e eu tínhamos levado eles para o museu.

_E aprendemos uma importante lição com isso: Nunca leva-los ao museu, porque eles vão roubar os ossos dos dinossauros!

Kagome e Rin gargalharam com o comentário de Inutaisho.

_Me de aqui esta porcaria! – Inuyasha quase gritou fazendo um movimento rápido para arrancar o álbum das mãos de sua mãe e saindo correndo escadas acima.

_Inuyasha volta aqui. – gritou Shippou saindo correndo atrás de Inuyasha.

_Rin. – Sesshoumaru chamou indo em direção a porta – Já esta tarde, eu a levo para casa.

_Shippou eu vou tacar fogo nesse maldito álbum com você junto! – ouviram Inuyasha gritar no andar de cima.

_Já que Inuyasha parece muito ocupado, de uma carona a Kagome-chan também Sesshoumaru. – pediu Izayoi.

Sesshoumaru nada respondeu apenas saiu de casa, sendo seguido por Rin, mais quando esta chegou à porta e viu que Kagome continuava sentada disse:

_Vamos Kagome, ele não disse que não!

E Kagome apressou-se a se levantar para alcançar Rin.

*.*.*.*

À hora tarde em que Kagome chegou em casa, não foi suficiente para impedir que leva-se uma bronca do avô, que só não durou por mais tempo porque o idoso senhor estava mais dormindo do que acordado.

_Mais o que é aquilo? – perguntou-se ao avistar o volume de papel sobre o criado mudo.

Ali estavam três tulipas feitas de papel*, girou os olhos, não havia bastado para Inuyasha dizer a seu avô que seus pergaminhos eram inúteis como também fizera origami*² com eles!

Balançou a cabeça guardando as três tulipas de papel na gaveta do criado mudo, juntamente com o boné de Inuyasha, e se deitando para dormir, teria de fazer um esforço sobre humano na manha seguinte para acordar e ir à escola.

*Tulipa feita de papel significa "declaração de amor" no Japão (embora nem Inuyasha nem Kagome tenham percebido).

*²Origami é a arte originalmente japonesa de criar imagens dobrando papel.

*.*.*.*

**E ai quem gostou do jantar? ^^**

**Eu poderia ter postado mais cedo e não posso nem usar a desculpa de que estava ocupada e tal, porque o que eu mais tenho é tempo livre! Tenho tanto tempo livre que chego a me entediar! Resumindo: Eu não postei porque bateu uma preguiça... ^^'**

**Mais hoje eu estou eufórica porque ontem eu fui ao circo pela primeira vez na minha vida! E foi simplesmente irado. *.* **

**Respostas as review's:**

_**lah15**__**: **__Você acredita que eu tinha esquecido deles?Escrevo a Sango discutindo com ele, mais tinha me esquecido geral de fazê-los ficarem juntos no final. ^^_

_Obrigado por me lembrar._

_**Eulalia Arantes: **__Fofinho? Mesmo? o.O_

_Eu nem tinha me tocado! (Eu não me toco de muita coisa)_

_KKKKK concordo o Miroku é "pitéu" merece um votinho. ^^_

_**Dreime**__**: **__Não sei o que a minha faria, já que ninguém nunca veio me procurar em casa, e quando vem é o meu computador que procuram! ¬¬ Ai ela nem se incomoda em me chamar. Fazer o que né? É a vida._

_Valeu._

_Já sei você ficou repetindo isso no telefone, mas não sei no que você se baseia para afirmar que tenho uma péssima sorte._

_**Lina - Chan s2 n.n: **__Ainda não sei o que vocês viram de tão fofo. (Mais eu sou muito desligada mesmo, então não conta)._

_**Amanda: **__Eu concordo, ela é uma esfomeada com uma mãe louca. ^^_

_E obrigada._

**Enquête FF. Quem é o gato mais lindo do anime Inuyasha?**

**Sesshoumaru: 6**

**Inuyasha: 4**

**Miroku: 1**

**Kouga: 0**

**Bankotsu: 0**

**Mande uma review e responda.**

**Aviso: Você pode votar quantas vezes quiser no mesmo ou em diferentes personagens. E esta enquête é valida até o dia 31/03/11**

**Aviso ²: Está enquête esta sendo realizada em mais uma outra fic de minha autoria, por tanto os resultados da enquête serão as votações de ambas as fic's.**


	21. Praia pt 1

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. não me pertencem, ****ainda**** porque um dia pelo menos o Kouga será meu!**

_Mente vazia oficina do capeta._

É só comigo.

.

Praia. Pt. 1

.

_Quatro dias depois... Domingo de manha._

Kagome abriu a porta lentamente, olhou para os lados, nem um sinal de seu avô, olhou para o céu, sem sinal de chuva.

_Perfeito! – a passos velozes ela correu para fora de casa.

Ela estava descalça, usando um biquíni azul turquesa cuja parte de cima era estilo tomara que caia com um delicado laço estilo marinheiro na frente, e uma saída de praia vermelha de amarrar na lateral. Os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo alto. E segurava uma bolsa de praia cor de rosa.

Ela correu até o meio do pátio do templo, e parou ali, ajoelhou-se no chão e retirou da bolsa uma toalha azul, estendendo-a no chão em seguida, deixando que a gravura de pequena sereia aparecesse.

Retirou a saída de praia deixando-a a seu lado, e sentando-se em cima da toalha ao mesmo tempo em que retirava o bronzeador da bolsa.

Depois de já ter passado bronzeador, ela deitou-se de barriga na toalha deitando a cabeça sobre os braços cruzados e fechando os olhos com um suspiro relaxado.

_Por favor, esta tampando o sol. – reclamou sem abrir os olhos quando sentiu uma sombra projetar-se sobre si.

Quando a sombra não se moveu, Kagome abriu os olhos. Seu avô a encarava nada contente, com os braços cruzados sobre o tórax, segurando o jornal em uma das mãos.

_O que pensa que esta fazendo garota, dormindo no pátio do templo com essas roupas?

Kagome sentou-se sobre as próprias pernas com um sorriso amarelo – Me bronzeando?

_Isso aqui é um _templo sagrado_ Kagome! – exclamou – Não é lugar para se bronzear, se quer se bronzear vá a uma praia, oras! E essas não são roupas que uma _miko_ deveria usar!

"Mais se dependesse do senhor as únicas roupas que eu usaria seriam as roupas de miko, e o uniforme da escola" – pensou com uma gota na cabeça.

_Se quer passar o dia dormindo vá para o seu quarto! – ele balançou o jornal na direção do rosto de Kagome – Ou melhor, vá lá dentro e troque de roupa, para me ajudar a limpar o templo!

_O que? O.O

_Você me ouviu!

_Mais vovô, o senhor já faz isso sozinho todos os dias.

_Exatamente, eu faço isso _sozinho_ todos os dias. – deu ênfase a palavra "sozinho" – Já estou muito velho para cuidar desse templo todo sozinho!

Kagome não podia acreditar, seu avô queria que ela o ajudasse a limpar o templo! Mais se ela aceitasse, teria de ficar o dia inteiro, ouvindo histórias e mais histórias de seu avô.

_Sua mãe esta sempre ocupada demais para me ajudar, e da ultima vez que pedi ajuda a Souta eu perdi anos de história Higurashi.

Claro, Kagome se lembrava do acontecimento, Souta havia confundido as bugigangas do avô com lixo, e jogado fora.

_O médico me disse para não fazer muito esforço e...

Há quanto tempo seu avô não ia ao médico? Dois três anos talvez. Mais ela não podia dizer que simplesmente não queria ajudá-lo a limpar o templo, por não querer ouvi-lo falar por incontáveis horas, e foi então que ela teve uma idéia.

_Sabe vovô, você tem razão! – com rapidez ela começou a recolher suas coisas – Eu não devia ficar aqui dormindo no chão com essas roupas, desrespeitando esse templo sagrado!

_Foi o que eu disse.

_Então pra que me bronzear aqui quando eu posso ir à praia não é mesmo? ^^

_O que?

_Obrigada vovô! – ela beijou-lhe a bochecha – Eu vou ligar para Sango e Rin, e então vamos todas juntas! – e antes que o avô dissesse mais alguma coisa, ela correu para dentro de casa.

_Sua barbeira! – reclamou Souta, quando Kagome o atropelou no corredor.

_Não enche pirralho! – respondeu entrando na sala.

Com rapidez ela discou o conhecido numero da casa de Rin, afinal, havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes ligara para mesma, só para pedir ajuda com testes da escola.

__Moshi moshi?_ – atendeu a tia de Rin.

_Bom dia Sra. Nakayama. A Rin está?

__Sim está, quem gostaria?_

_Kagome. Higurashi Kagome.

__Há sim Kagome! Eu vou chamá-la._

Em trinta segundos Rin atendeu: __Kagome? Tem algum teste amanha?_

_Não.

__Então pra que está ligando?_ – Rin parecia confusa.

_Pra te chamar para ir à praia! ¬¬'

__Nem pensar!_

_Porque não?

__Lembra da ultima vez que fomos à praia?_

Como Kagome poderia esquecer? No momento em que ela Rin e Sango, colocaram os pés na areia, começou a chover granizo, no _meio do verão_.

_Por favor, Rin-chan.

__Não!_

_Por favor. – fez voz chorosa.

Do outro lado da linha, Rin suspirou – _Está bem Kagome, mais se chover granizo de novo, a culpa vai ser toda sua!_

_Obrigada Rin-chan! Se arrume e diga para sua tia nos levar a praia! – e antes que Rin tivesse chance de responder (ou de mudar de idéia) Kagome desligou. – Agora ligar para Sango!

O telefone teve que chamar sete vezes antes que alguém atendesse:

__Moshi_ – bocejo – _moshi?_

_Kohaku! – Kagome reconheceu a voz – Onde está Sango?

__Kagome?_ – além de sonolento, Kohaku parecia confuso – _A mana saiu para correr._

Kagome tinha esquecido que algumas vezes aos fins de semana, Sango saia para correr de manha.

_Pode dar um recado então? – sorrio.

__Que recado? _

_Para ela se arrumar e vir direto para cá, porque nós vamos à praia!

__Praia?_ – Kohaku pareceu acordar de repente – _Posso ir?_

_Claro! – Kagome adorava quando Kohaku ia.

__Legal!_ – e desligou na cara de Kagome.

Kagome piscou – Isso só pode ser carma. – murmurou colocando o telefone no gancho.

_Então... Você vai à praia? – Souta estava escorado ao batente da porta com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça e um sorriso travesso.

_Vou. – Kagome saiu da sala.

_Eu quero ir junto. – ele a seguiu.

_Não. – começou a subir as escadas.

_Por quê? – ele a seguiu.

_Porque você é um pirralho chato! – ela virou-se para ele, puxando o olho direito para baixo e mostrando a língua.

_E você pode ser mais velha, só que é muito mais pirralha que eu! – ele rebateu.

_Você não vai e pronto!

_Mais eu não tenho nada para fazer!

_Azar o seu. – ela entrou no quarto.

_Se você não me levar, vou contar pro vovô que todos os amuletos que ele te dar você da pro Buyo comer!

Kagome arregalou os olhos – Você não faria isso!

_Ah é? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha – Oh vovô... – chamou indo embora.

Kagome correu até Souta e o puxou para dentro do quarto lhe tampando a boca e fechando a porta m um baque com o pé – Shhhhh!

_Hu, hu, hu. – tentava falar.

_Ta legal eu te levo pra praia! – ela o largou – Mais fica quieto!

_Eca você lambuzou minha boca de bronzeador! – ele reclamou limpando a boca.

_Vai logo arrumar suas coisas!

_Já vou! – ele mostrou a língua e saiu.

_Duas horas e meia depois..._

Como Kagome desligara sem dar tempo para que Rin respondesse Rin não teve tempo de dizer a ela que sua tia passaria o dia fora e não poderia levá-las a praia. Sem outra alternativa, Rin ligou para Sesshoumaru, e em menos de meia hora, ele já estava a sua porta com uma pequena surpresa: Inuyasha havia vindo de penetra. Quando estava prestes a sair de casa para ir buscar Sango, Rin se lembrou que sem sua tia em casa, Miroku ficaria sozinho, e dessa forma havia o perigo dele fazer outra festa, como fizera da ultima vez, em que ficara sozinho em casa.

Agora estavam os quatro, mais Kagome, Sango, Kohaku e Souta, almoçando na praia debaixo da sombra de uma árvore.

_Quando vamos para o mar? – Kagome perguntou desanimada vestida com o mesmo biquíni de antes mais agora com um vestido simples azul céu com estampa de flores amarelas e os cabelos soltos.

_Quando a gente acabar de comer! – Souta que estava sentado em frente à Kagome vestindo uma bermuda verde escura respondeu com a boca cheia de arroz.

_Mais só o Inuyasha já esta na quinta tigela de ramen! – choramingou.

_Tenha mais paciência Kagome. – pediu Rin, que estava sentada ao seu lado direito na cabeceira direita da mesa, usando um short jeans curto e uma camiseta branca.

_Além disso, você ainda não comeu nada. – Sango que estava ao seu lado esquerdo usando um biquíni preto e um short roxo de bolinhas brancas, alfinetou.

_Estou sem fome.

_Rápido, alguém vê se ela ta delirando! – Falou Souta.

_Não enche! – Kagome mostrou a língua. – Se eu não posso tomar banho de mar, posso pelo menos me bronzear! – e sem esperar resposta ela se levantou – Outhc! – exclamou quando sua cabeça chocou-se com um galho baixo da árvore.

_Cuidado sua desastrada! – exclamou Inuyasha com pouco caso, ele estava sentado ao lado de Sango, usando uma bermuda vermelha.

Kagome resmungou alguma coisa incompreensível, enquanto arrastava sua cadeira para fora da sombra da árvore.

Os movimentos que Kagome fez a seguir pareceram passar em câmera lenta aos olhos de Inuyasha: Ele observou quando ela retirou o vestido azul com estampas de flores amarelas por cima da cabeça, deixando seu biquíni azul turquesa e suas belas curvas a mostra, e depois colocou o mesmo nas costas da cadeira, se sentando em seguida. Depois mexeu em sua bolsa, até achar o bronzeador, deixou a boca entreaberta quando ela começou a passar o bronzeador pelo corpo, será que ela pediria ajuda?

Se pedisse, ele certamente seria o primeiro a...

_Você está babando _irmãozinho._ – provocou Sesshoumaru que estava sentado ao seu lado esquerdo na cabeceira esquerda da mesa, vestindo uma bermuda branca com detalhes vermelhos e uma camisa sem mangas também branca – Cuidado para seus olhos não saltarem.

Inuyasha piscou, e balançou a cabeça desviando sua atenção de Kagome.

_Você não sabe do que está falando idiota! – respondeu lançando um olhar fulminante para o meio irmão.

Assim os dois passaram a ser encarar mortalmente e até se podiam ver as faíscas saídas de seus olhos e ouvir o som estalado que elas faziam ao se chocar.

_Eu já vi esse filme. – murmurou Rin.

_Eles são sempre assim? – perguntou Kohaku.

Kohaku era o irmão mais novo de Sango, ele tinha cabelos castanhos, um pouco mais escuros que o de Sango, presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, olhos chocolate, e algumas sardas no rosto, tinha onze anos e era muito tímido. Ele estava sentado em frente à Inuyasha usando uma bermuda amarela com detalhes verdes, e uma camisa laranja sem mangas.

_Não. – respondeu Rin calmamente – Hoje estão se dando bem.

Nesse momento começou a ventar, fazendo com que os cabelos de todos começassem a balançar.

_Ah o meu arroz! – gritou Souta tentando inutilmente que seu tão precioso alimento voasse.

Quando o vento parou Souta olhava para sua tigela quase vazia com cara de choro, enquanto Kohaku, Miroku, Rin, Sango e Inuyasha caiam na gargalhada, mais logo as risadas foram cortadas por um agudo grito de Kagome, e ao olharem para ela, viram que todo o arroz havia ficado grudado no corpo de Kagome.

_Souta! – berrou.

Souta, que não havia percebido nada por ainda estar lamentando pelo arroz perdido, olhou para a irmã e logo arregalou os olhos.

_Mana não foi de propósito!

_Eu vou pegar você seu peste! – ela levantou-se ta rápido que derrubou sua cadeira na areia.

_Não, alguém me ajuda, por favor! – gritou também derrubando sua cadeira ao se levantar e saindo correndo pela areia com Kagome atrás de si.

_Souta, não vá para o mar você acabou de comer! – Rin gritou mais aparentemente foi ignorada.

Kohaku virou-se na cadeira, e ficou assistindo os dois irmãos correrem em direção ao mar, mais ficaram correndo pela beira molhando apenas os pés, então fizeram uma curva e voltaram a correr pela areia, atropelaram vários montinhos de areia abandonados que provavelmente havia sido um castelo de areia.

_Ele vão cansar de correr uma hora, não vão? – perguntou Miroku que vestia uma sunga preta e estava sentado ao lado de onde Souta estava antes, e enfrente a Sango, e também observava os irmãos correndo na área.

_Eu conheço a Kagome há sete anos e nunca vi ela se cansar de perseguir o irmão. – Sango respondeu colocando um camarão na boca – Mais sempre á esperança. – deu de ombros.

Miroku e Kohaku ainda assistiram quando Kagome tropeçou-nos próprios pés e caiu de cara na areia* enquanto, Souta voltava correndo para a mesa.

*Idéia do meu irmão.

_Inuyasha eu acho que você deveria ir ajudar a Srta. Kagome. – mais quando Miroku virou-se de frente Inuyasha já não estava mais lá.

*.*.*.*

Kagome colocou-se de quatro na areia e passou a tossir compulsivamente expulsado toda a arei de sua boca.

_E você disse que não estava com fome. – Inuyasha zombou agachando-se ao lado de Kagome.

Kagome queria responder mais estava tossindo demais para isso. – Idiota! – conseguiu falar enquanto tossia.

Após alguns minutos Kagome conseguiu parar de tossir.

_Melhor? – perguntou Inuyasha desinteressadamente.

_Não. Ajuda-me a tirar a areia do meu rosto. – pediu com os olhos fechados e o rosto coberto de areia.

Inuyasha girou os olhos, levando as duas mãos para limpar razoavelmente o rosto de Kagome.

_Obrigado.

_Você é uma garota realmente estúpida, bruxa! – ele se levantou a puxando pelo braço de volta para mesa.

_Já que voltaram, que tal umas fotos? – perguntou Sango erguendo a câmera digital.

_Por mim tudo bem. – respondeu Rin limpando educadamente a boca com um guardanapo.

_Fotos parecem bom. – Kagome sorriu pegando o guardanapo das mãos de Rin para limpar resíduos de areia de seu rosto.

Rin sorriu se levantando e pegando a câmera das mãos de Sango – Quem vai primeiro?

_Eu e a sangorzinha! – Miroku ergueu o braço animado, mais caiu na areia juntamente com sua cadeira, quando foi atingindo por uma bolsa de palha.

_Nada disso. – respondeu Sango – E eu já mandei parar de me chamar assim!

Rin riu e apontou a câmera para Sesshoumaru que até então comia calado, e assim que percebeu o movimento da garota, abaixou os hashis e a fitou.

_Nada disso Rin.

E sem ligar para o que ele disse, tirou a foto do rosto sério de Sesshoumaru, olhou a foto na câmera e fez uma careta.

_Ai sesshy, da um sorriso.

Sesshoumaru a fitou por mais alguns segundos, então voltou a comer. Mais Rin inconformada correu para rodear a mesa deixando a câmera com Miroku no caminho, que já havia se levantado.

Posicionou-se atrás do youkais, erguendo sua cabeça com as mãos e puxando os cantos de seus lábios, formando um sorriso estranho no rosto frio de Sesshoumaru.

_Agora diga "X" – falou rapidamente com um sorriso rasgado, e antes que Sesshoumaru tivesse chances de reagir, Miroku tirou a foto.

_Rin. – ele tirou as mãos da garota de seu rosto.

_Como ficou a foto Miroku? – Rin sorriu erguendo-se com as mãos no ombro de Sesshoumaru.

_Muito engraçada. – riu Miroku, mais logo parou ao ouvir Sesshoumaru rosnar baixo – Que tal uma minha e da sangorzinha agora? – sorriu amarelo.

_Não vou tirar foto nem uma com você! – Sango debruçou-se sobre a mesa e pegou a câmera de volta – E pare de me chamar assim!

_Só evitem tirar foto da mana. – Souta disse de boca cheia.

_Ei esse é o meu almoço! – Kagome protestou.

_Você disse que não estava com fome. – retrucou colocando mais uma porção de comida na boca.

_Porque não tirar uma foto da Kagome, Souta? – indagou Sango

_Vai queimar a câmera!

_Seu pirralho agora você vai se ver comigo! – Kagome falou entre dentes, dando uma "gravata" em Souta e lhe puxando a bochecha.

_Certo... – Sango falou com uma gota na cabeça – Kohaku que tal uma foto sua?

Kohaku baixou a cabeça envergonhado – É melhor não. – murmurou.

_Vamos lá Kohaku. – Kagome deixou Souta de lado e abraçou Kohaku por trás – Você é um menino tão bonito, uma foto não fará mal! ^^

Kohaku ficou ainda mais vermelho, quando Kagome ergueu seu rosto segurando-lhe pelo queixo e beijou-lhe a bochecha no exato momento em que Sango tirou a foto.

_Ah ficou tão bonitinha. – disse olhando com olhinhos brilhantes, para a foto de Kagome beijando a bochecha de seu irmão, que mais parecia um pimentão.

_Feh! – Inuyasha resmungou sentando-se em seu lugar.

_Não fique com ciúmes Inuyasha – Sango piscou se sentando novamente – a K-chan tira uma foto com você também.

_Feh, eu não vou tirar foto nem uma foto com essa estúpida bruxa! – respondeu cruzando os braços, mal humorado e olhando para o lado oposto.

_Se o Inuyasha não quer, eu posso tirar a foto com a... – uma tigela vazia e suja de ramen atingiu o rosto de Miroku antes que ele acabasse a frase.

_Eu tiro uma foto com a bruxa. – falou a contra gosto.

_Decida-se de uma vez Inuyasha! ¬¬'

_Escute Sangorzinha, porque não tirarmos uma foto de nós dois enquanto Inuyasha não se decide? – indagou Miroku esperançoso.

Sango rangeu os dentes e uma veia começou a pulsar em sua testa, Inuyasha temeroso, afastou-se dela junto com sua cadeira, assim como Kagome, Kohaku e Souta se afastaram de Miroku, que ainda sorria do mesmo jeito bobo e esperançoso.

_San-Sango. – Rin gaguejou encolhendo-se atrás de Sesshoumaru.

Mais ao invés de bater ou jogar alguma coisa em Miroku, Sango fez o inesperado movimento de se virar bruscamente e de repente tirar uma foto de Miroku. Que logo em seguida piscou e a fitou confuso.

_Mais o que...?

_Está vendo? Tirei uma foto sua! – ela mostrou a foto na câmera para Miroku – Satisfeito?

_Mais eu queria mesmo era uma foto com você sangorzinha. T.T – choramingou.

_Acontece que querer não é poder.

_Ai, essa doeu até em mim. -.o – murmurou Souta.

_Sango, agora você foi maldosa com o meu primo. – Rin falou penalizada olhando para cara de cachorro que caiu do caminhão de mudança que Miroku fazia.

_Ele merece por ser um maldito pervertido. – ela respondeu.

_Mais, uma foto não te iria ma... – Rin começou.

_Chega de papo. – Sango a cortou – Inuyasha, Kagome, vamos logo tirar aquela f... – piscou ao ver que o lugar onde antes se encontravam Kohaku e Kagome agora estava vazio, a não ser pela camisa laranja de seu irmão, abandonada ali – Como? Onde? Quando?... Cadê ela?

_Foi brincar no mar junto com o Kohaku. – respondeu Souta.

_O que? – sem acreditar, Sango esticou exageradamente seu pescoço, e pode avistar Kagome arrastando Kohaku pela mão em direção ao mar. – Mais e a foto? T.T

_Deixe essa maldita foto. – retrucou Inuyasha, observando aparentemente irritado Kohaku e Kagome entrando na água, e notando que ela atraia muitos olhares.

_Ah Inuyasha, você não está com ciúmes da Kagome com o meu _irmãozinho_, não é? – Sango brincou sentando-se em sua cadeira e abraçando Inuyasha pelo pescoço.

_Feh! – ele virou o rosto para o lado oposto.

_Vamos Inuyasha...

Sango colocou a câmera sobre a mesa, inclinando-se sobre a mesma com o rosto entre as mãos e, inconscientemente, deixando uma vista avantajada do vale de seus seios para Miroku, que arregalou os olhos, logo recebendo uma tapa na nuca por parte de Souta.

_Se controle pervertido. – murmurou.

_O Kohaku é _quatro anos_ mais novo que a Kagome.

_Eu sou quatro anos mais nova que o sesshy. – Rin piscou inocente agora sentada de lado no colo de Sesshoumaru.

_Eu não estou com ciúmes! – irritou-se Inuyasha.

_Não é o que parece. – provocou Miroku, fazendo Inuyasha encara-lo furioso – Quer dizer...

_Não se preocupe Inuyasha – disse Rin sorrindo amigavelmente – A Kagome sempre gostou mais do irmão da Sango do que do irmão dela.

Inuyasha a encarou sério, não furioso, apenas sério.

_Embora eu ache que o Kohaku tem uma queda pela mana. – comentou Souta.

E agora Inuyasha lançou um olhar assassino a Souta, que temeroso, encolheu-se em seu lugar.

_Lembre-se que se matar o irmão caçula da garota de quem você gosta, vai fazê-la odiá-lo para sempre. – sorriu amarelo.

Inuyasha rosnou antes de se erguer de seu lugar, baixando um pouco a cabeça para não bater no mesmo galho que Kagome, e saiu a passos largos dali indo à direção ao mar.

_Porque você foi colocar mais lenha na fogueira? – Sango olhou feio para Souta – Eu não quero ser filha única!

Souta sorrio torto e deu de ombros, Sango rapidamente pegou a câmera e tirou uma foto do garoto.

_Pra que a foto?

_Se eu virar filha única, vão precisar de uma foto para sua lapide! – explicou, também saindo de lá e apressando os passos em direção ao mar.

Souta olhou em volta, para os que haviam restado na mesa: Sesshoumaru, Rin e Miroku.

_Alguém tem papel e caneta?

_Pra que? – perguntou Miroku.

_Preciso fazer meu testamento.

*.*.*.*

_Ela já esta a bastante tempo de baixo da água. – comentou Kohaku, com a água batendo em sua cintura – Ela nunca prendeu a respiração por mais de quinze segundos.

Logo que Kohaku e Kagome chegaram à água, Kagome se afastou alguns passos de Kohaku, abriu os braços e deixou-se cair para trás (N/A: adoro fazer isso! XD) mais até então ela não havia voltado, a não ser por um ou outro salto "ao estilo golfinho", mais que eram rápidos demais para que ela pudesse respirar, ou vez por outra somente suas pernas, pois ela se divertia "plantando bananeira" debaixo D'água (N/A: é bem divertido!).

_Será que ela se esqueceu, de novo, que sabe nadar e esta se afogando?

Embora Kagome fosse uma ótima nadadora, ela era destrambelhada e atrapalhada demais, e muitas vezes acabava se afogando por esquecer que sabia nadar.

_Não é possível, se a água bate na minha cintura, não deve bater nem nos quadris dela.

Uma mão pousou sobre o ombro de Kohaku.

_Cadê aquela bruxa? – perguntou Inuyasha, nele a água batia sete dedos acima do joelho.

_Eu não sei. – Kohaku deu de ombros – Ela mergulhou e não voltou.

Inuyasha franziu o cenho – Aquela bruxa sabe nadar?

_Sabe... Só que às vezes ela esquece disso. – respondeu com uma gota na cabeça assim como Inuyasha.

Um par de belas, longas, alvas, e bem torneadas pernas de cabeça para baixo surgiu a pouco mais de um metro de distancia dos dois.

_Olha ela ali! – ele apontou para as pernas – Plantando bananeira de novo.

_Kohaku! – Sango gritou fazendo o menino se sobressaltar.

_O que houve mana? – perguntou assustado.

_Você está bem? – ela pegou o rosto com as duas mãos e o virou de um lado para o outro – Está machucado?

_Mana eu estou bem – ele respondeu com voz estranha, pois Sango estava apertando muito seu rosto – Mais não vou estar se você não me largar.

_Oh! – ela o largou levando as mãos a altura do rosto. – Me desculpa Kohaku.

_Porque eu não estaria bem?

_Por nada não. – ela sorriu amarelo colocando-se de pé, a água lhe batia nove dedos acima do meio da cocha.

_O que aquela estúpida pensa que esta fazendo? – Inuyasha indagou observando Kagome formar uma espécie de "4" com as pernas e lentamente começar a girar.

_Eu não sei. – Sango colocou a mão nos quadris – Há quanto tempo ela esta debaixo D'água?

_Muito. – respondeu Kohaku.

As pernas de Kagome despencaram na água, espirrando a mesma para todos os lados. E rapidamente a cabeça da mesma imergiu, e ela arfava alto e estava roxa.

_Ar! Ar! Ar! – exclamava.

_O que ouve com você bruxa? – Inuyasha a puxou pelo braço a obrigando a ficar de pé, e fazendo a água bater em sua cintura enquanto que em Inuyasha a água batia na altura dos quadris.

_Eu esqueci que precisava respirar! ^^'

Uma gota apareceu nas cabeças de Inuyasha, Kohaku e Sango.

_Escute Kagome, é mais seguro você ficar na areia. ^^' – Disse Sango.

_É... Eu já vou. – Kagome sorriu amarelo.

_Está bem... – Sango olhou para trás e viu que Rin estava no meio do caminho entre o mar e a mesa deles, estendendo sua toalha de praia na areia – Se precisar de mim, eu estarei tomando sol com a Rin.

_Ta bem.

_Kohaku você vem? – perguntou já saindo da água – Eu te compro um sorvete.

_Estou indo mana! – Kohaku apressou-se a alcançar Sango.

_E Inuyasha, você fica ai e cuida da Kagome. – mandou a garota.

_Feh! – Inuyasha cruzou os braços emburrado.

_Inuyasha? – Kagome lhe cutucou o tórax.

_O que?

_Me deixa subir nos seus ombros? – ela sorriu infantil.

Inuyasha arqueou uma sobrancelha – E pra que?

_Pra eu dar um pulo bem alto, sabe? Tipo bola de canhão.

_Eu não sou um trampolim!

_Isso é um "não"? – ela fez beicinho.

_Exatamente!

_Então eu vou pedir ajuda para aqueles garotos simpáticos, que na pararam de me olhar. – ela piscou rodeando Inuyasha e acenando para três rapazes jogando uma bola de vôlei alguns metros as costas de Inuyasha – Ei meninos! – chamou acenando com o braço.

_Fala gatinha. – respondeu um dos três, um ruivo de olhos negros.

_Poderiam me ajudar com uma coisa? – perguntou piscando os olhos e fazendo beicinho de novo.

_É só falar. – respondeu.

_É que eu queria... – Inuyasha a puxou bruscamente para sua frente – Ah! – assustou-se.

_O que acha que está fazendo? – ele a sacudiu.

_Pedindo ajuda?

Inuyasha rosnou baixo – Eu deixo você subir nos meus ombros – a largou.

_Mesmo? – seus olhinhos brilharam.

_É. E ande logo antes que eu me arrependa!

Ele mergulhou, e Kagome apressadamente o rodeou primeiro colocando um dos pés, sobre um dos ombros de Inuyasha. Para dar o apoio de que Kagome precisava para colocar o outro pé, Inuyasha lhe segurou as mãos. Os joelhos de Kagome tremeram quando Inuyasha lentamente começou a emergir.

*.*.*.*

Sango estendeu sua toalha na areia (na qual havia uma gravura de praia tropical), ao lado de Rin. E sentou-se, agora sem seu short, havia duas pequenas argolas prateadas na parte de baixo de seu biquíni. Ela sentou-se na toalha e olhou para o mar.

_Mais o que aqueles dois estão fazendo?

Rin estava deitada ao seu lado sobre sua toalha com estampa florida, havia retirado às roupas e agora usava apenas um maior branco ao estilo "tomara que caia", com o decote em forma de coração e estampas de algumas rosas cor de rosa em sua extensão.

_O que foi Sango? – Rin se ergueu sobre os cotovelos e abriu os olhos.

_Da só uma olhada. – ela apontou na direção onde havia um Inuyasha segurando as mãos de uma Kagome de joelhos trêmulos agachada em seus ombros.

*.*.*.*

_Ta pronto Inuyasha?

_É você quem vai pular e não eu!

_Grosseiro! – ela mostrou a língua e em seguida foi diminuindo o aperto nas mãos de Inuyasha.

Os joelhos de Kagome tremeram mais um pouco, à medida que ela se erguia e lentamente abria os braços para ter mais equilíbrio.

_Pronto. – sussurrou quando já estava totalmente de pé e com os braços bem abertos (N/A: ela ta dando uma de "cristo redentor" no mar XD) – Pronto – repetiu mais alto – Olha Inuyasha eu consegui! – exclamou feliz.

_Sei, agora pule logo daí antes que eu a jogue!

Kagome bufou. Dobrou um pouco os joelhos para pegar o impulso que precisaria para o salto. E pulo, empurrando Inuyasha para trás (que acabou caindo na água), e quando ainda estava no ar abraçou as próprias pernas e ao cair na água fez com que ela espirrasse mais do que da ultima vez.

A cabeça de Inuyasha foi a primeira a surgir, a franja estava sobre os olhos e o peso da água fazia suas orelhas penderem para baixo.

_Bruxa se entrar água nos meus ouvidos eu vou enterrar sua cabeça na areia! – ameaçou mais ao não ouvir respostas, abriu os olhos e com a mão afastou a franja dos mesmos. Nem sinal de Kagome. – Bruxa?

Ele balançou a cabeça, tirando o peso do excesso de água de suas orelhas e cabelos, que por sua vez pararam de pender e cair sobre seus olhos, levantou-se, as orelhas movendo-se a procura de algum sinal de Kagome, nada.

_Kagome? – ele deu alguns passos, em frente.

Foi então que de repente, Kagome emergiu da água com um enorme sorriso, agarrou Inuyasha pelo pescoço e o puxou para debaixo D'água, que surpreso acabou caindo dentro D'água, mais uma vez.

*.*.*.*

_Vocês viram só? – Miroku sentou-se na areia ao lado de Sango – A srta. Kagome é realmente enérgica não é?

_Você não faz idéia. – riu Sango, vendo Inuyasha lutar para fiar de pé na água e Kagome pular sobre suas costas o fazendo cair novamente dentro D'água, balançando os braços como se ele fosse erguer vôo.

_Acho que agora ele engoliu água! – afirmou Rin.

_Hentaaaaaaaaaaai. – gritou Sango acertando uma bofetada em Miroku, que caiu de cara na areia.

_Credo! – Rin revirou os olhos.

Rin riu ao assistir a cena de Inuyasha tentando voltar para areia e Kagome mergulhar, logo depois ele perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu de cara na água.

_Ela sempre segura o pé de quem tiver por perto. – riu novamente, ignorando o fato de agora Sango esta em cima de seu primo o enchendo de bofetadas. – HAHAHAHA olhem só aquilo! – gargalhou vendo Inuyasha afundando a cabeça de Kagome na água e fazendo-a sacudir os braços de forma exagerada.

_Rin-san. – chamou a tímida voz de Kohaku.

_Oi Kohaku – ela sorriu docemente – Por favor, já pedi para não me chamar de "rin-san".

Kohaku ficou com as bochechas rosadas e sorriu fraco fazendo um aceno com a cabeça.

_É que eu trouxe o seu picolé. – ele estendeu um picolé cuja embalagem mostrava que era sabor morango, Souta estava logo ao seu lado tomando um picolé de uva em quanto ele tinha em suas mãos um picolé de chocolate.

_Obrigado Kohaku. – agradeceu.

Kohaku viu sua irmã, abraçando as próprias pernas e fuzilando Miroku com o olhar, que agora estava sentado no chão, descabelado massageando a face avermelhada e repetindo alguns: "foi sem querer".

_Esse é o seu namorado mana? – perguntou inocentemente, e viu quando a irmão ficou vermelha da cabeça aos pés.

_É claro que não Kohaku! – ela o olhou quase indignada – Da onde tirou essa idéia?

_Não foi você quem bateu nele?

_Foi mais...

_Você sempre bate nos garotos de quem gosta.

Os olhos de Miroku brilharam – É mesmo?

_É.

_Não! – Sango negou.

_Como não? – Kohaku deu uma lambida em seu picolé – Lembra do primeiro garoto que você gostou? Quando estava na quinta série?

Sango corou novamente e balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

_O que aconteceu com esse garoto? – Rin perguntou curiosa.

_Ela bateu nele até quase mata-lo!

_Kohaku. – chamou Souta – Você quer cavar um buraco na areia até achar água?

_Quero! – afirmou.

Em seguida os dois garotinhos se afastaram um pouco, e com apenas uma das mãos (pois a outra ainda estava ocupada com o picolé) os dois começaram a cavar.

_Isso que dizer que eu ainda tenho chances! – exclamou Miroku.

_Não, você não tem! – Sango negou.

_Mais você gosta bastante de bater nele. – falou Rin.

_Vamos Sangorzinha me de mais uma tapa. – pediu.

_Acho que você levou muita pancada na cabeça Miroku. – Rin comentou com uma gota na cabeça.

_Não obrigado. – Sango virou o rosto.

_Bobão! – ouviram Kagome gritar.

_Oi Inuyasha. – comprimento Miroku ao vê-lo chegando.

_Oi. – respondeu em seguida agachando-se e começando a se sacudir como se fosse um cachorro.

_Para Inuyasha! – exclamou Rin, tentando se proteger com as mãos.

_Inuyasha você esta me molhando! – gritou Sango – E eu já estava seca!

_Feh! – ele parou de se sacudir e sentou-se na areia em posição canina, de costas para o mar.

_Não sei como a Kagome te atura! – exclamou uma Sango muito irritada.

_E por falar na Srta. Kagome! O.O – os olhos de Miroku quase saltaram de seu rosto.

_O que foi Mi... O.O – Rin não chegou a completar sua fala.

_Nossa isso é de família? – Sango olhou de Miroku para Rin – Alô, gente? – ela balançou a mão na frente do rosto dos dois. Mais como os dois não responderam, ela foi levada pela curiosidade de também olhar – OMG! O.O

_Isso não é de família, e sim contagioso! – disse Inuyasha – Vamos idiotas porque estão com essas caras?

Os três, ainda com a mesma expressão, apontaram para um ponto atrás de Inuyasha, que girou os olhos antes de olhar, mais Kagome não estava lá, provavelmente devia ter mergulhado de novo, ele fitou o mar por mais alguns segundos e avistou a cabeleira azul meia-noite de Kagome surgir, ela se colocou de pé e balançou os cabelos em suas costas, mais ela estava de costas, até ali tudo bem... Então ela se virou de frente...

O.O – igualmente arregalou os olhos.

*.*.*.*

**KKKKKKK eu sou má! Porque será que todos arregalam os olhos quando olham para a Kagome? Eu sei mais não vou dizer! :P**

**Terão de esperar pelo próximo capitulo! *risada maligna***

**Agora mudando de assunto, hoje começam minhas aulas e nesse exato momento eu devia estar na escola. Mais sabem por que não estou? Pos eu lhes digo: eu não tenho material escolar! Nem sequer uma caneta!**

**É vergonhoso, mais eu tinha que falar.**

_**Respostas as review's:**_

_**Dreime**__**: **__Você não foi a única que engordou, e você sabe que a preguiça faz parte de mim!_

_**lah15**__**: **__Essas foram as partes que eu mais gostei de escrever! ^^_

_E eu também achei bem bonitinho o origami._

_**Lina - Chan s2 n.n: **__Ah valeu, essas foram duas das três partes que eu mais gostei de escrever._

_**Eulalia Arantes:**_ _Esse é um defeito meu, eu sou muito preguiçosa sabe? ^^_

_Mais eu prometo que vou tentar ser menos preguiçosa pelo menos quando o assunto for escrever fic._

_Valeu eu achei muito bonitinho, a parte dos origamis._

**Enquête FF. Quem é o gato mais lindo do anime Inuyasha?**

**Sesshoumaru: 8**

**Inuyasha: 5**

**Miroku: 1**

**Kouga: 0**

**Bankotsu: 1**

**Mande uma review e responda.**

**Aviso: Você pode votar quantas vezes quiser no mesmo ou em diferentes personagens. E esta enquête é valida até o dia 31/03/11**

**Aviso ²: Está enquête esta sendo realizada em mais uma outra fic de minha autoria, por tanto os resultados da enquête serão as votações de ambas as fic's.**


	22. Praia pt 2

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. não me pertencem, ****ainda**** porque um dia pelo menos o Kouga será meu!**

_Ajudem-me a chegar a minha meta de 100 review's, a fic já esta na reta final!_

É só comigo.

.

Praia. Pt. 2

.

_Bobão. – Kagome gritou ao ver Inuyasha se afastando para areia.

Inuyasha nem sequer a olhou apenas acenou com a mão e continuou indo em direção a areia.

Kagome fez menção de ir atrás de Inuyasha, afinal ela achava chato ficar sozinha na água, mais desistiu, logo Rin cansaria de ficar apartando as brigas de Sango e Miroku, e viria fazer companhia a ela, ou então a própria Sango cansaria de brigar com Miroku, e viria fazer companhia a ela.

Fechou os olhos, abriu os braços e deixou-se cair para trás na água, não gostava de abrir os olhos de baixo da água porque eles ardiam, gemeu quando sentiu uma pedra arranhar seu pé quando o tocou no fundo. (N/A: alguém ai já esqueceu a planta do pé dentro do mar, porque não viu que estava cheio de pedras, além de mim?). Impulsionou-se para o lado, suas pernas bateram levemente e seus braços se movimentaram, ela novamente encostou os pés no chão e emergiu. Jogou seus cabelos para trás, sem perceber que Miroku a encarava de olhos arregalados, e segundos depois Rin se juntou a ele. Ela esticou os braços para o alto sentindo o sol em seu rosto. Sorrio. Agora Sango havia se juntado a Rin e Miroku. Kagome juntou as palmas das mãos e voltou a saltar para dentro D'água, nadou por baixo da água durante alguns segundos, e voltou a emergir, viu que estava de costas para praia e virou-se.

_O que deu neles? – perguntou-se quando perceber quatro pares de olhos esbugalhados em sua direção.

Rin pareceu ser a primeira a voltar a si, logo começou a balançar os braços exageradamente e gritar desesperadamente por seu nome, Kagome sem entender, ergueu um dos braços e acenou de volta para Rin.

Rin abanou as mãos próximas ao rosto exasperadamente, e depois aponto para os próprios...

Kagome engoliu o seco antes de olhar para baixo, e assim como seus amigos arregalou os olhos. A parte de cima de seu biquíni havia subido mais do que deveria. (N/A: isso já aconteceu com mais alguém além da minha tia?).

_Ah! – gritou jogando-se na água até que ela batesse em seu queixo, e de forma rápida e desesperada passou a ajeitar seu biquíni, estava tão envergonhada que a água ao seu redor borbulhava com a quentura de seu rosto.

Inuyasha também pareceu voltar a si, porque em um movimento inesperado, pegou a toalha de debaixo de Rin, derrubando a mesma na areia a sujando completamente. Então ele correu em sua direção e jogou a toalha sobre Kagome, que sem hesitar a abraçou.

_Estúpida preste atenção! – ele ralhou.

_Deus do céu, essas coisas só acontecem comigo. – ela colocou a toalha sobre a cabeça e abraçou-a sobre o corpo, fazendo a toalha se parecer com um capuz.

_Vamos, logo, já esta ficando engelhada.

_Sango tinha razão – Kagome suspirou – É mais seguro na areia.

Inuyasha ofereceu a mão para ajudá-la a levantar.

_Só que eu nunca mais vou ter coragem de sair daqui. – ela afundou completamente.

Inuyasha cruzou os braços e observou as bolhas surgirem na superfície da água e depois de alguns segundos cessarem, então Kagome regressou mais apenas o suficiente para que apenas seus olhos fossem vistos.

_E então? – ele voltou a oferecer-lhe a mão.

_E vou congelar de frio. – ela respondeu aceitando a mão que lhe era oferecida e se levantando da água.

Inuyasha colocou a mão direita nas costas de Kagome para guiá-la para fora D'água, Kagome estremeceu ao sentir o frio eminente e Inuyasha a aproximou de si, ela segurou a toalha com mais firmeza e apertou os passos ao passar por Rin, ainda jogada na areia, Sango, discutindo com Miroku, e o próprio Miroku, que dava alguma desculpa esfarrapada.

_Oh céus o Miroku! – ela corou ainda mais, se é que possível e usou a mão para cobrir o que restará do rosto.

Miroku olhou Kagome se afastando ainda mais depressa, indo à direção a mesa vazia junto com Inuyasha... Sesshoumaru não estava lá até agora a pouco? – Ela realmente está envergonhada.

_Miroku, você também estaria envergonhado se... Deixa pra lá. – Sango calou-se.

_Rin. – chamou Sesshoumaru, parando ao lado de Rin, Miroku assustou-se, quando ele chegou?

_Oi sesshy. – Rin, que ainda estava jogada na areia ergueu-se sobre os cotovelos e respondeu sorridente.

_O que houve, com a namorada do idiota de meu meio-irmão? – perguntou estendendo a mão para ajudá-la.

Rin sorriu aceitando a ajuda, e ao colocar-se de pé, olhou para Kagome, ela estava encolhida debaixo de sua toalha molhada, e sentada no lugar que Sesshoumaru antes ocupava, enquanto Inuyasha colocava um copo a sua frente. Sorriu.

_Nada de anormal para Higurashi Kagome. – respondeu, sabia que logo, Kagome estaria aprontando das suas – Sesshy, vamos para o mar? – pediu – Para eu poder tirar o excesso de areia do corpo e cabelo.

Sesshoumaru arqueou elegantemente uma sobrancelha, e seguiu caminhando em direção ao mar, com uma Rin saltitante ao seu encalce.

_Em fim, sós... – suspirou Miroku passando a mão em partes indevidas de Sango... Que não hesitou em lhe estapear.

_Se fizer isso mais uma vez, vou arranjar qualquer outra coisa para fazer, que não seja ficar aqui sentada ao seu lado! – advertiu tirando a mão do rosto de Miroku e deixando ali um perfeito desenho vermelho de seus cinco dedos na face de Miroku.

_Me desculpe Sangorzinha, mais é que eu realmente gosto de você. – explicou-se.

Sango ficou rubra e para disfarçar colocou seus óculos escuros e deitou na toalha de praia, cruzando as pernas com um joelho arqueado e os braços atrás da cabeça.

_Não me chame desse jeito, Miroku!

Miroku apoiou-se em um cotovelo e inclinou-se levemente sobre Sango, e com um sorriso galante disse:

_Eu te chamo de Sangorzinha e você me chama de Mi-kun. – piscou.

Sango baixou os óculos escuros o olhando descrente.

_Acontece que "pervertido", "sem vergonha", e "hentai" são bem mais a sua cara.

_Sango. – Miroku suspirou sentando-se direito e olhando para o céu – Nunca em minha vida gostei tanto de uma garota, quanto gosto de você.

Sango corou, mais rapidamente recuperou-se sentando na toalha retirando os óculos escuros e abraçando as próprias pernas em quanto seu olhar era dirigido ao mar.

_Você quase me pegou. – admitiu sem desviar seu olhar do mar – Só que Rin-chan, me falou sobre você.

_Mesmo? – Miroku a olhou com um sorriso nos lábios – E por acaso ela falou: "Miroku é o cara mais lindo e bom partido que eu conheço"?

Sango o olhou pelo canto dos olhos – Foi você que disse para ela falar isso não é?

O sorriso de Miroku aumentou agora se tornando um sorriso amarelo.

_Isso depende: funcionou?

_Nem de longe.

_Ah. – seu sorriso murchou, fazendo Sango rir.

_Acontece que quando perguntei sobre você para Rin-chan na sexta feira...

_Então você perguntou sobre mim? – seu sorriso reapareceu.

Sango corou – Só porque em três dias você me ligou mais vezes do que minha mãe desde que se separou do meu pai! – respondeu rapidamente.

_Você poderia ter desligado o celular.

_Claro. – soprou a franja – Como não pensei nisso? – perguntou sarcasticamente – A já sei: porque se eu desligasse impediria que outras pessoas me ligassem também!

_Eu só queria chamá-la para sair.

_E porque eu sairia com um sem vergonha como você? ¬¬

_Mais _por você_, eu poderia mudar.

TAP! (tapa da Sango)

_P-Porque me bateu? – gaguejou confuso.

Sango corou – Tinha um enceto no seu rosto.

_Ah. – concordou descrente – Como eu falava querida Sango, eu poderia mudar por você...

TAP (tapa ainda mais forte)

Miroku encarou Sango com uma cara de tédio, e logo esta lhe mostrou a palma da mão dizendo:

_Olha acho que matei?

_O que? – Miroku piscou confuso fitando o mosquito morto na palma da mão de Sango.

*.*.*.*

_Ah, olha só como são bonitinho juntos. – Kagome suspirou apoiando o rosto nas mãos e observando o "casal".

Kagome agora menos envergonhada deixava que a toalha molhada lhe caísse livremente pelos ombros. É claro que ela estaria com menos frio se tirasse àquela toalha molhada de cima de si, de uma vez.

_Eu acho que eles se gostam de verdade, e você Inuyasha?

Inuyasha olhou com desdém para o "casal", sentado na areia não muito longe dali, então voltou seu olhar para Kagome.

_Acho que é um pervertido cantando a amiga da prima. – respondeu, e girou os olhos ao ver a cara de choro que Kagome fez – Está bem, eu acho que eles se gostam.

_Ah eu sabia! – exclamou contente – E você Inuyasha?

_Eu? Eu o que?

_Já gostou de alguém? – perguntou inocentemente.

_Você._ Inuyasha ficou rubro com o pensamento insano e virou o rosto resmungando mais um de seus costumeiros "feh". Aquilo era verdade? Gostava de Kagome? Ora mais é claro que sim! Os dois eram amigos.

_Inuyasha? – ele não respondeu ao chamado – Inuyasha. – dessa vez ela sacudiu-lhe levemente pelo ombro.

_O que? – respondeu bruscamente.

_Grosso! – mostrou-lhe a língua num gesto infantil, mais logo sorriu – O que acha de realizarmos o desejo de Miroku?

_Qual?

_De tirarmos uma foto dele com a Sango. – ela sorriu travessa erguendo a câmera digital de Sango a altura do rosto, e Inuyasha correspondeu ao seu sorriso.

Logo os dois se aproximavam furtivamente pelas costas do casal, caminhavam nas pontas dos pés, como se a areia fosse emitir algum som. Kagome agachou a alguns passos do "casal" colocando a câmera em posição, olhou para Inuyasha que se agachava as suas costas, e levou o dedo indicador aos lábios, num clássico pedido de silencio, voltou-se para frente novamente. A câmera em posição.

_SANGOOOOOO MIROKUUUUUU!

O grito exagerado e repentino de Kagome fez os dois se voltarem repentinamente com caras de sustos, e sem perder tempo Kagome tirou a foto.

_Ficou ótima! – Kagome riu, caindo sentada na areia e passando a câmera para Inuyasha, para que ele pudesse apreciar sua "obra".

_Ka-go-me! – Sango exclamou lenta e raivosamente, com os dentes trincados.

_Não precisa me agradecer Sango. – riu Kagome.

Miroku piscou confuso, por alguns segundos, até que entendeu o que havia acontecido e um sorriso iluminou-lhe o rosto.

_Oh srta. Kagome! – Kagome riu vendo Miroku engatinhar desajeitada mente pela areia até alcança-la – Eu poderia beijá-la se a sangorzinha já não fosse à mulher de minha vida! – ele a abraço fazendo Kagome rir ainda mais alto.

Sango suspirou desistindo de mandar Miroku parar de chamá-la daquele jeito.

_E agora que tal a foto de um beijo do casal feliz? – ela piscou retomando a câmera em mãos, e afastando Miroku de si.

_Que idéia fantástica srta. Kagome! – Miroku exclamou.

Sango ficou rubra – Nem pensar!

_Tem razão. –Kagome colocou a câmera em posição – Uma foto de você vermelhinha é bem melhor.

_Kagome! – Sango virou-se de costas rapidamente.

_Ah Sango-chan, vira pra cá vai. – pediu, com voz manhosa.

Sango balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

_Vamos sangorzinha, eu adoraria tirar uma foto sua assim rosada. – Miroku sorriu galante pegando a câmera digital das mãos de Kagome.

_Não estou corada! –exclamou sem encará-los.

_Então olhe para cá. – provocou Inuyasha sentando-se na areia.

Sango balançou a cabeça de novo e então parou – Onde estão Souta e Kohaku?

_Estão ali brincando na a – Pai amado, cadê eles? O.O – exasperou-se Kagome ao ver que os dois haviam sumido – Se eu voltar pra casa sem o Souta, mamãe vai fazer coisa muito pior do que só me coloca para fora de casa por algumas horas! – desesperou-se saindo correndo em direção ao buraco que os meninos antes cavavam – E o vovô não vai ter pena de mim! – ela se ajoelhou ali e pegou a bermuda de Souta abandonada na areia.

_Onde vocês acham que eles foram? – Miroku perguntou calmamente.

Logo Kagome colocou a cabeça dentro do buraco.

_Souta – gritou – Menino você está ai?

_É claro que ele não esta ai dentro sua louca! – Inuyasha a puxou pelo braço para ela se colocar de joelhos.

_Inuyasha você tem que me ajudar a achar ele! – ela o sacudiu pelos ombros.

_Está certo bruxa, mais se acalme! – ele afastou as mãos de seus ombros as segurando pelo pulso.

_Espere um pouco! – falou repentinamente, como se uma idéia houvesse lhe iluminado à mente.

Levantou-se em um salto e saiu correndo em direção a mesa, Inuyasha fez menção de segui-la mais Sango colocou a mão em seu braço, amigavelmente. E disse:

_Deixa. Aquela maluca já vai voltar.

Dito e feito, logo Kagome já estava correndo de volta, com algo azul de detalhes brancos em mãos, e atropelando algumas poucas pessoas no caminho pedindo desculpas rapidamente.

_Cheira isso! – pediu energicamente, empurrando contra o rosto de Inuyasha a tigela vazia que antes Souta usava pra comer arroz.

_O que é isso? – ele afastou a tigela do rosto.

_A tigela que o Souta tava usando para comer.

_Pra que isso?

_Para você farejar o Souta! – respondeu empurrando a tigela contra o rosto dele novamente.

_Eu não sou um cachorro para farejar os outros, bruxa! – mais uma vez afastou a tigela do rosto, agora torcendo o nariz.

_Mais a srta. Kagome tem razão Inuyasha. – Miroku intrometeu-se na conversa agora com a bermuda de Souta em mãos. – Com seu focinho e orelhas podemos achar o Souta mais rápido.

_E onde estiver Souta, provavelmente estará Kohaku. – compreendeu Sango segurando distraidamente sua câmera digital.

_Focinho e orelhas? – Inuyasha irritou-se – Que é que você quer dizer com isso Miroku? Que eu tenho cara de cachorro é?

_Não é nada disso. – respondeu simplesmente.

_Você vai ou não nos ajudar a achá-los? – indagou Sango.

_Não.

_Inuyasha. – Kagome chamou com voz chorosa – Por favor, Inuyasha. – ela estava à beira das lágrimas.

Inuyasha suspirou não suportava ver garotas chorando – Está bem.

_Obrigada Inuyasha! – agradeceu repentinamente o abraçando pelo pescoço, e encaixando seu rosto ali na curva do pescoço dele. – Muito obrigada. – Suspirou.

O coração de Inuyasha acelerou ao mesmo tempo em que seu rosto ficava em chamas e ele completamente sem ação, ele sentiu a fragrância dos cabelos de Kagome invadirem suas narinas, e se permitiu passar os braços ao redor da fina cintura da garota. Ok. _Talvez_ ele gostasse de Kagome mais do que como uma simples amiga.

_Há consegui! – Sango comemorou.

A repentina voz de Sango fez com que Kagome e Inuyasha se lembrassem de que não estavam sozinhos e logo se afastarem.

_O que você conseguiu Sango-chan? – Kagome perguntou rosada enrolando uma mecha de seu cabelo com os dedos.

_Tirar uma foto sua com o Inuyasha!

_Sango! – Kagome rapidamente ergueu o rosto com bochechas cor de rosa e Sango tirou mais uma foto.

_E agora, quem é eu fica bem vermelhinha? – provocou mostrando a língua.

_Sango pare de brincadeiras, meu irmão esta desaparecido!

_Não é ele ali? – indagou Miroku olhando em direção ao mar.

_Onde? – Kagome também olhou para o mar.

Souta e Kohaku não estavam muito longe, riam e se divertiam como bebês, enquanto rodopiavam sem rumo feito baratas tontas e tentavam imitar movimentos parecidos a nadar. A água batia mais ou menos no tórax de Souta em quanto que em Kohaku mal atingia,

_Só espero que eles não esqueçam que não sabem nadar! – comentou Sango.

_É. – concordou Kagome.

_Mais afinal porque eles estavam cavando esse estúpido buraco? – indagou Inuyasha agachando-se ao lado do abandonado buraco na areia.

_Ora para acharem água. – respondeu Kagome.

_Para acharem água? – Inuyasha olhou para Kagome como se ela houvesse dito o maior absurdo do mundo – Sem querer acabar com a alegria dos pirralhos nem nada, mais... – ele esticou o pescoço para olhar alem de Kagome – O mar está logo ali.

_Não seu burro! ¬¬ – disse Kagome – Eles queriam achar água dentro do buraco!

_Dentro do buraco?

_Você nunca fez isso Inuyasha? – perguntou Miroku, e Inuyasha respondeu com um aceno negativo de cabeça.

_Seria uma cena engraçada. – Sango pensou com uma cara de riso, imaginando Inuyasha cavando na areia com um cãozinho, e latindo às vezes, e depois enfiando a cabeça no buraco e tirando um osso dali – Muito engraçada. – completou com a voz embarcada pelo riso – Só falta abanar o rabinho!

_Rabinho? – exaltou-se Inuyasha colocando-se de pé – No que é que esta pensando Sango?

_Olha eu achei água! – Kagome comemorou.

_É parece que achou mesmo. – concordou Miroku agachado em frente à Kagome colocando a mão dentro do buraco escavado na areia e a retirando de lá, molhada.

_Ei o que estão fazendo ai no meu poço? – perguntou Souta se aproximando correndo usando uma sunga do homem aranha.

_Eu estava preocupada com você Souta. – Respondeu Kagome – Não se afaste assim sem me avisar.

_Você está preocupada é com o que a mamãe faria com você se você aparecesse sem mim em casa! – ele mostrou a língua – E porque está me procurando perto do meu poço? Achou que eu tinha caído ai dentro é? ¬¬' Mais você é muito anta mesmo!

_Olha aqui seu... – começou a falar irritada.

_AAAAAAAHHHHHHH – gritou Souta quando repentinamente Miroku o ergueu no ar e depois o colocou sobre o ombro direito. – Me coloca no chão!

_Nem pensar. – respondeu Miroku – Isso não é jeito de se falar com uma dama. –

_Mana manda ele me largar! – gritou.

_Não, porque ele tem razão seu fedelho! – ela mostrou a língua.

_Acontece que você não é uma dama! – ele respondeu mal educado – AAAAAAAAAH - gritou quando Miroku saiu correndo para o mar ainda carregando ele.

_Bem feito moleque! – gritou Kagome.

_Tome bruxa. – Inuyasha estendeu a Kagome um saquinho plástico transparente repleto de pequenos pasteizinhos.

_O que...? – ela pegou o saquinho sem entender – Você comprou pra mim, Inuyasha? – perguntou vedo o rapaz se sentar na areia perto dela.

_Feh!

_Obrigada. – disse pegando um.

_Você não almoçou achei que estaria com fome.

_Um pouco. – murmurou dando uma mordida no pequeno pastelzinho de formato triangular. – Hmmm é de queijo! *.* – (N/A: mais alguém ai, além de mim, ama pastel de queijo? *.*) – Você quer um? Não? Tem certeza? Ta bom! – falou rápido demais para que Inuyasha respondesse e enfiando um inteiro na boca logo em seguida.

_Você vão ficar ai? – perguntou Sango, que até então havia sido esquecida.

_Eu não volto pra água. – respondeu Kagome de boca cheia.

Inuyasha deu de ombros.

_Ta certo, então tomem conta da câmera e do resto das coisas. – ela jogou a câmera digital para Inuyasha que instantaneamente a pegou no ar. – Eu vou pra água.

_Cuidado com os pervertidos Sango. – Kagome provocou de boca cheia.

_Ha Ha muito engraçado Kah! – riu sem humor indo à direção ao mar.

_Inuyasha me compra mais pastelzinho? – pediu Kagome.

_Você come demais bruxa.

_Isso não é da sua conta.

_É, quando sou eu que pago a conta. – ele retrucou se levantando para r comprar mais pastel.

_Inuyasha. – Kagome chamou.

_O que?

_O que acha que eles estão aprontando? – apontou para o mar.

Quando Inuyasha olhou para o mar, viu Sango, Miroku, Kohaku e Souta, se aproximando furtivamente de Sesshoumaru e Rin, que estavam abraçados e de olhos fechados, boiando tranquilamente em uma bóia de tamanho razoável preta e redonda, que Sesshoumaru devia ter alugado em algum lugar da praia.

_Isso vai ser bom. – Inuyasha sorriu de canto colocando a câmera de Sango em posição.

_O que vai ser bom? – Kagome perguntou confusa olhando para Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sorriu de canto, com os olhos fixos nos amigos, e Kagome, curiosa, quis observar também.

Não demorou muito para que Sango, Miroku, Kohaku e Souta, pulassem todos juntos em cima de Sesshoumaru e Rin, que não tiveram tempo de escapar e afundaram junto com todos e a bóia virou. E na mesma hora Inuyasha tirou uma foto.

_Isso foi engraçado. – murmurou uma risonha Kagome.

_E fica mais se você olhar a foto. – Inuyasha estendeu a câmera para Kagome e a garota desatou na gargalhada ao ver a foto de todos sumindo na água com as pernas de Sesshoumaru jogadas para o alto e a bóia a meio caminho de virar por completo.

_A Rin deve ter engolido meio litro de água! – gargalhou.

*.*.*.*

_Eu não acredito que vocês fizeram aquilo! – Rin resmungou emburrada torcendo os cabelos, e enrolada na toalha de Sango por cima de seu maior (Já que Inuyasha e Kagome haviam encharcado a dela).

_Foi o preço por não deixar a gente brincar com a bóia. – respondeu Souta risonho já vestido com sua bermuda enquanto Kagome secava seus cabelos com a toalha dela.

_Eu acho que engoli água até pelo nariz!

_Mais deu uma foto engraçada. – Kagome riu, ela já estava vestida novamente em seu vestido azul florido de amarelo e calçando suas havaianas vermelhas, os cabelos presos em um coque mal feito.

_Kagome, você tirou uma foto? o.O

_Eu não. – respondeu guardando sua toalha na bolsa.

Rin suspirou aliviada.

_O Inuyasha tirou. – completou.

_O QUE? – berrou.

_E vou fazer questão de colocar naquele maldito álbum dos meus pais, que eles insistem em mostrar para todo mundo que vai lá a casa. – falou segurando a câmera digital de Sango em mãos.

_Inuyasha me dá isso aqui! – ela contornou a mesa às pressas para pegar a câmera, mais Inuyasha a jogou para o alto e Kohaku a apanhou. – Ah Kohaku. – suspirou aliviada. – Me de aqui a câmera para que eu possa apagar a foto.

Kohaku estava com os cabelos soltos, batendo a altura de seus ombros usando sua blusa amarela e uma bermuda negra, que Sango havia trazido na bolsa. Ele olhou da câmera digital, para Rin, se aproximando com um sorriso carinhoso.

_Kohaku? – Rin chamou incerta ao ver o menino recuar um passo – Kohaku! – gritou quando Kohaku saiu correndo em direção as escadas de cimento e depois subindo para a calçada.

_Isso Kohaku corra! – Kagome gritou entre risos.

_Espere Kohaku! – Rin gritou indo atrás do garoto pulando em um pé só e tentando colocar o short jeans, ao mesmo tempo em que segurava a blusa em uma das mãos e tentava não deixa-la cair.

_Ei parem com isso. – ouviram a voz de Sango vinda da calçada.

_Não vou deixar você apagar, Rin-san. – veio a voz de Kohaku.

_Espera um pouco ai Kohaku, amigão, que eu já tou indo te ajudar. – Souta gritou correndo em direção as escadas calçando um par de sandálias do "bem 10"

_Inuyasha. – Kagome chamou jogando a própria bolsa para Inuyasha que por reflexo a agarrou. – Vamos? ^^

_Pra que me jogou sua bolsa?

_Você carrega minha mochila na escola, pode carregar minha bolsa na praia. – deu um sorriso brilhante e seguiu em direção as escadas.

_Bruxa folgada. – resmungou colocando a bolsa debaixo do braço e a seguindo.

_Inuyasha se você continuar resmungando desse jeito, eu vou realmente acreditar que você é mais velho do que diz. – ela lançou-lhe uma piscadela e seguiu andando em direção as escadas.

_Que é que você quer dizer com isso bruxa? – indagou a seguindo irritado.

_Que com esses seus cabelos brancos, e resmungando desse jeito, você parece tão velho quanto meu avô. – riu. Não que ela realmente achasse aquilo, mais ela gostava de irritá-lo, além de que seria mais facial ele carregar a bolsa dela se ficasse distraído e não percebesse.

_Meus cabelos são prateados, não brancos. – ele rosnou segurando-a pelo braço, quando ambos chegaram à calçada.

_Branco, prateado, depende do ponto de vista. – brincou.

Inuyasha abriu a boca para responder, mais a voz de Souta veio antes:

_Mana lembrei de uma coisa.

_O que Souta?

_Não passamos protetor solar, agora vamos virar camarões!

_Correção, você vai virar camarão, porque eu passei antes de sair de casa. – respondeu zombeteira. – Tome cuidado, porque Buyo adora frutos do mar.

_Kagome você deveria cuidar melhor de seu irmão. – Sango censurou amigavelmente. – Antes de sair de casa, eu passei protetor solar em mim e no Kohaku.

_Viu só? A Sango cuida do irmão caçula dela! – falou Souta.

_O irmão caçula da Sango não é um pestinha que ajuda o melhor amigo dela, a jogá-la numa banheira cheia de água e gelo. – disse friamente, com um sorriso de dar medo.

_Credo como você é rancorosa! – murmurou cruzando os braços a frente do corpo.

_Eu também passei protetor antes de sair de casa. – comentou uma ofegante Rin já vestida devidamente, encostada a mini-van verde escura, que sua tia havia emprestado de bom grado, e com uma garrafa de água na mão. Ela provavelmente havia se cansado de perseguir Kohaku, afinal o garoto fazia parte do time de atletismo mirim da escola dele.

_E você Inuyasha? – Kagome se pegou perguntando – Passou protetor solar?

_Sou um hanyou, minha pele não é tão sensível aos raios de sol, como vocês humanos. – respondeu de forma grosseira.

_Quer dizer que o sesshy também não deve ter passado. – Rin pensou em voz alta bebendo um gole de sua água.

_Mais, então? Vamos? – indagou Miroku colocando as bolsa feita de palha de Sango e a bolsa transparente de Rin no terceiro banco de trás, Inuyasha aproveitou para jogar a bolsa de Kagome, que bateu na cabeça de Miroku antes de cair no banco – Itai! – reclamou – Como hoje é domingo pensei em alugar uns filmes sabem. E quero ir embora antes da locadora fechar. – completou massageando a cabeça.

_M-miroku. – Rin gaguejou – Você não esta pensando em alugar _aqueles _filmes, não é?

_Você leu meus pensamentos priminha! – Miroku sorriu pegando a garrafa de água das mãos da assustada prima – Terror!

_Minha irmã, adora filmes de terror. – Kohaku comentou, aparecendo do nada com um algodão doce em mãos.

_Verdade? – Miroku sorriu galante – Sangorzinha que tal ir lá a casa ver uns filmes comigo?

_Bem... – Sango começou incerta.

_Olha você esta progredindo pervertido! – exclamou Inuyasha fazendo Sango corar – Agora ela ao menos pensa no assunto!

_É... – Miroku sorriu bobo – Então o que me diz sangorzinha?

_Não vai dar. – respondeu rapidamente, cruzando os braços e olhando para o lado oposto. – Tenho coisas a fazer em casa.

_Que coisas mana? – Kohaku perguntou inocentemente.

_Coisas como... Como... – ficou vermelha – Cortar a grama!

_Num domingo à noite? – perguntou confuso.

_Ah Kohaku, porque você não entra logo e coloca o sinto de segurança? – perguntou nervosamente empurrando Kohaku para dentro da mini-van.

_Calma, calma, não precisa empurrar ou ficar nervosa.

_E coloca o sinto. – disse rapidamente fechando a porta da mini-van.

_Então sangorzinha...

_Vamos gente? – chamou Rin do banco do carona, já colocando o sinto de segurança.

_Claro! Claro! – Sango concordou de imediato entrando na mini-van e sentando-se no 1° banco de trás.

_Ta bem. – Kagome deu de ombros e pegou a mão de Inuyasha para entrar – Você vem Miroku?

_Está bem... – murmurou tristonho entrando na mini-van e se sentando no 2° banco de trás.

_Ei não esqueçam de mim! – Souta apressou-se a entrar na mini-van e sentar-se ao lado de Miroku, logo depois Sesshoumaru deu a partida.

_Ei mana. – Kohaku chamou do terceiro banco de trás, onde havia sido jogado por Sango – Eu posso cortar a grama pra você ir ver os filmes na casa do seu amigo.

_Não precisa Ko...

_É uma ótima idéia! – Miroku animada interrompeu Sango.

_Mais quando os filmes acabarem, estará muito tarde para eu voltar para casa sozinha. – Sango justificou-se.

_Eu te acompanho até em casa! – Miroku insistiu.

_E isso seria pior do que ir sozinha! ¬¬'

_Então você pode dormir lá em casa Sango. – Rin intrometeu-se – Eu não me incomodaria de dividir o quarto com você, sempre que Miroku coloca aqueles filmes, tenho medo de dormir só.

_Não Rin... Eu não acho que seja necessário...

_A Kagome também pode ir lá, e nós faríamos uma festa do pijama! – animou-se.

_Não vai dar não Rin-chan. – respondeu Kagome – Tou de castigo.

_Se está de castigo, como é que você veio na praia? – perguntou descrente.

_Porque eu sair antes da mamãe me ver, oras! – deu de ombros.

_Ah isso mesmo! – exclamou Sango – Também estou de castigo!

_Por quê? – perguntou Kohaku.

_Porque sim!

_Vai Sango, da uma chance pro Miroku. – falou Kagome.

_Mais ele é um pervertido!

_Eu lhe prometo sangorzinha. – Miroku debruçou-se sobre o banco e pegou as mãos de Sango – Eu deixaria de ser um pervertido a qualquer hora só por você!

_Olha então a coisa é séria. – Rin comentou virando-se para vê-los – Eu já vi o Miroku prometer muita coisa, mais não isso...

_E então Sango? – Miroku perguntou a olhando sério – Que tal me dar uma chance?

_Você vai continuar insistindo?

_Vou. – respondeu decidido.

Sango deu um suspiro soltando suas mãos das mãos de Miroku e sentando-se direito no banco.

_Me ligue às sete.

Miroku sorriu largamente sentando-se novamente.

_Bom agora que está tudo resolvido. – Kagome bocejou – Eu vou tirar um cochilo. – murmurou se sentando no colo de Inuyasha.

_Ei... O que...?

_Quero dormir. – ela murmurou o abraçando pelo pescoço – Fica quietinho. – deitou a cabeça no ombro dele e fechou os olhos.

_Bruxa levante daí! – exclamou irritado e levemente corado.

_Feh. – murmurou sonolenta.

_É... Os poderes da convivência. – Souta comentou debruçado sobre o banco e com o rosto apoiado na mão.

_Alguém tire ela do meu colo! – ele sussurrou irritado.

_Por quê? Os dois ficam tão bonitinhos juntos. – Rin respondeu olhando para os dois com olhinhos brilhantes.

_Mais...

_E é melhor segurar ela, pra ela não cair. – disse Souta.

Inuyasha suspirou derrotado e passou os braços ao redor de Kagome, então pousou a cabeça sobre a de Kagome, o cheiro doce dos cabelos de Kagome, era inebriante, e Inuyasha se permitiu relaxar e fechar os olhos. Ok. Sem duvidas ele gostasse de Kagome mais do que como uma simples amiga.

E foi por estar relaxado e embriagado com o cheiro de Kagome, que Inuyasha nem sequer se incomodou em abrir os olhos ao ouvir, o som da câmera de Sango.

*.*.*.*

**Este capítulo e o capitulo anterior, foram baseados em fatos reais!**

**É isso ai, muitas das coisas que aconteceram com Kagome e seus amigos já aconteceram comigo e conhecidos meus. :p**

_**Respostas as Review's:**_

_**lah15**__**: **__É eu sei, mais é que não pude resistir. ^^_

_Como você pode ver, as duas coisas estavam erradas, porque o biquíni dela subiu!_

_**Eulalia Arantes: **__Pronto, com esse capitulo, acho que acabei com a tua curiosidade. ^^_

_Mais e então, acha que demorei muito dessa vez?_

_**midory-chan: **__Nossa obrigado. E eu reconheço que fui um pouquinho má. ^^_

_**Dreime**__**: **__Calma, calma, agora você já sabe. Como assim não vai mais para RJ? (Aliais você ia para o RJ? o.O) Porque é que não estou surpresa com seu voto? *cara sarcástica*_

_**Lory Higurashi**__**: **__Não o biquíni dela não se perdeu, só saiu do lugar como você pode ver. ^^_

_**sesshgirl87: **__Estoy muy satisfecho de saber que incluso aquellos que no hablan português está leyendo mi hitoria y en especial a reír!_

_**makachan1**__**: **__Bom agora você já sabe! =)_

**Enquête FF. Quem é o gato mais lindo do anime Inuyasha?**

**Sesshoumaru: 10**

**Inuyasha: 5**

**Miroku: 1**

**Kouga: 0**

**Bankotsu: 1**

**Mande uma review e responda.**

**Aviso: Você pode votar quantas vezes quiser no mesmo ou em diferentes personagens. E esta enquête é valida até o dia 31/03/11**

**Aviso ²: Está enquête esta sendo realizada em mais uma outra fic de minha autoria, por tanto os resultados da enquête serão as votações de ambas as fic's.**


	23. Um beijo para finalizar

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. não me pertencem, ****ainda**** porque um dia pelo menos o Kouga será meu!**

_Eu desisto! Essa fic ta muito difícil e não sai nada da minha cabeça, por isso vou deixar ela parada por um tempo indefinido. Desculpem, mas essa é a dura realidade._

É só comigo.

.

Um beijo para finalizar!

.

Eram 6h30min da manha do dia seguinte (segunda-feira) e Kagome ainda dormia, com a perna esquerda esticada e a direita dobrada com o cobertor sobre seus quadris, o braço esquerdo estava esticado, deixando a mão para fora da cama, enquanto a mão direita estava sobre o boné de Inuyasha que estava sobre o travesseiro de Kagome próximo ao seu rosto. Próximo o bastante para que ela sentisse o cheiro de Inuyasha que o boné emanava, enquanto ela dormia. Ela usava uma camisola negra feita de seda com alcinhas, curta e com estampa de pétalas de sakura.

Souta entrou em seu quarto, com um copo de água gelada em mãos, caminhou até Kagome e girou os olhos ao ver a forma que a irmã dormia, quando ela iria aprender que não havia nascido para dormir de camisola?

_O boné do inuyasha? – perguntou-se pegando o mesmo, Kagome reclamou e se mexeu um pouco na cama mais continuou dormindo – O que isso faz aqui? – perguntou-se, mais deu de ombros e o colocou na cabeça, não tinha tempo para ficar ali olhando a irmã dormir e esperar dar a boa vontade dela acordar, então simplesmente jogou o copo de água no rosto dela.

Kagome cuspiu a água várias vezes, fazendo várias exclamações seguidas, sacudindo as pernas e erguendo-se sobre um dos cotovelos, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

_Souta! – mesmo sem abrir os olhos ela sabia quem lhe havia jogado água, e após um breve momento de tosse e de finalmente conseguir abrir os olhos continuou – Porque fez isso?

_Telefone. – respondeu simplesmente colocando o boné de inuyasha em cima do criado mudo e indo embora.

_Diga que estou dormindo! – exclamou cobrindo o rosto com o travesseiro tanto para secá-lo quanto para abafar a claridade do quarto.

_Ta bem, eu digo para o Kouga que você não quer falar com ele. – e saiu.

_Kouga? – Kagome se sentou bruscamente fazendo o travesseiro voar longe.

*.*.*.*

_Mais e então? O papo com o Miroku por telefone foi bom ontem? – Rin perguntou rabugenta saindo da estação de metro.

_Credo Rin-chan! – exclamou Sango que acompanhava Rin – Você esta rabugenta hoje!

_Você e Miroku ficaram horas no telefone!

_Ah eu já entendi... – Sango cutucou Rin com um sorriso pretensioso – Você ficou bravinha porque não pôde falar com seu amado sesshy ontem à noite!

Rin corou – Não sei do que está falando Sango. – Murmurou envergonhada.

_Ora Rin-chan, não fique assim! – Sango a abraçou pelo pescoço – Afinal ontem você passou o dia com Sesshoumaru na praia, dê uma folga para o telefone!

_Sango! – Rin exclamou rubra separando Sango de si.

Sango riu, e Rin continuou a caminhar por entre as pessoas na rua com a cabeça baixa por estar envergonhada.

_Ei Rin não precisa ficar envergonhada só porque vai ter que trabalhar cedo! – Sango disse assim que alcançou Rin.

_Vou ter que trabalhar cedo? – indagou confusa.

_É porque do jeito que você fala no telefone sua tia não vai ter condições de pagar a conta! – riu.

_Há-há! Muito engraçado Sango. – riu sarcástica – Para sua informação, fique sabendo que é o Sesshoumaru que liga.

_Espero que ele já trabalhe! – Sango riu ainda mais – Porque a conta do telefone deve vir bem alta pelo que Miroku me falou.

_Vocês falaram sobre nós?

_Falamos sobre muitas coisas. – sorriu – E eu descobrir que temos algumas coisas em comum

_Como o que?

_Ah... Gostamos de luta livre.

_Você gosta de luta livre? – Rin arregalou os olhos.

_Gosto.

_Mais, mais... Miroku só ver luta livre feminina! Principalmente quando elas estão brigando na lama...

_E eu só vejo luta livre masculina. Principalmente quando o _Batista* _aparece! – ela começou a abanar o próprio rosto – E quando ele faz aquela coisa com as pernas...

*Batista: é um lutador de luta livre de verdade e é o favorito meu e da minha mãe.

_Vivendo e aprendendo. – Comentou com uma gota na cabeça. – Eu te disse que ele não era tão ruim Sango.

_É... Parece que não.

_E quando e a que horas é o encontro de vocês?

_Não sei do que está falando Rin-chan. – respondeu constrangida.

_Não se faça de boba Sango! – Rin disse enérgica – Desde a primeira vez que Miroku te viu, ele não parou de falar o quanto você é bonita e como ele gostaria de sair com você...

_Ele falou isso? – Sango corou.

_Falou. – respondeu – E depois que encontrou com você no aeroporto e acabamos indo para o cinema ele passou a me azucrinar só para que eu desse o seu número! Você sabe o quanto ele pode ser insistente não sabe? – Sango acenou com a cabeça extremamente corada – Pois então, eu finalmente cedi e dei o seu número de celular para ele, e eu assistir com meus próprios olhos ele te ligando todos os dias, só pra te chamar pra sair. E eu bem sei que ele não perderia a oportunidade de ouro que teve ontem.

_Nossa... – admirou-se Sango. – Nunca tinha reparado como você gosta de falar!

_Vão sair ou não? – insistiu Rin.

_Está certo... Ele me convidou para ir patinar no gelo.

_Ah que romântico! – Rin juntou as palmas das mãos próximas ao rosto com olhinhos brilhantes – Imagina só que lindo os dois patinando graciosamente no gelo...

_Terra para Rin, alo? – Sango chamou ao ver que a amiga estava "viajando" mais foi em vão.

_Então você da um salto no ar e... – empolgou-se.

_Ei tem alguém ai dentro dessa cabecinha de vento? – Sango chamou em um tom mais alto, batendo com as juntas dos dedos na cabeça de Rin, provocando um som oco e a fazendo despertar – Eu disse que nós íamos sair para patinar no gelo, e não fazer um musical no gelo!

_Ah. – Rin sorriu amarelo – Ei Sango. Qual sua flor favorita?

Sango a olhou desconfiada antes de responder:

_Lírio, por quê?

_Miroku me pediu para te perguntar. – Rin deu de ombros – Mais falou pra eu não te dizer que foi ele quem perguntou.

Sango riu, corada.

_E eu acho que ele vai te pedir em namoro.

Sango emudeceu vermelha como um tomate – P-p-porque diz isso? – gaguejou.

_Porque conheço meu primo. – Rin piscou adentrando pelo portão da escola juntamente com Sango – Confie em mim.

Inuyasha observou Sango e Rin adentrando pelo portão conversando, atravessarem o pátio e entrarem no colégio, ele estava meio sentado meio deitado em um galho de uma árvore, pelo horário que as duas costumavam chegar, o sinal da aula soaria em dez ou quinze minutos. E não era surpresa Kagome ainda não ter chegado mesmo; ela sempre se atrasava para a aula.

Desde o dia anterior quando Kagome simplesmente dormira como uma criança pequena em seus braços, ele não conseguia deixar de pensar nela. Definitivamente ele precisava falar com ela, dizer o quanto ele queria que ela fosse _sua._

E ele precisava falar o quanto antes! Afinal Kagome não era nada feia, longe disso, portanto ele podia muito bem não ser o único a querê-la, embora ele duvidasse que algum outro fosse se aproximar dela quando ele estivesse por p... E qual não foi sua surpresa, ao ver Kagome surgir saltitando, com um pacote de bolachas "clube social – sabor original" em mãos, e seus cabelos presos no seu tão típico penteado. Franziu o cenho estranhando a presença de Kagome tão cedo.

Saltou da árvore, e apressou-se a alcançá-la logo a segurando pelo cotovelo.

_Kagome, nós precisamos conversar! – foi logo falando.

_Inuyasha! – exclamou a garota, ao mesmo tempo em que se virava para dar-lhe um apertado abraço pelo pescoço com seu braço livre.

_Porque esta pulando como se tivesse molas nos pés, bruxa? – indagou grosseiramente, com Kagome pendurada em si.

_A Inuyasha, eu estou tão feliz... – E em seguida um estalado beijo na bochecha, que deixou Inuyasha em estado de choque, tamanha a surpresa. – Quer bolacha? – perguntou radiante, enlaçando seu braço ao de Inuyasha e caminhando junto a ele.

Inuyasha olhou do pacotinho de bolachas para o rosto de Kagome, o que deu nela?

_Bruxa o que é que você bebeu? – exclamou a pergunta assim que se recuperou. – Me diz, porque é da boa!

_Que bebi o que! – exclamou de boca cheia – Eu só estou feliz, seu bobo! – mesmo com o braço enlaçado ao seu, Kagome ainda pode colocar outra bolachinha na boca – Eu estou muito feliz! – acrescentou.

_Por quê? – quis saber.

_Kouga me ligou! – respondeu com um sorriso radiante, automaticamente a expressão de Inuyasha se fechou.

Kagome separou-se dele para jogar o pacotinho vazio em uma lixeira e se pos a subir os degraus de dois em dois.

_E daí? – respondeu mal-humorado assim que a alcançou novamente, já no segundo andar.

_Como "e daí?" – ela o olhou indignada parando de caminhar, ou melhor, saltitar – Kouga me ligou de _Londres_! – exclamou – Ligações interurbanas são caras sabia disso? – indagou sarcástica.

"Pelo jeito não são caras o bastante!" – pensou revoltado.

_Deixa pra lá, você nunca entenderia, mesmo Inuyasha. – Ela sorriu e enlaçou o braço novamente ao braço de Inuyasha, o levando ainda aos saltinhos.

_O que eu nunca entenderia?

_A relação que Kouga e eu temos. – respondeu simplesmente.

Aquilo fez Inuyasha estremecer; _relação_?

_Que... – hesitou – Relação?

_Oh Inuyasha! – Kagome girou os olhos – Eu o amo!

Aquelas três palavras foram como uma punhalada certeira em seu peito, e ricochetearam na mente de Inuyasha. Como assim ela o amava? _Sua Kagome_ não podia amar outro cara! Não, isso não! Ele teve vontade de sacudi-la pelos ombros e bradar em plenos pulmões que ela não podia amar aquele lobo fedido porque ele a amava!

_Reconheço que muitas vezes ele me irrita e me tira do sério, mais o que posso fazer? – encolheu os ombros sem perceber o que se passava com Inuyasha – E o amo...

Quantas vezes ela repetiria aquilo? Exasperou-se Inuyasha, ele já tinha ouvido da primeira vez, e já fora doloroso o suficiente! Ela realmente precisava ficar repetindo?

_...Como amo a Souta, Mamãe e vovô...

Inuyasha sorriu, como que em um passe de mágica, tudo que sentira antes havia sumido, ela "amava" aquele lobo fedido do mesmo jeito que amava Souta seu irmão caçula! Isso sem duvida fora um grande alivio.

_Sango! Rin! – Kagome praticamente berrou quando ambos alcançaram à porta da sala de aula.

Rin estava sentada no lugar de Sango, com o rosto apoiado na mão e Sango estava sentada em cima da mesa com os pés na cadeira no lugar de Kagome.

O berro de Kagome fez com que as orelhas de Inuyasha se retraíssem. Desde que ele havia perdido seu boné (simplesmente não conseguia se lembrar onde o havia deixado!) na quarta feira passada, quando fora convidar Kagome para jantar em sua casa, ele simplesmente deixara de cobrir as orelhas para ir ao colégio, e ao contrario do que imaginara, ele não se incomodava tanto assim com um ou outro olha de repugno, ou coisa parecida, em sua direção, nem com os cochichos sobre ele que suas sensíveis orelhas captavam.

Muitos alunos, senão todos, olharam para Kagome, Inuyasha apenas não sabia identificar se eles haviam levado um susto com o grito repentino de Kagome, ou estavam surpresos, pela presença dela, no colégio, tão cedo. Talvez fossem as duas coisas.

_Oi Kagome! – as duas responderam juntas acenando para a amiga.

Kagome voltou a dar o mesmo sorriso radiante que vinha dando, desde que chegara, e agarrando a mão de Inuyasha, o arrastou para dar a volta na sala e chegar até as amigas. E Inuyasha começava a cogitar a hipótese daquele sorriso estar, literalmente, tatuado na face de Kagome. (N/A: se eu sorrisse desse jeito ia ficar com a face dolorida!).

_Nossa, Kagome, porque está tão feliz? – Sango sorriu travessa olhando diretamente para a mão de Kagome junta a de Inuyasha.

_Vocês não vão acreditar! – Kagome falou afobada.

_Você e Inuyasha finalmente se acertaram!

Rin antecipou-se fazendo Kagome e Inuyasha corarem intensamente.

_C-como assim? – Kagome gaguejou.

_Ah... – Rin começou a enrolar uma mecha de seu cabelo por entre seus dedos – Sei lá, você chegou assim toda animada de mãos dadas com o Inuyasha... – Kagome e Inuyasha separaram imediatamente as mãos – Então eu pensei que...

_Qual a razão de tanta animação Kagome? – Sango interrompeu Rin, pois sabia que se a amiga continuasse a falar, Kagome ficaria tão envergonhada que ficaria muda!

_Kouga me ligou! – exclamou, e como mágica o sorriso voltou a surgir no rosto de Kagome e Inuyasha voltou a fazer à mesma cara zangada.

_De Londres? O.O – surpreendeu-se Rin.

_Nossa. – Sango pulou para o chão e se sentou de lado na mesa do lugar atrás do lugar de Kagome – Imagina a facada que vem a conta do telefone!

Kagome riu sentando-se de lado em seu lugar, em quanto Inuyasha se jogava no lugar de Rin.

_É, ele me disse que não pode me ligar antes porque os pais dele estavam com uma paranóia de que assim que se descuidassem o Kouga iria fazer uma ligação interurbana.

_Eu acho que essa "paranóia" tem fundamentos! – Rin riu.

_Certo, ele esta perdoado por não ter ligado antes. – Sango falou com tom assustadoramente sério – Mais por acaso ele não tem mais celular? E porque ele não lhe escreveu um e-mail então? Ou uma carta? Até pombo correio valia!

Kagome riu.

_Foi exatamente o que eu disse a ele!

_E o que ele respondeu? – indagou Rin com curiosidade.

Um brilho de interesse passou pelos olhos dourados de Inuyasha, aparentemente esquecido.

_Ele me disse que não pode se comunicar comigo antes, porque estava ocupado com os estudos.

Rin, Sango e até mesmo Inuyasha olharam descrentes para Kagome.

_Oh! No começo, eu também achei que ele estivesse mentindo! – exclamou quando percebeu os olhares – Mais ele me disse que fez um trato com os pais dele.

_Que trato? – perguntou uma desconfiada Sango.

_Que se ele tirar boas notas na escola e se comportar, sendo que os pais dele não sejam chamados à diretoria pelo menos três vezes por semana, ele vai poder vir passar as férias aqui em Tókio!

Sango e Rin gritaram animadas e Kagome as acompanhou, logo Inuyasha teve de tampar as sensíveis orelhinhas.

_E tem mais! – Kagome disse após o grito.

_Mais? – surpreenderam-se.

_É. – respondeu olhando de Sango para Rin com um sorriso ainda maior se é que possível – Vovô disse que não há problema algum de Kouga ficar hospedado no templo durante as férias!

Mais gritos. Certo, agora era oficial: Inuyasha definitivamente detestava aquele velho maluco que Kagome chamava de "vovô"!

_O que foi Inuyasha? – Sango olhou com uma expressão falsamente inocente para o hanyou – Parece bravo...

_Não estou bravo! – Inuyasha quase latiu.

_Não? O.O – Rin arregalou os olhos – Você está quase espumando pela boca!

_Eu não sou um cachorro para espumar pela boca! – exclamou irritado dando as costas para as três garotas.

_Pra mim ele é esta com ciúmes! – Sango cochichou relativamente alto, para Rin, tendo a certeza de Inuyasha ouviria.

_Ciúmes? – quase berrou voltando-se para elas – De quem?

_Da Kagome, é claro! – responderam juntas fazendo ambos corarem.

_E porque eu – apontou para si mesmo com o polegar – Teria ciúmes dessa bruxa horrorosa? – apontou para Kagome.

_Ei! – Kagome o puxou irada pelo colarinho da camisa – Quem é "bruxa horrorosa" aqui?

_Você é! – respondeu irritado, logo os dois estavam se fuzilando com o olhar sem perceberem o quão próximos estavam seus rostos.

_Pos saiba que bruxa horrorosa é a sua cunhada! – exclamou irritada.

_Ô Rin – Sango chamou baixinho – Não é você a cunhada do Inuyasha?

Rin enrubesceu – Kagome! – exclamou indignada.

_Hum? – Kagome interrompeu a guerra de olhares com Inuyasha e olhou para Rin – O que foi Rin?

_Você me chamou de bruxa horrorosa! – ela estava corada, só não dava pra saber se era de vergonha ou de raiva.

_O que? – piscou desconcertada – Rin eu nunca...

_Eu sou a cunhada do Inuyasha! – cortou baixando o tom de voz.

_Oh! – Kagome imediatamente levou as mãos aos lábios – Rin-chan, me perdoe eu tinha me esquecido!

_Tecnicamente... – Sango intrometeu-se – O Sesshoumaru é só meio irmão do Inuyasha. Certo? – Inuyasha e Rin confirmaram com a cabeça – Então a Rin é só "meia cunhada" do Inuyasha.

_Mais ainda sou cunhada! – afirmou Rin.

_Rin-chan eu juro que foi sem querer! – choramingou Kagome.

_Tudo bem K-chan. – suspirou Rin – Te perdôo.

_Obrigado. – Kagome suspirou aliviada.

Mais então Rin assumiu uma expressão aterrorizantemente demoníaca, e Kagome quase podia ver a energia sinistra que Rin emanava.

_Mais se você me chamar de bruxa horrorosa mais uma vez...! – Seus olhos pegavam fogo.

Então o sinal tocou, avisando aos alunos para entrar em suas salas de aula, e Rin voltou a ter a mesma feição angelical que sempre tivera, e perguntou:

_Estamos entendidas, _K-chan_? ^^

Amedrontada demais para responder, Kagome apenas fizera que "sim" com a cabeça – "Ela deve ser bipolar!" – pensou com uma gota na cabeça enquanto Sango dava risadinhas.

_Kagome. – chamou Inuyasha.

_Que? – ela o fitou.

_Nós precisamos con... – o sinal tocou mais uma vez, dando inicio a aula, e também deu inicio aquela típica barulheira de sala de aula, de todos os alunos falando ao mesmo tempo, arrastando cadeiras e jogando suas coisas sobre as mesmas, muitos alunos até mesmo começaram a entrar na sala.

_Inuyasha, você está no meu lugar. – disse Rin, sem nem uma palavra Inuyasha ergueu-se e sentou no lugar que lhe era correspondente.

A cabeleira ruiva presa no costumeiro coque mal feito, da professora de química adentrou a sala, lá estava ela, com mais uma de suas camisetas e calças jeans brilhantes, só que desta vez, sem jaleco, ela se postou frente à turma.

_Muito bem turma. – começou a falar a Srta. Natsume, assim que entrou na sala fazendo-a aos poucos se calar – Quero que peguem suas coisas, e certifiquem-se de não esquecerem nada, porque hoje iremos até a sala de informática.

Os olhos de Kagome brilharam de pura animação, ótimo a sala de informática! Talvez em um momento de distração da Srta. Natsume ela pudesse dar uma rápida passada em seu e-mail e mandar um "alô" para Kouga!

_Professora. – um garoto de óculos levantou a mão – Hoje não temos aula sua. – informou.

_Eu sei disso senhor... – uma breve olhadela na lista de chamada, e depois um sorriso brilhante – Takashi. Mais eu pedi uma aula emprestada para a Sra. Taylor – Mais um de seus sorrisos brilhante – Agora vamos, está bem turma?

Houve um burburinho de vozes, o som de cadeias arrastando e coisas sendo recolhidas.

_Fila indiana, por favor. – solicitou a professora.

_O que vamos pesquisar? – Perguntou Rin.

_Vocês verão. – sorriu e saiu da sala sendo seguida pela fila de alunos. – Agora escutem: temos uma sala de cinqüenta computadores, e vocês são apenas... – outra pausa para espiar a lista de chamada – Vinte e dois alunos, então não há necessidade de vocês correrem, e se acotovelarem para pegarem computadores... – Continuava a falar enquanto subia as escadas – A sala tem ar condicionado, por tanto se alguém for alérgico, fale agora ou se cale para sempre. – Houve um risco de risadinhas a arranhar o silencio do corredor, então a professora abriu a porta – E, mais uma coisa. – acrescentou vendo os alunos entrando um por um – Aquele que eu pegar visitando sites como "Orkut" "MSN" ou coisas do tipo, que não tenham nada a ver com nossa pesquisa – uma pausa para respirar – E acreditem, eu saberei! – acrescentou antes de continuar seu discurso – Ganhara imediatamente um zero bem redondo em seu boletim.

Kagome suspirou um "droga" seu plano de usar esse tempo da aula para enviar uma mensagem há Kouga, fora lançado na descarga.

A sala de informática era grande e equipada com duas centrais de ar, os cinqüenta computadores estavam divididos em cinco fileiras, cada qual com uma letra, a mesa da professora era grande e feita de madeira, e possuía uma vista direta para a fileira "C".

Rin foi a primeira a se sentar, escolheu o computador numero 1 da fileira "C", o computador mais próximo à professora, logo depois os outros alunos começaram a se acomodar, entre eles Sango, que escolheu se sentar na fileira "E" no computador numero 10, certamente iria fazer algo que arriscasse sua nota na prova. Kagome balançou a cabeça, aquela era a boa e velha Sango em ação, deu um passo em frente para se sentar junto de Sango quando Inuyasha a segurou pela mão, e antes que ela fizesse algum protesto a puxou para a fila "A" e a jogou para sentar ao computador 7, sentado-se em seguida ao computador 6.

_Você sabe mexer em computador? – perguntou deixando Kagome ligeiramente ofendida.

_É claro que sei! – Inuyasha arqueou uma sobrancelha – Bom... Ao menos o básico...

_Sei. – respondeu descrente – É melhor eu ficar de olho em você, ou então é capaz de você explodir o computador.

Kagome bufou, e abriu a boca com um protesto na ponta da língua, mais a voz da professora se fez presente:

_Muito bem, agora que estão todos bem acomodados, daremos inicio a nossa pesquisa sobre...

*.*.*.*

_Kagome eu não acredito que você deu pane, no computador! – exclamou Sango uma hora depois, enquanto voltavam para sala de aula.

_Foi um vírus. – justificou-se Kagome.

_Eu achei que todos os computadores tinham antivírus. – comentou Rin – O seu não tinha Kagome?

_Tinha. – falou Inuyasha antes que Kagome tivesse chance – Mais essa bruxa, é tão estúpida que ela conseguiu arranjar um vírus que ataca o antivírus do computador!

(N/A: não pensem que esse vírus não existe, meu computador já pegou uma vez).

_Ai, ai. – Rin balançou a cabeça – Só você Kagome. – e entrou na sala de aula, onde a professora de história já aguardava.

_Que aula é agora? – Kagome mudou de assunto.

_História. – respondeu Sango também entrando na sala.

No entanto Kagome foi impedida de também entrar na sala, quando Inuyasha a segurou. Ele a colocou contra a parede e postou-se frente a ela, deixando-a encurralada.

_Inuyasha, o que... – parou de falar, desconcertada quando viu o quão intensamente Inuyasha a encarava –... Foi.

Inuyasha afastou-se dois passos – Precisamos conversar.

Kagome trocou o peso do corpo de uma perna para outra, desconfortável – Sobre o que?

_Vocês dois! – vociferou a professora assustando a ambos. – Vão entrar, ou preferem ficar de castigo no corredor?

"Preferimos ficar aqui" – a resposta estava na ponta da língua de Inuyasha, mais lá ficou, porque Kagome foi mais rápida em responder.

_Estamos entrando professora. – ela agarrou-lhe a mão e o arrastou para dentro da sala, e só quando tiveram que se separarem para irem se sentar em suas respectivas filas, foi que ela o largou.

Mau Kagome sentou-se em seu lugar, ficou cara a cara com o terrível pequeno monstro saltitante, cujas patinhas traseiras produziam um irritante sonzinho, e cujo nome é...

_GRILOOOOOOOOOO. – gritou caindo para trás e acidentalmente chutando a mesa, fazendo com que o grilo saísse voando.

(N/A: Quem também faz escândalo quando vê um inseto **nojento** como, grilo, barata, besouro, e etc., Levante a mão o/ Por favor, não me deixem no vácuo. T.T)

Iniciou-se o alvoroço.

A maior parte das garotas da turma esperneava e gritava algumas, entre elas Kagome, até mesmo se escondiam de baixo de suas mesas, outras, como Sango e Rin, pouco ligavam. Diversos objetos eram atirados pelo ar. Já alguns garotos, pisoteavam inutilmente o chão, na vã tentativa de matar o problemático e pequenino inseto a cena era até mesmo cômica, pois eles pareciam estar sapateando, de forma atrapalhada, mais ainda assim, sapateando. Outros garotos, no entanto, entre eles Inuyasha, observavam toda a situação de completo caos, com expressão tediosa.

_Fiquem calmos! – gritou a professora no meio de toda aquela confusão – Ordem!

Caos.

_Por favor, parem de g... – o grilo pulou em seu rosto – AAAAAAAAAHH TIREM ESSE BICHO DE CIMA DE MIM! TIREM ESSE BICHO DE CIMA DE MIM!

Gritava a professora correndo de forma desgovernada pela sala,, agora ela também fazia parte do tumulto, isso até que passou por Kenchi, um garoto youkai serpente que sentava próximo a porta. Em um movimento rápido ele capturou o grilo, a professora suspirou aliviada e lhe agradeceu, a sala silenciou-se, mais então quase vomitou quando Kenchi engoliu o pobre inseto, especialmente quando ele mastigou, e no silêncio da sala, todos puderam ouvir o som estalado e crocante do grilo entre os dentes de Kenchi, que logo em seguida engoliu. Mais a pobre menina que sentava ao lado de Kenchi, coitada, não teve a mesma sorte, e ali mesmo ela colocou seu café da manha para fora.

(N/A: Ei eu sei que no oriente eles comem insetos, mais não acho que sejam vivos).

_Céus! – exclamou a professora – Todos saiam da sala! – Kenchi, que era o mais próximo da porta, foi o primeiro a obedecer, logo sendo seguido pelo resto dos alunos, alguns, em especial os youkais, tampavam o nariz devido ao mau cheiro do vômito – Alguém leve a colega a enfermaria, por favor. – pediu, não demorou em que duas garotas amparassem aquela que havia vomitado – E chamem o zelador! – o ultimo aluno saiu, e a professora também.

_Tanto escândalo por causa de um grilo. – Sango balançou a cabeça, olhando de canto de olho para Kagome.

_Acontece que eu me assustei! – se defendeu.

_K-chan, era só um grilinho inofensivo. – argumentou Rin.

_Eu odeio insetos Rin-chan, e você sabe disso. – justificou-se com cara de choro.

_Bruxa escandalosa! – Inuyasha segurou Kagome pelo braço – Você quase me deixou surdo!

_E que culpa tenho eu, se você tem essas orelhas enormes, ai?

(N/A: interrompemos essa fic, para um comunicado importante, por favor, não matem a Kagome, ela só está retribuindo a "gentileza" do Inuyasha.)

_Eu acho elas fofas. – murmurou Rin, ninguém a ouviu.

_Droga bruxa, pare de discutir comigo! – exclamou Inuyasha – Porque nós precisamos conversar!

_Sobre o que? – colocou-se em frente a ele com as mãos nos quadris.

Reinou o silencio, um encarando ao outro. Kagome tentou não se sentir incomodar. Inuyasha estava a olhando daquele jeito novamente.

Rin deu uma cotovelada em Sango.

_Ai! – reclamou – Porque fez isso Rin?

Rin fez um sinal com a cabeça, e Sango compreendeu. Sem que Inuyasha ou Kagome percebessem, Rin e Sango saíram de fininho dali.

_E então? – Kagome conseguiu falar – Vai falar ou não?

Inuyasha engoliu o seco, maldição, porque não conseguia falar? Nunca tivera problemas em falar com uma garota, porque agora?

_Maldição! – resmungou.

_O que?

Sua garganta estava seca. Inuyasha desviou o rosto, e falou.

_Eu... – então simplesmente perdeu a coragem – Sango tirou uma foto nossa ontem.

Kagome piscou confusa. – O que?

_Sango tirou uma foto nossa ontem. – repetiu, amaldiçoando-se mentalmente por não ter coragem de falar.

_Isso eu ouvir... Mais... Achei que você fosse falar outra coisa. – falou em tom decepcionado.

_O que? – Inuyasha a encarou, colocou as mãos nos bolsos, para que Kagome não percebesse que elas haviam começado a soar – O que achou que eu ia dizer?

_Não sei. – virou-se para ir embora – Mais eu sei que a Sango tirou uma foto nossa ontem, na praia.

_Não. Não na praia. – Inuyasha a alcançou – Na vam. Quando você dormiu.

Kagome parou rubra – Pai do céu, não a deixe colocar a foto na internet!

*.*.*.*

_Você não acha que eles estão demorando muito? – perguntou uma inquieta Rin.

_Mais acabamos de deixá-los, Rin.

_Mais você viu o jeito que eles estavam se olhando, Sango-chan.

_Vi mais...

_Então! – ela olhou ansiosa para frente. – Acho que finalmente vão parar de enrolar.

_Rin, Rin... – Sango deu tapinhas amigáveis nas costas de Rin, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro – Às vezes você é tão ingênua quanto a Kah.

_Do que você está falando Sango?

_Olha, vamos fazer assim: a gente aposta.

_Apostar o que? – perguntou, enquanto assistia Sango retirar um maço de notas do sutiã. – Você guarda seu dinheiro no sutiã?

_Claro, é mais seguro. – ela separou uma nota de cinco, e guardou o resto de volta no sutiã. – Onde você guarda? No bolso?

_Apostar o que? – repetiu Rin.

_Aposto cinco mangos, que quando eles chegarem aqui, ainda vão estar enrolando como sempre. – balançou a nota no ar.

_Eu não quero apostar nada Sango. – virou o rosto. Sango começou a imitar uma galinha. – Pare com isso! – Sango continuou – Está bem, eu aposto! – ela curvou-se e retirou o sapato direito, depois tirou a palmilha e por fim duas notas, uma de cinco e outra de dez.

_Olha, você não é tão descuidada quanto eu pensei. – admirou-se Sango, enquanto Rin guardava a nota de dez de volta no sapato e depois o calçava.

_Eu aposto que quando eles aparecerem aqui, já vão ter admitido que se amam!

Sango prendeu o riso, estava ficando cada vez mais fácil tirar dinheiro da ingênua Rin.

_Lá vem eles. – avisou.

Ao avistá-los, Rin ficou imóvel, com o olhar fixo neles, tentando notar, qualquer diferença, por mais sutil que fosse. Nada.

_Sango, você tirou uma f – Kagome foi interrompida.

_Você e o Inuyasha estão namorando? – Sango foi curta e direta.

Kagome corou – Não!

_Tem certeza? – arqueou uma sobrancelha.

_Temos! – Inuyasha respondeu com voz firme.

_Ótimo! – ela pegou a nota das mãos de Rin – Eu ganhei!

_Ah. – Rin fez uma carinha triste.

_Vocês duas são inacreditáveis. – gota. – Inuyasha onde é que você vai? – perguntou quando percebeu que Inuyasha estava se afastando.

_Vou comprar um refrigerante.

_Me espera! – ela correu atrás dele – Qual refrigerante? – sorriu.

Inuyasha girou os olhos – Eu compro um pra você também.

_Obrigado! – ela abraçou-lhe o braço.

_Escuta Sango. – disse Rin – Acho que eles estão nos enganando.

*.*.*.*

_Viu só Inuyasha. – Kagome abriu a latinha de guaraná – Elas são inacreditáveis! – tomou um gole – Achavam que estávamos namorando. – outro gole – Inacreditável.

Inuyasha conservou-se calado, só tomou um gole da sua latinha de guaraná. Kagome repulsava tanto assim a idéia de namorá-lo? Acabou por amassar a lata, aquilo estava entalado em sua garganta, a raiva estava se transformando em coragem. Se não falasse agora... Talvez nunca mais falasse. Ele jogou a lata no lixo.

_É tão inaceitável assim para você, nós dois ficarmos juntos?

_Não! – respondeu sem pensar – Quer dizer... Sim – balançou a cabeça – Eu não sei. – em meio ao nervosismo ela começou a tomar vários goles seguidos de sua latinha.

Inuyasha sorriu internamente, ao menos ela não estava assim tão certa. Mais ainda precisava ficar bravo, ou não conseguiria falar.

_E porque você ficou tão incrédula com o que elas supuseram? – colocou-se a frente dela, suas orelhas moveram-se com o som do coração de Kagome disparando.

_Bem... – ela olhou de um lado para o outro, apertando a latinha em suas mãos, porque nunca aparecia alguém quando se precisava? – Eu sei lá!

_Tem que ter um motivo. – um passo a frente – É porque eu sou um hanyou?

_Céus, é claro que não seu idiota!

_Então o que é?

_Eu...

_O que é? – pressionou.

_Você não gosta de mim desse jeito, droga! – falou de supetão, tampando a boca em seguida. – Kami-sama. – murmurou.

_E você? – outro passo – Gosta de mim desse jeito?

Ele assistiu Kagome mudar de cor como um camaleão, passando por vários tons de vermelho. Deu outro passo, e retirou a mão que ela usava para tampar a boca. Outro passo.

_Gosta? – estavam tão próximos que ela podia sentir o hálito dele chocando-se em suas bochechas, a lata esquecida em sua mão, foi derrubada, e rolou para longe deles, seu conteúdo sendo derramado – Gosta? – os lábios roçando – Porque eu gosto. – ele a beijou. Ela arregalou os olhos. Os dois se separaram.

_Desde quando? – perguntou ofegante, não pelo beijo, mais pela surpresa.

_Eu não sei. – a beijou novamente – Só sei que gosto. – Mais um beijo – E muito.

Dessa vez ela o beijou – Eu também. – sussurrou. – Mais... Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – mordeu o lábio inferior, incerta.

_Pode.

_Eu posso pegar nas suas orelhinhas? ^^

Ele gargalhou, enlaçado-a pela cintura e a puxando para si – Pode! – um beijo – Mais fique comigo! – mais um beijo – Ai você pode!

_Feito! – ela respondeu de prontidão abraçando-o pelo pescoço e dando-lhe um longo beijo.

*.*.*.*

***Me escondendo atrás de cadeira, com várias pedras e tomates sendo lançados em minha direção* Por favor, me deixem explicar *o ataque continua* Se me matarem eu não vou poder terminar a fic. *ataque para e eu me levanto* Obrigado.**

**Agora me deixem explicar, o porquê da minha demora: Eu fiquei sem internet por mais de um mês! Isso é maldade a internet é a minha vida! Isso mesmo, por uma brincadeira do destino (eu começo a achar que ele me odeia) meu telefone ficou mudo de uma hora para outra e a minha internet foi-se!**

**E como um pedido de desculpas, eu postei além d****o ultimo capitulo de "É só comigo", mais um capitulo de "The fury in the snow" e uma one short de nome "contos de um caderno".**

**E sobre o que eu disse lá em cima... Foi só brincadeirinha hoje é 1° de abril! ^^**

**Respostas as Review's:**

_**lah15**__**: **__Obrigado. _

_É a foto ficou legal._

_Você tem razão, já estava na hora dele admitir, não é mesmo? ^^_

_Talvez você esteja brava pela minha demora, mas eu me justifiquei lá no meu comentário._

_**Dreime**__**: **__Comigo isso nunca aconteceu, aconteceu com a minha tia só que ela não teve a sorte que você teve porque eu acho que toda a praia viu._

_Eu adorei a parte do inseto também, ela foi inspirada em uma cena do anime._

_Um pequeno comentário inútil: Você me assustou com aquela história no MSN! Credo menina!_

_**Eulalia Arantes**__**: **__Não precisa ficar triste todo mundo paga um mico desses uma vez na vida. ^^_

_Eu já paguei vários micos (muitos mesmo) só que esse do biquíni ainda não faz parte da minha lista._

_**Marynime**__**: **__É ele demorou, mas descobriu, acho que ele é meio lento, mas nesse caso a Kah é mais ainda, porque até esse capitulo, ela ainda não tinha percebido._

_**KHTaisho**__**: **__Acredite se quiser mas eu me lembro de você (Isso é um milagre minha memória é péssima!) _

_Tudo bem, eu não sei como é ficar sem tempo porque sou uma desocupada, mas sei que tem gente que faz alguma coisa da vida e às vezes fica ocupada demais para fazer outras coisas._

_Concordo, o Inuyasha é muito fofo às vezes e a personalidade da Kah é muito gozada._

_Valeu pelo voto._

_**RuffzK**__**: **__Valeu. ^^_

_**Lina-Chan s2 n.n**__**: **__Verdade? o.O_

_Apesar de eu também ter achado a cena bem kawaii eu não imaginei que causaria esse efeito em alguém, mais valeu! :D_

_**Hiina Higurashi**__**: **__Seja bem vinda! Só é uma pena que você chegou no finalzinho mas tudo bem._

_Você também? Ah que bom! Eles são uma delicia não é? *.*_

_Acho que você não entendeu você podia votar nos dois. ^^_

_Só que agora não pode, mas agora a enquête é outra._

_**Amanda Zanato**__**: **__Obrigado, no começo eu achava que como sofro de depressão eu não seria capaz de escrever uma comédia, mas mudei minha opinião.___

_Eu coloquei isso na fic porque sempre quis que ela dissesse no anime._

_Respondendo a sua pergunta: hoje!_

_Valeu._

_**nane-chan3**__**: **__Eu sei a cena é bem kawaii._

_Eu sei, mas fazer o que eu gosto de judiar dela. ^^_

_Tudo bem, às vezes (como agora) eu também sumo._

_**Yasmin Higurashi**__**: **__Jura que você a achou atirada? Eu acho essa personalidade dela infantil._

_Obrigado, é bom saber que consigo fazer os outros rirem._

_**Fany Music**__**: **__Obrigado, e peço desculpa pela demora._

**Resultado da enquête FF, "quem é o gato mais gato do anime Inuyasha?":**

**1° lugar: Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha com 10 votos cada.**

**2° lugar: Bankotsu e Miroku com 1 voto cada.**

**3° lugar: Kouga com 0 voto.**

**Nova enquête FF: Em sua opinião, a quem pertence às melhores brigas do anime?**

**Inuyasha x Kagome?**

**Inuyasha x Kouga?**

**Inuyasha x Sesshoumaru?**

**Inuyasha x Shippou?**

**Sango x Miroku?**

**Mande uma review e responda.**

**Aviso ¹: Você pode votar quantas vezes quiser na mesma ou/e em diferentes brigas.**

**Aviso ²: Se houver alguma briga que você queira adicionar na enquête avise-me. ^^.**

**Aviso ³: Esta enquête só é válida até 30/06/11.**


	24. Peça Permissão!

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. não me pertencem, ****ainda**** porque um dia pelo menos o Kouga será meu!**

_Ultimo capitulo. _

É só comigo.

.

Peça permissão!

.

_Porque você insiste nessa baboseira? – reclamou Inuyasha.

_Pai do céu! – Kagome tombou a cabeça para o lado em um suspiro – Como eu fui arranjar um namorado rabugento desse jeito?

Inuyasha rosnou baixo – Você já aceitou namorar comigo! Porque insiste que eu peça permissão para sua mãe e para seu avô?

_Porque sim. – soprou a própria franja – E pare de reclamar! – disse começando a subir os degraus da escadaria do templo Higurashi.

_Daqui a pouco vai querer que eu peça permissão ao seu gato também! – resmungou.

_Eu ouvi isso engraçadinho. – ela lançou-lhe risonha por cima do ombro – Vem logo! – chamou.

Inuyasha bufou e reclamou algo, mas obedeceu, quando a alcançou no quinto degrau ela o olhou com um sorriso amigável e deu-lhe pequenas e amigáveis tapinhas na cabeça.

_Bom menino!

Ele segurou o pulso dela firmemente no mesmo estante – Eu não sou seu cãozinho de estimação! – protestou – Sou seu namorado!

_Ta bem. – agarrou-se em seu braço – Assim esta melhor? ^^

Ele não respondeu... Mas ficou corado. Os dois continuaram a subir, quando estava próximo do fim da escada ela se separou dele.

_O que foi?

_Vovô esta sempre varrendo o pátio. – sussurrou.

_E daí?

_Shhhhhh! – em um ato exasperado ela tapou-lhe a boca – Eu não quero que ele saiba que estamos namorando antes de você pedir!

_Feh!

Ela afastou-se um pouco subindo um pouco, mas rápido e deixando Inuyasha para trás. Ele respirou fundo, uma, duas, três vezes e comprimiu os lábios segurando-se para não chama-la de coisas como "garota idiota", "bruxa estúpida" ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Ele a seguiu. Talvez pudesse esperar dois meses para voltar a chamá-la daquela forma... Duas semanas quem sabe...

Uma bola de futebol atingiu-lhe o rosto deixando perfeitamente desenhado no rosto de Inuyasha suas marcas.

_Souta você quase me acertou! – exclamou Kagome agachada no chão.

Pelo visto ela era bem rápida para se desviar de certas coisas.

_Ele **me** acertou. – disse Inuyasha abaixando-se para pegar a bola – Você não deveria estar na escola moleque?

_Eu estou doente. – respondeu o garoto passando correndo por sua irmã e pegando a bola das mãos de Inuyasha.

_Isso nem aqui nem na China. – ela respondeu. – Você está saudável como um touro!

Souta deu de ombros e chutou a bola saindo correndo atrás dela em seguida.

_Sua irmã tem razão. – comentou Inuyasha assistindo o pequeno correr de um lado para o outro atrás da bola – Você não esta doente!

_É claro que estou! – ele parou de correr e colocou o pé sobre a bola enquanto retirava a camisa – Queimadura de sol. – lançou um olhar feio para Kagome que sorriu amarelo – Espero que leve uma bronca enorme da mamãe!

_Se está com queimadura de sol porque está aqui fora? – perguntou Inuyasha.

_Me escondendo. – respondeu dando de ombros.

_Vovô? – perguntou Kagome.

_Vovô. – respondeu – Você lembra _daquela pomada_ não lembra?

Kagome fez uma careta – Oh Souta, eu sinto muito.

_É bom mesmo! – ele sentou em cima da bola com os braços cruzados – Porque agora vovô está me caçando com _aquela pomada_.

_Do que estão falando? – a voz de Inuyasha se fez presente – Moleque você não vai morrer se passar uma simples pomada de velho.

_Não é? – desafiou – Vai até o deposito do posso come ossos e veja com seus próprios olhos, então!

Inuyasha arqueou uma sobrancelha e seguiu na direção apontada por Souta, a principio, quando abriu a porta, não viu nada de mais, apenas um posso velho que provavelmente teria séculos e mais séculos de idade a bicicleta de Kagome escorada nele e...

_Nas prateleiras Inuyasha. – disse Kagome se aproximando.

Inuyasha olhou para as prateleiras, havia muitas bugigangas amontoadas na poeira, mas a claridade era muito pouco para que ele visse com clareza.

_Você pode chegar mais perto se quiser. – Kagome parou ao seu lado.

Ele torceu o nariz, aquele lugar exalava um insuportável cheiro de mofo! Mas ele queria saber o que de tão terrível poderia haver naqueles remédios, tampou o nariz e entrou.

Havia várias coisas muito estranhas guardadas em potes, espécies estranhas de raízes imersas em... Algum tipo de liquido estranho, gosmas e... Patas? Sim pequenas patas de enceto!

_Que porcaria é essa? – exclamou.

_Você precisa ver a pomada para queimaduras dele. – comentou Kagome vendo-o se aproximar – É uma gosma verde muito fedida e que arde na pele.

_Seu avô é maluco! – falou assim que saiu do deposito fechando a porta em seguida.

_Talvez. – kagome deu de ombros – Ei Souta do que você acha que é feita à pomada para assaduras do vovô?

Souta fez uma careta – Acho que é uma mistura de gel de cabelo, com mato do quintal, pimenta, e essência de gambá!

_É... Acho que está certo. – concordou encaminhando-se para casa sendo seguida por Inuyasha – Sabe Inuyasha, se o vovô não ficasse repetindo a toda hora que ele mesmo faz os remédios caseiros dele e que são receitas de gerações da família Higurashi, eu diria que algum vendedor de porta em porta metido a esperto passou a perna nele.

Inuyasha concordou.

_Mas porque seu irmão esta se "escondendo" no _meio do pátio_? – quis saber.

_Porque, quando pequenos, eu e Souta nos escondíamos no sótão quando ficávamos doentes, só para não termos que tomar os "milagrosos" remédios caseiros do vovô. Só que um dia o vovô descobriu... – fez uma pequena pausa – E desde então ele só nos procura no sótão. – Deu de ombros.

_E com tanto que vocês não cheguem perto do sótão ficam em segurança? – concluiu Inuyasha.

_Exato! – ela sorriu e se inclinou para dar-lhe um leve beijinho na bochecha, para só depois abrir a porta de casa e entrar – Todaima! – gritou abaixando-se para tirar os sapatos.

_Okaeri-nasai. – a voz da Sra. Higurashi, vinda da sala, foi à única a responder.

_Agora que você já foi entregue, em segurança, em sua casa... – Inuyasha lhe estendeu a mochila que até então estava em seu ombro – Eu vou para casa.

Mal ele virou-se para ir embora e Kagome agarrou-lhe pela gola da camisa e o arrastou para dentro de casa.

_Você não vai não!

_Filha? – chamou a Sra. Higurashi – Há alguém com você?

_Sim mamãe. – respondeu Kagome ainda arrastando Inuyasha, ela provavelmente não fazia idéia da força que tinha – É o Inuyasha, e ele quer te perguntar uma coisa.

_Pode falar então, Taisho-kun. – A Sra. Higurashi que varria a sala o olhou com um sorriso carinhoso – E então?

Inuyasha corou, apressando-se para se levantar do chão.

_Eu não tenho nada a perguntar! – afirmou – Essa bruxa estúpida que e maluca!

Kagome pisou no pé do namorado com toda a força que tinha, fazendo-o dar um uivo de dor e abaixar-se para massagear o pé, agora não restava duvida: ela não fazia idéia da força que tinha.

_Seu idiota! – ela bateu o pé no chão zangada e marchou sala a dentro para jogar-se no sofá.

_O que aconteceu com vocês agora? – perguntou Sra. Higurashi olhando d filha emburrada no sofá para o meio youkai colocando-se de pé com uma careta de dor – Nunca vi um casal de namorados brigarem tanto. – suspirou.

Kagome engasgou-se com a própria saliva e começou a tossir convulsivamente, batendo no próprio peito começando a ficar roxa.

_Querida você esta bem? – perguntou lançando-lhe um olhar preocupado. – Espere um pouco eu vou pegar um copo de água!

Fez menção de correr para cozinha quando repentinamente Kagome soltou:

_Como você soube? – Ela falou tão rápido que quase sua mãe não entendeu o que ela falou.

_Como eu soube o que querida? – Kagome não respondeu, estava ocupada demais recuperando o ar e a cor de seu rosto.

_Que estamos namorando. – respondeu Inuyasha cujas bochechas tinham sido tingidas de vermelho.

_Oh querido, que bom! – em sua animação ela jogou a vassoura para o alto quase acertando Kagome, que deu um gritinho pelo susto, e abraçou Inuyasha pelo pescoço. – Fico tão feliz! ^^

Inuyasha encarou sua "sogra" como se ela fosse algum alienígena, começando a achar que talvez Kagome tivesse de quem puxar aquele jeito estabanado dela, afinal uma hora sua "sogra" dizia já saber que eles estavam namorando, e na outra o abraçando por ele ter dito que estavam namorando! Ela deveria ser tão maluca quanto à filha!

_Que bom que vocês dois finalmente admitiram! – Ah, então ela estava feliz por eles terem admitido e... Finalmente admitido? – Já não era sem tempo!

_Mamãe! – Kagome chamou com falsa calma, mais seu rosto estava rubro.

_O que foi querida? – ela piscou inocentemente para filha.

_O que você quer dizer com "finalmente admitiram"? – recostou-se no sofá e olhou para o teto.

_Oras, depois de um mês namorando... – suspirou – Deixe para lá, eu preciso chamar papai. – ela colocou-se na ponta dos pés apoiado-se sobre os ombros de Inuyasha e o chamou – Papai? Papai desça até aqui rápido.

_Eu não posso filha. – respondeu a voz abafada e distante do vovô Higurashi – Estou procurando Souta e...

_Papai desça logo, é importante!

As orelhinhas de Inuyasha moveram-se quando ele ouviu vovô Higurashi resmungar algo, depois veio o som dele descendo as escadas, então se podia ouvir claramente o idoso senhor caminhando pelo segundo andar, e lá estava ele, descendo as escadas limpando suas roupas empoeiradas com uma das mãos enquanto a outra segurava um pote que continha uma gosma verde. Inuyasha torceu o nariz, deduzindo que aquilo era a pomada da qual Souta e Kagome falavam.

_Escute rapaz... – vovô Higurashi começou a falar assim que avistou Inuyasha – Eu posso ser velho, mas ainda sou rápido o suficiente para correr pegar uma vassoura e...

_Papai. – repreendeu a Sra. Higurashi.

_Filha não me olhe desta forma, por favor. – ele pediu – Só estou avisando ao rapaz, o que ai acontecer caso ele tente fazer outra visita ao quarto de Kagome e...

_Alô? – Kagome falou erguendo sua mão no ar e a sacudindo – Vovô eu estou bem aqui.

_Ah. – ele esticou o pescoço para ver a mão da neta por entre as cabeças da filha e de Inuyasha – Aí esta você Kagome.

_Papai, agora me deixe falar. – pediu a Sra. Higurashi – Eu o chamei aqui para lhe dizer uma coisa muito importante...

_O que foi? – os olhos do vovô assumiram um brilho sonhador – Não me diga que Souta finalmente desistiu de ser jogador de futebol e aceitou que herdará o templo sendo o novo sacerdote?

_Não papai. – ela balançou a cabeça risonha – Souta ainda quer ser jogador de futebol.

_Ah... Então foi Kagome que...?

_Me tire disso. – cortou Kagome.

Ele suspirou – Me diga logo filha, o que é tão importante?

_Taisho-kun e Kagome finalmente admitiram que estão namorando. ^^

_Já não era sem tempo. – ele virou-se para ir embora com as mãos juntas nas costas – Agora eu preciso ir, aquele garoto está ficando bom em...

_Vovô. – chamou Kagome, ainda recostada ao sofá olhando para o teto com os braços cruzados – Eu vi Souta brincando de futebol lá fora.

Como um raio. Foi assim que vovô Higurashi correu para o pátio, praguejando algo como "ele me enganou!". É, parece que ele não estava brincando quando disse que era velho mais ainda era capaz de correr.

_AAAAAAAAH SOCORRO! – gritou Souta lá fora.

Sra. Higurashi olhou feio para a filha mais velha.

_Oh Kagome, porque atormenta tanto assim o seu irmão?

Kagome debruçou-se contra os joelhos e colocou o rosto entre as mãos.

_Porque é divertido! ^^

(N/A: verdade, eu nunca resisto a atormentar o meu, nem que seja um pouquinho! ^^).

A Sra. Higurashi suspirou, finalmente retirando suas mãos dos ombros de Inuyasha, e então pareceu lembrar-se de algo:

_Ah é claro, Taisho-kun, o que você queria me perguntar?

_Bem... – ele coçou a cabeça envergonhado, olhando para um ponto distinto no teto – Eu só queria perguntar se... Posso namorar a Kagome.

A Sra. Higurashi riu – É claro meu querido. – e apertou levemente a bochecha de Inuyasha – Esses adolescentes de hoje, só pedem permissão depois de já estarem namorando por um mês ou mais...

_Mamãe. – suspirou Kagome – Quantas vezes vou precisar falar? Inuyasha e eu não estávamos namorando ainda.

_Kagome. – a mãe a olhou séria. – É feio mentir!

_Mas eu...

_Sua mãe tem razão Kagome. – interveio Inuyasha – É feio mentir. – deu de ombros – Afinal se eles já sabiam o tempo todo, porque ficar negando?

_Esplendido Taisho-kun! – ela juntou as palmas das mãos sorrindo feliz – Kagome você deveria aprender alguma coisa com seu namorado.

_Mas...

_Estão com fome? – interrompeu se encaminhando para a porta de ligação entre a cozinha e a sala – Ah uns biscoitos deliciosos na cozinha.

Kagome bufou afundando-se no sofá, e Inuyasha sentou-se ao lado dela passando o braço por sobre seus ombros e a puxando para si.

_Não fique emburrada. – falou com calma – Deixe sua mãe ser feliz.

_Mas ela não acredita em mim! – reclamou – Acho que vou terminar com você na frente dela, talvez assim ela acredite.

Por alguns segundos Inuyasha não se moveu, e nem disse nada. Preocupada Kagome o chamou:

_Inuyasha?

_Se você fizer isso eu... – respirou fundo – Vou cortar fora as bolinhas do seu penteado.

_Inuyasha! – exclamou o empurrando e colocando as mãos protetoramente sobre suas bolinhas no cabelo – Você não seria capaz disso, seria? – o sorriso sinistro que ele deu já foi uma boa resposta – Sim você seria. – suspirou tristemente.

_Exatamente. – Inuyasha puxou Kagome para si pela cintura – Então desista desta idéia idiota, porque você não vai se livrar de mim assim tão facilmente.

_Bem... – ela ergueu as duas mãos para tocar as orelhinhas de Inuyasha e começou a acaricia-las – Até que tem suas vantagens. ^^

_O-o que está fazendo-o? – gaguejou Inuyasha cujas bochechas haviam sido tingidas de rosa.

_Você disse que eu poderia tocá-las a hora que eu quisesse. – respondeu sem largar as orelhinhas de Inuyasha – Como são macias! ^^

Gentilmente Inuyasha retirou uma das mãos de Kagome de sua orelha e beijou-lhe a palma da mão.

_Não me lembro de ter dito que poderia tocá-las, a _hora que quiser._

_Mas eu posso não posso?

Ela desceu a outra mão, que ainda estava em sua orelha, para a nuca de Inuyasha e aproximou o rosto ao dele, ele chegou a fechar os olhos achando que ela o beijaria, mas surpreendeu-se quando sentiu o peso da cabeça de Kagome em seu ombro. Sorriu largando a mão dela, que a passou em volta de seu pescoço, e a circulando pela cintura, sua Kagome era simplesmente... Kagome. Doce, meiga e ingênua.

Ouviu-a suspirar relaxando, e ainda com a cabeça deitada em seu ombro ela fechou os olhos.

_Ei vocês dois. – chamou a Sra. Higurashi olhando-os pela porta aberta.

Kagome abriu os olhos lembrando-se de onde estava, e espalmou as mãos no tórax de Inuyasha o empurrando, mas ele a segurou mais firme contra si.

_Só porque assumiram o namoro, e eu dei a minha permissão, não significa que possam ficar se agarrando aqui dentro. – continuou a falar.

Kagome corou e tentou empurrar Inuyasha novamente, ele a segurou com mais firmeza e a puxou para si.

_Eu já lhe disse. – sussurrou em seu ouvido, depositando-lhe um beijo no pescoço, logo abaixo da orelha – Você não vai se livrar de mim tão facilmente.

_E lembre-se que estamos em um templo! – terminou a Sra. Higurashi.

Envergonhada, Kagome escondeu seu rosto na curva do pescoço de Inuyasha, que riu alto.

_Essas coisas só acontecem comigo. – murmurou com um sorrisinho em seus lábios.

***.*.*.***

_**Telegrama.**_

_**Querida K-chan.**_

_**As coisas aqui em Londres estão melhorando.**_

_**Arranjei dois amigos.**_

_**Youkais lobos como eu.**_

_**Ginta e Hagaku.**_

_**Também há uma garota.**_

_**Ela não para de me seguir.**_

_**E isso já esta começando a me incomodar.**_

_**Não que ela seja feia nem nada.**_

_**Na verdade é linda.**_

_**Ruiva de olhos verdes. **_

_**E se chama Ayame.**_

_**Mais ela só tem um defeito.**_

_**Ela não é você.**_

_**De seu melhor amigo.**_

_**Kouga.**_

**Fim.**

*.*.*.*

**Oie! :D**

**Cara eu tou feliz! Alcancei minha meta de 100 review's! Na verdade eu até passei! *fazendo festa***

**Dessa vez eu não demorei não é mesmo? Bom, espero que tenham curtido esse ultimo capitulo, ah mais um epílogo contendo os erros de gravação da fic, mais este eu só coloco se receber no ****mínimo**** quatro review's.**

**Respostas as Review's:**

_**Lali Sabaku**__**: **__Espera não morra de combustão instantânea ainda! Se não vai perder o ultimo capitulo e o epílogo. ^^_

_É eu sei... É nessas cenas que muita gente tem inveja da Kah. (até a própria autora)._

_Sim eu me lembro e entendo você, afinal esse foi o principal motivo de eu ter criado a minha conta._

_Ah, quanto a eu parar por um tempo indeterminado, foi só brincadeirinha de primeiro de abril! ^^_

_**Dreime**__**: **__Sei, sei. Gostou do capitulo mais não do final. *suspiro* espero que tenha gostado desse final então. ^^_

_O que teria acontecido se você dissesse isso é que ia cair durinha da Silva!_

_**Arine-san**__**: **__rsrsrs ta eu sei que eu enrolei para fazer eles se beijarem, mas fazer o que? Sou uma enrrolona por natureza. ^^_

_**lah15**__**: **__*suspiro aliviado* Que bom então, fiquei com medo do pessoal da FF tentar me esganar, ou pior: abandonar minha fic! T.T_

_Muito obrigado, fico feliz que tenha gostado e espero que tenha gostado deste ultimo também._

_**nane-chan3**__**: **__Não, agora sim acabou.^^_

_Fiquei muito feliz em saber do esforço que você faz para acompanhar minha fanfic._

_**Lina - Chan s2 n.n**__**: **__Na verdade nem eu imaginava que fosse acabar assim, isso porque deve ter passado pelo menos uma dúzia de finais diferentes pela minha cabeça._

**Enquête FF: Em sua opinião, a quem pertence às melhores brigas do anime?**

**Inuyasha x Kagome: 1**

**Inuyasha x Kouga: 5**

**Inuyasha x Sesshoumaru: 0**

**Inuyasha x Shippou: 0**

**Sango x Miroku: 0**

**Mande uma review e responda.**

**Aviso ¹: Você pode votar quantas vezes quiser na mesma ou/e em diferentes brigas.**

**Aviso ²: Se houver alguma briga que você queira adicionar na enquête avise-me. ^^.**

**Aviso ³: Esta enquête só é válida até 30/06/11.**


	25. Epílogo: Erros de gravação

**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia. não me pertencem, ****ainda**** porque um dia pelo menos o Kouga será meu!**

_Feliz páscoa. ^^_

_E os meus sinceros agradecimentos a todos que leram._

É só comigo.

.

Epílogo: Erros de gravação.

_**Erros de **__**gravação. **_

**Cena quatro****. Tomada um. Capitulo um: O aluno novo.**

_Você não pode assistir aula assim! – ele saiu no pátio do colégio e a luz do sol ofuscou os olhos de Kagome.

_Eu posso sim! – ele nada falou deu um salto pulando o muro e batendo de cara no galho de uma árvore voltando para o chão com Kagome em cima dele.

_CORTA! – grito eu me levantando de uma cadeira com a inscrição "diretora", uma garota morena de cabelos e olhos castanhos usando uma blusa roxa, um shortinho jeans e óculos. – Inuyasha você está bem?

_Estou – respondeu sentando-se e esfregando o nariz – Droga quem botou esse galho ali?

_Eu não... – vejo garoto branquinho de cabelos castanhos e luzes amarelas saindo de fininho – MANO!

**Cena um. Tomada um. Capitulo dois: Passeio nos ombros.**

_Você não pode estudar com o pé quebrado. – ele retrucou.

_Não esta quebrado, eu só torci... Na verdade foi só um mau jeito.

_E como sabe isso? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha – É medica por acaso?

_Não, mais em meus curtos e azarados quinze anos de vida, desde que me lembro eu já: quebrei o braço esquerdo três vezes, e o direito sete, também quebrei a perna direita duas vezes, e uma vez a perna esquerda, já tive inúmeros torcicolos e queimaduras leves, já quebrei o tornozelo... Plepleple... Droga! – cobre o rosto com as mãos – Qual era o resto da fala?

_Corta! – balanço a cabeça sentada na minha cadeira de diretora – Alguém, por favor, entregue o scripit para ela.

**Cena única. Tomada um. Capitulo três: Miroku.**

_Kagome você está horrível! – falou Rin.

_Muito obrigada Rin, meu dia virou uma mar de rosas agora! ¬¬

_Foi mau Kagome. – Rin encolheu-se contra a mesa e afastou-se bruscamente com cara de nojo. – Diretora alguém grudou chiclete aqui!

_Que nojo! – gritou Sango caindo para trás em cima de Kagome.

_CORTA! – suspiro – Tudo bem, alguém tire aquela coisa nojenta de lá e vamos tentar mais uma vez.

**Cena quatro. Tomada um. Capitulo quatro:**** Kouga.**

Exatos vinte e três minutos depois Kouga já estava com o cotovelo apoiado no guidom da moto e o rosto apoiado na mão, juntamente com uma cara de tédio, o braço livre pendia enquanto segurava o capacete. Quando.

_Estou pronta. ^^ - falou Kagome descendo as escadas. – AAAAAAAH! – e caindo de cara no chão logo após tropeçar em seus próprios pés. -.-'

_Corta. – bato na própria testa balançando a cabeça.

**Cena dois. Tomada um. Capitulo cinco: Um jeito de acordar Kagome.**

_Tem certeza que quer fazer isso? – Souta sussurrou.

_Tenho. – Kouga falou em um tom de voz normal, pois sabia que ele poderia berrar no ouvido de Kagome que ela não acordaria.

Eles caminharam até o lado da cama de Kagome e Souta desligou o despertador suspirando aliviado, mais ainda ouvindo um zumbido em seus ouvidos. Mais ao olharem para cama, se depararam com ela vazia.

_Cadê ela? – perguntou Souta, Kouga deu de ombros.

_Corta! – grito – Onde estar a Kagome?

Kouga e Souta dão de ombros, me viro para o resto da equipe – Alguém ai viu a Kagome? – Ninguém responde.

_Ô mana. – meu irmão coloca a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

_Fala. – cara de tédio.

_A Kagome pediu para eu entregar isso aqui.

Ele entra me entrega uma carta e vai embora.

_Prezada Diretora._

_Decidi lhe escrever essa carta para informar, que a partir de agora estou em greve, e não retornarei a trabalhar até que você comece a me pagar ou me arranje uma dublê._

_Pois eu me recuso terminantemente a ser atirada em uma banheira de água glacial!_

_ASS: Kagome._

_Droga! – praguejo – Alguém ai tem o número da Kikyvaca?

**Cena quatro. Tomada um. Capitulo seis: Gorda?**

_Você não estuda, só fica comendo... – começou a Sra. Higurashi.

_Tinha que engordar. – falaram o três ao mesmo tempo.

Kagome fungou – Não precisavam ter sido tão diretos – ela jogou a cabeça para trás e voltou a chorar – EU ESTOU MUITO GORDAAA – se engasga – Ai... Acho que engoli um inseto.

Toda a equipe inclusive eu, rindo.

_Mano, por favor, trás um copo de água. – rindo.

**Cena um. Tomada um. Capitulo sete: Beijo acidental.**

Ele entrou com cara de tédio e fechou a porta atrás de si, mais antes de tirar a mão da maçaneta, pode ouvir Sesshoumaru falar.

_Isso mesmo, uma pizza de calabresa... – dizia – O que? Já estamos gravando?

_Corta!

**Cena dois. Tomada um. Capitulo oito: Pés**

Foi então que a porta foi aberta em um estrondo e com o susto Kagome acabou caindo para trás, batendo a cabeça na parede no caminho para o chão.

"Quem é idiota agora?" – perguntou a si mesma em pensamento.

_Viemos assim que soubemos! – falou Sango entrando desesperada na enfermaria.

_Achei uma moeda! – gritou Kagome.

_Corta! – me levanto em um pulo – É minha! O.O

**Cena dois. Tomada um. Capitulo nove: Rivais: O cão e o lobo!**

_Rapazes isto aqui não é hora e nem lugar para brigarem – tentou intervir vovó Kaede.

_Cai dentro fedido! – provocou Inuyasha ignorando Kaede.

_Pode crer cara de cachorro! – respondeu Kouga, também ignorando Kaede.

Foi quando um garotinho ruivo de olhos verdes e pouco menor que Souta entrou na sala. Vestindo uma roupa de bombeiro e armado de um extintor de incêndios.

_PARADOS! – gritou disparando contra eles.

_Corta! – grito – Inuyasha e Kouga vão se limpar. – os dois saem – Eu não avisei vocês para deixarem o Shippou longe do extintor? – me viro para a equipe – E então, quem foi? – ninguém responde.

Porta se abre e aparece a cabeça do meu irmão com um sorriso amarelo.

_MANO!

**Cena ****cinco. Tomada um. Capitulo dez: Desenhos de um Kitsune.**

Kaede estava sentada no sofá de sua sala vendo um programa de televisão qualquer, quando a campainha começou a tocar insistentemente.

_Mais quem será a essa hora? – se perguntou olhando para o relógio de parede em seguida – Já são dez e meia da noite! – falou desligando a televisão e se levantando – Já vai não precisa ser tão insistente! – gritou, pois a campainha não parava de tocar – Desse jeito vai quebrar a minha campainha! – falou ao mesmo tempo em que abria a porta – Quem é você? o.O

_Oi! – disse meu irmão – Você por o caso não quer assinar no meu abaixo assinado "Longa vida a Kikyou"?

_CORTA! – grito saindo de trás das câmeras. – Mano o que você está fazendo aqui?

_Um abaixo assinado. – Me estende uma prancheta sorrindo com a maior cara de pau.

Pego a prancheta – Que abaixo assinado?

_Para o meu projeto "Longa vida a Kikyou", eu estou passando em todas as casas recolhendo assinaturas, para as pessoas tratarem a Kikyou melhor e... – Bato a porta na cara dele.

_Eu preciso de outro irmão! – jogo prancheta no lixo.

**Cena dois. Tomada um. Capitulo onze: Uma triste noticia.**

_Então liga e avisa. – falou Kagome.

_Esqueci o celular em casa. – suspirou com uma gota na cabeça.

_Sem problema. – disse Sango indo até Inuyasha e mexendo na mochila de Kagome – A K-chan te empresta o celular dela! – falou jogando para Rin um pequeno celular abre e fecha de cor roxa, com um chaveirinho de cabeça de cachorrinho piscando um olho com a língua para fora e fazendo um "V" de vitória com a patinha, que acertou a cabeça de Rin e caiu inconsciente no chão.

_Corta. – corro até a Rin caída no chão pego o celular e dou um suspiro aliviado – Que bom que não quebrou. – lanço olhar feio para Sango – Sango se você quebrar meu celular vou descontar do seu salário!

_Qual? – me olhou confusa.

**Cena oito. Tomada um. Capitulo doze: Kagome está doente!**

_É feito de... – Antes de Inuyasha responder ele avistou Souta atrás de Kagome balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro com os olhos fechados, murmurando sons negativos, com os braços cruzados em forma de "X" abaixo do queixo – Não importa do que é feito o que importa é que você melhore! – falou rapidamente.

_Ah está bem, se você diz. – falou virando a caneca e em seguida cuspindo tudo no rosto de Inuyasha – Que troço ruim! – exclamou – Acho que eu... – ela tampou a boca e saiu correndo do quarto.

_CORTA. – gritei – Inuyasha vai lavar o rosto.

**Cena dois. Tomada um. Capitulo treze: A guerra das batatinhas.**

_Eu também K-chan. – Kouga respondeu parando em frente à Kagome após uma viagem de cinco passos – São para você. – informou entregando a Kagome um pequeno buquê de cinco pequenas flores amarelas amarradas por uma delicada fita branca.

_Feh, e quem ia gostar dessas ervas daninhas? – zombou Inuyasha.

_São lindas Kouga. – Kagome agradeceu pegando as flores – Mais eu pensei que... – uma abelha saiu zumbindo de entre as flores – ABELHAAAAAAAAAAA – gritou jogando as flores para o alto.

_Corta! – escondida atrás da cadeira – Mata! Mata! Mata!

**Cena dois. Tomada um. Capitulo quatorze: Sesshoumaru.**

_Eu já estou quase acabando... – Rin, que estava no banco do carona, falou sorrindo enquanto fazia a, pelo menos, quinta trancinha no cabelo de Sesshoumaru que estava no banco do motorista.

_E quando acabar desfaça. – disse Sesshoumaru – Não quero que ninguém me v...

_Desculpe pelo atraso – Sango disse rapidamente se jogando no banco de trás do carro. – Mas o que vocês estão fazendo? o.O

_Corta!

_Já estávamos gravando? – Sesshoumaru e Rin olharam de olhos arregalados para toda a equipe e mais eu pela janela do carro.

**Cena três. Tomada um. Capitulo quinze: Despedida.**

Kouga olhou em seu relógio de pulso 09h57min.

_É melhor eu ir. – suspirou levantando de seu lugar na mesa do Mac' Donald em que estava – Do contrário o avião vai voar sem mim. – ele deixou o dinheiro em cima da mesa e saiu. – Meus pais já devem estar na sala de embarque me esperando...

...

_Eu disse – aumentou o tom de voz – Meus pais já devem estar as sala de embarque me esperando!

...

_Diretora?

_CORTA! – saio irritada de trás das câmeras – Onde está a Kagome?

Meu irmão vem correndo por trás de mim e me cutuca.

_O que foi?

_Encontrei isso aqui no camarim dela. – me entrega bilhetinho e vai embora.

_Sai para almoçar._

Bato na testa.

**Cena cinco. Tomada um. Capitulo dezesseis: Shopping. **

_Não é para tanto.

Mais atrás Inuyasha saia, carregando uma sacola com o logotipo da boutique onde carregava o vestido que Kagome usava antes, e com um suspiro guardou sua carteira praticamente vazia no bolso de trás.

Mais saiu rapidamente de seus devaneios quando Kagome repentinamente o abraçou pelo pescoço e os dois caíram para trás.

_Corta! – balanço a cabeça – Kagome não pule com tanta força, está bem?

_Desculpe diretora. ^^ – se senta sobre os joelhos.

_Está bem, vamos tentar de novo, então.

**Cena dois. Tomada um. Capitulo dezessete: Nota ruim.**

_Bom dia mana. – Souta, que era o único na cozinha, murmurou de boca cheia quando viu a irmã entrar na cozinha. – Mamãe e vovô foram fazer compras.

_Bom dia Souta. – Kagome cumprimento rapidamente correndo até Souta e pegando o seu copo de Nescau.

_Ei! – protestou Souta.

De repente o rosto de Kagome super aqueceu e ela cuspiu todo o Nescau praticamente soltando fogo pela boca.

_Ta... Ardendo! – arfou abanando a língua – Água... Água... – começa a se desesperar correndo de um lado para o outro – Água! – sai correndo da cozinha.

_Corta! – desconfiada – O que é que tem nesse Nescau? ¬¬

_Eu não sei. – Souta dar de ombros e afasta o copo – E nem quero saber.

_Mano? – olhando para meu irmão que ri baixinho. – O que você aprontou garoto? ¬¬

Meu irmão arregala os olhos e sai correndo deixando para trás um vidro de pimenta.

_MANO!

**Cena um. Tomada ****um. capitulo dezoito: Izayoi.**

Irritada ela agarrou o cobertor com as duas mãos – Foi você quem pediu! – estava pronta para puxar o cobertor e provavelmente derrubar Inuyasha no chão quando... Ela olha de um lado para o outro, mas como não ver nada segura as cobertas com ainda mais firmeza as puxando com toda a força, revelando um amontoado de travesseiro – Inuyasha? – Se abaixa para olhar em baixo da cama. – Inuyasha?

_CORTA! – olho para o resto da equipe – Alguém viu o Inuyasha?

Ninguém responde.

_Com licença. – Kouga coloca a cabeça para dentro do quarto. – Ah... Vocês já começaram a filmar...

_Kouga! *.* – me levanto em um pulo – Quer dizer... – som de limpar a garganta – O que ainda faz aqui no estúdio? Sua ultima participação foi no capitulo quinze.

_É eu sei. – entrando – Eu só vim ver como a Kagome estava indo nas filmagens quando o Souta me abordou e...

_Lá vem. – murmuro.

_Ele me pediu para avisar que o Cara de cachorro, digo – balança a cabeça – O Inuyasha, vai se atrasar porque ele foi dar uma carona para o seu irmão, no carro do Sesshoumaru, até o reforço.

_MEU CARRO! – Sesshoumaru passa correndo no corredor.

_Esse garoto já esta me tirando do sério. – praticamente rosno com o punho cerrado os dentes trincados e uma veia pulsando na testa.

**Cena três. Tomada um. Capitulo dezenove: Convite.**

_Não entendo porque quis me trazer para escola hoje. – Rin olhou pela janela quando o carro de Sesshoumaru parou em frente à escola. (N/A: Não reclama aproveita!).

_Rin. – Sesshoumaru chamou ao ver a garota abrir a porta do carro. – Mas que droga! – olha para o banco de trás.

_Corta. – me levanto e ando até o carro – Sesshoumaru – batendo na janela – O que houve?

Sesshoumaru abaixa o vidro da janela e me olha sério, eu me afasto só por segurança.

_Aquelas pragas dos nossos irmãos comeram no meu carro!

Desconfortável – E Daí?

_E daí que agora ele esta cheirando a ramen, coca-cola e queijo quente! – sai do carro e bate a porta – Eu me demito! – indo embora marchando.

_Se demite? O.O – saio correndo atrás dele – Sesshoumaru espera, se você fica eu começo a pagar você!

_Você não tem nem onde cair morta, muito menos tem para me pagar. – sai do estúdio.

_ESPERAAAAAAAAA \o/

**Cena três. Tomada um. Capitulo vinte: Jantar.**

_É sempre a mesma coisa. – Izayoi balançou a cabeça colocando os pratos empilhados na mesa de jantar, que ficava a alguns passos do balcão. – Sempre que peço para eles me ajudarem, eles pulam a primeira janela que vêem pela frente!

_Verdade? – disse Kagome.

_Sim. – respondeu Izayoi voltando para a cozinha – E pelo farfalhar de galhos eu diria que eles pularam pela janela do quarto meu e do Inutaisho!

Ouviram-se um apito de trem do lado de fora.

_Apito de trem? o.O – disseram todos.

_CORTA! – me levanto irritada – Quem é que esta cuidando da trilha sonora? – ninguém da minha equipe responde.

_Foi mal. – ouvimos a voz do mano – Apertei o botão errado.

_MANO!

**Cena**** quatro. Toma um. Capitulo vinte e um: Praia Pt. 1**

_Pra eu dar um pulo bem alto, sabe? Tipo bola de canhão.

_Eu não sou um trampolim!

_Isso é um "não"? – ela fez beicinho.

_Exatamente!

_Então eu vou pedir ajuda para aqueles garotos simpáticos, que...

_Não precisa pedir ajuda para ninguém não senhorita Kagome! – exclamou Miroku surgindo da água entre os dois – Eu mesmo me ofereço para...

_Você não faz parte dessa cena pervertido! – Inuyasha afunda a cabeça do Miroku na água.

_Corta! – bato na testa.

**Cena dois. Tomada um. Capitulo vinte e dois: Praia Pt. 2**

_Bem feito moleque! – gritou Kagome.

_Tome bruxa. – Inuyasha estendeu a Kagome uma tigelinha plástica repleta de nachos.

_O que...? – ela pegou a tigelinha sem entender – Mas não deveriam ser pasteizinhos de queijo?

_Deveriam. – dar de ombros e se senta – Mas alguém roubou os pasteizinhos.

Os dois me olham esperando que eu grite "corta", mas eu estou ocupada demais comendo pastelzinho de queijo.

**Cena**** dois. Tomada um. Capitulo vinte e três: Um beijo para finalizar.**

_O que foi Inuyasha? – Sango olhou com uma expressão falsamente inocente para o hanyou – Parece bravo... Porque esta se coçando tanto? O.o

_Eu não sei. – coçando as costas – Deve ter sido aquela maldita areia – coçando o rosto com o pé (N/A: não me perguntem não sei quando ele tirou o sapato) – Eu acabei pegando uma micose ou algo assim! – coçando em baixo do braço.

_Corta. – atrás da cadeira – Não é nada contagioso, é? – sorriso amarelo.

**Cena única. Tomada um. Capitulo vinte e quatro: Peça permissão!**

_O que foi?

_Vovô esta sempre varrendo o pátio. – sussurrou.

_E daí?

_Shhhhhh! – em um ato exasperado ela tapou-lhe a boca – Eu não quero que ele saiba que estamos namorando antes de você pedir!

_Feh!

Foi quando se ouviu um grito histérico e uma garota de óculos com duas trancinhas e uma tiara veio subindo as escadas correndo me empurrando, que estava logo atrás do Inuyasha e da Kagome, juntamente com meu câmera, que não passa de um garoto de treze anos.

_AAAAAAAHHHH – gritei rolando escadas a baixo.

_Por favor, me dêem um autografo! – pediu a menina toda afobada entregando a eles um caderninho e uma caneta.

_Claro. ^^' – respondeu Kagome.

_Eu já tenho de todo o resto do elenco só falta o de vocês e...

_EU VOU PROCESSAR O ARQUITETO DESSA ESCADARIA! – gritei toda arrebentada lá de baixo.

*.*.*.*

**E ai gente? Que acharam dos erros de gravação? ****Espero de coração que tenham gostado.**

**Feliz páscoa e não comam muito chocolate. ^^ *V***

**Respostas as Review's:**

_**Dreime**__**: **__Já sei, já sei você odiou os erros de gravação *suspiro* Mas fazer o que? é a vida. *dou de ombros*_

_**Arine-san**__**: **__É, é realmente horrível saber que esse é o fim (até agora essa foi a minha melhor fic), mas, satisfazendo sua curiosidade, ai está o epílogo com os erros de gravação sobre o que acontece por trás das câmeras. ^^_

_**lah15**__**: **__Muito obrigado! ^^_

_A minha intenção era fazê-lo pedir permissão de um jeito que não ficasse muito... Você me entende? _

_**deh.s2chan-lol**__**: **__Hey a quanto tempo! o/_

_Que bom que gostou, e respondendo a sua pergunta: sim eu já tenho um projeto para uma fic parecida (de humor) e se chamara: "Ela é o cara"._

**Enquête FF: Em sua opinião, a quem pertence às melhores brigas do anime?**

**Inuyasha x Kagome: 1**

**Inuyasha x Kouga: 5**

**Inuyasha x Sesshoumaru: 0**

**Inuyasha x Shippou: 0**

**Sango x Miroku: 0**

**Mande uma review e responda.**

**Aviso ¹: Você pode votar quantas vezes quiser na mesma ou/e em diferentes brigas.**

**Aviso ²: Se houver alguma briga que você queira adicionar na enquête avise-me. ^^.**

**Aviso ³: Esta enquête só é válida até 30/06/11.**


End file.
